An Arranged Marriage
by Hana Noir
Summary: Quatre learns that his father arranged his marriage before his death. How will he cope with the situation? **Part 14 now up!!**
1. An Arranged Marriage Part One

(Author's Note: I know ABSOLUTELY NOTHING about Arabian marriage customs, or any other Arabian customs, whatsoever. Therefore I am apologizing beforehand for any snafus and /or just plain errors. So please, go easy on me on the subject. None of it was done intentionally. However if anyone has any information that they may wish to share with me, e-mail me at hana_noir@fangirl.org. I am always glad to listen. Also, according to my copy of Pojo's Unofficial TOTAL Gundam Wing, Trowa is Catherine's ADOPTED brother. So, I let a little romance blossom there. So don't flame me if you don't like the idea. Go complain to Pojo.

Legal dribble: I do not own Gundam Wing (Darn shame, tho. Then maybe I wouldn't be so broke!) As previously stated, I have NO money. So please don't sue me. I wrote this purely out of the desire to entertain ppl like me who can't get enough of their favorite bishonen pilots. No money is being made off of this. However, Quatre's sisters (except Iria) are my creations. I can't stop you if you like one of them enough to want to use them. I would like to be told, however so that I can read what you have written. Okay? Okay. Now, I'll shut up and we can all get to what we really came here for!)

AN ARRANGED MARRIAGE

CHAPTER ONE

"Iria, tell me that this is a joke?!" Quatre Reberba Winner, head of the influential Winner family, CEO of Winner Enterprises and former Gundam pilot, ran a shaking hand through his golden hair. He stared at his older sister in patent disbelief, turquoise eyes wide. He threw the sheaf of papers down on the spotless surface of his desk and stood, a fine trembling running through his entire body. He moved out from behind the large desk and began to pace across the floor of his office. 

Iria slid behind the desk, sat down in the chair so recently vacated and started to read through the apparently legal document. Her own eyes widened as she realized why her normally placid younger brother was upset. "An arranged marriage?" she asked, unable to believe it herself. She looked up at her brother, realizing that he wasn't upset. For the first time in his entire life, Quatre was _furious_! His hands spasmodically clenched and relaxed as he ground his teeth. She eyed him warily. "Quatre…"she ventured. "We can fight this. Surely it can't be legally binding? After all, you never agreed to this—" 

Quatre whirled around to glare at her. "Did you finish reading it?" he hissed through clenched teeth. "Did you get to where Father explicitly states what happens if I DON'T honor the contract??"

Iria scanned down the page, finding the section that he spoke of. Shocked, she stared back at him. "No, he wouldn't??"

"It's all there in black and white. Spelled out legally. If I refuse, I will be disinherited and Ahmed becomes the CEO and head of the Winner family," Quatre said, still shaking with barely contained anger. 

"Ahmed's an idiot," Iria said, tapping her fingers on the desk. "If he took over the company would be bankrupt and the family in turmoil inside of six months." 

"I won't let that crass moron ruin everything I've spent the last five years rebuilding," Quatre stated flatly.   
"You sound almost like you're considering this injustice," Iria retorted, indignant that her brother was giving up so easily. 

A faint smile appeared on Quatre's pale face. "You sound like WuFei," he said, sitting down in one of the chairs across from the desk. "If I contest this contract, I lose everything. Even if I try to fight it in the courts, it will take time and money and our family will be dragged through the media. Can you imagine the scandal?" he asked rhetorically. "It's bad enough that I have to put up with all the attention and the rumors. Imagine the fun the tabloids would have with this." 

Iria nodded thoughtfully. "That's true. And, not to be insensitive, little brother, getting married would be a good way to derail a lot of the rumors." 

Quatre sighed. The media paid a great deal of attention to his private life, or lack of one thereof. Recently, a nasty rumor about his sexual preferences had surfaced, causing a great deal of consternation to both him and his various family members. It wasn't that he _disliked_ women, it was that he had decided long ago that he was willing to wait for the right one. And what with the war, then trying to rebuild his family and their business, and then that business with Mariemaia, he had found himself with very little time for a social life. Recent attempts by his sisters and his "aunts" at matchmaking had fallen through. One very nice young lady had taken extreme exception to the paparazzi that always managed to find him and had ambushed them during a candlelit dinner. He sighed again. Maybe his idea of finding love was foolish, but still… 

Anytime he was with Trowa and Catherine or Duo and Hilde, he was stricken with conflicting feelings of jealousy and happiness. Happy that two of his good friends had found love, and jealous of their newfound happiness. Even WuFei and Sally had seemed to come to some sort of understanding, or so Duo had told him. 

Iria's snort of derision roused him from his increasingly depressing thoughts. "Some birthday present, eh, Quatre?" The look on his face told her that his birthday was the farthest thing from his mind. "Hmm, looks like Alima and I will have to cancel that little bash we had planned. According to this, the wedding is to take place on your twenty-first birthday. That gives you a week to try to figure a way out of this." She scanned long down the page. "I don't believe this. Even the wedding' s been arranged. It's to take place at the bride's home, on Earth. The Summer family, huh? I've heard of them. Father tried to buy them out several times. The head of the family wouldn't budge. Said that he wouldn't sell everything his family worked so hard to create." Iria threw her head back and laughed. "Father, you are a clever old bastard, aren't you."

Quatre eyed his sister worriedly. "Iria, are you okay?" 

She wiped laugh tears from her eyes and leaned forward to explain. "I just figured out why Father did this. He'd been trying to buy the Summer Industrial Complex for years. They've been on the cutting edge of computer technology for the last 30 years and have some of the most lucrative patents ever created. Not to mention the chain of mining suit manufacturing plants. The head of the family is Mustafa bin Summer. He's got several daughters but no sons. If you marry the eldest daughter, you'll stand to inherit everything someday as her husband!"

Stunned, he collapsed in his chair, letting all of it sink in. When the phone rang, he almost fell out of his seat. Waving Iria away from the phone, he picked up the receiver. His secretary, Imara Winner, one of his also numerous cousins, was on the line. "Quatre, you have a call from the CEO of the Summer Industrial Complex. He was pretty insistent that I put him through," she explained worriedly. 

__

Who? Iria mouthed as he told her to put the call through. He waved at her again as the caller came on the line. "Hello? This is Quatre Winner speaking."

"Quatre, this is Mustafa bin Summer. I believe we have much to discuss," said the robust voice on the other end of the line. Quatre motioned his sister to be silent and switched on the speakerphone. She leaned back and waited.

"Can I assume that you have been informed of the contract that your father and I had written?" bin Summer continued. "I need to know what your intentions are as to the contract. That way, I can go ahead and begin preparations. 

"Mr. Summer," Quatre said, drawing in a deep breath, "I am fully prepared to honor my father's last wish." 

"Good, good," came the voice on the other end of the line. Then I will begin preparations immediately. There are a few details that will require your assistance however. And of course, I assume you may have some friends outside of your immediate family you with to invite."

"Yes, of course, Mr. Summer," Quatre began, only to be interrupted.

"Call me Mustafa, after all, in a week, we'll be family," he said cheerfully. 

Quatre grimaced and continued. "According to what I have here, the ceremony will take place at your family estates on Earth, correct? I was wondering as to what security measures will be in place. As I'm sure you know, I've had a great deal of problems with the press lately."

"Our home is literally a fortress, Quatre," Summer explained. "There is only one way in or out. Don't worry about the press. In fact, I was going to allow my niece exclusive coverage of the event. That is, if you have no objections."

"Your niece?" Quatre inquired, one eyebrow going up.

"She works for GNN and this would be quite a coup for her. Of course, she will have to clear everything with me before she airs it. Perhaps you've seen her on the newscasts? Jasmine Summer."

Quatre nodded, even though he couldn't be seen. "Yes, I've seen her. She's quite good."

"Well, we like to think so," bin Summer chuckled. "Now on a more sensitive note, there is one matter that needs to be settled as soon as possible. A witness."

"Witness?" Quatre asked, confused. Someone to sign the marriage license? Why would that be overly important. 

"Yes. It is stipulated in the contract that the marriage must be consummated. Two witnesses must be able to verify this. One from your family and one from mine. My wife has already agreed to serve on behalf of our family," the older man explained. Quatre's face flushed beet red and he began to breathe harshly. He opened his mouth to let fly a detailed explanation of what could be done with this whole affair, when Iria snapped her fingers at him and made a slashing motion across her throat. 

She nodded slowly and pointed to herself, then gave Quatre a thumbs-up. He sagged down in his chair, struggling to control his sudden fit of temper. "I'll make arrangements with my sister," he choked out. 

"Good, good," bin Summer said jovially. "I'll be in touch in a few days with all the details. Just don't forget to send me a list of non-family guests. Only those with invitations will be allowed in. Good day, Quatre." Quatre's response was automatic, and he sat, frozen, while Iria reached over to disconnect the phone. She was speaking, but he didn't hear. All he could think about was how, just when he didn't think things could get any worse, another bomb was dropped.

Very pleased, Mustafa bin Summer leaned back in his large, leather covered seat. He had expected a bit more of a struggle from the head of the Winner family. Perhaps what he had heard of the boy was true. He was said to be very savvy, able to see a deal from all angles. The contract worked in his favor, giving him an alliance with the Summer family, and access to all of their business resources. But that door swung both ways. He, Mustafa bin Summer, would be the grandfather of the next head of the Winner family and in a position to exert a great deal of influence. He smiled again, large teeth baring in a sharklike grin. Now, he had only to inform his daughter of the arrangements. He picked up the phone and called his wife, to let her know that he was on his way.

"Seri? It's done. Expect me in half an hour."

"Leila? Are you in here?" The large woman pushed open the double doors and burst into the room. Startled, the girl seated at the writing desk whirled to face her. 

"Seri! I've asked you time and again. Please knock first," she said, with a hint of impatience. The older woman waved aside her words and gestured for her to stand. 

"Make yourself presentable, girl, your father is on his way. He wishes to speak with you," Seri said, clapping her hands loudly. 

Another woman rushed into the room and bowed, "Yes, mistress?"

"The master is on his way. See to it that Leila is ready in ten minutes," she ordered, breezing out of the room.

Leila grimaced and made a rude gesture to her departed step-mother. The servant woman stifled a giggle. "Oh, Mistress Leila, one day she is going to catch you at that."

The girl shrugged and went to the cavernous closet across from the large bed. "She can't make my life any worse than it already is." She pulled out a demure emerald green button front blouse and tossed to the woman. A black pleated skirt soon joined it. "Leila, stand up straight; Leila, don't be so forward," she said in a devastatingly accurate imitation of her step-mother. "How will you be a good wife someday, if you don't heed what I say?" A nervous scratching at the door caught her attention. "Come in, Ilona!" 

The door open a fraction and a dark haired little girl slid in. "S-Seri's been l-looking for you," she whispered in a halting voice. 

Leila sat down at the dressing table and the servant unbraided her waist length brown hair. "I know, sweetheart. She's already been here. Can you help Melan with the pins, please?" She sat patiently as the two arranged her hair in a braided coronet. 

"S-she's happy about s-something," Ilona confided. "S-she and Al-almira both. T-they're out in t-the s-sitting room, making tea and c-coffee. S-she's even g-getting out the g-good dishes."

Leila shrugged. "Father's coming," she said, frowning as she saw her little half-sister go pale. "That's all." She hid her own suspicions; her step-mother was going to entirely too much trouble for a mere visit from her father. She wracked her brain as Melan finished her hair. She had done nothing recently to warrant her father's attention. All her tutors had been pleased with her progress and she had actually earned a degree in music composition. Not that she expected to ever do anything with it. The eldest daughter of the Summer family would not be allowed to do something as plebian as actual work. She was sure that her father would be interviewing "suitors" soon, young men of impeccable breeding and well to do families. Not that she would have much say in the matter, she thought, seething. The heavens forbid that she may have some say in her own life. 

"Finished," Melan declared, stepping back to let her mistress examine her handiwork. Leila nodded and began to dress. "Now, Mistress Ilona, let's go and make you pretty for your father," the servant continued, shepherding the child out of the room. Leila found her slippers under the bed and slipped them on, going to join her step-mother and other half-sister in the parlor of the women's quarters. 

Seri and her daughter looked up when Leila entered the room, then returned to their perusal of the books scattered across the low table before them. She ignored their mutterings and prepared herself a cup of tea. No sooner had she sat down with it, than the main door opened and her father strode in. Seri leapt up and escorted him to the most comfortable chair.

"Shall I prepare you a drink," she asked, going to the serving cart. He waved her away.

"Let Leila do it," he said cheerfully. "After all, she'll need all the practice she can get." Leila rose and went to the cart, hiding her grimace of distaste. So, that's what this was about. Evidently, the bidding was about to begin. In her opinion that's all it was. She would be sold off to the person with the best to offer her father. She picked up the coffee pot and began to prepare her father a cup of the hot, thick brew. 

"You should be happy, Leila," he continued. "The preparations for your wedding are underway, and you'll be wed in a week." The pot slid from her suddenly numb fingers and crashed to the floor. She whirled to face her father, utter shock written across her face. 

"W-wedding?" she gasped, unable to comprehend. "F-father, what do you mean??" She ignored the identical looks of smug enjoyment on the faces of her step-mother and half-sister and focused on her father. 

"Yes," he went on, "The preparations are underway, and I've just spoken with your fiancé. He's looking forward to the big day as well." 

"You should thank your father," Seri interjected, "After all, he's managed to wed you to the most eligible bachelor in the solar system."

Almira smirked at her older sister. "I'd trade places with you in a heartbeat, Leila! You're so lucky!"

"Yes," her father continued. "Quatre Winner is quite a match. I'm sure you'll do the family proud. Now, Seri, about those wedding preparations." He dismissed his daughter and turned to his wife. 

"Excuse me," Leila murmured, in a daze. She quietly left the room and went to her bedchamber. Once there, she laid down on her bed and cried. 

Quatre looked up as his sister Zahra slipped into his office. She flipped a slim folder at him and sat down while he scanned through its' contents. "That's all you could find?" he asked looking up at her.

She nodded, running a hand through her short brown hair. If a person could be summed up in one word, nondescript would be the word for her. She was of average height, and could pass as a young man or a woman, depending on the situation. Her features were pleasant, but nothing overly memorable. Her appearance served her well, however. She worked for the Preventers as a surveillance operative. 

"It appears that the Summer family keeps a tight rein on their daughters," she said, her voice slightly rusty. She was at the family home recovering from a bout of laryngitis and had used all of her considerable sources to look for information when she heard about the situation that had befallen her younger brother. "Sorry I couldn't find more, Quatre." 

"That's all right, Zahra, I'm sorry for not being more grateful," Quatre said. "Iria's going to be here in a moment, and we were going to go and have lunch. Will you join us? We don't see much of you, you know." He slipped the folder into his briefcase and spun the locks. He'd look over the information later. For now he intended to enjoy a rare meal with family. The huge Winner estate was mostly empty these days. All of his sisters were either married, working or going to school. Iria was the only one he saw on a regular basis. And that was only because she worked in the main offices. 

"Sounds nice. Beats the thought of eating by myself at home," Zahra said, leaning back and kicking her scuffed boots up onto the surface of Quatre's highly polished desk. Quatre rolled his eyes at her and picked up the contracts he had been going over when she had entered. One in particular had caught his attention. 

He leaned over and paged his secretary. "Imara, send Tyler up to my office. I have something I want him to look at." Zahra leaned forward, interested, and Quatre slid the document over to her. She took it and began to read. 

"Yes," she said. "I see what you mean. Oh and look who's name is on it." She pointed to the relevant line. Quatre nodded and frowned. "Quatre, why don't you save a lot of time and effort and just fire the jackass?"

"He's family," Quatre said with a shrug. "Besides, I prefer to keep him where I can keep an eye on him."

Zahra frowned and leaned back again. "All Ahmed ever does is cause trouble. Somehow, he's gotten the idea that he has a functioning brain. Remember that fiasco when he tried to convince everyone that he should be the CEO?" She frowned, still annoyed at the idea that her little brother was less than competent. Before she could go on, the door opened and a tall, gangly young man rushed in. 

"You wanted to see me, Mr. Winner?" he got out, breathing heavily. "If it's about the Marchant contracts, I'll have them by—"

Quatre waved him to a chair, cutting off his hurried explanation. Zahra hid a grin at the other man. "No, no, it's not about the Marchant deal, Tyler. I want you to have a look at this." He handed the paperwork to the other man and waited while he read through it very carefully. Tyler Lane was young, only a few years older than Quatre himself, but he was one of the best contract lawyers in the Earth Sphere. Quatre felt very fortunate to have hired him. 

Tyler frowned as he read the document, then looked back up at Quatre. "What does he think he's getting away with? Does he think that if he can gain enough stock in this company, he can take it over?" Quatre shrugged. He really had no idea what went on in his cousin's brain. 

"I didn't want to mention this, Quatre, but Cryo-tech has, at best, a shady reputation," Zahra said. "There've been rumors that they're building more than cooling systems for labor suits, if you get my drift." She nodded when he frowned at her. "You might not want to do business with them."

Quatre drummed his fingers on the desktop and thought. "I wasn't aware that we _were _doing business with them. And how to I keep Ahmed from doing this again is another problem." Suddenly a wicked grin blossomed on his face. "Tyler, take that contract and make sure that nothing comes of it." He rose and shook the other man's hand, than sat back down as he left. "Now, for dear cousin Ahmed." Zahra's grin echoed Quatre's as she waited to see what he had in mind. He picked up the phone and punched in a few numbers. "Get me the head of Personnel." He waited a few seconds. "Yes, hello, Mary. This is Quatre. I need you to pull Ahmed's file. Can you tell me if he has any piloting skills? He does? Mining suits? Wonderful. Thank you so much. Goodbye." He hung up the phone and punched the intercom. "Imara? Ask Ahmed to step up to my office. Thank you." 

Zahra rose, laughing. "I'll just go and hide in the conference, room, Quatre. I don't think Ahmed will notice if the door is a bit ajar." Still chuckling, she strode to the door leading to the room where the board met every three months. Five minutes later, Quatre's office door opened and his portly cousin lumbered in. The two men were as opposite as night and day. Quatre had grown in the last few years, reaching a full six feet and two inches. He was still slim, but his well cut business suit hid the muscles he kept toned. Ahmed, however, barely reached five foot seven and was about fifty pounds overweight. He wore his lank black hair pulled back in a ponytail and a scraggly goatee attempted to hide his growing double chin. Quatre hid a grimace at his cousin's messy appearance. He looked like he had slept in the dark blue suit for about three days. An unidentifiable stain marred the wrinkled tie, and his brown loafers were scuffed. He notice a ring of sweat beading his cousin's brow and almost smiled. Evidently he was worried that Quatre had found out about his business arrangements.

Quatre smiled and waved Ahmed to one of the seats. "Thank you for coming so quickly, cousin. I need your help." At that, Ahmed sat up a little straighter and began to smirk. "I need you to supervise a new resource satellite. XJ-199. Construction has just started on the satellite itself and there have been a few problems." Quatre struggled to keep a straight face at the look of dismay on Ahmed's face. Evidently this was not what his cousin had been expecting. "It's a tough job," he continued. "And you're just the person I need out there." 

"Ah, well, Cousin, at any other time," Ahmed stuttered, trying to find a way to refuse without refusing directly. 

"I've checked with your schedule," Quatre went on, leafing through the papers on his desk as if they were important. "You're not currently working on anything that can't be handled by another in the legal department. Waste of your time really. Now," he selected a sheet of paper and studied it closely. "There's a supply shuttle to XJ-199 leaving Bay Five at 7 am." He looked up meeting Ahmed's eyes for the first time. "I expect you to be on it."

Ahmed opened his mouth, then closed it again, realizing that he was not being asked. Fury brightened his eyes and he stood and nodded. He stormed out the door, the force making the heavy door bounce back. Quatre could see his surprised secretary at her desk before it swing shut again. Muffled sounds started coming from the conference room. The door opened and Iria and Zahra came in, laughing wildly. 

Iria caught the back of his chair with one hand and pressed the other to her ribs, attempting to control herself. She dashed tears of mirth from her eyes and gasped, "Oh, Quatre, the look, the look on his face was hilarious. I wonder if he knows that XJ-199 has only minimal accommodations? At any rate, the diet of protein bars and fruit paste ought to help him lose some weight." Zahra snorted, then giggled, then burst out into laughter. Iria soon joined her and Quatre even managed a few chuckles. Glancing at his wristwatch, he stood and offered each of them an arm.

"And on that jolly note, shall we adjourn for lunch, ladies?" Arm in arm, the three sibling left the office, still laughing.

Later that night, Quatre remembered the file that Zahra had given him and padded barefoot to his home office to retrieve it from his briefcase. Back in his room, he stretched out on the bed and carefully read over all of the information. It didn't really tell him anything he didn't know. Mustafa bin Summer had been the head of the Summer family for the last twenty-five years. Under his guidance the family had grown and prospered and was now considered one of the wealthiest families in the world. He had been married three times, each marriage producing one child. His second wife was the only one still living. His first wife, Janine Graham-Summer, had died in a car accident when their daughter, Leila, was only four years old. His second wife had a daughter named Almira, who was only one year younger than Leila. Three years after that, he had married a young woman from colony L-3, who had died in childbirth. The child, another daughter, had survived and was now seven years old. There were no pictures of any of the girls. They all lived at the family estate which was highly secured. None of the girls were allowed outside of the compound. All had been educated by the finest of tutors, but none of the tutors were allowed to speak of their students. Leila was seventeen, about to turn eighteen. Her birthday was three days after his own. Very cut and dried. 

Quatre placed the folder on the bedside table and turned off the light. As he lay in the darkened room, sleep eluded him and he couldn't help but to wonder about his future bride. He imagined that she was probably quiet, demure and reserved; a perfect lady. Little did he know, at that moment, nothing could be farther from the truth.

"Leila! Don't be difficult!" Sira shouted at her step-daughter. "You should be thanking your father for this wonderful opportunity."

Leila's pale green eyes iced over and she glared at her step-mother. "I will go through with this farce," she hissed through clenched teeth. "I will obey my father and I will marry this man. But I will also have some say in the matter!" She gestured at the frothy pile of lace that her step-mother considered a wedding gown. "I may have been bartered like common goods but I will not wear that whore's garment you call a dress!!" Breathing heavily, she snatched up the dress and flung it onto a chair. Her father chose that moment to walk into the room. 

"Leila! What in Allah's name is going on in here? I could hear you all the way out in the courtyard!" Mustafa said, barely raising his voice. Sira rushed to his side and grabbed his arm, gesturing wildly as she explained, managing to make herself sound much put upon by an ungrateful girl. Mustafa's dark eyes narrowed as he considered. 

"Let me see this dress," he ordered. Sira shook out the dress and held it up. He examined it carefully, then frowned at his eldest daughter. "I see nothing wrong with it." Sira smirked at the younger woman.

"Father," Leila said calmly. "When I put the dress on, you can see through the material. Surely it would not be seemly for my body to be revealed to anyone but my wedded husband?" Her father held up a fold of the dress and looked. Sure enough, the material was sheer enough to see through.

"Sira? What is the meaning of this? If she had worn this, our family would have been shamed and my eldest daughter would be considered immoral!" he thundered, ever conscious of family honor. Sira paled. She had not considered that her husband would have been shamed. She had only wanted to embarrass Leila; she had not thought that the girl had enough nerve to make a fuss. Mustafa turned to his eldest daughter. "I will send the dress makers to you, daughter. Choose a dress that pleases you." He turned back to his wife. "Surely I can trust to at least plan the wedding feast?" She nodded, chagrined. When he had left, she leveled a chilling glare at her step-daughter and stormed out of the room. Leila flopped into a chair and sighed loudly. Within minutes a knock sounded at the door and Melan entered with two women carrying several pattern books a piece. Leila stifled another sigh as she picked up the first book. It was going to be a long day. 

CHAPTER TWO

It was two days before the wedding. Quatre had considered calling Trowa and running away to join the circus, but that hadn't sounded like a real option. He sighed as he tossed a pair of boxer shorts into the large suitcase lying open on his bed. Iria had reminded him yesterday that he and his new bride—he shuddered again at the strange thought—would need a place to sleep. She had marshalled the household staff and cleaned out the master suite. He had completely forgotten all about his father's rooms. Since his father's death, he had never gone into that section of the house. He swallowed, remembering how he used to go there every morning and share breakfast with his father in the small dining alcove. The table had overlooked the gardens that his father had so loved. 

He dropped several pair of socks into the suitcase and snapped it shut. With a grunt, he pulled the large piece of luggage to the door and set it in the hallway outside of his room. Once done, he found himself pulled to investigate the master suite. He walked slowly to the west wing of the house, almost hoping someone would stop him to talk. But unfortunately, everyone was busy in other areas of the house. 

Without even realizing it, he had stopped in front of the large wooden doors. Taking a deep breath, he reached for one of the brass handles and pushed it down. The door swung on freshly oiled hinges without so much as a creak. 

Quatre walked into the comfortably furnished sitting room and took in his surroundings. A small bar was nestled in the far corner and on the wall next to it was the door leading to the bedroom. To his left was the door to the small glassed in dining alcove. The sun shone brightly in the wide windows and the small oak dinette gleamed under a fresh layer of polish. 

He walked past the couch and two matching chairs arranged in front of a small cozy fireplace. He remembered one time that his father had actually lit the fire and produced a small bag of marshmallows and two forks. The two of them had sat on the thick rug and toasted marshmallows while his father told a young, wide eyed Quatre tales of his youth in the deserts of Arabia. 

A bittersweet smile touched his lips as he opened the door to what had once been his father's bedroom. He had never been allowed in here. The room had obviously been cleaned recently. A snort of mirth escaped him as he saw the enormous four poster bed. The thing was huge! Big enough for a sultan and his entire harem. The notion of himself with a harem won another small chuckle from him and he continued his investigation. To the left of the bed was a door leading to what was evidentally his dressing room. Some of his clothes already hung in the cavernous closet and there were new toiletries in the bathroom. Quatre eyed the large whirlpool tub with anticipation. He had a weak spot for jaccuzis. Maybe staying in here wouldn't be that bad after all.

He went back into the bedroom and through the door on the right. This dressing room was evidentally meant for his wife. The décor was feminine without being frilly and the bathroom was stocked with an assortment of bath salts, oils and bubbles. Anther large tub dominated the room along with a vanity and double sinks. He noticed the door on the right of the dressing room for the first time when he walked back in. Faintly puzzled, he opened the door to find a beautifully decorated nursery. His stomach lurched as he looked at the rocking chair, fully appointed changing table and a crib complete with a mobile. This was something he hadn't allowed himself to think about. He would be expected to father children with this unknown woman. 

He sat down in the rocker and tried to envision a child, _his_ child, being rocked in this chair. All he could picture was the wing of the hospital where children were grown in artifical wombs. Space had not been kind to women. Exposure to cosmic radiation and chemicals had rendered many women unable to carry a child to term and the few who succeeded generally died in childbirth. He and his sisters had been brought to into the world this way and, though he had come to terms with it, he still abhorred it. 

"Quatre?" He looked up to see Iria standing in the doorway leading back to the master suite. She was gazing at him with concern and he wondered if she ever let the thought of her origins bother her. "Everyone's waiting for you," she said softly. She looked around at the nursery and grimaced. "I didn't even know anyone had cleaned in here, much less stocked it. I think some of the house staff are engaging in wishful thinking."

Quatre looked up at her, turquoise eyes dark with sadness. "I don't even know her, Iria, and I'm expected to have children with her. That's the closest two people can become, how can I do that with a stranger?" Iria knelt down next to the side of the chair and took his hand. 

"I don't know, little brother. Take it one day at a time. Who knows, she may be a wonderful person. Perhaps in time…" she trailed off, unable to finish. Shaking off her own misgivings, she rose and dusted her hands together. "Come on, Quatre. The sooner we get there, the sooner we can be done with it. And like I said, she's probably a really nice girl." Quatre rose slowly from the chair and, with one last look, followed his sister out the door.

"L-leila? Are y-you in h-here?" Her sister's soft voice managed to reach to the back of the large walk-in closet. 

"Ilona? I'm in here, dear," Leila dusted her hands and rose to poke her head out of the door. Ilona sneezed as the dust tickled her nose. Her wide dark eyes were puffy and red and she rushed over to grab her sister's hand. Burrowing her head against her waist, the little girl began to cry. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?" she asked, kneeling to embrace the sobbing child. 

"I-I d-don't wa-want you t-t-to go," she choked out, holding on tightly. Leila stroked her sister's fine black hair and rocked her gently.   
"I know, I know," she whispered. "I'll miss you too. But I'm not going to be gone forever. I'll come back and visit, and perhaps I can persuade Father to let you come and visit me."

"R-really?" Ilona sniffled, tears still running down her cheeks. Leila hugged her little sister and dried her tears. 

"Really," she said. "Now, I was going through some things I had stored back in my closet. Do you want to help me?" Ilona rubbed her face and nodded. 

That was how Melan found the two sisters when she rushed into the room. "Mistresses! The master sent me to tell you to make yourselves presentable. The Winner family will be here in about an hour. He said to tell you that you'll all be having dinner together," she said breathlessly. She was not a young woman and the dash across the compound had winded her. 

Ilona glanced nervously at her older sister and Leila kept her face calm and serene. She managed a smile for her sister. "Why don't you go with Melan and let her help you bathe? And when you're dressed, you can help me with my hair." Ilona nodded and grabbed the older woman's hand, letting herself be led away. 

Leila grimaced at her dusty, wrinkled clothes and opted for a quick shower. She thouroughly washed her long hair, making sure that all of the suds were gone. Wrapping herself in a large bath towel she dried her hair as best as she could and sat down at her mirrored vanity to brush it out. She had just finished coaxing all of the tangles out of her hair when her step-mother entered the room. Leila opened her mouth to say something, then closed it. If asking the woman every day for the last ten years to knock had produced no results, she doubted that anything would change now. 

"What do you want?" she asked warily, noticing a smug look on Seri's face. 

"Dinner will be brought to you," Seri announced. "Your father has decided that it would be for the best if you do not meet Mr. Winner until the day of the wedding." 

Leila could tell by her step-mother's voice that she had had no small part in this decision. She sighed, arguing would be useless and only earn her father's displeasure. She placed her hairbrush back on the vanity and settled for nodding. 

Seri's face settled into disappointed lines. She had been hoping for an arguement. She was still seething over the incedent with the gown and waiting for a chance to get back at the wretched girl. With the wedding only one day away, she didn't have much time left. "Well, then," she huffed, stomping out of the room, making a point to slam the door. 

Leila placed her aching head ontop of her folded arms and sighed. This dinner had been her only chance of meeting Quatre Reberba Winner before they were wed. She knew that her entire family, especially Sira and Almira, would conspire to keep her from seeing him. A cool wind from the vent above her made her shiver and she rose to go and put some clothes on. She pulled her long chestnut hair back in a simple ponytail and found a worn t-shirt and a pair of cutoff short. She almost hoped that her step-mother would come in and find her dressed like this. Maybe she would finally have that coronary she kept talking about. 

Quatre smiled politely at his host, his soon to be father-in-law, as he escorted them to their rooms. Only ten of his sisters had been able to make arrangements to come on such short notice, but all of his friends would be there. Rasid cleared his throat and Quatre realised that he was holding up the party. He barely took note of the lovely courtyard as they passed through into the living area of the huge estate. The weather was hot, not humid, just the normal heat of the desert region that was home to them all. He tugged at his collar and wished that he had thought to wear a lighter shirt. 

With a great deal of pleasure, Mustafa showed Quatre into the suite that had been chosen for him. It was a pleasant group of rooms, with rich furnishings and tasteful art. He nodded and smiled as Rasid carried his one suitcase into the bedroom. Quatre thanked his friend and waited until he had left to address the older man. 

"I appreciate your generous hospitality," he began, only to have his words waved aside. 

"No, no, it is I who should thank you," Mustafa said. "After all, we are soon to be family and family is the most important of all things." He beamed at the younger man, and clapped a meaty hand on his shoulder. Quatre barely moved, even though the slap had been fairly hard. He caught a faint glimmer of approval, quickly hidden, before the older man continued. "Now, we will be having dinner in an hour. Will that give you and your family enough time to settle in?" Quatre nodded. "Good, good. I will have someone here to escort you to the dining hall. This old place is huge and easy to get lost in." Quatre maintained a pleasant expression until his host had left, then he collapsed into one of the arm chairs in the sitting room. He felt like a tiger was loose in his stomach and he was sure he'd have a full blown ulcer by the time this whole affair was over. 

Dinner was a lavish event, with many courses and the conversation mostly centered around the upcoming business conferences scheduled in London. Bin Summer was evidently looking forward to the event as a chance to meet with old business associates and to also look over some of the emerging rival companies. Quatre wasn't overly enthused about the six week long series of conferences and seminars. He had long since learned that most of the business on the earth and in the colonies were run by old men who considered him to be little more than a boy. He toyed with the exquisitly spiced roast duck on his platter and heartily wished for an antiacid. 

He looked over at Iria and Zahra, who were sitting at the other end of the table with the women of the Summer family. The youngest daughter was adorable, her features holding a promise of great beauty in years to come. She focused on the plate before her, very seldom glancing at anyone and saying absolutely nothing. The middle girl was the image of her hawk faced mother, just not as plump. Both girls had honey colored skin and long black hair, but the younger had wide, light brown eyes, the color of fine whiskey. The older one had jet black eyes, matching her hair. He supposed that their older sister looked much like them. The older girl, Almira, he thought her name was, noticed him looking and smiled at him. There was something in her smile that he didn't like, and he turned his head away, forcing his attention back to the conversation. She put him in mind of Dorothy Catalonia, there was that air of ruthless calculation about them both. He could only hope that her sister wasn't like that, too.

Iria fought back a yawn as she listened halfheartedly to bin Summer's wife prattle on and on. _Gods_, she thought, _did this woman think of nothing besides decorating her home and dressing herself? _She noticed Quatre nodding his head at something Mustafa had said. Zahra caught her attention subtly and rolled her eyes. Iria hastily turned her laugh into a cough and took a sip of water to clear her throat. She noticed Rasid looking at her and gave him a reassuring smile. To her surprise, a faint tint of red appeared on the bridge of his nose and he looked away quickly. She blinked, surprised. What had that been about? 

Leila was almost asleep when she heard someone outside her door. Bolting up quickly, she started to reach for the panic button on her nightstand when she heard Ilona's voice. "Leila? C-can I c-come in?"

She breathed a sigh of relief. This whole wedding business was making her jumpy.

"Come on in," she called, turning on the bedside lamp. The faint light was enough for the little girl to make it to the side of the bed. Rubbing her eyes, she stared imploringly at her sister. 

"I c-can't s-sleep," she admitted, voice barely above a whisper. Leila pulled the covers back and patted the space next to her. Ilona climbed in, snuggling up to her big sister. "H-he's n-nice, you know." 

Leila popped up and stared at her drowsy sister. "Who?" she asked suspiciously, already knowing the answer.

"M-mr. Winner," Ilona said, yawning. "H-he s-said I c-could c-call him Quatre. A-and h-he d-did't l-laugh at m-me, either." She dozed off, unaware that she had just taken a large amount of worry off of her sister's mind. 


	2. An Arranged Marriage Part Two

Chapter Three

(Author's Note: Sorry, minna-san! I messed up. Part One (as I'm sure all who have read it have discovered, contains NO lemon scenes.) That's coming up in Part Three. L My bad. Sorry if anyone feels misled. Anyway, hope you enjoy what I've done so far and will stick with me for what I think will be a wild ride. Happy reading!)

Chapter Three

The day before the wedding, people began to arrive at the Summer estate. Extra staff chosen especially for the wedding, caterers, decorators and various maintenance workers roamed throughout the house. Quatre, Iria and Mustafa were in the main parlor receiving guests. Sally and Wufei were the first to arrive. They stood in one corner of the parlor, nursing drinks as they chatted with Zahra. Quatre's eldest sister, Nadia, and her two children had arrived also. Nadia, her four year old daughter Sahira and Iria sat on the nearby chairs and caught up on family gossip. Her older son, Ben, stood next to Wufei, already deep in the throes of hero worship. For his own part, Wufei seemed amused, condescending to include the six year old in the conversation. 

Quatre looked up when a butler opened the doors and Duo strode in, grinning widely. Behind him came Hilde, who was also smiling. Quatre returned Duo's infectious grin and walked over to welcome the pair. Duo grabbed him in a headlock and gave him a quick noogie before Quatre managed to push him off. He tugged at his shirt to straighten it and shook his head. Some people never changed and Duo was one of them. Hilde moved closer and Quatre gave her a gentle hug. Then he noticed something strange. He pulled back and held Hilde at arm's length. She was wearing a loose purple blouse and Quatre was just able to disconcern a faint swelling at her abdomen. His mouth fell open and Duo and Hilde started laughing. 

"Surprised?" Duo asked, throwing an arm around Hilde's slim shoulders. "Believe me, I was too!"

"Duo…Hilde…I…congratulations!" Quatre finally managed to get out. 

Hilde placed one hand on the slight mound of her stomach and smiled. "I wanted to make an announcement, but you know Duo. He wanted to surprise everyone." 

Quatre snorted. "Well, he certainly succeeded!" 

"Oh, Hilde!" Sally exclaimed, having walked over to greet them. "Well, I can say pregnancy agrees with you. You look wonderful!"

Wufei looked shocked. "What?! You mean Maxwell's managed to reproduce? Is there nothing sacred any more?" 

Duo smirked and elbowed him in the ribs. "Say what you will, Wu-man, just wait till it's _your _turn!" To his surprise, Wufei glanced at Sally, a tiny smile ghosting across his face.

Everyone looked around as the door opened again, and Relena Dorlian strode in, followed by, of all people, her brother and Noin. Then everyone did a double take. Noin was obviously pregnant as well. 

Quatre was the first to get there. "Miss Relena, it's so good to see you again," he said, taking her hand and bestowing a gentle kiss on her cheek. 

Relena, eyes dancing, gave him a hug. "It's good to see you again, too, Quatre. I hope no-one minds that I brought extras?" 

Quatre shook his head and extended a hand to Zechs Merquise. "I'm glad to have them." He smiled at Noin. "I would have invited you both, but I thought you were still on Mars. The last I heard, you were in charge of the terraforming project."

Noin smiled and laced her fingers with Zechs. The look he gave her said volumes. "We were, but when I found out about the baby, we came back to Earth. The medical facilities on Mars aren't set up to deal with childbirth." Hilde and Sally intercepted Noin and all three began an animated conversation. Relena exclaimed over Hilde's condition and was drawn into the little circle. 

"So, Quatre, heard from Trowa and Heero?" Duo asked, one eye on Relena, who stiffened at the sound of _his_ name.

"I spoke to Trowa earlier and he and Catherine are scheduled to be here this afternoon. Heero, well, he sent me a message saying that he might be coming," Quatre shrugged. "You know Heero."

Duo grimaced. "Tell me about it. So," he said in a stage whisper, looking around as if someone might be listening. "Where's this fiancée of yours? Hm?"

Now it was Quatre's turn to grimace. "Your guess is as good as mine. I haven't seen her. Her father's kept her hidden."

Duo shuddered. "Not to scare you, man, but she might be a total horsefaced space dog. That might be why dear papa won't let you see her. He's worried that you'll take one look and run screaming." Quatre choked, trying not to laugh. Wufei frowned at Duo.

"Once again, Maxwell, you manage to demonstrate your ignorance. I sincerely hope your child takes after its' mother," Wufei said scathingly. Duo just grinned, know that would annoy Wufei more than any retort he could make. "I-I just wanted to tell you, Quatre, that I hope you can make the best of this." Wufei managed to get out. "I will never approve of arranged marriages. Never." Having said his piece, he sought out Sally's comforting presence. 

Duo snorted. "A day without Wufei just isn't a complete day." He looked at Quatre, violet eyes showing his concern. "Are you okay with this, Q-man? You know, anytime you have anything you wanna talk about…" He trailed off, not really knowing what to say. For once, Duo Maxwell was without a witty comment for the situation. 

Quatre smiled softly and touched his friend on the shoulder. "Thank you, Duo. That means a lot to me." Duo nodded and walked over to put an arm around Hilde. 

Quatre looked at his friends that had gathered on his behalf and felt warmed. But he also felt a growing need for some space. He slipped out of the room and walked until he found the garden courtyard. He sat down on a bench shaded by running vines and closed his eyes, trying to dispel some of the tension gripping him. A chill ran down his spine and he felt as though someone was watching him. He opened his eyes to find Ilona staring at him solemnly. 

He smiled kindly at the little girl, not wanting to frighten her. "Hello, Ilona." 

She blinked, startled and took a step back before catching herself. "H-hello," she stuttered. Quatre's heart went out to the shy child and he smiled again to reassure her. 

"It's pretty out here," he said, breathing in the scent of the flowers. "Is this your special place?"

She nodded, stepping closer to him, studying him closely. "Do you come out here often?"

She nodded again. "E-every d-day. L-leila b-brings m-me h-here," she said softly, still not taking her eyes off of him. 

"Will she be out here today?" Quatre asked, a spark of hope flaring up. It was quickly extinguished when she shook her head, making her braided hair dance.

"Uh-uh," she said, daring to ease up on the bench next to him. He moved over to give her more room while she answered. "S-sira s-said L-leila w-wasn't all-allowed o-out. A-and Al-almira's w-watching h-her."   
"I wonder why not?" Quatre said, not even realizing that he had spoken aloud until Ilona answered him.

"C-cause sh-she's m-mean," the little girl said matter of factly, her stutter improving as she lost some of her nervousness. "Leila a-argued with h-her a-about the d-dress and F-father sided w-with Leila. And Al-almira is j-just as m-mean as h-her mo-mother." Quatre digested this information while Ilona tapped the ends of her black shoes together. 

"Could you, please, tell me about Leila," Quatre asked quietly, hoping the child would help him. 

She gave him a wary, considering look. "I-I'll do s-something for y-you, i-if you'll d-do something f-for me," she said in a rush, as if she expected Quatre to be angry.

Instead he laughed, and ruffled her hair. "What do you want, you little businessman?" 

Ilona looked stunned, she hadn't thought he would agree. "Leila s-said that I-I could come and v-visit her a-after you t-two are m-married. C-can I?" 

Quatre realized that the little girl was deeply attached to her older sister and was dreading the loss of the only person who took time for her. "Little one, my home is your home. You will always be welcome. You didn't even need to ask. I would be happy for you to visit your sister at any time." He placed a hand over his heart, showing how deeply he meant his words. 

Overjoyed, the little girl flung her arms around his neck and hugged as hard as she could. "Thank you!" she whispered. "I t-told Leila that you were n-nice, and you a-are!"

"You told her about me?" Quatre asked, drawing back to look at her. 

She nodded and said in a confiding tone, "She's n-not been sleeping w-well. I've b-been sneaking in and sleeping w-with h-her." Quatre's heart sank at this news, evidently his bride-to-be was looking forward to the wedding as much as he was. "F-father d-didn't tell her anything, until a w-week ago." 

"I see," Quatre murmured. 

Ilona pulled on his arm. "Don't b-be sad. You'll l-like Leila. S-she's the b-best big s-sister in the w-world. S-she always p-plays with me and doesn't l-laugh at me like Al-almira does." She scowled at the thought. "S-she w-was teaching me to p-play the piano." 

"She plays the piano?" Quatre asked, interested. If they had one thing in common, surely there were more. 

Ilona nodded. "Leila l-loves music, she e-even writes it. She wr-wrote me a s-special song j-just for my b-birthday this y-year." 

Quatre nodded. "I play the piano too. And the violin, it's my favorite."

Ilona clapped her hands, delighted. "R-really? I've n-never heard anyone p-play the v-violin before."

Quatre smiled and ruffled her hair again. "If I can, I'll play for you before we leave." Ilona nodded, and opened her mouth to say something when a shrill voice rang out, sounding most impatient.

"ILONA?!?"

The child grimaced. "O-over h-here, Al-almira." Her other sister strode into view, obviously angry at having to look for her. 

"I've been calling you for five minutes, you wretched brat. Why were you—" she broke off abruptly when she realized that Quatre was sitting next to her sister. "Well, hello again, Mr. Winner," she said smoothly, giving him an obviously fake smile. "I hope my sister hasn't been bothering you." 

"Not at all," Quatre said, standing. He reached into the large pot next to him and plucked two of the sunny yellow daffodils. He bowed and presented them to Ilona, managing to whisper something into her ear. She nodded and giggled, accepting the flowers before running into the house. A look of consternation crossed Almira's face before she recovered her smile. 

"Several other guests will be arriving momentarily and Father was wondering where you had gotten to," she said civilly. Quatre sighed internally and nodded, proceeding her into the house. 

Ilona grinned widely as she sped to her sister's room. Quatre had kept Almira from yelling at her. She liked him very much. She supposed that he was good enough for her beloved sister. Reaching Leila's room, she slipped in without knocking for the first time. 

Leila looked up from her desk as her little sister came in the door. She was breathing hard, but smiling. Clutched in her hand were two daffodils from the garden. _Evidently she thinks I need cheering_ _up,_ Leila thought. 

"Well, hello. What brings you here?" she asked, going to sit down on the bed next to her. Ilona bounced a bit on the mattress, still grinning. 

"G-guess what, Leila? I m-met Quatre in the g-garden. He s-sat and t-talked to m-me," she said, very excited to share her story. 

"Really?"

The younger girl nodded. "Um-hm. I a-asked him if I c-could come and v-visit you after you were m-married. He s-said I was w-welcome at any t-time. He s-said I d-didn't even n-need to ask." Leila digested this news silently. "You k-know what else? H-he plays t-the piano, too. And t-the violin! H-he said he w-would play for m-me if t-there was time." She rocked back and forth, excited by the thought. "Oh! I-I almost f-forgot! Quatre asked m-me to g-give this to you s-since he c-couldn't." She held out one of the flowers to her sister, keeping a tight grip on the other. "T-this one is m-mine." 

Leila took the flower, touched that Quatre had thought to include her little sister in his gesture. Maybe this marriage wouldn't be so bad after all. She smiled and hugged her sister. "Tell him thank you for me at dinner, okay, Ilona?"

Everyone was surprised when Trowa and Catherine arrived with Heero in tow. Catherine explained that they had bumped into him at the L-3 spaceport and they had all traveled together. Quatre smiled, both men were as silent as ever, Trowa's only words had to been to congratulate Duo and Hilde on their good news. Quatre had noticed Catherine's slightly envious glanced at Noin and Hilde and had resolved to find time to ask her if all was well. 

They had arrived just in time for the evening meal, and between all of his friends, Quatre had plenty to keep his mind occupied. He actually enjoyed the meal, basking in the presence of his closest friends. Not even the thought of the impending wedding managed to bring him down. 

But the most pleasant surprise of all came when everyone was leaving dinner. He felt a tug on his sleeve and looked down to meet Ilona's smiling face. "Leila s-said to tell y-you 'Thank you.'," she whispered quickly, before darting off to join her step-mother. 

The next day brought frenzied activity to the estate as last minute details were taken care of and minor emergencies settled. Leila sighed as she stood for the last fitting on her dress. For a few minor alterations, they were taking long enough. They had started after breakfast and it was now midafternoon. The dress she had chosen was simple but elegant, a far cry from the original. The neckline was modest, only hinting at the figure beneath it and the pure white material made her honeyed skin fairly glow. The seamstresses fussed with the hemline, adjusting and pinning until they were certain that it was straight. Melan bustled about, mumbling to herself as she examined the dress from all angles, trying to decide on the most effective hairstyle to go with it. 

Finally she nodded. "How about if we just pull up the sides with a clip, mistress, and let the rest hang down your back?" She demonstrated how the style would look and Leila nodded, satisfied. She could really give no opinion. The closer the time came, the more nervous she was, despite all that Ilona told her. Finally, head pounding, she could take no more. She began to remove the dress, ignoring the startled looks and waved at them to finish it as she left the room. In the quiet of her bedroom, she buried her face into the cool pillows on her bed and took deep, calming breaths. Mentally and emotionally drained, she fell asleep. 

She woke slowly, feeling disoriented. It was late and she had evidently slept for several hours. Her dinner was on a tray next to the door, still warm. She decided to eat quickly, then have a long hot bath. 

She filled the huge circular tub with steaming water, adding lavender scented bubbles. The warmth of the water and the aroma of the lavender soon had her relaxed. She lay there, half dozing, until the water became tepid. Grimacing, she opened the drain and let the water out, then took a quick shower to wash her hair and body of the film from the bubbles. Stepping out, she wound a towel around her hair and used another to dry her body. She slipped into the long button front shirt that she liked to sleep in and walked out into her bedroom.

Melan was waiting for her when she entered. She smiled tremulously as she brushed out, then loosely braided Leila's long hair. "Oh, mistress. I've done this every night since you had hair," she said, reminiscing. "I can't believe you're going to be wed tomorrow. Why, it seems like only yesterday that I was chasing after you in the garden and bandaging your little scrapes and bruises."

Leila smiled, she remember those times too. On an impulse she turned and hugged the older woman, pressing a kiss to her weathered cheek. "You were more of a mother to me than Sira ever was," she whispered. "Promise me something? Watch over Ilona like you watched over me. I worry about her so much." 

Eyes shining with unshed tears, Melan nodded. "I will, mistress, I will. Good night." She hurried out the door before the tears could fall and Leila sniffled back a few of her own. She stretched out on her bed and tried to relax, refusing to allow herself to cry. _After all,_ she thought wryly, _can't have the bride showing up with red, puffy eyes. _After several hours of tossing and turning, she managed to slip into a fitful sleep. 

Across the main house, Quatre lay staring at the ceiling. Duo, Trowa, Wufei and Heero had left only minutes before. He had been determined to spend a little time with his best friends. He could tell they were all troubled on his behalf and he was grateful for their concern. Wufei seemed especially bothered, but perhaps the situation was bringing back things he would rather have forgotten. Duo had insisted on a small bachelor party and had brought along a large bottle of whiskey that he had "found" somewhere. A smile lifted Quatre's lips. Most likely he had stolen it from the liquor cabinet. They had taken turns swilling from the bottle, even Wufei and Trowa joining in, reminiscing over their glory days as the pilots of the five gundams. Quatre had only had one sip. Alcohol didn't set well on his stomach. He had called the kitchen and had some snacks sent to his room to counterbalance the effects of the drinks. It was funny, how even those blood-filled and nerve-wracking times had gained a sort of nostalgia. Heero had seemed especially nostalgic. Quatre supposed that world peace was probably a bit boring for someone like Heero. That was why Quatre had put forward the idea that Heero come to work for him. He needed someone with Heero's special "talents". There had been several disturbing incidents of industrial espionage lately and Quatre wanted to have the problem nipped in the bud. Heero had seemed interested and had promised to think about it.

He sighed and rolled over onto his side, one arm tucked under his head. There was so much going through his mind, he found that sleep was eluding him. He felt tired, but when he closed his eyes they popped back open. He sat up and reached for the small packet on the bedside table. Sally had given him the sample of sleeping pills. "Just for the one night," she had said. Quatre chuckled, it must have been obvious to her that he hadn't been sleeping well. He went to the bathroom for a glass of water. Surely the one tiny sip of whiskey wouldn't cause a reaction. He downed the pills and went back to bed. He stared at the ceiling some more, noticing that there was a textured pattern on it. _Interesting,_ he thought, eyes becoming heavy. _Wow, Sally wasn't kidding. These things **do** work fast…._

Chapter Four

The next morning, chaos erupted in the kitchen when it was discovered that _someone_ had snuck in and devoured an entire tray of canapés. The head cook was furious and had to be placated by Sira. He threatened to quit until reminded of the important guests, some of whom could be beneficial to his catering career. The flowers were half an hour late and Sira almost fainted when told. She didn't give a damn about making her step-daughter happy, all she cared was that this reflected poorly on her organizational skills. The florist and her assistants finally arrived, upset over the flat tire that made them late. They were hustled without much ceremony into the large ballroom where the wedding was to take place and told to set everything up. 

Surprisingly, Leila was the calmest one in the family. She sat quietly while her hair and makeup were done and seemed quite unconcerned as she dressed. Melan fussed as she arranged the veil just so, twitching and pulling until she was satisfied. By then, Leila was so fed up that she asked the other woman to go and help Ilona with the buttons on her new dress. Once she was gone, Leila re-adjusted the veil, removing several of the pins which where gouging into her scalp. With a relieved sigh, she sat down to slip on her shoes. Finished with her dressing, she looked at herself in the full-length mirror. She looked every inch the bride, except for one thing. There was no smile of anticipation or happiness on her face. _Oh, well,_ she thought_. I'm not that good an actress. They'll just have to get over it. _

Quatre pulled urgently at the tie cutting off his air supply. Trowa had cinched it just a little too tight. He finally loosened it enough to suck air into his desperate lungs. He shook his head as Heero helped Duo with his cummerbund. It seemed that the intricacies of formal wear were beyond poor Duo. Even in his perfect tuxedo, he still managed to look slouchy. Wufei had refused to wear a tuxedo and observed the proceedings from the corner wearing his usual white silk suit. All four of them had agreed to stand with him as his best men. He had been unable to choose just one. 

"Here, Heero," Quatre said, holding out a delicate gold ring to his friend. "Hold this for me." Heero nodded and tucked it away in the inner pocket of the jacket. 

"Hey, how come Heero gets to hold it?" Duo asked, eyes wide and hurt. He placed a hand over his heart and mimed a direct hit. His little act had the effect he wanted. Everyone chuckled at him, breaking the growing tension in the room. 

Quatre smiled. "Because you'd either drop it or forget where you'd put it. I wouldn't ask Wufei to do something against his conscience and Trowa has objections too. Heero understands best why I'm going through with this," he explained. 

A knock on the door broke the tableau and they all turned simultaneously. Rasid poked his head in. "It's time, Master Quatre." Quatre nodded and they all followed him out the door. 

Leila almost jumped out of her skin when a knock sounded on the door. Her father opened the door wide and gestured to her. She stood and went to join him. He looked at her with something akin to sadness darkening his eyes. "You look lovely," he said a bit gruffly, offering her his arm. "You have done our family proud." She nodded and they walked down the hall silently, Ilona and Almira following in their matching green dresses. When they came to the open doors, Mustafa lowered the veil over her face and nodded. Sira waved at the full orchestra and the opening notes of the familiar tune brought the entire assembly to their feet. 

Leila felt almost faint as they began the slow walk down the long aisle to where a group of young men stood waiting. She looked at all of them through the obscuring veil and wondered which of them was Quatre. She berated herself for not asking Ilona to describe him. She looked again as they moved closer and hoped fervently that he wasn't the one with the dark hair and the cold blue eyes. There was something about him that unnerved her. The blonde with the gentle expression stepped forward as they approached and she let out a silent breath of relief. Her father stopped and placed her hand in his, then reached to lift the veil. 

Turquoise eyes met pale green and she offered him a small smile. He looked stunned. For his own part, Quatre _was_ surprised. She favored her younger sister slightly, but not much. Her eyes were wide and the color was breathtaking. They were the same shade of clear green as an iceberg he had once seen on a trip with his father. She had honeyed skin like her sisters but it was a shade or two lighter. Her hair, reaching all the way to her waist was a dark chestnut, almost mahogany. Overall, she was quite beautiful. A faint whistle sounded behind him, from Duo he was sure, and she blushed faintly. He smiled reassuringly and together, they turned to face the minister. 

Leila was, in her own turn, equally surprised by Quatre Reberba Winner. She had expected someone dark and harsh like her father. Instead, he seemed quite pleasant, smiling and giving her hand a reassuring squeeze as they stood together. The rest of the ceremony was a blur to her. She moved automatically, murmuring the correct responses and managing not to drop the ring when Ilona handed it to her. When it was over, he faced her, brushed one hand over her cheek and softly kissed her. Her knees threatened to buckle and he quickly slipped an arm around her waist, covering her near swoon. She was shocked. The touch of his lips to hers had made her feel warm all over. And he had been so gentle about it. Maybe…maybe the rest wouldn't be so bad after all. 

Quatre held her hand tightly as they walked back down the aisle, followed by the applause of the guests. He wanted a private word with his new wife. Desperately. He needed to find out from her how she felt about this whole affair. He signaled Heero and ducked into an empty room. Leila let out a small yelp as he slammed the door behind them and turned the lock. She eyed him nervously, could she have been wrong about him? 

He slumped against the door and ran a hand through his hair, disheveling the blonde locks. "I'm sorry if I scared you," he said softly. "I wanted a moment to speak to you without the entire world hanging on our words." 

Leila relaxed fractionally. This she could empathize with. "I see." 

"I have to know," Quatre asked. "Did you want this?"

Her eyes widened. This was the last question she had expected. She walked over to a chair and sat down slowly, trying to organize her jumbled thoughts. Finally, she looked up at him. "I expected it," she said, hoping to make him understand. "I have always known that my father would choose my husband for me. But I had hoped to have some say in the matter. I didn't think it would happen this way. Or so quickly for that matter."

Quatre looked thoughtful. "I see," he said, echoing her earlier reply. "I knew nothing of this, my father arranged everything before he died. I only found out about it a week ago."

Leila considered. "Why didn't you try to fight the contract? After all, it was arranged without your knowledge."

It was a fair question, he thought. "You see, my father had things set up so that if I did contest it, I would be disinherited. I couldn't let that happen," Quatre explained, taking the chair across from her. "My cousin Ahmed would take my place and ruin both the business and our family. I worked so hard to rebuild everything. I couldn't let my family down."

This she understood. "Then you can see why I agreed," she said softly. "Honor is everything to my father. If I had gone against him, he would have disowned me and had the family discredit me." 

Quatre swallowed. "You know we are expected to consummate the marriage."

She turned her eyes to the floor, blushing. "I know. And I have resolved not to fight you."

"Fight me!?" Quatre exclaimed. "I had hoped to find a way to keep from going though with it, but even that was taken away. I hadn't planned on raping you, you know."

Leila met his eyes again, shocked. "You, you mean, you didn't want to…" She trailed off, looking at him suspiciously. Quatre knew that look and groaned, bowing his head. 

"I'm not gay," he said in a long-suffering tone. "It's just that, well, I had always hoped to wait until I was sure I had found the person I was willing to commit to. Someone that I –" 

"Loved," Leila finished when he trailed off. A lone tear escaped and ran down her cheek. "I'm so sorry."

Quatre knelt at her side and brushed the tear away. "For what? None of this was your fault."

"I know," she said, voice shaking. "But love is an important thing. And I think it very noble of you to want to find it." He tentatively put his arms around her and she rested her head on his shoulder. They both sighed and put their dreams aside. Drawing back, Leila looked him in the eyes. "I will do my best," she promised, " to a good wife to you." 

Quatre smiled. "And I promise to be a good husband." And somehow, that seemed more binding than all of the words spoken by the minister. 

A soft rap at the door made them both jump. "Hurry up in there," came Heero's toneless voice. Leila stood and smoothed out her dress. "Shall we?" Quatre asked holding out his hand. She smiled and gave him her hand and they both slipped out the door.

"Well! This is where you have gotten to!" Sira exclaimed, finding them seated in the garden. She seemed most exasperated by having to search for them. Leila glanced at her briefly. "People are waiting in the ballroom," she said.

Quatre gave her a small smile. "We'll be there in a few minutes," he told her in a tone that brooked no arguments. Huffing, she whirled and stormed away. 

Leila pressed her lips together to keep from laughing aloud. "I've wanted to tell her to go away for so long! That was wonderful."

"Yeah, but she'll be back," he said, rising. She stood and they walked back into the house, chatting companionably.

"Leila, these are my closest friends," Quatre said, waving at the other four pilots. They had waited until all of the other guests had been received by the couple. 

Duo was the first to offer a hand. "Nice to meet'cha," he said cheerfully. "And may I say that this is one of the few times I'm glad to be proved wrong?" Puzzled, she shook his hand, while Quatre rolled his eyes. Hilde elbowed him and introduced herself. 

"You're expecting?" Leila asked, finding that she liked the cheerful couple. Duo nodded and tucked Hilde against him, resting his chin on the top of her head. 

"Yep. Before too long, little Duo Jr.'ll be here," he said, grinning maliciously at the nearby Wufei.

Wufei shuddered. "Ye gods, one is more than enough." He then turned and bowed slightly to Leila. "Chang Wufei." He looked for Sally, finally spotting her talking with Noin. "Excuse me."

"You'll have to pardon the Wu-man," Duo said, "He forgot to take the stick out of his – Erk!" Whatever he'd been about to say was cut off as Hilde 'adjusted' his perfectly straight tie. 

"You have some very strange friends," Leila whispered as Quatre to he led her over to where Trowa and Catherine stood watching. He could only nod.

"This is Trowa Barton, and his fiancée, Catherine Bloom," Quatre said. "I haven't seen much of you two. I'm really sorry about that."

Catherine waved his apology away. "We understand," she said. "Besides, we've been busy with the new act and all." Trowa nodded in agreement.

"Act?" Leila asked curiously.

"We're in the circus," Catherine said with an easy smile. "Next time you're on L-3, Quatre, let me know and I'll get you some free passes. I bet you'd enjoy the show, Leila." Leila nodded, actually she'd never seen a real circus but she was sure she would like to. 

"Quatre." Everyone jumped, except for Trowa. He had been the only one to notice Heero walking up behind them. 

"Hello, Heero. You haven't met Leila yet, have you?" Quatre asked. Heero looked at the young woman briefly, nodded, then turned his attention back to Quatre. 

"I'll stop by, when you go back to the colony. To talk about that matter we discussed," he said flatly. Nodding to them all, he pivoted and walked away. Relena, on the other side of the room, moved to follow him out onto one of the patios leading to the garden. 

"Now there go two people with _issues_!" Duo said, as he and Hilde rejoined the little group. Quatre, Trowa and Catherine nodded in perfect agreement.

Leila frowned slightly, able to tell when she was missing something. "Wasn't that the Vice-Foreign Minister?" 

Quatre shook his head. "I'd explain it to you, but it would take days and I'm not even sure I understand it all myself." 

"Oh." 

A tap on a glass from the front of the room drew everyone's attention. All eyes rested on Mustafa bin Summer as he held up a glass of Champagne. He smiled at his daughter and new son-in-law where they stood off to the side. Numerous servers moved about the large crowd with trays bearing glasses of the effervescent beverage. Soon everyone (with certain exceptions) had a glass in hand. 

"Honored guests, treasured friends, beloved family," the host began, speaking loudly enough that everyone could hear. "I would like to thank you all for joining us on this most special of days. On this day, I welcome Quatre Reberba Winner into my family. As Leila is my daughter, so now is Quatre my son." There were little gasps and assorted murmerings at this choice of phrase. "I would ask everyone here to lift their glasses in a toast." He paused, waiting for all to do so. "To Quatre and Leila Winner. May they enjoy long lives, good fortune and many healthy children." 

There was a bit of ribald laughter at that last part, then everyone spoke. "To Quatre and Leila!" Champagne flowed and everyone cheered. Leila blushed and Quatre was fairly sure it wasn't from happiness. 

"Well," she whispered angrily. "My father just made clear exactly what he expects from our marriage." 

Quatre nodded. "Well, I don't have to answer to anyone but myself and neither do you now." He smiled at her comprehension of the idea that she didn't have to blindly obey her father anymore. 

She shivered, night was falling and so was the temperature. With all of the open windows and doors a fair amount of the cool desert night wind was allowed inside. 

"Leila."

A soft voice behind her nearly made her jump. She controlled the impulse and turned her head to find one of Quatre's older sisters behind her. "Iria?" she half asked. The other woman nodded and took a firm grip on her arm, steering her away from her puzzled brother. 

Once they were out of site of everyone else, Iria gave her a small smile. "Sorry. I wanted to talk to you. Without the benefit of an audience." Leila smiled wryly, that was what Quatre had said earlier. "About tonight," Iria continued with a sigh, "I wanted you to know that I'm going to be with your step-mother. I'll try to keep her from being to much of a bother." Iria snorted. "To be perfectly honest with you, though, she's half drunk and more likely to pass out than anything else. How you put up with her is beyond me." Iria's eyes grew wide as she realized what she had said.

Leila gave a little laugh. "Don't worry about it. I've often wondered about that myself." She patted Iria's hand reassuringly. "And as long as we're being honest with each other, I wanted to tell you that I mean to do the best I can as your brother's wife." 

Iria's blue eyes softened. "Thank you. You know, Quatre's a pretty special person. And I'm not saying that because he's my brother." 

Leila looked out at where her new husband stood talking with Trowa. "Yes," she said softly. "He has a way of making every person around him feel special. I can see that he really cares about his friends and family." She was startled when Iria gave her a quick hug. 

"I think you two will be all right," she said, giving her a little push to rejoin Quatre and his friends. 

__

I certainly hope so, Leila thought as Quatre gave her one of his sweet smiles.


	3. An Arranged Marriage Part Three

(Author's note: Okay, I made a booboo

(Author's note: Okay, I made a booboo. THIS is the section with the lemon. If you have no idea what I'm talking about, go and read the well-written explanation. As was stated in previous parts, I'm pretty much flying by the seat of my pants. The standard disclaimer can be found in Part One. Hey, we all know how it goes, so why bother to type it again? Hope you enjoy! And please, send me feedback!!! I want to know what YOU think about my brainchild.)

Chapter Five

As the evening continued, more and more people said their good-byes to the newly wed couple and took their leave. Soon, only immediate family and close friends were left. All were led into the dining hall to partake in the wedding feast. Quatre and Leila were seated together at the head of the table and served before everyone else. Wine flowed freely and the sumptuous meal was enjoyed by all. Leila noticed that Quatre only sipped politely at his glass of wine and that he ate sparingly. She couldn't blame him. Her own appetite was hardly ravenous. She waved away the server hovering to refill her wineglass and reached for the water sitting next to her plate. She had briefly considered letting herself become drunk, but one glance at her tipsy stepmother curbed that notion. Her stomach was churning and she was too nervous to eat much. Besides, she was afraid of disgracing herself and becoming sick in front of everyone. Leila sighed; at least she could say that she had lost a few pounds over the course of the last several days. 

Quatre looked over at Leila, noticing her lack of appetite. He could hardly fault her. He hadn't eaten much himself. He touched her hand, and she turned to him. "Not hungry?" he asked softly. 

She shook her head. "I just can't eat," she whispered back. "My stomach is in knots."

_At least she's honest,_ Quatre thought. "Don't worry," he replied, "mine is too." 

She gave him a small smile. "I actually thought about getting too drunk to remember anything, but decided that would be cowardly of me." She brushed a lock of burnished hair away from her face and picked up her fork. 

Quatre smothered a laugh. "If I could really tolerate alcohol, I might've considered it myself." 

Her eyes widened at his admission. "I wondered why you weren't drinking. Everyone else here seems to enjoy the wine." She speared a piece of vegetable and chewed resolutely. Quatre followed her example, secretly admiring her courage. 

At the other end of the long table, Trowa watched his best friend. He had tried and tried to think of a way to help Quatre out of this situation, but now that he had met the girl, he was thinking that things might not be so bad after all. She seemed well able to hold her own with Quatre. A nasal voice broke through his reverie and he turned to Cathy speaking to Almira. He concealed a shudder. _Thank goodness Quatre didn't have to marry that harpy,_ he thought. _Then, I might have had to do something drastic_. 

Catherine felt Trowa's gaze on her and smiled. She gave him a small nod and saw a slight softening in his face before he looked away. 

Sally was seated on Catherine's other side and had noticed the exchange between the two. She smiled as well. "Catherine, is this the ring Trowa gave you?" she asked, indicating the delicate gold band on the girl's left hand. Catherine blushed slightly and held out her hand so that Sally could see it better. Sally leaned closer and examined it, enchanted by the detail of the ring. It was made of gold and silver, the two metals weaving together to form a solid band. A small diamond seemed to grow from the top of the ring, twinkling brightly in the light from the candles on the table. 

"It's beautiful, Catherine. I've never seen one like it," Sally remarked. She only hoped Wufei could do as well as Trowa when it came to choosing a ring. 

Almira looked over condescendingly and sniffed with disdain. "It's a bit small, isn't it? Surely he could have gotten something more impressive."

Catherine's mouth hung open and a hurt look crossed her face briefly. Sally drew breath for a blistering remark but was cut off by a crash from the head of the table. All heads turned to find Leila standing, face crimson with anger. 

"Almira, how dare you insult a guest in this manner?! And a good friend of my husband, no less? I think you owe our guest an apology. And if you can't be more civil, perhaps you should retire for the night." 

Stunned, Almira looked to her mother for support but found none. With her older sister and her father both glaring at her she had little choice but to mumble an apology. When she had finished, she stood and left the room, giving her older sister a baleful look than held the promise of retrebution.

Quatre eyed Leila with a new regard. There was a temper behind that serene face and he felt it wise to remember that. She was still angry as she seated herself. Avoiding his eyes, she spoke. "I'm sorry for causing such a public scene, but I know my sister. She deliberately insulted Ms. Bloom."

Quatre reached for her hand and squeezed it. "Don't apologize. I thank you for recognizing how important my friends are to me," he whispered. She turned red again, but not from anger, and gave him a little nod. 

Without warning, the double doors burst open and a troupe of masked men burst into the room. Two of the burliest rushed over and grabbed Leila, who screamed loudly. Quatre jumped up only to be held down by two more. Leila screamed again as they dashed out of the room with her. As quickly as they came, they were gone, with the erstwhile bride. Duo, Wufei and Trowa ran to Quatre's side as Heero bolted for the door. They all stopped dead in their tracks when they realized Quatre was _laughing_. 

Sally pulled Noin and Relena up out from under the table as Zechs politely assisted Hilde to her feet. Confused and slightly angry, Wufei yanked Quatre up off of the floor as well. "What's so funny?" he asked. "In case you haven't noticed, a band of thugs just made off with your woman!"

Quatre grasped the table and attempted to breathe. "No – no," he gasped, still chuckling. "That was Iria and Rasid and other members of the Maganac Corps. I didn't know they were planning on doing that." 

"What did they do?" Noin asked. "They scared me to death!"

"It's an old custom," Mustafa bin Summer said, joining them. "In ancient times, warriors kidnapped their brides from neighboring villages. It was always arranged, more symbolic than anything else." He shrugged his shoulders, resigned. "They'll just take her to Quatre's suite and leave her there. Iria cleared it with me beforehand."

"Well, I wish she had told me," Quatre said with a slight frown. "If I hadn't recognized her and Zahra as the ones holding me, someone could have gotten hurt." He checked to make sure Heero was still in the room. "I'd better go and check on Leila." He nodded to everyone and strode out the door, trying not to appear hurried. 

"Well, well," Duo said watching him leave. "I think our boy Quatre kinda likes her!"

When Quatre entered his rooms, he found Iria helping Rasid apply an icepack to his swollen, red eye. "What happened to you?" he blurted out before he could stop himself. Iria covered a grin as she went to get more ice. 

"Your wife punched me, Master Quatre," Rasid admitted, a bit abashed. Quatre's lips twitched as he fought not to laugh. "She also bit Ali, badly. He went to ask Dr. Po to take a look at it."

"Where is Leila, anyway?" Quatre asked, dreading the answer. Rasid indicated the closed bedroom door.

"She locked herself in there after she called all of us some of the foulest names I've ever heard," Iria said, handing the fresh ice to Rasid, who nodded in agreement. "I've never heard such language even from an asteroid miner!"

Rasid rose and bowed. "I wish you luck with that little spitfire, Master Quatre." He gave Iria a nod and quickly left.

"She bit Ali?" Quatre asked, still trying to absorb the information.

"Clean to the bone," Iria said blithely. "He put his hand over her mouth and she tore into him. She didn't let go, either, until I made her realize who we were. You know, you really should go and check on her. She seemed pretty shaken." She poured herself a drink from the bar and settled into one of the large armchairs, grinning.

Quatre knocked on the door and waited. "Who's there?" came an irate voice from the other side. 

"It's Quatre. Can I come in?" He heard the lock turn and opened the door. As soon as he stepped through, Leila marched up to him.

"Well, did you find it funny to see me carried away like that?" she asked, practically seething. 

Quatre wracked his brain to find a way to calm her. Suddenly he was struck with the realization that she was highly upset and that anger was her way of covering it. He reached out and pulled her into his arms. She stiffened at first then relaxed when he rested his chin atop her head. He could feel her trembling, and he hugged her tighter. She put her arms around his waist and sighed. "So, they scared you, huh?" She nodded, closing her eyes. It actually felt good to be held. No-one had held her since her mother had died. She had been alone for so long…

Leila looked up into his dark turquoise eyes, trying to read his intentions therein. "I would never hurt you, you know," he whispered. She nodded again, trying to keep the tears from falling but Quatre could feel a dampness that proved her unsuccessful. He led her over to the spacious bed and sat her down then went to the bathroom for a washcloth. He sat next to her and gently wiped the tears away. She tried to smile, but couldn't, so she hid her face against his shoulder. Quatre felt his heart go out to her, for trying to be so brave. He placed a finger under her chin and tipped her face up to his. Her eyes widened as his warm lips pressed against hers, then slid shut as he deepened the kiss. She was totally confused by her reaction to him. 

Quatre pulled away slightly to whisper in her ear, "This is just for us. What happens here is between you and me, and has nothing to do with anyone else. I promise to be as gentle as I can." He chuckled softly. "Given my relative inexperience, that is." Leila nodded, never opening her eyes. She shuddered as he ran his mouth down the length of her neck, feeling hot and cold at the same time. Unsure of what to do, she sat perfectly still, waiting for him to show her what he wanted of her. She slid an arm around his waist for balance as he reached up to take the clip out of her hair. It tumbled over her shoulders and down to her waist. 

He ran his hands through the tresses, enjoying the silky slide of it on his skin. "You have such beautiful hair," he said softly, gathering it back from her face. He leaned down to kiss her again and she met him halfway. He teased at her lower lip with his tongue and she pulled away, startled. Quatre chuckled and said, "It's all right. Let me show you." He silently blessed the fact that Duo had a big mouth when it came to "How to properly seduce a woman". Although he had tried not to listen, he had filed a few facts away for future reference.

He brought his mouth to hers again, this time gently nibbling at her lips. She gasped and he took advantage of the opportunity to tease the inside of her mouth with his tongue. Leila shivered at the feeling of his tongue in her mouth. Quatre ran one hand up and down her back in a soothing motion. Finding the catches at the top of the dress, he began to undo them slowly, all the while gently kissing her. 

Leila grew brave enough to actually use her tongue in return and his response to her gave her the confidence to kiss him back. Quatre put his hands on her shoulders and pulled back. She eyed him, worried that she had done something wrong. "I needed to catch my breath," he said, sounding winded. "If I didn't know any better, I'd swear that you have some experience with kissing!" She blushed and shook her head. "Don't be ashamed," he said softly. "There's nothing wrong with enjoying it." 

He reached out and drew her to him, and gave her a deep, passionate kiss. She responded ardently, actually grabbing the lapel of his jacket. Quatre lowered her down onto the bed, never breaking the kiss, and kicked off his shoes. He sat up to remove his jacket and tossed it across the room, then went to work on her dress. The tiny little buttons running down the back were a challenge, and he was tempted to just rip them off, but he knew that would scare her. He was surprised to realize how much he wanted her. Patiently, he undid each button until the dress was loose enough to be slipped off. But he waited, wanting to go slowly. He unbuttoned his dress shirt and it joined the jacket crumpled on the floor. 

Leila was astonished to see the muscles rippling on his lean form. She wanted to touch them, but was unsure as to if she should or not. Quatre took her hands and pressed them to his stomach. She ran her hands over his chest, stopping when he inhaled sharply. He merely smiled and urged her to continue. She was surprised by the softness of his skin. It was like nothing she had ever felt before. Even the finest satin didn't compare. She slid her hands across his broad shoulders and down his back, ending at his waist. 

Quatre reached for her and she didn't resist. He pushed down the top of her gown, baring her slim shoulders and brushing soft little kisses on her skin. Leila shuddered as he continued, running his mouth down the curve of her spine and back up again. Her breathing was jerky, at best, and she couldn't believe how he was making her feel. 

He smiled, glad that she was able to respond. He had hoped to make this as pleasurable an experience for her as he could, given his own inexperience. Leila's eyes were half-lidded as she looked at him. He pushed the dress down farther, revealing her breasts. Now she blushed and moved to cover herself. "No," Quatre said, catching her hands. "Don't. You're so beautiful." She blushed again. No-one had ever told her that. He pulled her to him, resting her head on his shoulder. She gasped at the contact between their bare skin, and her nipples hardened as they brushed against his chest. 

He reached up to cup them in his hands, running his thumbs across her nipples. She shivered and her head fell back. Quatre used the opportunity to feather kisses down her throat. He laid her back down onto the bed and stretched out next to her, still teasing her nipples. He took one hardened peak into his mouth and suckled gently. Leila gasped aloud, arching her back. He slipped an arm under her back to hold her closer as he continued, paying equal attention to both breasts. Then he trailed kisses down the plain of her stomach, pushing her dress aside as he went. 

Quatre paused to catch his breath, not unaffected himself. His pants were uncomfortably tight and he was beginning to feel a bit warm. He swept aside her dress, and it slid down onto the carpet beside the bed. Leila watched him with heavy eyes, waiting to see what he would do next. He came to kiss her again and she wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her fingers in his hair. She sighed, never having expected that he would make her feel this way. 

He hooked his fingers in the waistband of her pantyhose and removed them slowly, his hands gliding over the length of her legs. They joined the dress on the floor. All that remained was a pair of lacy white panties. Quatre ignored them for the moment and kissed his way up to her breasts again. He flicked the hard nubs with his tongue, making her squirm against him. He slid one hand down to rest against her mound and she stiffened. "Shhh… it's okay," he whispered into her ear, nibbling on the lobe. She slowly relaxed, and he reached inside to touch her. She whimpered as he ran one finger between her folds to explore her most private place. He kissed her slowly and thoroughly, distracting her from what he was doing. He found her clitoris and began to gently stroke it. 

"Ahhhh!!" she gasped, straining toward him. "Quatre…" He smiled, glad to see that she was enjoying his ministrations. He continued to rub her, feeling a sudden wetness against his finger. He slid his finger into her passage and moved it around. She was tight, but that was to be expected. He moved a second finger to join the first, attempting to gauge the width. He looked up at her face; her eyes were closed tightly and she was panting rapidly. He continued to move his fingers in and out as he rubbed her button. Soon she was arching to him. 

"Oh, oh, oh, Quatre!" she moaned as she began to spasm. Her eyes rolled back as she felt wave after wave of pleasure rush over her. Leila couldn't think, couldn't even breathe. All she could do was surrender to the sensations he was producing. She barely even noticed when he removed her underwear and his pants and moved over her. 

Quatre could barely contain himself. Every fiber of his body was demanding the release he had just given to her. He took his straining organ in his hand and rubbed it against her opening, wetting it with her juices. She tensed a bit as he slowly entered her, then tried to relax as he continued in. He paused when he encountered her barrier. He captured her mouth for a long, hot kiss and thrust forward. She let out a small scream that was smothered by his lips and tears welled up in her eyes. He held perfectly still, though it took all of his self-control. He kissed the crystal teardrops that had escaped to roll down the sides of her face and whispered reassurances into her ear. When the pain faded from her eyes, he began to move gently, giving her time to adjust. He gritted his teeth in an effort to maintain control but it wasn't easy when she started to move to meet him. 

"Oh, god…. Leila…," he ground out as she wrapped her legs around his hips, bringing him deeper inside of her. Her head fell back and they were both breathing in shallow gasps. Unable to help himself, Quatre began to move faster, feeling his orgasm building. It hit him violently, and he thrust deeply into her, flooding her with his seed. She let out a strangled scream, digging her fingernails into his upper arms and he realized that she had gone over the edge with him. Spent, he collapsed on top of her. 

It was several minutes before either of them could speak. Quatre brushed the damp hair away from Leila's sweaty face and whispered, "Are you all right?"

Her eyelashes fluttered as she attempted to open her eyes. "Hmm?" She managed to focus on his face. "Quatre? I – I never thought… it would be like this…" She trailed off, exhausted. Quatre chuckled and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. 

He rolled off of her and went to the bathroom for another washcloth. When he saw the large tub, he had a better idea. He started the water, making sure it wasn't too hot and added a handful of lavender scented bath crystals. As the water began to rise and bubbles frothed up, he went back for his bride. She was curled up in the middle of the bed, half asleep. He picked her up gently, cradling her to his chest. 

"Quatre?" she murmured, wrapping an arm around his neck. He grinned and carried her into the bathroom. The tub was almost full when he lowered them both into it. When she came in contact with the steaming water, Leila was stunned awake. "What?"

Quatre reached over to shut off the taps and started sudsing up a washcloth. "I thought we could both use a bath," he shrugged, starting at her neck and working his way down. She nodded and leaned against his broad chest as he lathered her arms and bosom. He was thorough and not one spot was missed. By the time he finished, she was sleepy again. 

"You know," she said with a yawn. "The more I get to know you, the more I like you, Quatre Reberba Winner." 

Quatre let out a laugh. "Well, I assure you, Leila, it's mutual." She smiled shyly and took the cloth from him, kneeling in front of him to wash him in turn. She blushed the entire time, but she didn't miss any spots either. 

"You know," Leila said later as they toweled off. "My step-mother is going to be most upset that she didn't get to listen in." 

Quatre shrugged. "She'll get over it. Besides, Iria was out there. That's good enough." When they got back to the bedroom, they found that someone had changed the sheets on the bed and left a covered tray next to it. 

"Iria?" Leila asked, tilting her head to the side. 

"I guess so," Quatre replied, lifting the cover of the tray to peer at its' contents. It was mostly leftover appetizers from the reception, but he suddenly felt ravenous. He popped a bite of cheese into his mouth and chewed. It actually tasted good. He helped himself to a few more. Leila shook her head when he offered her a bite and slid under the covers. She felt a little hungry but was too tired to eat. Quatre pushed the trolley next to the door and switched off the light before joining her in the bed. He curled up against her back, threw an arm around her and fell into the first deep sleep he had enjoyed in almost a week. 

Chapter Six

The smell of breakfast lured Quatre out of a deep and satisfying sleep. He sat up, stretched and yawned, then jumped when he bumped something with his leg. He looked to find Leila snuggled up against him, still asleep. A chuckle from near the door had him grabbing for the sheets. 

"Iria!" he hissed, glaring at his older sister. She stood in the doorway, evidently about to leave. 

"Shh, Quatre. You don't want to wake her. I'm sure she's exhausted," Iria whispered slyly. "I brought the two of you breakfast. No-one expects you 'til later anyway." 

Quatre looked down at his sleeping wife and smiled tenderly. Last night had been incredible. He hadn't expected either of them would enjoy it so much. Somehow, what had started out as duty had become a pleasure. "Iria," he whispered, before the door closed. She caught it and looked back at him. "Make sure that my travel arrangements for the London conference can accommodate Leila." Surprise was quickly replaced by understanding on her face. She nodded and the door clicked shut. 

He lay back down, arms behind his head and stared at the ceiling. Was it possible to develop feelings for someone in just one day? He didn't think that he was in love with her -- not by a long shot -- but he definitely cared for Leila. He wondered if she felt anything for him beyond a sense of duty. She moved closer to him and he put one arm around her. His stomach growled insistently, so he pressed a light kiss to her forehead and slipped out of the bed. The smells from the cart were absolutely heavenly and he lifted the lid to find eggs, bacon, pancakes, tea and orange juice for each of them. Iria must have tipped off the cook to his favorites. He only hoped Leila liked them too. 

Leila woke slowly, disoriented. She wasn't in her own familiar bed and something else was missing too. The memory of the previous night came rushing back to her and she sat up in the bed. "Quatre?" she called, not seeing him in the room. Worried, she slid out of the bed, wrapping the large burgundy sheet around her as she went in search of him. She moved stiffly at first, feeling a bit sore all over.

"Leila?" He poked his head out of the small dining alcove and waved at her. She walked over slowly, the sheet trailing behind her. Suddenly shy, she had no idea what to say. Quatre broke the silence by reaching out to trail a finger down the side of her face.

"Sleep well?" She nodded, still unsure of herself. Quatre took her hand and led her to where he had set their breakfast on the small table. Leila peeked at him from under her eyelashes. He was dressed in nothing but a pair of silky boxer shorts that were the same stunning blue as his eyes. His blonde hair was disheveled, and a faint hint of stubble covered his chin. She noticed the marks on his arms where she had scratched him and blushed to the roots of her hair. 

Quatre caught her blush and was puzzled until he realized what she was looking at. He threw back his head and laughed loudly. She stared at him, surprised. He hugged her and seated her in one of the two chairs, dropping a kiss on the top of her head before going to his own seat. 

Leila smiled as she picked up her fork and dug into the scrambled eggs on her plate. Her appetite had returnd and she had to force herself to eat slowly. Across from her, Quatre also ate heartily. He took a sip of tea to clear his mouth and spoke. "I was wondering if you wanted to come to London with me?"

"London? I thought we would be going back to the colony," she said, faintly puzzled. 

"Well," Quatre began, sounding a bit abashed. "I had planned on sending you back to the colony with Iria, to let you get settled into the family home, but that was before I had actually met you." He didn't feel as though he was making himself clear and tried to further explain. "I have to go to London for a six week business conference. I hadn't originally planned on you coming with me, but I've since changed my mind. I – I'd like you to join me, so that we can spend more time together." 

Leila didn't even hesitate. "I'd like that," she said, wiping her mouth daintily with the linen napkin draped over her lap. Quatre smiled with relief. 

"There's so much I'd like to show you," he said, taking her hand. "The sunrise on the beach in the Bahamas, the glaciers of Antarctica, sunset at the Grand Canyon, the Earth from space. It's all so beautiful." Leila closed her eyes as he spoke, trying to envision all the things he spoke of. It was just too much for her to comprehend. She could only nod, trying not to cry again. 

"So," Quatre said blithely, giving her a chance to compose herself. "What shall we do today?" Leila shrugged. She really had no ideas, so Quatre continued. "How about we get dressed, then I'll have Rasid ready the car and you and I will go for a drive?" 

"There's an oasis about three miles east of the estate. You probably passed it on the drive here," Leila volunteered. "I used to go swimming there when I was younger. We could take a basket lunch with us." 

"That sound wonderful," Quatre said, then hesitated. "Would you mind if I invited my friends along? I don't get to see them as often as I would like."

Leila nodded. "I don't mind. I'd like to get to know your friends better. I'll call the kitchen and have them prepare us a lunch."

"Good. I'll make the arrangements with Rasid," Quatre said, reaching for her empty plate. 

Startled, she tried to take it from him. "I can do that."

"I know, but I want to do it for you," he said with a shrug. She let him go, amazed at his behavior. Her father always expected everyone else to clean up after him. She couldn't quite see him being so generous. A knock at the bedroom door startled her and she started to go answer it. She sat back down when she remembered her state of dress. 

"Oh, thank you, Iria," she heard him say after he opened the door. When he had closed it, she ventured back into the bedroom. "Iria had some clothes sent for you." Quatre indicated the clothes on the bed. She grimaced as she looked at them. Undoubtedly Seri had chosen the frumpiest, most unflattering dress in her closet. Quatre didn't look overly pleased either. "Your step-mother's handiwork?" he asked. She nodded, then reached for the bedside phone. 

"Melan? I'm sorry for waking you but I need you to do me a favor. Can you bring me a pair of my pants and the mint blouse from my closet? Oh, and undergarments and shoes as well. Yes. That will do. Thank you." She replaced the phone on its cradle and mimed dusting her hands of the offending garment. 

She sat on the edge of the bed, now unsure how to proceed. "Quatre? Would you mind, I mean, if I, well, brought Ilona with us today?" Quatre smiled and sat down next to her. 

"I wouldn't mind in the least. Besides, she'd probably be thrilled to go," he said, running a hand through her hair. Leila closed her eyes and leaned into the caress. Quatre leaned closer and gave her a gentle kiss. She responded willingly, moving closer and holding on to his waist. He wrapped his arms around her, cradling her head in his hands as he explored her mouth. A sudden knock made them both jump as the door swung open. 

Seri breezed in, "I came for the tray—" She broke off as she realized what she had walked in on and pivoted straight out of the room, the door closing silently behind her. Mortified, Leila hid her face against Quatre's chest. He snorted, trying not to laugh, but his sense of the ridiculous got the better of him and he burst into laughter. Leila tried not to laugh, but she couldn't help it either. They were both still chuckling when Iria knocked. 

"I just saw Seri leaving, rather quickly might I add. What happened? I just left to go shower and change," she said. "I didn't even think she'd be up this early." Iria noticed the dress then. "Ugh. Is that what she picked out for you?"

"I think so," Leila said, making sure the sheet was pulled up. Evidently, Quatre's family was a great deal more relaxed than hers. "I called for something else." She snapped her fingers, remembering their plans. "Oh, I need to call the kitchen, and send someone for Ilona." She reached for the phone again. 

Quatre caught the robe that Iria tossed at him and passed it to Leila. She nodded her thanks as she waited for someone to pick up in the kitchen. "Hello? Yes, this is Leila. I need to have a picnic lunch for this afternoon. For fifteen. Yes, fifteen. Two hours? Yes, that's perfect. Thank you." She broke the connection and dialed again. "Ilona? Yes, it's me. Quatre and I were planning a picnic at the oasis and we wanted you to come. No, it's not a bother. I wouldn't have asked if we didn't want you to come. In about two hours. Yes. I love you, too, little sister. Bye-bye." Smiling, she hung up the phone. 

Quatre had left to join his sister in the sitting room, so she slipped on the oversized robe, cinching the belt tightly. Inhaling, she could smell the cologne he used clinging to the satin material. She took a deep breath and went to join them. 

"You _what_?" She heard Quatre's voice get louder as she closed the door to the bedroom. "Iria! It's not like you to be this irresponsible! Does anyone know? I'll speak to him. Now." 

Iria caught her steamed brother before he could open the door. "In your underwear? I don't think so. I'm a grown woman and I'll handle this my own way. I can't believe I told you. What was I thinking?" She threw her hands up and noticed Leila standing in the doorway. She gave the younger woman a reassuring smile and pointed a finger at Quatre. "And don't you _dare _say a word to him about what I told you. It's between the two of us and we'll work it out. As soon as I can get him past his hangup about social status. I'll see you two later on." She made a point to not slam the door as she left. 

Leila was rooted to the spot where she stood. No-one in her family would have _dared _to argue with her father. What he said was law for the family. She didn't think that Quatre was weak when it came to dealing with his family, but evidently he had a much different way of doing things. It would take some getting used to on her part. She watched him as he started to pace back and forth. 

"Is there something wrong?" she asked with a trace of anxiety. 

"Yes. No. Actually, I'm not sure," he said, pausing to look at her. "I might as well tell you. Iria left here last night and went to Rasid's room. From what she told me, they talked for a while and then ended up in bed together." Leila's mouth fell open. She had seen them passing glances yesterday but she had no idea that it had gone that far. 

"So-so what are you going to do?" she asked, stunned. Quatre flopped down in one of the armchairs and thought hard.

"For now? Nothing, I guess," he said. "Iria wants to handle it by herself. She'll come to me if she needs help." He caught Leila's uncertain look. "What?"

She chose her words carefully, not wanting to damage the fragile rapport they had. "I just guess… I'm not used to how…relaxed you are about your family. When my cousin was… well, compromised before her wedding, my father was furious. He saw it as an insult to the family's honor. If he hadn't arranged the marriage himself, I'm sure he would have had her disowned." She curled up in the chair across from him. 

"I _am_ upset," Quatre admitted. "But more about the fact that Iria didn't tell me beforehand than anything else. Rasid is a dear friend and I can think of no-one better for her, but he had a real problem with social status. He never thought he was good enough for her. If I were to force the issue, it would be an insult to his honor. And we've been through too much for me to do something like that to him. And although I am head of the Winner family, I believe in letting my family members make their own decisions without me forcing them into anything." 

Leila nodded. She understood that about him. He was the kind of person who would compromise and make sacrifices for the happiness of his family. After all, that was why he had agreed to their marriage. She couldn't help but respect him for that. "I –"

A knock on the door interrupted what she had been about to say. "Mistress?" came a muffled voice from the other side. "It's Melan." Quatre nodded and left for the bedroom while she went to the door. She opened it to let in her former nurse, who gasped when she saw how disheveled Leila's hair was. 

"Sit!" Melan commanded, gesturing to a chair. Leila knew better than to argue when her old nursemaid used that tone and did as she was told. The older woman dug into the bag she had brought and pulled out a brush and several hair clips. Fussing over the state of her charge's hair, she set to work, taming the mass into a long ponytail that she set to braiding. Leila did object once that was done. 

"Leave it be, Melan. I don't need anything overly fancy. We're going on a picnic, not to a formal ball," she said. "You did bring my clothes?" She looked over at the small pile of garments. "I just wanted a blouse and slacks." 

"Well, I just thought you might need something to choose from, that's all, mistress," Melan replied, gathering up the brush and clips and putting them back in the little cosmetics bag she had brought. "Mistress?" she paused and then continued at Leila's curious look. "Oh, forgive me. You're like my own daughter. I have to know. He-he was gentle with you, wasn't he?" She covered her mouth, as though she couldn't believe that she had asked such a personal question. 

Leila smiled, took the other woman by the hand, and led her back to the chairs. They both sat down, Melan still staring anxiously. Leila leaned closer and whispered, "It was wonderful. I had no idea, truly. He was so caring. I never even expected he would be that way." The older woman's eyes filled with tears at the words and she nodded. 

"I knew he would be, I could tell by his eyes," she admitted. "I think he will make you very happy, my dear. I don't have to worry about you any more. He will take good care of you." She reached out and enfolded Leila in a tight hug. " I need to go and see to Ilona," she said, stepping back. "She needs me now." 

Only after the door had closed, did one lone tear slip down her cheek. "Yes, she does, I think." She was so lost in thought that she never even heard Quatre come up behind her. He put an arm around her shoulder and held her, waiting for her to say something. "She was there when I found out that my mother had died. And she never left me. She _was _my mother, more than Seri ever was. I-I'll miss her, but I have to grow up. I can't be a child anymore." She smiled up at him and reached up to straighten the collar on his shirt. "After all, I have a family of my own to care for now. Starting with you." 

Another knock sounded on the door and Leila pulled away and grabbed her clothes. "I'll let you deal with it," she said as she headed for the bedroom.. He waited for her to close the door before he opened the outer door. 

"Morning, Quatre!" Duo said, his normal cheery smile in place. "I saw all the coming and going and just thought I'd see if you wanted to join us in the garden? Everyone's there." 

"That's perfect," Quatre said, stepping out and closing the door. "I was about to call everyone anyway."

"Oh? Do tell," Duo gestured at him to proceed as they both walked away. 

"Leila and I wanted to invite everyone on a picnic. She knows of a good place near here," Quatre was saying as they walked to the center of the courtyard. Hilde and Noin had their heads together over a magazine that Hilde had brought with her and were ooh'ing and ahh'ing over the baby furniture. WuFei and Sally were sitting together on a bench, and he didn't look overly happy. But then again, he never did. 

"Hello, Quatre, good morning," Catherine smiled as they approached. Heero and Trowa were speaking quietly off to the side, their conversation inaudible to the others. 

Quatre smiled at his friends, glad to see them all. Except for… "Where's Miss Relena?" 

"She and Zechs had something to take care of," Noin said, frowning slightly. "More than that they didn't say. But they'll be here soon." 

"Good, I wanted to ask you all if you would care to join Leila and myself on a picnic?" Quatre put the question forth, eyes hopeful. "I wanted to spend some time with all of you. I don't get to see you as much as I'd like too."

"Picnic?" WuFei said the word as if it were foul. "What kind of –" He broke off when Sally discreetly kicked his ankle. 

"We had all thought you would spend the day with your new wife," Sally said. "We wouldn't want to intrude."

Before Quatre could answer, another voice spoke. "You wouldn't be a bother. I'd like to get to know you all. After all, you're important to Quatre." He turned to find Leila behind him. She smiled and stood next to him, meeting the curious stares of his friends. 

"Leila!" The joyous shout broke the silence and she turned to see her younger sister running toward her. She held out her arms and caught the girl as she barreled into her. 

"Ilona!" She hugged her little sister tightly and almost fell over. Quatre moved quickly to catch them both. He couldn't help but to grin at the scene they made.

"I m-missed you!" Ilona said, keeping a tight hold on her sister's hand. "C-can I really g-go with you today?"

"Of course you can," Quatre said, ruffling her bangs. "We wouldn't go without you." Ilona smiled and caught his hand, looking up at him with a trace of hero-worship. Leila hid a smile at her little sister's expense. 

"Hello, everyone," Relena approached from the direction of the main house, ther older brother following silently. "Did we miss anything?"


	4. An Arranged Marriage Part Four

Chapter Seven

(Author's Note: While this is not a song-fic in the strictest sense of the word, I included a few songs in Chapter Eight. I was listening to WinAmp while I wrote and they just stood out as being highly appropriate to the mood I was trying to create. Again, all comments, criticisms and questions are welcome. I promise to answer. I want to know what YOU think!)

Chapter Seven

Leila inhaled deeply as she stepped out of one of the jeeps her father had provided for the group's outing. The oasis was every bit as beautiful as she remembered. The water glinted in shades of blue and a gentle breeze rippled the greenery surrounding the area. She grabbed one of the heavy wicker baskets from the back seat and, smiling, led the way into the shade. She hadn't been here in years. Not since her father had put an end to these outings out of fear for her safety. She had missed it. 

"It's b-beautiful!" Ilona said, carrying a thick ground covering to where Leila was standing. Leila sat down her basket and helped her little sister open up the cloth. Grinning, she kicked off her sandals and dug her toes into the sand. The warm sand felt so good to her. 

"Wow, this is nice!" Hilde exclaimed, removing her shoes to step onto the blanket. She smiled at Leila as she sat down, stretching her legs out and wiggling her toes. Duo deposited another basket next to the one Leila had carried and flopped down next to Hilde. He rolled over, putting his head across her thighs and smirked at the others as they arrived. 

Trowa and Quatre rolled out another ground cloth, extending the seating area. Relena tossed down several pillows for Noin, who gratefully sat down. "I'm starting to feel like a whale!" she exclaimed with a grimace. Zechs laughed as he sat down next to her.

"Never a whale, my dear. Not to me," he said, brushing a kiss across her forehead. 

She elbowed him, sticking out her tongue. "You're just saying that so that I won't kick you out of the bed."

Relena laughed as she sat down next to Noin. "As if you even would," she said, shaking a finger at the older woman. "You know you can't sleep if he's not there."

"Well," Noin said sheepishly. "You do have a point."

"You too?" Hilde asked, while playing with Duo's hair. "I can't sleep a wink if Duo's gone."

"Yeah, I'm just a big teddy bear," Duo said, tweaking Hilde's nose. 

Leila smiled from her seat at the edge of the blanket. She enjoyed watching the interaction between Quatre's friends. It spoke of a long association. Quatre and Heero brought the last two baskets to the group and took seats as well. 

"Quatre!" 

He looked up at his sister's shout. She waved at him from the passenger seat of the last jeep in the small convoy. Rasid sat stiffly in the driver's seat, looking at neither Winner sibling. "I'll see you both when you get home, so take care! I'll send you all the details when you get to London!" He nodded and waved, grinning when the jeep tore off down the sandy road as fast as was safely possible.

"What was that about?" Duo asked, eyeing Quatre strangely. 

"Oh, nothing," Quatre said casually. "Some family matters came up and Iria said that she would take care of it for me. I had Rasid accompany her back home." Leila looked an him curiously and he gave her a slight nod. Satisfied that she knew what was going on, she relaxed again. 

On the other side of the blanket, Relena kept sneaking glances at Heero, hoping he would speak to her. Zechs noticed this and began to scowl. Soon unable to stand the increasingly heavy atmosphere she rose, excusing herself. Zechs started to follow, only to be stopped by Noin's grip on his arm and her warning glare. 

"So," Leila spoke up in an attempt to lighten the tension. "how did you all come to know each other?"

Everyone began to exchange puzzled looks as they attempted to come up with an answer to this perfectly normal question. "Well, ah, it's kinda, well?" Duo tried, then gave Quatre a hopeless look.

"We could tell you," WuFei said blandly. "But then we'd have to kill you." 

"WuFei!" Sally punched him on the arm. 

"It's close enough to the truth, woman," he replied, resisting the urge to rub where she had hit him. He would die before admitting that she had a powerful punch. Everyone rolled their eyes at the Chinese pilot and grinned. Everyone except for Heero and Trowa, of course. 

"Well, the short version is that we all met during the war," Quatre said, staring up at the blue, blue sky above. "We all went through a lot together. Some more than others." He glanced at Trowa who rolled his eyes. Even after all these years, Quatre still felt a bit guilty over his actions, and nothing Trowa had ever said had convinced him otherwise. 

"I see," Leila said thoughtfully. She could tell there was much more to the story than anyone was letting on, but she was willing to wait for the rest. She looked to see where her sister was and saw her sitting next to Catherine, clearly awed by the older girl. 

"Y-you really are in the c-circus? With l-lions and horses?" the little girl asked, dark eyes wide. 

"Well, Trowa works more with the animals than I do. I'm an acrobat and a knife thrower," Catherine said, miming launching a blade at Trowa's head. Ilona turned to look at Trowa, who was leaning against a tree behind Catherine. 

"Aren't you s-scared of the b-big ones?" She waited with baited breath for his answer. 

"No," Trowa said in his quiet voice. "If you aren't afraid of them, they'll respect you."

"And if you're gentle with them, they'll learn to love you," Catherine added, eyes locked with Trowa's. She smiled and he gave her a slight smile in return. 

Ilona sighed with wonderment as she pulled her knees up to her chin. "I w-wish I could s-see a circus." Another small smile lifted the corner of Trowa's mouth and he straightened, leapt up in the air and somersaulted over Catherine's head, landing on one knee before the little girl. Out of nowhere he produced a cloth flower and presented it to her. 

"Next time we come to earth, I'll send you a special invitation," he promised, handing her the flower. She hugged it to her and smiled widely, nodding. Leila couldn't hide her amusement at her sister's obvious delight. For Ilona's sake, she hoped that Trowa would remember his promise. 

"He'll remember," Quatre whispered in her ear. "He never forgets a promise." She looked up at him, surprised that he had accurately deduced her slight concern. He shrugged off her questioning look and stretched out on his back. "It always overwhelms me how bright the sky is here on earth," he said aloud, watching the few clouds overhead as they drifted by. 

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Duo agreed lazily. "On a colony, you tend to forget about the sky." He shot to his feet when Hilde gasped and grabbed at her stomach. "Babe?! You okay?"

Hilde looked up at him, eyes wide with amazement. "Duo! I felt it! I felt our baby move!" He knelt down next to her and she put his hand where hers had just been. Everyone watched closely and were able to see his hand just barely move as the baby kicked again. Duo plopped down on his backside, stunned. 

"Oh, wow… That's just…" He trailed off, unable to find words for once in his life. Zechs and Noin shared a private look, both remembering when they had experienced that moment.

Catherine had moved closer and Hilde grabbed her hand. "C'mon, Auntie Cathy. See if you feel anything." She was rewarded with another kick. 

Catherine closed her eyes, trying to imagine what it could feel like from the inside. When she opened her eyes, she met Trowa's cool glare. Her face fell and she pulled back. "You know, someone really ought to check on Re-Relena," she managed to get out before she quickly left. 

Hilde's brows knitted and she stared after her friend. She and Catherine had gotten to be quite close when the circus had been on L2 and she could tell something wasn't right. But she also knew that if she went after her, Catherine would deny anything. When she was ready to talk, Hilde was sure Catherine would come to her.

I knew something was going on, Quatre thought as he watched Catherine walk away. _I wonder if Trowa wants to talk about it. _One glance at his friend's stony face provided the answer to that question. 

Ilona inched closer to Hilde, hoping to be allowed to touch. "I've n-never seen a b-baby before," she said softly. Hilde smiled at the little girl and placed her tiny hand on her rounded stomach. Nothing happened. 

"Well, I think the show's over for now. Maybe he'll move again soon," Hilde said, patting Ilona on the shoulder. 

Noin laughed. "Yours may have stopped, but mine just got started. I think we have a future soccer player over here. Or a gymnast." She beckoned Ilona to her side. "Here, sweetie." She smiled as Ilona put her hand on her stomach. 

"Oh!" Ilona exclaimed, startled. "Does it h-hurt when the baby d-does that?" The baby's movements could be seen under the material of Noin's maternity shirt. 

"It feels a little funny," she said, "But it doesn't hurt." 

"Wow…" Ilona looked over at her sister. "L-Leila, when you have a baby, I'll b-be an aunt, won't I?" All attention was directed to Leila and Quatre, both of whom flushed bright red. 

"Yeah, Q-man. When can we expect an announcement?" Duo asked, grinning wickedly. Quatre sputtered, unable to answer. 

"Hilde, how far along did you say you were?" Sally asked, trying to take some of the attention off of Quatre. 

"Four months," Hilde answered. "Why?"

"Oh, no reason. Just curious," Sally said nonchalantly. WuFei's eyes narrowed. He knew that tone of voice and facial expression from his partner. She knew something, something that she wasn't saying. Sally, for her part, was looking at Hilde as a doctor. For only four months, she was a bit larger than she should be. She wondered…

"Hey, I'm starved," Duo announced.

"Maxwell, when aren't you hungry?" WuFei asked, rolling his eyes at the American. Duo grinned and crossed his eyes. 

"I'm actually a bit hungry myself," Noin said, deciding to give Duo a little help. 

"Where's Heero?" Trowa suddenly asked. " I haven't seen him in a while." Zechs' eyes darkened and he rose to his feet. 

"Oh, thank you," Noin said. "I was getting thirsty." Startled, Zechs looked down to see that he was standing next to an ice chest. With Noin's stern gaze trained on him, he had little choice but to bring her a bottle of water. She pulled him down to sit next to her and leaned on him, ending any thought he may have had of searching for his sister and the former Gundam pilot. 

WuFei snorted, opening his mouth to say something, but caught Sally's warning glare and thought better of it. _Women_, he thought, giving her a haughty look. _They always stick together_. He looked up at the sound of footsteps to see a composed Catherine returning.

"So, what do we have in the baskets?" Duo asked, lifting the lid on one to look. "Oh, sandwiches. Nice start, and… All right! Chocolate cake, my favorite! Some chips… Oh hey, Hilde, someone sent pickles, too." Hilde laughed as he pulled out a sandwich thick with ham and lettuce and handed it to her. "And don't try to tell me you're not hungry, babe. I saw you picking at breakfast. Eat." He shook a finger at her sternly. 

She tossed off a mock salute as she accepted his offering. "Yes, sir!" She unwrapped the clear plastic from the sandwich and lobbed it at him. He grinned and put it back in the basket. 

"Anyone like chicken salad?" He began to dig around, hoping for a turkey sandwich. He found one and pulled it out. 

"Turkey?" Noin asked, neatly nipping the sandwich from Duo's hand. "Thank you." He was left with his mouth hanging open as she settled back down to enjoy it. 

He shook his head wryly. "If you weren't pregnant…" He trailed off at her amused look. "Aw, I'd've let you have it anyway."

Sally laughed and held out a hand. "I'll take the chicken salad, Duo." She turned to give WuFei a significant look. "And I don't want to hear a word out of you, either."

"Chicken salad is repugnant, woman. At least go to the other side of the blanket where I won't have to smell it," WuFei grumbled, shuddering slightly as she unwrapped the sandwich. She kept her eyes locked on his as she took a large bite, clearly enjoying herself. 

"MMMmmmm…." 

"Augh!" WuFei threw up his arms and stormed away. 

Sally started laughing so hard she choked. She waved away Catherine's offer of the Heimlich maneuver, still laughing. "Sorry, he's just so incredibly easy to tease. He'll find some way to get back at me later." 

"You sound like you're looking forward to it, Sally," Noin said, a slight hint of accusation in her voice.

Sally smiled mysteriously. "You have NO idea."

"Well, that's too weird for me," Duo said. "Anyone else want anything?" Mass headshaking met his offer and he shrugged and produced another turkey sandwich from the basket. "Okay, then. Shop's closed." He settled back next to Hilde and devoured the unfortunate sandwich. "Hey, that wasn't half bad…" He went back for another one, and selected a piece of cake to go with it. 

"Good food, good friends and good weather. What more can one man ask for?" Duo said profoundly, gazing up at the clouds over head. 

"Not much," Quatre said softly. "Not much at all." 

All eyes trained on the rustling brush and moments later, Heero and Relena emerged. He was as blank faced as usual, but Relena had a faintly smug air about her. Zechs eyed the younger man suspiciously, but Heero stopped by Duo and Hilde while Relena came to sit by him. 

"So, Hilde," Noin said, stretching out as much as she could. "Have you and Duo been considering names?" 

"Hm, not really. We want to wait until we find out if it's a boy or girl," the younger woman replied. "How about you?"

"We're still in the negotiation stage. Nothing's set," Noin grimaced. "He wants a boring, traditional name, and I want something a little more modern." Zechs drew a breath to protest and Noin laughed. "Don't even try. You know it's true."

"I know better than to argue with you. You never let me win," Zechs said wryly. "Even when you're wrong, you're right."

Noin grinned smugly and planted a finger in his chest. "And don't you forget it." She leaned back against his chest and closed her eyes. Everything seemed to take so much more energy lately, even mock-fighting with Zechs. She didn't noticed the worried look he gave her as he pulled her to him, wrapping his arms protectively around both her and their unborn child.

Leila couldn't help but to notice the love between them. She wondered if Quatre would hold her like that if she were carrying their child. She glanced over at him. His eyes were closed and she didn't even know if he was awake. She sighed and rose to her feet. Everyone looked up and she smiled reassuringly. 

"I'm just walking down to the pond," she said. "I'll be right back."

When she got to the water's edge, she sat down on the dry sand and dipped her feet in the water. She kicked idly, watching the ripples as they spread across the crystal clear water. She closed her eyes, trying to gather her chaotic thoughts into some semblance of order. Quatre had been attentive to her all day, but except for during breakfast and that one brief kiss before her step-mother came in, he hadn't touched her at all. Maybe she had been foolish to expect any different. After all, he had only done his duty. There was nothing that indicated it had been more than that. He had no real feelings for her, and she knew she didn't love him. She felt something for him, but of course that was natural. He had treated her well, and had been so much more than she had ever hoped for, but still….

"You look kind of lost."

Leila jumped when Catherine sat down beside her. She hadn't even heard the other woman approaching. "Catherine, you startled me." She managed a small smile.

"It's okay," she said, dabbing a toe in the water. "You know, I can't help but admire you. I don't think I could have done the same in your situation."

Leila's eyes widened at Catherine's admission. "Oh… But I had to do it, Catherine. If I'd had any choice, I don't think I would have done it." 

"Really?" Catherine frowned at that. "But I thought…"

Leila sighed, and lay back, ignoring the sand beneath her. "I think, if Quatre and I had met under normal circumstances, things would be different. But how can you love someone who was forced on you? Me, I consider myself fortunate. He's such a really nice man, not at all what I was expecting. I think I can be happy with him. He'll be a good husband and a wonderful father when the time comes, but I don't think he'll ever love me. Oh, I can tell he likes me, but still, it was an unfair situation all around." She sighed again, closing her eyes against the glare of the sun. 

Catherine gave a small laugh, but it had a bitter tinge to it. "At least you know that he wants to be a father. Trowa won't even discuss it." She clapped her hands over her mouth, shocked that she had said something. 

Leila turned her head to look at Catherine. "I noticed how he acted earlier. I think Quatre did too. Sometimes it's easier to talk to a stranger, you know? I can't believe I said all I did to you."

Catherine smiled slightly. "Don't worry, I won't say anything. If there's one thing I know, it's how to keep silent." 

"How long have you known Trowa?" Leila had the feeling that Catherine still wanted to talk but was a bit reluctant.

"Oh, going on seven years now. He came to the circus at the start of the war, looking for work. I knew there was something about him right away. He's hard to get close to. I think he's afraid to care too much. But he can't help but to show it. Like with your sister. He'll keep that promise, come hell or high water. That's how he is. He – he…" She broke off, unable to continue. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "you have concerns of your own. I don't want to burden you with mine."

Leila reached over tentatively and patted Catherine's hand. "You know, I don't have any real friends." Catherine looked at her strangely as she spoke. "My father was, well, overprotective for lack of a better term. Almira and I don't get along at all, and Ilona's too young to understand adult problems. I really wish I had a friend I could talk to about such things." She smiled a bit crookedly. "I think I'm being a bit awkward about this, Catherine. I'm trying to ask if you would consider me as a friend. 

Catherine's blue eyes widened as she absorbed Leila's words. Until now she had never realized how restrictive the other girl's life had been. Growing up in the circus as she had, she had always had someone there to turn to. After her parents' death, they had become her surrogate family. "You know," she said, "I think I'd like that." 

Leila smiled brightly. "Remember you said that when I call you at three o'clock in the morning to cry on your shoulder." 

Catherine chuckled. "Well, that door swings both ways you know." She dabbled a finger in the water and watched the sun reflect off of the drops she flung outward. "I might be waking you up!"

"I'll look forward to it," Leila said with a laugh. "But I hope neither one of us will have to do it very often."

"Yeah, you have a point." A bird chirped overhead and they both looked up. "I've never been to the desert before," Catherine said. "It's quite different from the colony."

"What are the colonies like?" Leila asked, curious about what was in store for her. 

"It can take a bit of getting used to at first," Catherine said, describing an arc with her hands. "I always have to readjust whenever we come back. I miss the sky. Some people complain about the gravity, but I've never noticed a significant difference. The buildings are really no different from any city on earth. Same buildings and similar street layouts. Just on a smaller scale." 

"I see," Leila said thoughtfully. "Well then, London will give me a chance to experience a city before I go to the colony."

"Oh? You and Quatre are honeymooning in London?" Catherine asked, leaning forward a bit. 

"Nothing so romantic," Leila said, waving away the notion. "Quatre has to attend a business conference and he asked me if I wanted to go along. I've never been anywhere like that, so of course I said yes." Catherine nodded in understanding. "I can't help but to wonder how busy he'll be. And my father will be there as well. I just hope he doesn't expect us to spend every free moment with him. I've seen him for the last eighteen years, and I'd like to see some new faces." She and Catherine both laughed at that. 

Catherine squinted up at the sun overhead. "You know, it's not as hot here as I thought it would be. One usually thinks of the desert as scorchingly hot. It's hot, but not uncomfortably so."

"Oh?" Leila said with a laugh. "You think? It's actually the winter season here. It's a lot hotter in the summer. In the summer, no-one goes out without a very good reason. Thank goodness for air conditioning."

"Catherine."

Trowa's quiet voice made them both startle. They both turned to see him standing next to one of the large trees along the path. Leila gave Catherine's hand a reassuring squeeze and rose, dusting sand from her bottom. "I really need a drink. I feel parched!" She nodded at Trowa and walked back up the path. 

When she arrived, Quatre and Zechs were deep in a discussion about colonial liberties. Noin was fast asleep, her head pillowed in Zechs' lap. Hilde and Sally were also talking animatedly. And to her great surprise, Heero was scratching a diagram in the sand, explaining something to Ilona. Her little sister looked absolutely fascinated by what he was showing her and she nodded her head every once in a while to indicate understanding. 

"—and L4 is at LaGrange Point 4. Here." His stick pointed out the area. "This is where your sister will be. L2 is," he moved the pointer again. "here. And Earth is here." He dusted his hands and sat back. Ilona leaned over the diagram, studying it intensely. Her finger moved over each point as she memorized their positions. 

"I s-see," she said, looking at Heero. "Which one is y-your home?" It was an innocent enough question, but it caught the attention of several interested people. 

"I don't have a home," he answered, his face unreadable.

Ilona bit her lip, her eyes sad. "Why n-not?"

Heero shrugged. "I just don't."

Ilona sighed. "That's s-sad. Everyone needs a h-home." She frowned, thinking hard. "I don't think my f-father would let you stay with m-me. He'd g-get all huffy and say, 'Young lady, that's not how things are done'." Leila blinked at her sister's devastatingly accurate imitation of their father. Duo hid his face, trying not to laugh at the idea of Heero being taken in like a stray cat. 

Heero, for his part, looked slightly stunned. "Why?"

"I l-like you," Ilona announced matter-of-factly. "You talk to me l-like I'm a person, n-not an annoyance."

Leila sat down, closing her eyes to block out the sight of her sister. She felt an old familiar anger welling up at her family's treatment of Ilona and she balled her fists tightly to contain it. Seri had never cared for Ilona, Almira considered her a nuisance and their father had never quite forgiven the child for the double crime of her mother's death and not being the son he had expected. 

"Leila." She stiffened at the touch of Quatre's hand and he quickly removed it from her shoulder. "If I were to ask your father if Ilona could accompany us to London, do you think he would agree?" he whispered.

She turned quickly to face him. "Would you?" The look on his face was answer enough. She threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "Thank you!" She blushed and pulled back. "But we shouldn't say anything to her yet. Just in case he doesn't agree." He nodded and gave her a reassuring smile. _He'll agree_, Quatre thought, indignant at the way the child was treated. _Even if I have to stoop to using inside information. _

Chapter Eight

Later that evening, Quatre went to talk to his father-in-law. To his surprise, bin Summer was amiable to the idea of Ilona accompanying them to London. 

"I know we're going to be busy at the conference," the older man said. "Ilona can keep Leila company. Do the child good to spend time with her older sister, let her see how a dutiful daughter should behave. I only hope she'll turn out to be half as obedient as her sister."

Quatre gritted his teeth and nodded. He couldn't say what he really thought, not unless he wanted to totally ruin everything. He chatted for several more minutes about this company or that businessman before excusing himself to go and find Leila.

He didn't even notice Seri in the shadows by the door. The older woman was furious at the idea that Ilona would be allowed to accompany her sister to London when Almira hadn't even been mentioned. She never even considered the fact that she was responsible for the lack of feeling between the girls. She felt that Leila and Ilona were obstacles in Almira's path. _Her_ daughter should have been the one to make such a prestigious marriage, not Leila. And now, that stuttering brat was being given the opportunity to travel while Almira would be stuck here. She stormed down the hallway to her rooms, trying to think of a way to get revenge on them both. She knew she wouldn't be able to talk Mustafa out of letting the child go. Once he had made up his mind, nothing could make him change it. Besides that, he had given permission in front of Quatre Winner. He wouldn't go back on it now for any reason. She resolved to think long and hard about the situation.

Quatre found all of his friends in the rec room, deep in an impromptu pool tournament. Hilde and Noin were keeping track of winners and losers from comfortable chairs on the side and Catherine was chalking a stick while examining the balls on the table. Heero leaned on his stick as he waited for her to take her shot. Duo sat nearby with his head in his hands, looking stunned.

"She beat me!" he exclaimed. "Me! I've been playing pool since I was big enough to reach the table. I can't believe it." A **clack **from the table drew their attention and they watched the cue ball bank off of the side, sink the solid green ball, and ricochet back to nudge the red into a side pocket. The cue rolled to a halt near the yellow ball, giving Catherine a perfect shot into the left corner pocket. There was a faint look of astonishment on Heero's face as he watched her sink ball after ball. 

"It's a good thing there's no money riding on this game," Zechs commented. "We'd all be broke."

"You're up next, Zechs," Noin said, making a mark on the sheet in front of her. "If I wasn't too big to get to the table, I'd give Catherine a real game." 

Catherine glanced back at Noin, a slightly smug grin on her face. "I'll remember that, then." She reached her stick out to tap the upper right corner pocket and lined up her shot. The eight ball slammed into the pocket and the cue bounced off the edge to stop in the middle of the table. Heero blinked; he'd never even gotten a single shot. Shocked, he held out the stick to Zechs and looked around for the glass he had been drinking out of. 

Duo offered him a fresh drink and he accepted without thinking. He took a swallow, then stopped, eyes watering. He gasped and sat the glass down on the bar. "Duo," Heero managed to choke out. "What the hell _was_ that!?"

"Duo's Kamikaze," he replied with a grin. "You like?"

Hilde groaned. "Duo, I thought you said you'd quit making those. They're probably toxic or something."

Duo just shrugged. "Well, it's got a great kick to it. Can I help it if I aspired to be a bartender at one time?"

Zechs' exclamation of disgust drew their attention. Catherine had sank three balls on the break alone and showed no signs of slowing down. Sally was looking at the selection of sticks, trying to find one that was the right length. WuFei just stared at the pool table, waiting for his turn. 

Quatre shook his head, remembering why he'd come in here. "Has anyone seen Leila?"

"I think she said something about a music room," Noin said. "She said she wouldn't be gone long." 

"Thank you," Quatre said with a smile. She had probably needed some time to herself. Still, he wanted to tell her the good news. He closed the door behind him, and the noise from the room cut off.

He had heard faint piano music from the other end of the hall, so he headed in that direction. The double doors at the end were slightly ajar and he peered in. He could see Leila seated in front of the piano, playing softly. He vaguely recalled the tune, an old song about a love that wasn't meant to be. He did a double take when she started to sing the words. (1)

"Turn down the lights, turn down the bed, 

Turn down these voices inside my head.

Lay down with me, tell me no lies

Just hold me close, don't patronize,

Don't patronize me…

'Cause I can't make you love me if you don't, 

You can't make your heart feel something it won't.

Here in the dark, in these final hours, 

I will lay down my heart, and I'll feel the power, 

But you won't. No, you won't.

'Cause I can't make you love me…

If you don't…"

A small movement near the French doors caught Quatre's attention and he saw Relena standing there, half hidden by the curtains. There was a stricken look on her face and he could see her mouth moving as she silently sang along.

"I'll close my eyes, and then I won't see 

The love you don't feel when you're holding me.

Morning will come, and I'll do what's right, 

Just give me 'til then to give up this fight.

And I will give up this fight…

'Cause I can't make you love me if you don't,

You can't make your heart feel something it won't.

Here in the dark, in these final hours, 

I will lay down my heart and I'll feel the power, 

But you won't. No, you won't.

'Cause I can't make you love me…

If you don't…

Leila's fingers moved over the keys, her body slightly swaying as she finished the song. She rested her hands on the now silent keys and bowed her head. She started to play again, another piece that Quatre recognized. _Watermark, by Enya,_ he thought, watching her fingers move. She was good, he could see that. And her voice had surprised him in its beauty. He wondered what else she could sing. He looked forward to finding out. 

He looked for Relena, to find her gone. _I should go and check on her_, he thought. As he turned his elbow caught the door, pushing it open. Leila jumped, startled. 

"Who's there?" she called out, rising from the piano bench. "Quatre?" She saw him standing in the doorway, an embarrassed look on his face.

"Sorry, I didn't want to disturb you," he said softly, stepping into the room. 

"That's all right. Were you looking for me?" she asked, sitting back down on the bench.

"Actually, I was," he said, sitting down next to her on the bench. "I just spoke with your father. He's agreed to let Ilona come to London with us." Leila's eyes widened in surprise, making him glad that he had done this small thing for her. 

"Thank you, Quatre. This means a lot to me," she said. "And it'll mean a lot to Ilona, too."

"She's a sweet child. I'm happy to help her."

"I'll tell her in the morning. If I tell her now, she'll be so excited that she'll be up all night," Leila said with a laugh. "So, how's the pool tournament going?"

Quatre grinned. "Catherine's beating the pants off of them all." 

"Good," Leila said with satisfaction. "I think Duo had the idea that he was going to beat everyone."

He just shook his head. "I think he and Heero were both in shock."

At the mention of Heero's name she sobered, "I think I owe your friend an apology."

"Who? Duo?"

Leila shook her head. "No, Heero."

Quatre forehead wrinkled with puzzlement. "Why?"

She searched carefully for the right words to make him understand her earlier mistrust of Heero. "The first time I saw him, he made me nervous. There was something about him that was dangerous. I didn't try to see past that. And then, today, when he was talking to Ilona, I realized that he wasn't a bad person. She saw past the unemotional façade, whereas I didn't even bother. I feel quite ashamed of myself."

Quatre reached for her hand, lacing their fingers together. "I understand. Heero, well, Heero is a person with a troubled past. He was trained since childhood to be the perfect soldier. He _has_ feelings; he just doesn't know how to express them. I can't even begin to imagine what it was like for him. When he met Relena at the start of the war, she was able to see something in him that no-one else could." 

"I had wondered about that. They seem to have some sort of connection," she said. 

Quatre sighed. "Yes. I honestly believe that he loves her. He just can't find a way to let it out." 

"That's sad." 

"Yes, it is. For both of them."

"I don't know what would be worse, to be with someone and not know if they care for you, or to be with someone and know they don't care for you." She gasped and her free hand flew to cover her mouth. 

Quatre gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "It's all right. But if it makes any difference," he paused to look her in the eyes. "I do like you."

"Really?"

"You're not at all what I expected. And I must say I'm quite relieved too," he said with a smile.

She brushed her hair out of her face and stared up at him. "I could say the same about you."

"Oh, really?" he asked.

She nodded. "You're a gentle, caring person. I've seen the way you are with others. You treat everyone around you as if they're important. I was terrified that you would be like my father, a cold man who cared only about family honor and family business."

Quatre thought about it. He couldn't blame her for her fears. "I was worried that you would be a spoiled child, someone used to being waited on and catered to. A person who only thinks of their own welfare."

"Well," Leila said, giving him a mischievous look. "I won't say I'm not spoiled in some ways. I'm just softening you up. Waiting to catch you off guard." Startled, he stared at her, then caught her sly grin. 

"Ah, think you're being funny, do you?" he mock-growled, grabbing at her. She laughed, managing to avoid him. She bolted for the door, but he caught her before she took three steps. 

"Quatre!" 

"Oh, no, such impertinence must be punished!" he said, trying not to laugh at the look on her face. "And your punishment will be…" He looked around the room, thinking quickly. "To sing for me." He sat her back down on the piano bench. "I heard you earlier," he explained. "You have a beautiful voice. I'd like to hear it again."

She blinked. No-one had ever told her that before. What she usually heard was a shouted order from her stepmother to "stop that screeching!". She thought hard, trying to think of a song. Then, she looked up through the French doors. Heero and Relena were in the garden, sitting silently. A light flashed in her brain. "Quatre," she whispered. "Look." He followed her pointing finger to see what she was indicating. 

While he was distracted, Leila slid off of the piano bench and headed for one of the cabinets on the nearby wall. She opened the doors and pulled out an acoustic guitar. She strummed the instrument softly, making sure that it was in tune. She nodded at the pure tones, then positioned her fingers over the strings.

The opening chords of the song made him turn to look. He didn't recognize the song, but it was pretty. He glanced back out the doors to see Heero looking around. Evidently he could hear it too. (2)

"Fall for me, my Southern Cross, my star.

Shine for me, when love has gone too far.

I've got you belly-deep, in me.

With just a little breath, on the water now,

It's all we need.

Just a little strength, in our hearts,

Enough to heal…

Enough to heal…"

"Dig me out, can't leave this love for dead.

Hand to mouth, we're picking up the thread.

I've got you belly-deep, in me.

With just a little breath, on the water now, 

It's all we need.

Just a little strength, in our hearts, 

Enough to heal…

Enough to heal…"

Quatre caught his breath as the song began to crescendo and her voice rose higher and higher. She had a lovely clear soprano that never hesitated. He had to admit it was a good choice of song, as both Heero and Relena seemed to be caught up in the music. 

"And the seas, glistens;

And the waves, pull us in.

Something's rising up and up,

Could it be…

A little breath, on the water now,

Just a little strength in our hearts

Enough to heal… (a little breath)

Enough to heal… (a little strength)

Enough to heal…" 

"With just a little breath, on the water now, 

It's all we need.

Just a little strength, in our hearts, 

Enough to heal…

Enough to heal…

Enough to heal…"

The last notes faded away and she moved slowly to place the guitar back in the cabinet. She stood there for several seconds, head bowed and Quatre moved to put his arms around her. She relaxed slightly against him and sighed. "That was beautiful," he whispered. "And they heard every note." 

She turned slightly to look up at him. "Was it too obvious?"

He chuckled a bit. "Not too. Besides, it's a lovely song. Why don't we go see what the others are doing? And give them a little privacy." She nodded, and hand in hand they left the darkened room. 

(Author's Note: The Sequel: (1) I Can't Make You Love Me by Bonnie Raitt. /Sorry, Jeremy!! It was the lyrics, I swear!! Don't hurt me!/ (2) Heal by Heather Nova. 

var yviContents='http://us.toto.geo.yahoo.com/toto?s=76001074 yviR='us';yfiEA(0); geovisit(); 


	5. An Arranged Marriage Part Five

Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

The next morning, Leila woke all at once. She was still a bit befuddled by not being in her own room but shook it off quickly enough. She eased out from under Quatre's arm and headed for the bathroom. A quick shower was what was in order, she decided, then to brush her teeth. Her mouth felt like a toxic waste dump. _Note to self,_ she thought. _Never take another drink from Duo. Ever. _She slipped out of her short nightgown and stepped into the shower stall, wincing at the cold tile beneath her feet. She hastily turned on the tap and sighed as the hot water sprayed down on her. A large cloud of steam billowed out of the top of the door, clouding all of the mirrors over the double sink. She lathered up a loofa and went to work on her skin, enjoying the rough feel. 

The sound of the shower made Quatre bolt upright. Breathing heavily, he gripped the sheet in his hands and tried to relax. He had been having _that_ dream again. The one where he watched his father die over and over, unable to do anything to stop it. He shook his head, and one shaking hand came up to wipe the beads of sweat from his forehead. Leila was nowhere to be seen, so she was obviously the person in the shower. He threw back the covers and padded barefoot into the bathroom. The mirrors were still fogged over, but the shower was no longer running. He could make out the shape of her body behind the frosted glass as she toweled off. She stepped out of the stall and ran right into him. 

"Quatre! I'm sorry," she said as they both staggered. He caught her arms to keep her from tripping and falling back into the shower stall. She stared up at him, aware that something was bothering him. His usually clear eyes were clouded and there were heavy shadows under them "Are you all right?" She laid a gentle hand on the side of his face and he closed his eyes, relishing the contact. 

She gasped when he pulled her to him, wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face against her neck. She could feel there was nothing sexual in the gesture, just a need for comfort. She tentatively put her arms around his shoulders and held him. They stood like that for several minutes; Quatre's harsh breathing the only sound in the room. 

"Why? Why now? Why did I have the nightmare again?" he said softly. "I thought I'd put it behind me." 

The pain in his voice was enough to bring tears to her eyes. "Quatre? Do you want to talk about it?"

His sigh made her shiver. "Yes. No. I don't know. It's hard to." She pulled away from him and led him back into the bedroom. She sat him down on the bed, sliding behind him and wrapping her arms around him. He leaned back against her, still craving comfort. "My father… died… during the Eve Wars. He was trying to make the colony see that OZ wasn't the benevolent protector they thought it was. Iria and I were on a shuttle, trying to reach him. But… But they opened fire on him. I couldn't do anything but watch. We had argued so much… he didn't want me to fight. He felt that pacifism was the way to reach our goal, but I knew that sometimes, no matter how much you don't want to, you have to fight to protect what you believe in. So I did. I saw so much, things no-one should ever have to see. I did things I regretted then and now. Why can't I let it go?"

Leila's eyes were wide and full of tears. She had no idea that he had fought in the wars. She barely remembered much about them, she had been only about eleven or so. And her father had tried to keep as much as he could from them all. He would have been nothing more than a boy, she thought; he was only three years older than she was. Why had someone as kind and caring as Quatre been forced to fight? Suddenly, it clicked. All the little bits and pieces, comments made here and there, things left unsaid, it all fell in place. 

"You were a Gundam pilot weren't you?" Quatre turned to stare at her. "You and your friends. I understand now. Oh, Quatre…" She embraced him again, marveling at his bravery and determination. "I'm sorry that it had to be you. But if you could forget, what would be the point? As long as people remember the horrors of war, they'll find ways to keep it from happening again." Her words made sense to him, much more sense than the mouthings of all the politicians he had heard. He felt drained, but relieved to have shared his inner turmoil with her. He pressed a light kiss to her cheek, to show his thanks. 

She blinked when he kissed her, then turned and placed another on his lips. Her shy smile was enough to make him pull her closer. "Leila…" he whispered, running a finger down her arm. She shivered at the light touch and leaned closer. He cupped her face in his hands and gently kissed her again. The feel of his warm, soft lips against hers made her shiver. Quatre pulled away, aware of her trembling.

"Am I scaring you?" he asked. "You're shaking." 

She ducked her head, hiding her face. "No," she whispered. "I could never be afraid of you. You…you make me feel… I don't know."

"It's all right," he said, holding her close. "I told you, it's just between us. There's nothing wrong with us being attracted to each other. In a way, it makes things easier." She thought about it and decided he was right. It would be far worse if they couldn't stand to even touch one another. She nodded and rested her head on his shoulder. Her eyes flew open when a muted growling sounded. Green eyes met blue in puzzlement until it sounded again. 

Leila tried not to laugh, realizing that both of their stomachs were growling. One look at Quatre's red face was all it took for her to burst out into peals of laughter. He grinned, then chuckled, then finally joined her in full out laughter. 

"Go," she said, pushing him off of the bed. "Go shower so that we can appease the bottomless pits!" Still laughing, she waited until he was in the shower, then went in to brush her teeth. Her hair had dried while they had been talking and she gritted her teeth as she patiently worked the snarls out of the long tresses. She quickly wove her hair into a long braid similar to the one Duo sported and tied off the end with a white ribbon. It tickled her bare back as she went in search of some clothes so she hurried to dress. 

Quatre walked out of the steamy bathroom while rubbing his hair dry. Leila was pulling on a pair of perfectly pressed khaki slacks, taking care to tuck in her white button front blouse. She tried not to look as he went to the dresser for his underpants but was unable to resist a quick look. She shook her head, concentrating on running her slim leather belt through the loops on her pants. When she looked back up, he had on a pair of red and black striped boxers and was taking a pair of dark blue slacks off of their hanger. He tossed them to the bed and pulled out a short sleeved turquoise polo shirt. Carrying the shirt in his hand he sat down on the other side of the bed and proceeded to dress quickly. Another insistent growl came from his stomach, causing them both to grin. 

Leila reached under the edge of the bed for her shoes and came out with Quatre's. She snorted and handed them to him. He shook his head and passed her loafers over to her. They slipped their shoes on and headed for the door and breakfast. As they crossed the courtyard, Quatre gave her a small smile and reached for her hand. She returned the smile and laced her fingers through his. At peace for the moment, they went to start the day. 

Leila could tell right away that today was not going to be a good day. Duo winced every time a loud (or not so loud) noise was heard and she noticed that Hilde was making a point to rattle her silverware against the dishes as much as she could. Heero and Relena were nowhere to be seen, and Zechs kept an irritated eye out on the door leading to the rest of the house. Leila passed Quatre a plate and they both helped themselves from the large buffet on the left side of the dining room. Almira strode into the room, giving everyone there a disdainful look before going to the buffet. 

She glanced over at Quatre, who was filling his plate, then her sister and said in a voice just loud enough to be heard, "Mother says that a dutiful wife should always serve her husband." Leila felt her appetite dwindling and she gritted her teeth in an effort to ignore her sister. 

"I'm a big boy," Quatre said, escorting Leila to the two empty seats across from Trowa and Catherine. "I think I can feed myself without assistance." Catherine covered a smile with her napkin and winked at Leila. An angry red flush crawled up Almira's face and she seated herself at the other end of the table with a slight huff.

Ilona chose that moment to peer around the doorway and Almira decided to take her anger out on a target incapable of fighting back. "Oh for heaven's sake, Ilona, quit creeping around like you're afraid of your own shadow. You are such a pathetic child." Leila's face hardened but before she could say anything, Heero stepped out from around the door and leveled his gaze at Almira. She swallowed, her mouth suddenly dry, and quickly turned her attention to her plate. 

"Heero! Good morning!" Ilona caught his hand and led him to the buffet, chattering away. A faint smile could be seen for only a moment, then his face resumed its usual impassive cast.

"Hm, she's smarter than I thought," Trowa commented blandly, lifting his fork to his mouth.

"Trowa!" Catherine hissed softly, giving Leila an apologetic look. Leila shrugged, indicating her agreement and began to butter her blueberry muffin. Duo's snicker turned into a groan when it made his head throb. 

"Hilde, babe, you were right. I'll never make another Kamikaze as long as I live. Those things are killer!" he said, bringing her hand to his lips. A hint of a grin turned up the corner of her mouth but she still wasn't going to let him off of the hook that easy. She glanced up as Heero and Ilona joined the table, sitting across from them. Heero looked at Duo, an 'I told you so' showing clearly in his eyes. Totally unaware of the adult undercurrents in the room, Ilona dug into her breakfast, talking away to everyone around her. 

Leila smiled at her animated younger sister. She would have never thought that this would happen. Her marriage to Quatre had not only been of benefit to herself, but also her sister. She had never seen Ilona talk to other people the way she did to Quatre's friends. Not only was she more outgoing around them, but her stutter had almost disappeared. She wished there was someway she could keep Ilona with her. She worried so much about how the child would be treated after she was gone. 

Quatre tapped her hand and she turned to him, startled out of her thoughts. "Yes?"

He leaned over to whisper in her ear. "Don't you think you should tell your sister that she's going with us? We'll be leaving in the morning and she'll need time to get ready." Leila nodded and grinned; she was going to enjoy her sister's reaction. She was sure Ilona would be thrilled. 

"Ilona?" The child immediately looked at her older sister. "How would you like to go to London with Quatre and myself?" 

Ilona's eyes grew as wide as saucers and she dropped her fork with a resounding clatter. "R-really?" she whispered. "You m-mean it?"

Everyone was grinning at the little girl's reaction. Including her older sister and brother-in-law. "Yes, I mean it," Leila said, trying not to laugh. "When have I ever lied to you? Quatre talked to Father about it last night. He said it would be good for you to go." An infuriated shriek came from the other end of the table and Almira slung her chair back and stormed from the room. Leila gave no attention to her other sister. "So, after breakfast, ask Melan to help you to pack. We'll be gone for six weeks, so make sure you bring plenty to wear." Overjoyed, Ilona nodded rapidly, unable to even speak. 

An hour later, Leila was in Ilona's room, watching as her excited sister dug through her closet for clothes. "I like Quatre's f-friends, Leila," she said. "I'll m-miss them. Will I ever s-see them again?" 

"Of course you will, Ilona. When you come and visit us, I'm sure we can find a way for you to see them," Leila answered, placing neatly folded clothes into a large suitcase. 

"I wish t-there was something fun we c-could all do tonight," Ilona said as she removed a blouse from a hanger and folded it neatly. Glancing down, she reached into the box at her feet and pulled out a small camera. "Look, Leila, it's the camera you gave me for my birthday last year." Leila looked up just in time to be blinded by the flash as it went off. Motes of light danced across her vision as she rapidly blinked her eyes.

"I think I'm blind," she said, trying to focus. "But I just had an idea! Tell me what you think." She pulled her little sister closer and began whispering in her ear. Ilona clapped her hands over her mouth to hold in her delighted giggles and she nodded in agreement. "But," Leila finished, "make sure you ask permission before you start." 

"Why?" Ilona asked.

"Just to be on the safe side, sweetie. Some people might not want you to."

Almira stared up at the ceiling of her bedroom, still seething over the insult she had been given. Her thoughts toward her two half-sisters were definitely unprintable and she was determined to find a way to give vent to her rage. She didn't just want to upset Leila; she wanted to see her humiliated, as she had been humiliated. Ilona was unimportant, after all the brat would have to come back here. And without Leila to intervene, she would be free to make the kid as miserable as she possibly could. But Leila…. That was an entirely different situation. Just because she was the oldest, she was given everything. If only her mother had been able to talk their father into letting HER marry Quatre Winner. He would have been easy to manipulate, she could tell. As the wife of the head of the Winner family, she would have been at the center of society. But no! Her father had insisted that Leila marry first. "A matter of family honor," he had said. She sneered. What good was family honor when you didn't get anything out of it?? 

She knew that she would find a way to make her sister pay. It would only be a matter of time.

Quatre didn't miss Leila until later that afternoon. He had wanted to ask her where her luggage was stored so that it could be sent on ahead of them. He looked first in the music room. It was empty. He then called Ilona's room. No-one answered. He found Hilde, Catherine, Noin, Sally and Relena relaxing around the indoor pool, but they hadn't seen her for several hours. He even got one of the servants to check her old room. She wasn't there and no-one had seen her. He ignored the twinge in his chest as he searched through the house, ending at his suite.

_Stay calm_, he told himself. _She's got to be here somewhere. After all, there's no way anyone could have gotten in and she would have been seen if she had left. And she has no reason to leave anyway._ _Therefore, she's here in the house. _He flung the door of their suite open and strode in, heading for the bathroom and the bottle of antacid on the counter. He stopped dead in his tracks as he entered the bedroom. 

Leila was curled up in the middle of the king sized bed, one hand resting under her cheek and the other fisted in the blanket. She looked vulnerable all alone in the huge bed and Quatre couldn't help but to smile at the picture she made there. _Of course she would be in the last place I look_, he thought. He eased onto the mattress behind her and ran a gentle finger down the curve of her face. She mumbled something and batted at his hand. Quatre grinned impishly, all traces of anxiety gone, and picked up the end of her braid. He tickled the tip of her nose and was rewarded with a large, unladylike snort. She turned her head away, burrowing into the pillow. Unable to resist, he used her own hair to tickle her ears and the back of her neck. A frown knitted her eyebrows and she shivered as the soft locks swept over her neck again. 

With a groan, she sat up, looking around for what had been bothering her. "Quatre?" she asked, her voice rough with sleep. She rubbed her eyes, trying to focus on him. He grinned and waved the end of her braid at her and comprehension burst through the sleepy haze. "You!" She tried to pull away but he held fast to her braid. She froze to avoid the pain of having her hair yanked. She had always had a sensitive scalp and the slightest tug was excruciating. 

"I was looking for you," Quatre said softly. "I was worried when I couldn't find you anywhere." Her eyes widened at this admission and she gazed at him uncertainly. 

"You… were worried… about me?" she asked hesitantly. 

"Yes," Quatre admitted. "Very." She gave him a watery smile and he released her hair and pulled her to him. She wrapped her arms around him and held on tightly. His admission had touched her more than he would ever know.

The phone rang shrilly, making them both jump. Quatre reached over to the bedside table to answer it. "Yes?" He grinned at the voice on the other end of the line. "Hello, Iria. Really? That's wonderful news." He paused, listening. "Tell Amina I said 'Congratulations' and Leila and I will come and see them all as soon as we come home. Of course. We will. You take care too. Goodbye." He replaced the phone on its cradle and smiled wryly at Leila. "It seems I'm an uncle again. My sister Amina had her baby a short while ago."

"Really?" Leila asked. "Was it a boy or a girl."

"A boy," Quatre said. "She and her husband named him Anas." He stared up at the ceiling, counting. "That makes my… fourteenth nephew." He shook his head wryly. "Amina is only three years older than I am, so I know her fairly well."

Leila shook her head. "I can't imagine growing up with so many siblings! What was it like?"

Quatre chuckled and stretched out on the bed. "Well, I didn't really know all of them. By the time I was born, half of them were too busy with school and vocational training to bother with me. The ones that were closer to my own age are the ones I know the best. And I really wasn't too close to them growing up." His face darkened. "Sometimes, it takes a loss to make you appreciate what you have." 

Leila placed a sympathetic hand on his arm. "Don't. You can't let it get to you. If you spend all your time dwelling on the dead, you lose touch with the living. Cherish the memories, and honor those gone by making the most of your life."

Quatre closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "For someone so young, you make a lot of sense."

"I try," she said lightly, laying her head on his chest. "Sometimes it comes out right and sometimes I confuse even myself." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and held her against him, enjoying the comfort of her touch. She felt the feather soft touch of his lips on the crown of her head and closed her eyes, a pleasant drowsiness engulfing her. She yawned widely, feeling her jaw crack. 

"I don't…" she yawned again, "know why I'm so sleepy," she said apologetically. 

"Stress," Quatre said matter-of-factly. "Once all the tension is gone, your body has to recharge itself." He remembered how, after his first mobile suit battle was over, he had fallen asleep for ten hours straight. Not even Rasid had been able to wake him. "And," he added wryly. "I'm sure you've had a lot of stress lately."

"Hm… Just a little," she replied with a tiny grin. "No more than I'm sure you've had." He acknowledged her little joke with a chuckle. 

"Well, it's still several hours until dinner. Why don't we have a nap?" He kicked off his shoes and pulled the light blanket over their legs. Leila snuggled into his side, already dozing again as he reached for the switch on the bedside table. A comfortable darkness enveloped the room and he felt his eyes growing heavy too. In minutes they were both asleep.

Chapter Ten

"Has anyone seen Quatre lately?" Relena asked as she walked into the courtyard. "I wanted to speak with him before dinner." 

Puzzled, Duo answered. "Now that you mention it, I haven't seen him for a while either. He was out here looking for Leila earlier."

"That was several hours ago," Hilde said, frowning slightly. 

"H-hi, everybody!" Ilona waved as she walked up to join them. Catherine smiled and scooted over on the bench she was sitting on. Smiling widely, the little girl sat down in the offered seat. "I wanted t-to ask you all, is it all right if I t-take pictures?" She held up her small camera. "Leila said I had t-to ask first." 

Duo grinned and made bunny ears behind Hilde's head. "Fire away, kiddo." Ilona giggled at his silliness as Wufei rolled his eyes skyward for patience. Catherine nodded and Trowa's solemn smile ghosted across his face. 

Ilona peered shyly at Heero. "D-do you mind, Heero?" He hesitated for several seconds then favored the child with a slight smile. "Thank you!!" She hopped up from the bench and began to plan her pictures. She grouped all the girls first, pushing a reluctant Noin into the shot when she and Zechs came out to see what was going on. Sally laughed at her old friend and linked their arms together. Hilde and Catherine made bunny ears behind Relena's head as the picture was snapped. 

"So much for dignity, eh Miss Former-Queen-of-the-World?" Hilde asked, poking her in the ribs.

"Dignity? What's that?" Relena said wryly, aiming a mock kick at Catherine's behind. They all laughed and moved aside for the guys. 

Wufei scowled, Trowa looked ahead resolutely, Zechs pointedly ignored Heero, who paid him no attention whatsoever and Duo had a "please someone, help me" expression on his face. The girls all shook their heads in disgust and Sally slipped off as the others attempted to make the men smile. 

Seconds before Ilona snapped the shutter, Wufei let out a piercing yell and shot straight up in the air. Duo collapsed, howling with laughter; Trowa's mouth hung open in shock and even Heero managed to look surprised. Zechs covered his eyes, mortified. Ilona took the picture.

"What in the world??" Relena asked, trying to figure out what had just happened.

"Sal-LLLEEEE!!!" Wufei shouted, face red as a beet. Grinning like a fiend, Sally rose from behind the bench, making a pinching motion with her fingers. Duo was still on the ground laughing and Noin clutched at her protruding stomach as she tried not to join him. 

"She-she pinched his butt!!" Duo gasped out. It was too much for Noin; she sputtered, then burst into laughter. Hilde, Catherine and Relena soon followed her example. 

"You'll pay for this, woman!" Wufei leapt across the bench, but Sally was already running. She ran for the other side of the courtyard and the suites beyond, disappearing through the doors leading inside. Wufei followed, the look on his face promising retribution. A faint scream was heard, then silence.

Ilona's brow was knitted as she watched them leave. "Will they be b-back?"

Catherine patted her on the shoulder. "Probably later."

"Ilona," Duo said, wiping tears from his eyes, "Please, tell me you got that on film." She nodded and Duo's face lit up like a candle. "Oh, yes! I have GOT to get a copy of that one!" 

A piercing scream woke Quatre and Leila out of a sound sleep. Staggering slightly, Quatre made for the hall door, Leila right behind him. He threw open the door to an astonishing sight. Wufei had Sally slung over his shoulder, and was ignoring her protests completely as he stalked off to the suite they were sharing. 

"Wufei! Put me DOWN!" Sally was caught between laughing and screaming as she grabbed at his waist. She blushed crimson when she saw the couple in the doorway. "Oh, hi Quatre, Leila. Relena's looking for yo-OU!" The last word came out oddly pitched as Wufei landed a smart slap on her upturned behind.

"Quiet, woman," he grunted, giving Quatre a curt nod. He turned the corner and they heard a door slam. 

Quatre realized that his mouth was hanging open and he closed it. "What in the world…?" He trailed off, unable to find the words he needed. 

Leila leaned around him and stared down the hallway. "What just happened?" 

"I – I have NO idea," Quatre managed to say. "Maybe we should ask the others."

Everyone was still laughing when Quatre and Leila joined them in the garden. Duo was unable to resist telling them what had gone on, illustrating his narrative with gestures and contorted facial expressions. Ilona took pictures the entire time. Quatre noticed and whispered a question in Leila's ear. "What's Ilona doing?"

"Oh, that." Leila smiled at her younger sister as she snapped a shot of Zechs and Relena by a large pot of flowers. "She wanted to do something for your friends, so I suggested that she take some pictures. She came up with the idea of making everyone a 'commemorative photo album'." Quatre nodded, thinking it was a good idea and would be well received by all. "I told her to ask first," Leila continued. "Everyone must have agreed." He nodded again, as Ilona raised the camera toward them. She smiled after she took the picture and moved off to other subjects. 

"Quatre, I wanted to talk to you before dinner," Relena said. "Well, actually, both of you." 

Quatre looked puzzled. "Is something wrong, Miss Relena?"

She shook her head. "Oh, no, nothing's wrong. I wanted to invite you and Leila to come and visit with us after the conferences were all over. I'm going to use the next few weeks to clear my schedule so I can take my vacation the week that the baby is born. I was lucky to be able to snatch a few days to come here as it was. I missed Duo and Hilde's wedding; I was NOT going to miss yours. All I have to say is that Trowa and Catherine had better give due notice. All these quickie weddings make it hard to schedule time away from the office!" She smiled wryly and continued. 

"Duo and Hilde are going to be staying since I have to go to L-2 in two months for a dedication ceremony. I told them that since I was going that way anyway, they could stay and visit with us, then ride back with me on my shuttle. I miss getting to visit with everyone. My work keeps me on the move so much." She frowned slightly, then brightened. "But I'm seeing you all now, so I shouldn't complain." 

Quatre regarded Relena with hidden sympathy. It wasn't fair that such a young girl was forced to work so hard for the sake of humanity. Whenever he felt overburdened by his familial and business responsibilities, all he had to do was think of the load that Relena shouldered. It made his problems seem pretty trivial in comparison. He just had to keep the business running and the family happy; he wasn't responsible for world peace. 

Another click caught their attention and they looked to see Ilona taking a picture of Heero, Trowa and Duo as they were talking quietly. Duo flipped the small photographer the peace sign and winked. She giggled and turned to take another of Hilde and Catherine sitting beneath a flowering vine. 

"She's enjoying herself, isn't she?" Relena asked with a smile. "She's a sweet child." Leila nodded, answering with a smile of her own. "And Heero is so friendly with her." A faint trace of sadness turned her mouth down, then she recovered her smile. 

Quatre reached out to gently touch Relena's hand. "I'll see what I can do about my schedule, Miss Relena." He shot a quick look at Leila and she nodded imperceptibly. "But we would be pleased to accept your invitation."

Relena smiled widely, looking from one to the other. "I'm glad to hear it. You know, I tried to get Trowa and Catherine to come too, but they have to be back on L-3 by the end of the week. The circus is about to start traveling again." 

"That's too bad," Quatre said. "It would have been nice if we could all be there." 

"Sally and Wufei have to go back to work as well," Relena continued. "And Heero… Well, you know Heero." She glanced over at him, still in deep discussion with Trowa and Duo. He chose that moment to look up and their eyes met. A faint blush spread across Relena's cheeks and Quatre swore that he could see a slight softening in Heero's diamond hard eyes. Relena shook her head, breaking contact and squared her shoulders. 

Quatre sighed; he should have known they would be difficult. But then again, their entire situation was difficult. Heero didn't know how to admit his feelings and Relena **wouldn't** admit to hers for fear of rejection. He sighed again then started when he felt a light touch across the palm of his hand. Leila had slipped her hand into his, a slight frown on her face. He squeezed her hand and she looked up at him. He smiled reassuringly at her and she tilted her head curiously. "Later," he whispered, returning his attention to Relena. 

"Mistress Ilona? Are you out here?" Everyone turned to see Melan approaching, calling for Ilona. The child looped the camera strap around her neck and ran to her nanny. 

"Here, M-Melan!" She skidded to a halt in front of the older woman.

"Goodness, child, I looked all over for you. It's almost time for dinner. We need to get you cleaned up." She leveled a stern finger at Leila and the others. "And that goes for the rest of you as well. I expect to see you all ready for dinner in the next fifteen minutes." Still scolding, she herded Ilona off toward her quarters. 

Leila shook her head. "Everyone is a child in her eyes. She even treats my father that way."

"Well, we wouldn't want her to come after us, would we?" Quatre asked with a grin. 

"I'd lost all track of the time," Hilde admitted, extending a hand to Duo and letting him tug her up off of the bench. Zechs performed a similar service for Noin. 

Leila thought back over her last dinner in her family's home as she brushed her hair in preparation for bed. Ilona had been so excited that she barely touched her dinner. Leila had been so nervous that she didn't either. Her stomach rolled all night, but she kept a bright smile on her face for the sake of her table companions. The talk had been cheerful and flowed pleasantly. A servant had brought the news that Miss Almira wasn't feeling well and sent her regrets. Leila didn't have much regrets either; it kept her from having to deal with her half-sister's silent venom. 

She had enough on her mind as it was. She had never thought leaving her home would distress her so. All she had ever wanted was to leave and now that the moment had almost come, she was overcome with nerves. It was only natural that she feel this way, she told herself. _After all, I've spent my entire life here. I've never gone any farther than ten miles from the house_, she thought. She twisted her hair into a loose braid and went to brush her teeth. 

Quatre was still absent when she returned to the bedroom. He had told her to go on ahead, that he needed to speak with Heero for a moment. She dimmed the lights and slid under the covers, curling up on her side. She squeezed her eyes closed and took several deep breaths to compose herself. Her mind was whirling a mile a minute and she was sure she would never get to sleep. 

She was dozing lightly by the time Quatre came in. He moved softly across the room, trying his best not to disturb her. He stripped down to his underpants and stretched out on the bed next to her, then reached over to completely douse the lights. He lay on his back, hands behind his head and stared up at the ceiling. Already he was scheduling events in his head. There was so much to be done in the next six weeks. He hoped to be able to talk Emile DuPre into joining him in producing a new mining suit model. He had sounded out several other potential investors, but they had hemmed and hawed about how reliable the current models were and how they didn't want to glut the market. 

Quatre snorted. _Cautious old farts._ He'd die before admitting it aloud, but in the privacy of his own thoughts he was free to give voice to what he really thought about some of the quote, movers and shakers of industry, unquote. Emile was the only other major industrialist close to his own age and he was the type that would be interested in a new innovation. Plus, he had heard that DuPre Manufacturing had had a streak of bad luck and was looking for fresh capital. 

Anyone who knew Quatre well would have been surprised by the wolfish grin that curved his mouth. He was no fool when it came to business and he knew how to get what he wanted. It would be a mutually beneficial situation. He would get the new mining and transport suits he wanted and DuPre would get his company back in the black. And if they made a nice profit from sells of the aforementioned suits, well then, everyone would be that much more pleased. 

Eyes widening, he almost sat up but caught himself before he would have disturbed Leila. He had been wracking his brain, trying to find a way to get the prototype motherboards needed by the suits manufactured. _He was married to the daughter of the CEO of the top hardware and software manufactures in the Earth Sphere!_ He could have slapped himself at his own stupidity. He would approach his father-in-law on the subject in a few days. Satisfied, he closed his eyes and was soon asleep.

He didn't know what time it was when he woke. He only knew that something had disturbed him. He blinked sleep heavy eyes and tried to figure out what was bothering him. He rolled over to check on Leila and was surprised to find her gone. He started to leap out of the bed and go in search of her when he heard a muffled moan from the bathroom. He padded across the floor and pushed open the door. 

His heart leapt into his throat when he saw Leila huddled on the floor next to the toilet, her face bathed in sweat and her eyes glassy. He rushed in and knelt down next to her, reaching for her shoulders. "Leila? What's wrong? Are you sick?" She shook her head, trying to push him away. Suddenly her eyes widened and she grabbed at the toilet, retching violently. Quatre went for a wet cloth to cool her face as she dry heaved. She let out a shuddering breath, tears creeping down her face. He ran the cool, damp wash cloth over her forehead and cheeks, wiping away the sweat and tearstains. She was limp and unresisting as he lifted her and sat her on the lid of the toilet. He started a warm bath, pouring a capful of scented bubble bath under the spigot. She made no move to assist as he removed her damp nightgown and settled her into the large tub. He rolled up a towel and placed it under her neck as a pillow, watching as the warm water worked its' relaxing magic. 

He left her side to quickly run into the sitting room. There were several bottle of juice in the microfridge behind the bar. He selected a bottle of white grape/raspberry and grabbed one of the cut crystal tumblers off of the shelf overhead. Returning to the bathroom, he found she hadn't moved a muscle while he had been gone. He opened the bottle and poured half its' contents into the glass. 

"Here, Leila. Sip this," he said, holding out the glass. She opened her eyes and reached for it. He helped her bring the glass to her mouth and she took several sips. He placed the glass on the back of the toilet and held her hand. "Do you feel better?"

"A bit," she whispered. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bother you."

Quatre's mouth tightened. "I don't find you a 'bother'. Not at all. When you're sick, it's my responsibility to take care of you." She turned her head away, hearing the anger he was forcing down. 

He sighed and reached out to brush the damp strands of hair from her face. "Now, why don't you tell me what's troubling you?"

"It's silly," she said, still whispering. "All my life, I dreamed about leaving here and seeing the world. Now, when my dreams are within reach, I'm so scared I can hardly breathe. I'm such a coward." She bowed her head, feeling very small indeed.

Quatre chuckled and reached out to take her hand. "You aren't a coward. It's perfectly normal to feel afraid when you're leaving the only place you've ever known. I was terrified when I left the colony to come to Earth during Project Meteor. All my life, my father had told me stories about the earth and it was my dream to go there and be a great explorer. He showed me some of the most beautiful sights I had ever seen during the few times we went to Earth together. But the first time I made that journey alone I was so afraid I thought I would die." 

She looked up at him. "But you had cause to be afraid! You were going to war, for the colonies. So much depended on you and your friends. All I have to do is take care of your home and bear your children. I'm so worried that I'll fail my father and embarrass our family…. Or worse, that I'll fail **you**!" She trailed off, her voice barely discernable. "It would kill me to fail you, Quatre. You've been so good to me…" 

He pulled her to him, and she wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his shoulder. He could feel her trembling as he gently rubbed her back. He pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead and her arms tightened across his back. "Leila…" he whispered, his breath tickling her ear. "I will always be here for you. Trust me. Trust **with** me…"

His words made her stomach clench in a way that had nothing to with fear. She threaded her fingers into his golden hair and met him in a passionate kiss. Water sloshed over the side of the tub unnoticed. He grasped her around the waist, lifting her to her feet. She pressed up against him, feeling completely uninhibited. Quatre gasped for air, then captured her mouth again. Their tongues met and dueled feverishly as they traded kisses. He slid a hand up her moist skin to capture one of her breasts. She gasped as he rolled the dusky nipple between his thumb and forefinger, making it even harder. 

"Quatre…" she half-whispered, half-moaned. He lifted her into his arms and carried her back into the bedroom. He tripped right next to the bed, making her giggle when they both fell onto the bed. He gave her an apologetic smile and she pulled him closer. 

"You're sure?" he had to ask. She nodded and closed her eyes, but not before he saw the emotions there. Satisfied with that answer, he moved over her, matching his body to hers. He kissed her slowly, leisurely, taking his time. She sighed, arching against him as he caressed her. He sucked in a startled breath when she tentatively touched him. She snatched her hand back, looking at him almost guiltily. 

"It's okay," he said, guiding her hand back. His eyes rolled back in his head as her fingers encircled his erection. He fell onto his back, giving her better access to the length of his body. Curiosity outmatched desire for the moment and Leila was taken aback by the reactions her tentative touches produced. A smile of pure feminine delight turned up the corners of her mouth as she experimented. Finally, Quatre couldn't take anymore. With a swiftness that caught her completely off guard, he had her pinned to the mattress by her shoulders. 

"There's a temptress hidden behind that innocent face," Quatre said with a grin, taking a firm hold of her wrists. He gave her a playful smile as he lowered his face to her breasts. She watched with baited breath as he stroked his chin across the tops of her nipples. The faint beard stubble on his chin rasped deliciously, making her shudder. He teased her in turn, lapping at her breasts, then blowing across the wet skin, making the nipples pucker up. 

He trailed kisses down the plain of her stomach, than back up to her neck, making sure to visit each breast in turn. He lifted his head to look straight into her heavy lidded eyes, watching as they flew open wide when he slipped one finger into her folds. He kissed her again, all the while flicking his finger up and down over her nub. She panted against his mouth, her hand fisting in the sheets. 

"QUA-TRE!" She gasped his name loudly as he brought her to a climax. He parted her legs with a knee and rose above her. Slowly, he entered, knowing that she would still be a bit sore. When he was buried inside her, he let out a sigh, bracing his elbows on the mattress. 

Gritting his teeth, he began to move, slowly, gently; taking great care not to cause her any pain. He threw all caution to the wind, however, when she wrapped her slim legs around him and moved against him. He thrust wildly, their bodies slapping together in an elemental rhythm. 

"Leila, oh, yes, Leilaaaaaaaa!!!" he groaned as he orgasmed, clutching her to him. He wrapped his arms around her and rolled them to their sides, still joined. He rested his forehead against hers as they both pulled air into their oxygen starved lungs. Their bodies cooled and their breathing slowed as they held each other close. 

When he could finally breath normally again, Quatre spoke. "Leila, I—" He broke off when he realized, with some surprise (and a slight bit of masculine pride), that she was sound asleep. With a bit of maneuvering and some odd contortions, he managed to grasp the light blanket at the foot of the bed and pull it over them. He smiled gently at his bride, brushing a few strands of wayward hair out of her face as he contemplated their future together. Strangely, it wasn't as terrible as it had seemed a week ago. Within minutes, he too was deep asleep. 

var yviContents='http://us.toto.geo.yahoo.com/toto?s=76001074 geovisit(); 


	6. An Arranged Marriage Part Six

Chapter Eleven

(Author's Note: First off, I feel that I should apologize. I don't feel that this part is as good as those previous. I have been struggling under the 20 ton anvil of WRITER'S BLOCK lately. But I knew that if I stopped writing, I would never finish this. So, I kept plugging away and lo and behold! I have lifted the anvil. So, again, I'm sorry if this part just isn't that great. I promise the next chapters will be better.)

Chapter Eleven

The next morning was chaotic. Servants ran here and there, looking for luggage and taking care of various requests. Leila stood aside, watching as her luggage was loaded into the rear of the limousine she, Quatre, Ilona and Heero would be taking to the airport. She waved at Hilde as the other girl climbed into the limo that would carry their group to the airport. Trowa and Catherine had already left; their flight was scheduled earlier than everyone else's had been. She wondered when she would see them again. 

She was so lost in her thoughts that she about jumped out of her skin when Ilona grabbed her hand. "Did I s-scare you? I'm s-sorry," she said, looking up at her older sister. Leila smiled and ruffled Ilona's hair. 

"No, I was just thinking hard. That's all. Don't worry," she said with an easy grin. "Are you ready?" Ilona nodded, so excited that she could hardly speak. Leila turned to the front doors, where her father was giving last minute instructions to the head of the house staff. The other man made an obeisance and went back inside. Satisfied that his instructions had been understood, Mustafa headed for the car. 

"There's a problem with my car," he said with a frown. "It seems I shall have to ride with you and your husband, Leila."

She merely nodded, "Then shall we go to the car, Father?" She let her father enter first, then followed, knowing Ilona wouldn't go in until she had. The air inside was blessedly cool, and the two girls took the seat opposite their father. They had barely settled down when the door opened and Quatre and Heero joined them. Quatre smiled at Leila as she moved over for him. Heero sat down beside Mustafa with a nod of acknowledgement. Leila hid a sigh, it was looking to be a long ride. 

"Master Quatre," came the voice of the driver, another member of the Maganac Corps. "Is everyone settled in?"

Quatre reached over to toggle the intercom. "Ready when you are, Hakeem." He leaned back, putting an arm around Leila's shoulders. "There are drinks in the minifridge if anyone gets thirsty along the way. It's a bit of a drive." The engine started, a barely perceptible humming, and the vehicle moved forward smoothly. Ilona rose to her knees to look out the window at the scenery rolling by. The ride to the airport was quiet, since no-one seemed interested in idle conversation. 

When they arrived at the large airport, Ilona was fascinated by the press of people and baggage. Her dark eyes were in constant motion, trying to take in everything at once. Leila smiled indulgently. If she were alone she would probably be as excited as her little sister. But she was trying to behave with the dignity expected of her station. Quatre and Heero were deep in earnest conversation as porters trollied their luggage out to the waiting shuttle. Leila was impressed by the gleaming ship, with its large Winner Enterprises logo on the side. Ilona stood with her face up against the glass watching the various planes and shuttles take off and land. To one side of the airport stood a large launcher for spaceflights. There was a shuttle nearby, warming up its engines. Leila stood with her sister and watched as it fired its engines and roared up the steep ramp. 

"The luggage is loaded," Quatre said, startling Leila when he appeared next to her. He gave her a small smile and took her hand. "Are you ready?" She nodded, looking around for Ilona. The younger girl was wishing Heero a good journey and thanking him for his visit. Quatre was quite surprised when Heero knelt down and allowed Ilona to hug him tightly. Leila pulled away and went to add her own thanks.

Heero was quite surprised when Leila gave him a hug of her own. "Thank you for being so kind to my sister," she whispered. He nodded, unsure of how to deal with the situation. Quatre grinned at him. 

"You have an open invitation anytime you're on the colony, Heero," he said, "And don't forget to call me about that position." Heero nodded, shouldering his dufflebag. The boarding call for the shuttle to L-1 was being announced in several different languages. He gave them a nod and disappeared into the crowd.

Quatre sighed. "It always seems like Heero is walking away," he said sadly. 

"Master Quatre, the shuttle is ready," Hakeem said, with a little salute. Quatre nodded and looked around for his father-in-law. He was nowhere in sight. 

"Father said that he would meet up with us in London," Leila said, beckoning Ilona to her. She didn't want to lose her sister here. Or anywhere for that matter. "His plane was waiting for him when he arrived. No doubt he's already taken off." Quatre reached for Leila's carry-on and indicated that they should proceed. 

Once aboard the shuttle, Leila's stomach began a series of uneasy acrobatics. She swallowed hard, trying to calm her topsy-turvy stomach. Quatre had walked up front to speak with the pilot, yet another member of the Maganac Corps. Ilona was seated facing her sister, seat belt bucked in preparation of take off. She bounced excitedly, ready to begin. 

The shuttles engines built to a crescendo as Quatre came back to sit next to Leila. "We're next on the runway," he said. "We'll be airborne in seconds. Once the shuttle's leveled out, you can walk around." He winked at Ilona. "Maybe look out the windows. I might even take someone up front to see how the shuttle is flown." Leila hid a shudder at the thought. Fortunately, Ilona was much too excited to notice her sister's reaction.

"We're taking off now. Everyone buckled in?" came the pilot over the intercom. 

Quatre pressed the button on the arm of his seat. "We're settled in. Go ahead." Leila gripped the arms of her plush seat as the shuttle began to taxi down the runway. Her lips were pressed in a tight, bloodless line as she squeezed her eyes shut. Quatre glanced over at her, then did a double take. He reached for her hand and she twined her fingers through his, holding on tightly. He smiled and patted her knee comfortingly. She opened one eye long enough to glance at him. 

"It won't take long for the shuttle to level out," he said softly, trying to reassure her. "And it's clear skies all the way to London. Don't worry." She nodded, making an effort to relax. Once the shuttle was cruising, Quatre took Ilona up front to see the cockpit, giving Leila a chance to compose herself. She took a deep breath and unbuckled her seatbelt. _Well,_ she thought, _the plane didn't explode._ She rose and explored the cabin of the shuttle. It looked more like an office than a plane. There was a desk to one side, complete with phone, a closed laptop computer and a fax machine. As she watched, the fax beeped and began to print, chattering loudly. She wandered around a bit more, getting used to the surroundings. She even poked her head into the tiny bathroom, complete with a shower. 

"I sometimes use the shuttle as an apartment," Quatre said with a wry grin, surprising her from behind. "There's a bed in the next room." He gestured at the partition on the other side of the bathroom. "I even keep extra clothes here." Leila nodded, seeing the logic in the arrangement.

He went to the small kitchen area and got them a cool drink from the refrigerator. Sipping from his bottle of water, he picked up the papers that the fax machine had spit out. A slight frown wrinkled his forehead as he read them.

"Is something wrong?" Leila asked, sitting back down. Quatre shook his head and sat down next to her, offering her the papers. She read them over. The majority of them seemed to be dinner invitations. A few sounded a bit put out. 

"I was sort of anticipating these," he said with a sigh. "I've been avoiding marriage for so long that now everyone is curious to meet you. Most of those are from people that will be in London. They're wanting to get a look at you." He grimaced, running a hand through his hair. "I should warn you, some of these people are, well, snobs, for lack of a better term. And they take great delight in gossip and rumors. I'm sure you'll hear some of both. Try not to let them upset you." She nodded, wondering why he seemed so bothered by the idea of a few dinner parties. 

Three weeks into the trip she found out exactly what he had been trying to warn her about. They were attending a dinner party at a most prestigious London restaurant and she had left the table in between courses to freshen her make up. She decided to use the facilities while she was there and overheard a conversation between two of the ladies in their party. Their voices carried quite well; it seemed that even restrooms in fancy restaurants echoed. 

"—she certainly isn't much to look at, is she," came the voice of the older woman. Her husband was one of the fananciers at the meeting. 

"I wish I could have seen the look on Dorothy's face when she heard the news," said the other woman in a most malicious tone. "She was telling everyone that it was as good as done. Her marrying him, I mean."

The other woman snorted. "I'm sure her nose is out of joint. She should have known that just because a man sleeps with you, it doesn't mean he'll marry you. After all, why buy the cow when you can get the milk for free?"

Her companion let out a shrill laugh. "Oh, Bridgie! Where do you dig up such sayings?"

The other woman laughed as well. "My mother used to say that. Seriously though, I wonder what dear Quatre was thinking when he married that girl. He could have had his pick of any heiress in the world. And he up and marries some little nobody. It almost makes you wonder, doesn't it?"

"Oh, not that tired old rumor again, Bridgie," sighed Malicious. "It's been done to death!"

"Well, it _is_ suspicious," Bridgie defended. "He never dates, he's never seen with any women. Except Relena Dorlian and _she's_ married to her work! Then out of the blue, he marries that girl. I say he's trying to hide something." 

"Well, you know who her father is, don't you?" Leila held back a sneeze as the heavy perfume the woman was spritzing permeated the room. "I say that's why he married her. To get ahold of the Summer Industrial Complex."

"Hmm… I always said he was a clever boy. Shall we, dear? I'm sure our main course has arrived." Still chattering, the two women left. 

Leila left her hiding place and stepped to the sink to wash her hands. The gossipers had given her much to think about. She wondered what they would say if they knew how far off their ideas were. She smiled sardonically. One thing was sure, Quatre's warning on the flight here was more phrophetic than he knew. She lifted her head high and returned to the private room where her husband waited. 

When she entered the room, she nodded politely at the people gathered there. Quatre rose, a warm smile lighting his face and pulled out her chair. Returning his smile, she allowed him to seat her. She noticed that the two women she had overheard were sneaking glances at her. Did they suspect that she had overheard them? She gave a little toss of her head, making the long, ornate rope of her hair fall behind her back. Let them think what they wanted, she decided. Their gossip could only hurt her if she let it. She felt a sudden longing for Quatre's friends and their easy laughter. These people were so formal and fussy. And quite dull if the truth be known. A little sigh escaped her and Quatre looked at her out of the corner of his eye. 

She didn't look very happy, he thought. He couldn't blame her; he was also bored out of his skull. All these old men ever talked of was business. Projects, investments and money was at the core of everything. He felt like sighing too. He almost jumped out of his skin when the pager in his suit pocket began vibrating madly. Leila gave him a puzzled look. He pulled out his pager under the table, looking at the number. It was Miss Relena's private number; one that only a handful of people knew. He rose quickly, excusing himself to search for a phone. There was a vidphone reserved for important calls in a soundproof booth and he made for it, beating another gentleman who gave him a disgusted look. Quatre ignored him and closed the door, making sure it was locked. He dialed quickly, expecting to see Miss Relena. To his surprise, Duo answered, a crazy smile on his face. 

"Duo??" 

"Hey, Quatre!! I didn't catch you at a bad time did I?" Duo asked with a suggestive wriggle of his eyebrows.

Quatre laughed, shaking his head. "No, as a matter of fact, you saved me from utter boredom. Leila and I are at a dinner party." 

Duo grimaced. "Better you than me, buddy! Anyway, I paged you 'cause, I wanted to tell you some good news."

"I could use some of that," Quatre admitted. "So what's up? Miss Noin didn't have the baby early, did she?"

"Nah, nothing like that. She's fine. Looks like she's going to pop any day now, but she swears she's fine. Hilde went to the OB today and we got some great news! They did an ultrasound and the doc says we're having twins!!" Duo leaned back in his chair, grinning proudly.

"Twins??" Quatre repeated, surprised. "Hmm… looks like I'll have to pick a different gift out then." He smiled, shaking his head. 

"They couldn't tell the genders," Duo continued, sounding a bit disappointed. "So we're back to square one as far as names are concerned. Hilde's in shock; she says there's never been any multiple births in her family." He laughed then. "Guess it's just one more thing to blame me for."

"Must be," Quatre said, grinning. 

"Say, when are you and Leila heading this way? Hilde's really looking forward to seeing you both again. So is Relena," Duo confided. "She's been kinda moody lately. I think she's working herself too hard." 

Quatre frowned. "Personally, I'd love to leave right now. But I'm working out a deal with an associate about those new mining suits we discussed."

Duo perked up. "Really? What about the upgraded transports?"

Quatre chuckled. "Those too. You know, I'm making sure you get a percentage of the sales. After all, you did most of the design work. For free, I might add."

Duo considered, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "I can't say that I'd mind the extra cash," he admitted. "Finding out about the twins is going to put a strain on the ol' budget."

Quatre wondered what Duo's reaction would be when he received the first royalty check. He hid a smile and gave his attention back to his friend. "But we've got pictures and everything. It's the weirdest darn thing I've ever seen, but Hilde can point out every little detail. The tech was even nice enough to make us a videodisk. Hilde, Noin and Relena keep on playing it. I tell ya, women are something else." He shook his head wryly. "Speaking of the fairer sex as we were, I'm sure Leila's probably wondering where you are by now. 

Quatre winced guiltly. He had left her alone with a group of strangers. She was probably ready to kill him by now. "I really should get back to her. Congratulations again, Duo. Give my best to everyone. Tell them we'll see them soon."

"Later, Q-man," Duo gave him a wicked grin as the screen blinked out. Quatre smiled as he exited the booth, ignoring the sour look from the man waiting outside. Talking with Duo always lifted his spirits. He was surprised by the silence in the dining room when he returned. The hostess, Mrs. Carrington, looked quite put out, the other women looked vaguely shocked and Leila just looked at him blankely.

"I'm sorry, everyone," Quatre said as he seated himself. "It was an urgent call." He wondered what in the world had happened in the few minutes that he had been gone. Leila refused to meet his eyes and kept her gaze stubbornly fixed on her plate.

She refused to speak of the matter on the way back to their hotel suite and Quatre didn't push. He did tell her Duo's news, hoping to coax a smile from her. She smiled, quite pleased. She helped him out of his jacket as they entered their suite and hung it next to the door. Kicking off her heels, she strode for the bedroom, trying to reach the back zipper on her dress. Quatre managed to catch her as she flew by. He could tell she was in a temper and he wanted to know why. He sat her down on the side of the bed and unzipped the dress for her. She thanked him curtly and stormed into the bathroom. Quatre winced as the door slammed behind her. Maybe he wouldn't be finding out after all.

Unfortunetly, it was all anyone talked about the next day. Mr. Carrington was only too pleased to relate the incident to anyone who was interested. That was how Quatre found out that words had passed between Mrs. Carrington and his wife. 

"I've never seen Amelia so shocked," Carrington laughed at the memory as he took a sip of the brandy in his snifter. He was speaking to one of his old friends and Quatre just happened to be passing by. "It's about time someone took the wind out of her sails. Never thought it would be young Quatre's wife though." Quatre paused, wanting to hear the entire story and found an unobtrusive spot from which he could hear. 

Carrington continued with his tale, chuckling the entire time. "Quatre left to answer a page and Amelia saw a chance to ask the girl some questions. Mind you, I didn't approve of her digging for information so blatently, but," he shrugged. "Women, you know how they enjoy their gossip." Quatre rolled his eyes, thinking that the husband wasn't much better than the wife. 

"Anyway, she was asking about their wedding and made the comment that it was quite sudden and should we be expecting an announcement any time soon. I swear the temperature dropped about fifty degrees. She gave Ameila the coldest look this side of the Artic and said, "I'm sorry to disappoint you and your gossip hungry friends, but no. And even if there were any announcements to be made, it would be none of your business anyway." I thought that Amelia was going to faint!" He laughed again. "Girl's got backbone, I'll give her that. Oh, have you seen the blueprints for the office building I'm working on?" 

Quatre stood quietly as they walked off, thinking. Carrington's wife was a notorious gossip, but he couldn't believe that she had been so rude. No wonder Leila was upset. He smiled wryly. And knowing her, she was probably more worried about his reaction than anything else. He'd speak with her about it at lunch, which was now, he noted as he glanced down at his watch. 

When he reached their suite, it was empty. On a side table in the sitting room, he found a short note from Leila. It simply stated that she was out sightseeing with Ilona and that she would be back in time for dinner. Feeling slightly put out, he sat down heavily in one of the overstuffed armchairs. Dinner tonight was another boring dinner with yet another group of boring old people. He gazed thoughtfully out of the balcony wondows and tried to think of something that would cheer her up. 

A few fat pigeons landed on the balcony railing, hopping down to investigate the patio area. Quatre watched them as they scrounged for any stray crumbs that might have fallen. Suddenly, the nebulous thought that had been nagging at him for days crystallized. He closed his eyes and groaned. He had completely forgotten, and no-one else had mentioned it either, but the day they had left for London had been Leila's birthday!! He reached for the phone. He had some plans to make, and quickly.

Leila couldn't help but smile at her animated little sister as they strolled back into the hotel lobby. Hakeem trailed along behind them, carrying several parcels, since he had insisted on accompanying them on their little expedition. Ilona had a tight grip on a large straw tote, bulging with odds and ends that she had picked up at various shops they had visted. Leila shook her head, knowing that most were little gifts that she had picked up for others. She had even bought something for Almira and Seri. That was just like her kindhearted little sister, too. No matter how nasty they were to her, she still thought to bring them something. She only hoped that they would be satisfied with the silk scarves and designer bath salts Ilona had picked out. 

Ilona had also picked up her photos and some small albums to put them in. Hakeem had suggested that, rather than taking the film to a commercial development studio, a friend of his would be glad to take care of it. Leila had understood the message behind his offer. Ilona had been slightly hesitant, but entrusted him with the precious film. Now, they were going upstairs to see how the pictures had turned out. 

"I may not have much time to look at them with you tonight, Ilona," Leila warned as they rode the elevator up to the floor containing the executive suites. "But I promise that tomorrow, I'll help you put them in the albums."

Ilona scowled slightly, a faint pout tugging at her mouth. "I don't see why you have to go to all those stupid dinners anyway," she said, slightly rebellous. 

Leila's mouth quirked as she tried not to smile. "It's important to Quatre's business, dear. I'm afraid that sometimes, even when you don't want to, you have to have to do what's needed."

Ilona's nose wrinkled as she considered the notion. "Kind of like when the doctor gives you a shot?"

Hakeem disguised a laugh under a cough, and Leila tried not to do the same. "Well… something like that. It only hurts for a little while and it's good for you in the long run." _If you can keep your mouth shut, anyway. _

"Still sounds pretty boring to me," Ilona muttered under her breath. Leila rolled her eyes and stepped out onto their floor. She reached into her jacket pocket for the keycard and opened the door. To her desert-bred senses, London was chilly and damp. She only hoped that Relena's home country was warmer. She couldn't wait to leave and—

A gasp escaped as she opened the door. All of the lights were out and there were candles everywhere, their cheery flames beckoning. A large bouquet of exotic flowers sat in an exquisite crystal vase on the small breakfast table. She sat down her bags and slowly walked forward to inhale the fragrance of the blooms. Ilona and Hakeem grinned as she opened the card tucked among the greenery. It read:

I'm sorry I forgot your birthday. 

Consider this a small token.

The best is yet to come.

Quatre

She stifled a watery laugh with her hands as she blinked rapidly. She hadn't even thought about her birthday, with all of the fuss and bother over the wedding and the trip to London. How incredibly wonderful of Quatre to have thought of it! Especially after the dinner incedent. She pressed a hand to her chest as her heart gave a funny little bump. 

"Leila?" Ilona looked up at her older sister, puzzled. Leila had a strange expression on her face, one Ilona had never seen before. She blinked and looked again. The strange look was gone. Perhaps it was her imagination. 

Hakeem cleared his throat and both girls jumped. "Why don't I escort Miss Ilona back to her suite now?" He was willing to help Master Quatre in any small way he could. And little sisters, no matter how sweet, were definitely an fifth wheel in this situation.

Ilona's forehead wrinkled and she seemed about to protest when Hakeem gave her an wink and a nudge. Her eyes widened as she caught on. "Father said he wanted me back in time for dinner anyway," she said casually. The last few weeks around her father had helped her to lose most of her fear of him. He wasn't the warmest or most affectionate person in the world, but he had unbent enough to pay some slight attention to his youngest daughter. 

Leila just nodded, still overcome. She didn't even notice when the two, grinning like a pair of idiots, tiptoed out and closed the door. 

Chapter Twelve

Leila was still staring at the flowers when Quatre slipped back into the room. He grinned, glad that she was pleased with his little surprise. But like he had written on the card, the best was yet to come. 

"Leila," he said softly. She turned slowly, her ice-green eyes made luminous by the candlelight. "I missed you today." 

His words took her by surprise and her heart did that funny little bump again. She hoped she wasn't having a heart attack or anything. She took a hesitant step toward him, and he met her halfway. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held on tightly. "Thank you," she whispered, her voice made raspy with unshed tears. She was determined not to cry. 

Quatre looked down at her, tightening his hold on her. "I canceled our dinner plans," he announced with a mischevous grin. Her surprise and hastily concealed relief made him glad that he had. "I thought perhaps a quiet dinner alone would be nice. After all, we've had almost no time together since we arrived." She nodded, more than willing to go along with his plans. He steered her toward the small sofa and sat her down. There was a folder on the table beside him and he picked it up, thumbing through the pages. 

"Dinner and a movie," he said, sweeping his hand to indicate the entertainment center. Leila grinned at his whimsy. "All we have to do is call room service. They'll deliver everything."

"That sounds wonderful," she said, finally finding her voice. "So, what's playing?"

"Why don't we find out?" Heads close together, they studied the list of movies available in the hotel's library as well as the room service menu. 

Half an hour later, they had settled on the food, but were still bickering amiably over the movies. "Come on, Monty Python and the Holy Grail is a classic!" Quatre exclaimed, throwing up his hands. He'd never forget the time that Duo had quoted the entire Holy Hand Grenade scene in the middle of a firefight. 

"It's stupid!" Leila shot back. "If we're going for comedy, why not watch The Princess Bride? It's romantic and funny."

"I'll agree to that," Quatre said. He had been delighted to find out that he and Leila shared the same taste in movies: late twentieth century. "But only if you'll watch Jurassic Park with me."

Leila shuddered. "That movie gave me nightmares!" She sighed then, knowing that he'd won. "Oh all right."

"Okay, so we're agreed. The Matrix, Princess Bride, Jurassic Park, Highlander, Kenneth Branaugh's Much Ado About Nothing and the entire Star Wars saga." He looked at her a bit apprehensively. "All nine of them?"

"Why not," she replied flippantly. "After all, you said that there are no meetings tomorrow. We can stay up late." The look she gave him was challenging. "Think you can't handle it?'

"A-ha! A dare??" he grinned, a devious gleam in his turquoise eyes. "First person to go to sleep has to wait hand and foot on the other for twenty-four hours."

Leila stuck her tongue out. "You're on. I just hope you remember I like my baths with bubbles."

He snorted and picked up the phone to call room service. He was sure the kitchens would find this an odd order. Instead of a formal dinner, they had opted on finger foods that they could eat while camped out on the sofa. 

When their meal and movies arrived, Quatre met the busboy at the door, making sure that Leila couldn't see what he was doing. Winking conspiritorially, the busboy lifted the white cloth hiding the bottom of the delivery cart, revealing what was hidden underneath. Quatre nodded and gave him a generous tip. Whistling, he tossed of a salute and made his way back to the elevator. Quatre pushed the trolly next to the sofa for easy access and poured a glass of soda for each of them. 

Leila inhaled deeply, savoring the aroma of the covered dishes on the tray. "I'm starved! What's first?"

Quatre whipped the lid off of a large plate of meat and cheese nachos. "These. I hate when the chips get soggy." She nodded in agreement, snatching one out from his hand. He grinned and selected a movie at random. He popped the small disk in the tray and settled back on the couch, remote in hand. With a satisfied grunt, he pressed the play button. 

"Uh-oh, I recognize that sound," Leila said with a grin. "A man and his remote. The heavens forbid I should even try to touch it."

Quatre eyed her skeptically. "And where did you hear all about this?" He tightened his grip on the remote, however.

"From Hilde, Catherine and the others," she said. "They told me, no matter how sweet or quiet a man is, once he gets his hands on a remote, the testosterone kicks in. It's just a man thing."

Quatre snorted in disbelief. "A man thing? You're not getting all feminist on me are you?"

"Not at all," she replied. "But they were right. As soon as you touched the remote you got that 'I'm the king of the world' look on your face." Quatre sputtered, then chuckled, then surrendered to full-out laughter. When he finally managed to control himself, he glanced at her, considering.

"It's been a while since I've had a good laugh," he said thoughtfully. "I'd gotten so caught up in my work that it seems like that's all I had time to think about. I ate, breathed and slept thinking about nothing but Winner Industries. A month ago, I was actually unhappy; I just didn't realize it. Until now." He gave her a melting smile. "Until you." 

Leila blinked, and it happened again. That weird bump. _I should get that checked,_ she thought fleetingly. Then Quatre wrapped her arm around her shoulders and settled her against him to watch…_Monty Python and the Holy Grail?! _His firm grip kept her from moving anywhere. And those delicious nachos were more than her empty stomach could resist. In the name of marital harmony, she could overlook one movie.

"This is really fun," she said later, during Much Ado About Nothing, as she munched on mini-quiches. "I've never done anything like this before." They were sprawled out on the floor, with Quatre's back against the sofa and her head pillowed on his thigh. He nodded and topped off their sodas before reaching for a couple of mozzerella sticks. He bit into one, then offered her the other. She happily accepted. 

Quatre eased out from under her and tweaked her nose. She rolled onto her stomach and watched curiously as he went to get something off of the dining cart. "Close your eyes," he said with a charming grin. She promptly squeezed them shut, resisting the temptation to peek. She heard a hissing sound and caught a quick whiff of sulpher, then she felt Quatre sit back down next to her. "All right, you can look now."

She opened her eyes to his smile, then looked down to find a small cake sitting on the floor in front of her. There was a tiny candle flickering atop and the words _Happy Birthday, Leila_ were written below it. Her hands flew to her mouth and she blinked rapidly. Quatre was almost bowled over when she hugged him. He rubbed her back soothingly as she squeezed him tightly. "Thank you!" she whispered, smiling brightly. 

"Blow out the candle and make a wish," Quatre said, turning her to face the cake. She thought hard, wondering what she could wish for. Then she had it. She braced her hands on the floor and leaned over to stare at the bright candle. _I wish that I can be able to make Quatre as happy as he's made me_, and gave a long blow. Then candle flickered once and went out. Green eyes met blue in a timeless moment.

Then Quatre blinked, remembering the last thing. He reached behind the couch and brought out a gaily wrapped box, presenting it to her. Leila smiled and began to tear off the paper as eagerly as any child on Christmas morning. She opened the white box and pushed aside the tissue paper to reveal a charming teddy bear wearing a derby hat. In its paws was a smaller box. She opened the box to find a gold bracelet. Lifting it out, she noticed two charms hanging off of it. One was a minature wedding band and the second was a tiny representation of Big Ben. Puzzled, she looked to Quatre for an explanation. 

He took the bracelet from her and gently clasped it around her right wrist. "The first charm is for our wedding." And he turned it so that she could see that that date was ingraved on the back. "And the second is for today." She could see the date on the back of it as well. "Do you like it?" he asked, almost shyly.

She nodded, giving him another hug. "I love it!" she whispered. "I l—" Her eyes flew open and she actually lost her breath. She had almost said "I love _you_". She sucked in air and buried her face in his shoulder. She couldn't tell him that!! He liked her, it was true, but if she confessed her newfound feelings, he would feel pity toward her. Or worse, it would make him uncomfortable to be around her. She gave him a smile, moving back to sit on the floor. She would wait. Perhaps someday he might come to care for her, but until that day, she would keep her secret.

Quatre felt something change in her as she pulled away. Her smile was as warm as ever, but there was something…something that he just couldn't put his finger on. He watched her carefully as she slid her fork into the cake and offered him a bite. Something was going on. He decided to think about it later. Right now, he just wanted to enjoy his evening. 

Someone was pounding on his head. That was Quatre's first coherent thought. Then, as he sat up, he realized that the pounding was coming from the door. He struggled to sit up, but Leila was sprawled across him. Working quickly, he managed to worm his way out from beneath her. He grimaced as he surveyed the room. The remains of their feast were everywhere, along with tatters of wrapping paper and empty soda bottles. He stretched painfully, aware of all the aches and pains running up and down his body. It had been a long time since had slept anywhere but in a comfortable bed. He supposed he was getting a bit soft. The pounding increased in strength and volume.

"Master Quatre!" Quatre recognized Hakeem as the one outside the door. He opened the door quickly. He couldn't stand any more of that pounding. 

"Master Quatre!" Hakeem was highly relieved when the door opened. Then he took in Quatre's appearance. He still had on the shirt and trousers from yesterday and he didn't look well at all. "Master! Are you all right??" Quatre winced and gestured at him to keep his voice down. "I was worried! Miss Ilona said that she knocked for ten minutes and no-one ever answered. I was about to call the concierge for an emergency key!" 

"It's all right," Quatre said soothingly. "Leila and I fell asleep watching the television, that's all. Tell Ilona that we'll join her for breakfast as soon as we've freshened up."

Hakeem's dark eyes widened. "Um, Master…. Breakfast was several hours ago." Startled Quatre glanced down at his watch. It read 11:17. Hakeem hid a grin at the look on Quatre's face.

"Uh, well, tell her we'll join her for lunch then. Thank you, Hakeem," Quatre said quickly, almost shutting the door in the other man's face. A full-fledged grin stretched his cheeks as he stuck his hands in his pockets and sauntered down the hall, whistling a merry tune. 

Quatre shook his head as he looked at the front room again. It was a disaster. He made a mental note to leave the cleaning lady an extra-large tip today. Leila was awake, watching him owlishly. She didn't seem too aware either. "Come on," Quatre said, pulling her to her feet. "Let's hope a nice hot shower will wake us up."

She snorted as they walked, rather unsteadily, into the bedroom. "Quatre? Who fell asleep first?"

var yviContents='http://us.toto.geo.yahoo.com/toto?s=76001074 yviR='us';yfiEA(0); geovisit(); 


	7. An Arranged Marriage Part Seven

Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen

Leila stared up at the walls of Relena's ancestral home as Quatre helped her out of the car. She had seen pictures of castles before but had never actually seen one in person. For some unknown reason, she had completely forgotten to take the tour of Buckingham Palace while in London. She reminded herself to remember all of the details so that she could describe it to Ilona when she called. Hakeem unloaded their luggage while Quatre and Leila entered the door being held open by the Peacecraft family butler.

"Hello again, Peygan," Quatre said, smiling at the old man. "I'd like you to meet my wife, Leila."

"A pleasure, Miss," he said formally with a little bow. Leila didn't miss the approving look that he gave Quatre though. She nodded and smiled. 

"Quatre! Leila! You made it!" They both turned to see Noin coming from a back hallway. Quatre hid a grin at her appearance; Duo hadn't been kidding, she DID look like she was about to pop! Leila stepped forward to meet her and the two women exchanged a warm hug. Quatre waited and then gave her a gentle hug as well. 

"Where is everyone?" he asked, peering around. He had thought that Duo and Hilde would be here at least. 

Noin rolled her dark blue eyes expressively. "Relena was called to an emergency meeting. Zechs just left to take her to the airport. Hilde and Duo are out in the garden," she said, pressing a hand to her back as she led them to the back of the huge structure, Peygan following at a respectful distance. "Relena was plenty upset," she confided. "She'd gotten her schedule cleared so that she could be off the two weeks that you were here and then she got that call. She's hoping that whatever it is, it won't take too long. She said to tell you she was sorry she missed you." 

Noin opened the French doors and led them out onto a shady patio. Duo leapt to his feet and rushed over to clap Quatre on the back. "Good to see you again, Q-man!!" His greeting to Leila was more polite, but not any less enthusiastic. 

"You too, Duo," Quatre replied, looking for Hilde. She was nowhere to be seen. "Where's Hilde?" 

Duo grimaced, wrinkling his nose. "She tried to wait for you, but she couldn't. She had to go to the bathroom."

Noin laughed loudly. "Boy, do I know _that_ feeling! And it only gets worse." On the heel of her words, Hilde came out through the open doors. 

"Isn't that nice to know," she said wryly. She was much bigger around than she had been when they had last seen her. Leila smiled at the girl who had become such a good friend and gave her a hug. Pleased, Hilde hugged back tightly. She held Leila at arm's length and looked her over. "You look good," she said, pleased to see that she and Quatre both appeared to be happy. 

A soft cough from the door caught everyone's attention and Peygan nodded at them. "Miss Noin, shall I bring out refreshments?" Noin glanced at her watch and nodded back. With a sigh, she lowered herself into one of the patio chairs. Her ankles were swelling again, she noticed as she put her feet up on the small stool there for her use. Hilde followed suite, directing Leila to take the chair between them.

"Just make yourself at home, Leila," Noin said with a kind smile. "You'll find that we're not all that formal here. Quatre's used to the place, seeing as he stays here any time he's in the area. And Zechs and Relena are always coming and going at all hours." She frowned slightly. "Especially Relena."

Peygan interrupted her by wheeling a loaded tea tray next to the umbrella'ed table and offering her a cup of herbal tea. She made a face but accepted the cup. "It's a special blend that my OB recommended," she explained. "Sometimes it seems that Peygan is more protective of me than Zechs." She winked at the older man, who smiled warmly at her. "If it's not one, then the other is after me to put my feet up, drink this, eat that." He served each of them in turn, placing a tray with small pastries on the table.

Hilde snorted. "Duo's bad enough by himself. I'm glad I don't have to put up with two men fussing at me!" Everyone laughed at that. 

"Noin?" Footsteps could be heard approaching and Zechs approached from the garden. Noin's face brightened to see him. He knelt next to her chair, keeping her from getting to her feet and placed a hand on her swollen abdomen. He brushed a soft kiss across her cheek and nodded at the others. 

"Relena's on her way to L-1. It seems that there's some sort of dispute there about which colony in the cluster has access to certain asteroids in the area," Zechs said, shaking his head at Peygan's silent offer of tea. 

Quatre sighed. "It's such a shame that even in space there are territory disputes. You'd think that there, of all places, people would have more than enough room." Zechs nodded wearily, staring down at the patterned stones beneath his feet. Noin reached for his hand and gave him a warm smile. He mustered a smile for her and shook his head. 

Quatre couldn't help but to wonder if Relena would run into Heero while she was on L-1. After all, that is where he had left for. His eyes narrowed in thought. It had been six weeks, though. He might not even be on L-1 anymore. 

"Quatre?" His head jerked up at Noin's voice broke into his ruminations.

"I'm sorry," he said, chagrined. "I was thinking. What did you say?"

Noin laughed, waving away his apology. "I was saying that Louise has a special dinner planned for tonight, so I hope you're hungry. I'm sure she'll be in sometime during the meal to see you." Quatre blushed. Louise was the head of the house staff as well as the cook. She had taken an interest in Quatre during his first visit here, so many years ago. She was a plump, matronly woman who seemed to take an especial pleasure in pinching his cheeks. She said he reminded her of her grandson who had been lost in the Eve Wars. He tolerated it out of sympathy for her feelings.

Leila raised an eyebrow at his reaction to the news. She felt the stirrings of something that seemed suspiciously like jealousy. Hilde grinned, noticing. Something was going on here, she thought, delighted by the prospect. She made a note to spend some time alone with Leila for some girl talk, and soon. 

"You know," Hilde said, quickly hatching an idea. "We have a few hours until dinner. Leila, why don't you and I run into town and pick up a few movies to watch after dinner?" To her surprise, Quatre and Leila looked at each other and burst into laughter. "What? What did I say?" 

When they had managed to control themselves, Leila nodded. "I'll explain in the car," she said, wiping tears from her eyes. 

"Why don't you have Hakeem drive you?" Quatre asked quickly. He didn't have the foggiest idea if Leila could drive or not and Hilde didn't look like she could fit behind the wheel of the car. 

Duo nodded. "That sounds like a good idea, Hilde." She shot him a dirty look, but gave in. 

"Anyone have any requests?" Hilde asked, looking around. "No, Duo," she said when his mouth opened. Deflated, he pouted at her.

"Anything but Monty Python and the Holy Grail," Leila said with a groan.

Duo grinned evilly. "She turned me into a newt!" he said loudly. Hilde rolled her eyes in horror.

"A newt?!" Quatre said in disbelief.

"I got better," Duo replied in a sheepish tone of voice.

"Oh God!" Hilde groaned, holding out her hand. "Leila, help me up before they REALLY get started!"

To everyone's surprise, Zechs chimed in. "Your mother was a hamster and your father smelled of elderberries!" Hilde grabbed Leila's arm and beat a hasty retreat as Duo launched into the Holy Hand Grenade speech.

Once in the car they both breathed a sigh of relief. "Duo _loves_ that stupid movie," Hilde said with a shudder. "You wouldn't believe how many times he's made me sit through that thing." She slumped back against the seat. "And who would have EVER thought that Zechs would join in??" She shook her head in disbelief. "So," she said in a rapid change of subject. "How was London?"

Leila blinked It was such a sudden switch that it threw her for a second. "London?" She considered for a second, trying to put her impressions of the trip into words. "It was… a nice place to visit."

"But you wouldn't want to live there, huh?" Hilde said sympathetically. "I know the feeling. Relena's place is nice and all, but it's just too fancy for me. At night, I miss my own bed and I miss our house, you know?" 

Leila nodded. "At least you have a home. I haven't even seen Quatre's home yet." She frowned slightly. 

"Don't worry, Leila," Hilde said, patting her hand. "It's a nice place. Duo and I have stayed there once or twice. Just between you and me, though? It could use a woman's touch. It needs love and laughter. I think that Quatre just uses it as a place to sleep." She smiled and shook her head. "Listen at me, getting all philosophical. I wanted to hear about your trip."

Leila sighed silently in relief and smiled. _This_ was what she had been missing. Plain, simple friendship. "I have some souvenirs in my luggage," she said. "I'll bring them down later." She smiled, anticipating Hilde and Noin's reactions. 

They arrived back half an hour before dinner, chatting comfortably as they walked into the great foyer. Noin was stretched out in the parlor, with Zechs rubbing her lower legs and feet. Noin smiled up at them as they deposited the bag containing the movies they had rented. 

"Did you find anything good?" she asked, sighing in contentment as her husband soothed a particularly sore spot. The younger women nodded, taking seats on either side of the sofa. Hilde eyed Noin enviously. She couldn't get Duo to rub _her _feet like that. Maybe she should have the OB talk to him about it. If the doctor recommended it, he'd do it in a heartbeat.

Quatre poked his head in at the sound of their voices. He smiled at Leila and sat down on the arm of her chair. She rested her head against his side, closing her eyes for just a second. He gave her shoulder a comfortingrub. 

"Dinner's not for a few more minutes," he whispered, "why don't you go to our room and freshen up?" She nodded, wanting to change from her travel clothes anyway. She rose and excused herself, unaware of Quatre's eyes following her the entire way. 

Once upstairs, she fell out onto the bed with a groan. She pulled all of the pins out of her hair, letting the chestnut locks tumble down her back and massaged her aching scalp gingerly. She found her bags in the closet and pulled out a casual blouse and a pair of slacks. The prim skirt and torturous pumps were tossed in a corner, soon followed by the pantyhose and slip. She dug her bare toes into the thick, plush, cream colored carpet under her feet. For a moment, she envied Noin. She wouldn't mind someone massaging her feet! Clad only in her underwear, she stretched out on the bed again. The overhead light flashed off of her bracelet and she smiled in remembrance. They never _had_ figured out who had fallen asleep first that night. 

With a little puff of breath, she sat up, pulling on her gray slacks. She slipped on her teal blouse, making sure she matched up all of the buttons. Grabbing her brush and a teal patterned scrunchie out of her makeup bag she wound her hair into a loose braid. She surveyed her appearance in the large mirror on the wall across from the bed. She looked presentable. She found her loafers and eased her feet into them, then was ready to go. 

She was surprised to find Quatre waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs. He smiled as she came down to meet him and reached for her hand. "I'm not late, am I?" she asked worriedly. 

"No," he said, rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb. "I just wanted to wait for you."

"Oh," she said softly, smiling. He smiled back as they walked into the parlor. Hilde and Duo were poring over a handwritten list of names, occasionally pointing to one or another. Zechs and Noin were involved in a game of chess. Noin smirked as Zechs considered a move that might get him out of the precarious position he found himself in. 

"Leila!" Hilde smiled up at her friend. "Come and take a look. Tell me which ones you like best. Duo and I can't agree on one. Let alone two." Leila sat down and took at look at the list of names.

Duo grimaced. "Q-man, help me out here. Don't let these women outnumber me, buddy." Quatre laughed and sat down as well, unable to resist his friend's plea. 

The paper was divided into two sections, labeled BOY and GIRL in Hilde's tidy handwriting. There were names listed in each column. Some had checks next to them, some had X's and a few had stars.

"Hilde's system," Duo explained. "Check means maybe, an x means no and the stars are a high possibility." 

Quatre ran a finger down the list, skimming through the boy names. "Ashley, Avery, Benedict, Conrad, Erik, Jason, Julian, Lucas, Richard, Sebastian and Theodore," he read aloud. Noin looked up from her game and made a face. 

"Do the poor baby a favor, Hilde. Get rid of Avery. With a name like that, he wouldn't have many career options," she said, sticking out her tongue. 

"No kidding," Duo said. "Besides, I still think it sounds like a girl's name." 

Hilde shrugged and drew a line through the name. "I kinda liked the way it sounded." 

Leila tilted her head to the side and considered. "I'm more used to Arabic names. To me they all sound a bit strange," she admitted. "I like this one though." She pointed to it. "It sounds good with your last name."

Duo eyed her choice then said it aloud. "Erik Maxwell. Hm, it doesn't sound half bad, now that you mention it." He put a check next to the name with his pencil. 

"What about Julian?" Quatre asked. "Julian Maxwell. It has a certain flair to it."

Duo brightened. "Hey, if it's a boy _and_ a girl, we could go with Julian and Julia!"

"NO!" Hilde said firmly. "We will not have matching names. I think that's a terrible thing to do to twins. They're separate people, not two halves of a whole." Duo cringed from the force in Hilde's voice.

"Jeez, bite my head off, babe. I was just joking," he said, a bit surprised by her response.. 

They were interrupted from further discussion by Peygan's announcement of dinner. Zechs lifted Noin to her feet with a smile and held out an arm in a courtly gesture to escort her. She raised an eyebrow, but accepted his help wordlessly. Duo offered Hilde a hand which she considered ignoring, but she knew that she wouldn't be able to get out of the low slung chair without it. 

Dinner was a pleasant affair, with much laughing and talk. Noin and Hilde were discussing various baby items, while Leila listened curiously. Quatre was telling Duo about the company that was going to be manufacturing the new mining and transport suits they had designed. Zechs nodded as Duo explained how they had improved upon the ones now in service. As soon as they had finished with the main course, the head cook came breezing out of the kitchen.

"Quatre, love! They told me you were here," Louise bustled over to kiss his cheek and ruffle his hair. Leila hid a smile. Her jealousy was totally unfounded, for Louise was sixty if she was a day. She looked like the archtypical grandmother, a plump, rosy cheeked woman whose warm smile lit up the room. She rounded the table to get a better look at Leila. "And you finally got married!" She patted Leila on the shoulder familiarly. "Isn't she pretty? I fully expect you two to bring me a baby to bounce on my knee in about a year or so."

Quatre smiled. "Now, Louise, I would have never thought you to be the greedy type. Surely one baby will be enough for you?" 

Louise laughed as she patted Zechs' hand. "I have enough room on my lap for more than one. It'll be so wonderful to have a baby in the house again. I remember when this fine lad was chasing after Miss Relena. They were such beautiful babies," she said with a wistful sigh. Noin was unable to hide a grin at Zechs' discomfiture. Louise continued on to tweak Duo's braid.

"And I fully expect you to bring your two to see me," she said, giving Duo and Hilde a stern look. Grinning, they both nodded. "Good. I can't think of anything that would please me more than an houseful of babies." A younger girl brought out the dessert tray and Noin and Hilde both brightened. Louise smiled at their interest. "And you, young lady," she waggled a finger at Leila. "If you have anything in particular you want while you're here, just let me know. I'm always around to lend a hand." Surprised, she nodded in mute agreement and Louise sailed back into her kitchen.

Quatre let out a sigh of relief. She hadn't mauled his cheeks this time. He helped himself to a pastry with a light heart. "Hey, Quatre, about those cooling systems," Duo said, drawing his attention back to the conversation they had been having. He reached into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out a scrap of paper he had been doodling on, trying in vain to smooth out the wrinkles. He passed it over to Quatre and leaned back in his chair, a look of smug satisfaction on his face. 

Quatre took the piece of paper and studied it, trying to decipher Duo's sloppy handwriting. He stared at it for several seconds, then the diagram became clear. His eyes widened and his mouth fell open. This would solve the problem the suits had with overheating when working under atmospheric conditions.

He caught Zechs' look of interest and passed it to the older man. 

"Duo!" Quatre exclaimed, giving his lounging friend an incredulous look. "Have you got a patent on it yet?"

Duo eyed him oddly. "Nah, it was just an idea that popped into my head on the flight over. Just thought I'd help you out with the problem you were having."

Quatre wanted to shake sense into his laid-back friend. "Duo," he said reasonably, speaking slowly as if to a particularly stubborn child. "Tomorrow, I'm taking you to meet a friend of mine. He's a lawyer. He can help you apply for a patent and represent you when my company contacts you for the right to use your invention in our new suits." 

Hilde's mouth fell open and she grabbed at Duo's arm. Duo frowned. "I dunno, man. I never wanted to get involved in any legal stuff. I just wanted to help you out."

"Duo," Quatre said, taking a breath. "This can earn you thousands in the first month alone. Not only can I use it in my new suit models, but it can be used in the older ones as well. Think about your family."

Duo looked down at Hilde, his face softening. "You got a point. Okay, we'll do this your way, Q-man." Across from them, Leila smiled; her husband was such an honorable man, and caring about his friends. She loved that about him. 

Noin broke the silence with a groan as she pushed her plate away. Zechs was halfway out of his seat before she waved him away. "Just ate too much," she said wryly. "I'm ready to stretch out on the couch in the family room now."

Leila snapped her fingers, suddenly remembering what she had hidden in her luggage. "I have some things upstairs in my room. I'll meet you there." She pushed her chair back and rose to her feet. 

Hilde grinned as she managed to stand as well. "Oh, boy. Goodies! Did you bring me a tacky keychain?"

"Something better," Leila promised as she headed out through the door.

Chapter Fourteen

Leila found her presents quickly enough and piled them together to carry downstairs. When she reached the family room, only Noin and Hilde were waiting there. 

"They went into the library," Noin explained, seeing her puzzled face. "Zechs wanted Duo to make a larger copy of that diagram. He said he couldn't read Duo's chicken scratch handwriting on such a small piece of paper."

Leila nodded and deposited her gifts on the low table in front of the couch. "This one is Miss Noin's," she said, handing it to the older woman. Noin grinned and pulled off the cheerful red ribbon. "And this one is Hilde's." Hilde rattled the large present curiously but nothing happened. 

Noin was already tearing the bright paper from the box. The lid was firmly taped shut and she grunted as she pulled it off. Pushing aside the tissue paper, she reached in and lifted out an adorable plush teddy bear holding a smiling yellow star in its paws. It was so soft, it just begged to be cuddled. Unable to resist, she buried her face in its fur, giving it a good squeeze. To her surprise, when she did, it began to sing "Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star" in an adorable child's voice. 

"How cute!" she exclaimed, hugging it again.

Leila smiled, glad that she liked it. "It's more of a gift for the baby," she explained. Hilde let out a laugh; her box contained two bears. 

"They're adorable!" Hilde said. "I was thinking about doing a nursery rhyme motif in the baby's room anyway." 

Noin's eyes lit up. "Remind me tomorrow after breakfast and I'll take you upstairs and show you the nursery," she said to Leila. 

Hilde stuck out her tongue. "Show-off. All I've done on ours is clean out the room. I'll get it ready after we go home thought."

"These," Leila said with a sly grin, "are more for you." She handed them each a small photo album.

Noin and Hilde exchanged curious glances, then realized what they must have been given. "These are the pictures Ilona took?" Hilde asked, opening to the first of the pictures. 

They were laughing and reminiscing over them when the three men came back to join them. Quatre gave Leila a warm look when he saw what they were doing. Hilde immediately showed Duo the picture of Wufei's shock, caught forever. Duo laughed so hard at both the picture and the memory that he choked. Hilde slapped him on the back as he tried to catch his breath. Everyone looked through the pictures, relating bits and pieces as they did.

Noin passed Zechs a photo that she particularly liked and his face changed as he looked at it. It was the picture that Ilona had taken of him and Relena standing underneath a flowering vine. The siblings had their heads together, laughing over something. Relena's eyes sparkled and Zechs had a warm smile on his face. 

"I'd like to have that enlarged and framed for Relena," Noin said, watching her husband's face. His blue eyes warmed at the thought and he nodded. "And I'd like to have this one done for us." She passed him another photo, this time of the two of them. In the picture, Noin was leaning against Zechs, who was resting his chin on her shoulder. She had one hand raised to cup his face and the other was atop his linked hands which were gently supporting her stomach. 

"I'd like that," he said softly, giving her a loving look that was just for her. "You know," he said, raising his voice so that the others could hear. "For someone her age, Ilona takes wonderful pictures."

Leila smiled, glad that he was pleased with her sister's efforts. "I've always thought so. I can't tell you how hard it was to keep her supplied with film for the first couple of months. It seemed like every time I turned around, she was running out."

Duo looked up from the picture he was grinning at. "She has an absolute knack for catching people unaware." He showed them the one he was looking at. It was one of Trowa, Heero and himself, deep in conversation. "I didn't even see her take this until after she had snapped it."

Leila nodded, trying to stifle a wide yawn. She wasn't used to the time here, and the flight over had seemed to take forever. Noin noticed her and smiled. 

"You've had such a long day, Leila, why don't you get some rest?" she suggested kindly. 

Leila tried to widen her eyes in an effort to stave off exhaustion, denying that she was tired. Quatre laughed and let out a yawn himself. "Well, I'm not worried about being polite," he said with a grin. "I'm more than ready for bed." It didn't take much persuading for Leila to go with him. 

"We'll see you at breakfast," she told everyone. 

"Don't get up early on our account," Hilde said with a wink and a grin. "Sleeping in is a treat never to be taken for granted!" Everyone chuckled as Quatre and Leila took their leave. 

Upstairs, Quatre unpacked a few things while Leila took a quick shower. She was coming out of the bathroom, her hair wrapped up in a towel, as he pulled off his shoes and placed them neatly under the bed. She sat down on the bed and began to brush out her damp hair while he took his shower. 

The bedroom was dimly lit by the bedside lamp when Quatre returned. He could see Leila resting on her side beneath the blankets. He could tell by their rhythmic rise and fall that she was already asleep. He turned off the lamp and slid between the warm, fresh sheets. Yawning again, he turned on his side, placing an arm around her slim waist. Leila murmured something that he didn't quite catch and snuggled up against the length of his body. A small smile tugged at his lips as he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep. His last conscious thought was one of utter contentment. 

Leila discovered the next morning that breakfast was an even more casual affair than dinner. She woke slowly, disconcerted to find Quatre already gone. She stretched her arm out and found that his side of the bed was still warm. He couldn't have been gone long. She rose and dressed quickly, throwing on a pair of safari style shorts and a large, tentlike green shirt. She twisted her hair in the same braid that she had worn the night before and left their suite. Breakfast was waiting downstairs when she entered the dining room. Different items were arranged on a buffet warmer on the wall. She didn't see anyone in the room and wondered if she had missed everyone. 

"Leila! Out here!" rang out Hilde's cheerful voice. Leila peered out to see Noin and Hilde seated at a picnic style table out on the patio. "Grab a plate and join us!" 

When Leila seated herself, the first thing she noticed was the large pool nearby. There was a bit of chill in the air, causing tendrils of steam to rise from the glassy surface of the water. Hilde smiled when she saw what the other woman was looking at. "The pool's heated," she said with a blissful sigh. "Not very hot but warm enough to be comfortable this time of year."

Noin nodded. "Spring can still be a bit nippy here. In a bit we could go for a swim, if you'd like." Leila was more than pleased with the idea; she loved to swim. Noin and Hilde both appreciated the respite the pool gave them from their own cumbersome bodies and took advantage of it as often as possible. 

"The guys left just a few minutes ago," Hilde said, noticing that Leila kept looking over her shoulder at the dining room. "Quatre wanted Duo to talk to that lawyer friend of his right away." Leila nodded; she had been wondering where all the men were. 

"Zechs had to meet with Lady Une," Noin added, rolling her eyes. She didn't begrudge him working with the Preventers while they were on Earth; she just wanted to be helping too. She was not the sort of person who enjoyed enforced idleness. 

Leila knew who Lady Une was, by reputation. She had seen the formidable woman on the newscasts before. She had a tremendous amount of respect for anyone who could run such a needed organization. She had also heard rumors of the Lady's past, but she tended to ignore those. If there was one thing she had learned, it was that rumors were not spread out of goodwill. She shook her head to dispel such depressing thoughts and caught the tail end of Hide's question.

"Soon, I hope," Noin was saying in reply. "If she's gone too long, she'll miss the birth. And I know she wants to be here for that more than anything." 

Hilde nodded. "I must say that I'm looking forward to the event myself. You know, I've never actually held a newborn before." She smiled wryly.

Noin effected a shocked expression. "Why, Hilde Maxwell! Are you saying that you want to use MY baby to practice with?"

Leila smiled, reminiscing. "My cousin had a baby last year. She came to visit for a few hours and she let me hold him. I was terrified that I would do something wrong. He was so tiny! But the more I held him, the more I wanted to keep on holding him. There's just something about the way they look, all sweet and helpless. But when he started crying, I was more than glad to give him back to his mother!" They all laughed at that. 

Noin snapped her fingers, remembering something. "Oh, I wanted to show you the nursery. We got it finished just last week. I'm pretty pleased with the way it turned out." She levered herself out of the chair and dusted away the crumbs that had fallen onto her belly. Leila rose hastily and offered Hilde a hand. Hilde grinned and accepted. 

Upstairs, the three women stood in the doorway of the beautifully furnished room and looked around. The room was large, with a bay window dominating the outside wall. A daybed was on the left wall and a beautiful antique wooden crib was on the right. A changing table, rocking chair and chest of drawers completed the ensemble. The walls were painted a pale yellow, and cutouts of classic children's storybook characters were placed here and there. 

"The crib belonged to the Peacecraft family," Noin said with a sigh. "Peygan was able to save a few bits and pieces after the family was…gone." They fell silent for a moment; even Leila, who had not even been born at the time, knew what had happened to the former monarchy. 

"The blanket in the crib was mine," Noin continued, brightening. "My aunt had kept it for me all these years and when I told her I was expecting, she sent it to me. I had almost forgotten all about it!" She smoothed a hand over the fabric, made soft by numerous washings over the years. It was a yellow, white and pale green plaid print with pictures of farm animals gamboling around the borders. 

Hilde smiled, a bit bitterly. "I wish I had something like that for the twins. But my family's house burnt when I was fourteen. We lost everything. I don't even have any pictures of my folks. They died in a car accident barely a month later. I have a few cousins, but we're all usually so busy that we don't have much time to visit. To be honest, Duo's friends are more like family now." Noin nodded in agreement. She knew the feeling. 

Leila considered the idea of having no family. She couldn't imagine life without Ilona and yes, sometimes even Almira. She sometimes wished that she had more pictures and such of her mother. It seemed that the older she got, the harder it became to remember her. Quatre had a huge family, but from his comments she knew that they were scattered all over Earth and the colonies. Besides, the age differences meant that he wasn't that close to many of them. She rather hoped that when they had children, Quatre's friends would stand as a surrogate family. They all seemed to be very close. Besides, she liked them much more than any of her family, with the exception of her younger sister. 

A door slammed somewhere downstairs and Duo's voice carried clearly into the nursery. "Man, I can't believe you! How did you ever get the guy to agree?" The three women exchanged amused looks and Hilde rolled her eyes. They left the bright room and caught the two men as they started up the stairs. 

"Hey, Hilde-babe," Duo said, smiling. "We thought you'd be in the pool by now." 

"That sounds like a good idea!" Noin exclaimed, pressing a hand to her aching back. Hilde nodded in agreement. 

"Did you bring a suit, Leila?" Hilde asked.

"Oh, yes," she replied. "The hotel we stayed at in London had a lovely pool. I made sure I had packed a suit." 

"Oh, okay," Hilde said. "Cause I was going to say, there are always a few extras in the poolhouse." 

Quatre grinned. "I just left one here a while back. I knew I'd be back to use it sooner or later."

"Last one there is a rotten egg?" Duo asked with a mischievous grin. "You up to the challenge, Quatre?"

Quatre snorted and gave Duo a disgusted look. "As if," he said a bit snidely. "I'll leave you so far behind you'll be in another time zone."

"Oh-ho!" Duo crowed. "The challenge has been accepted." He edged around Noin and Hilde, grinning widely. "Meetcha poolside, buddy!" He raced up the stairs loudly and turned the corner to the rooms he and Hilde were staying in. 

Quatre snorted wryly. "I wonder how long it'll take him to figure out that I beat him because my suit was in the poolhouse?"

"Quatre Winner!" Hilde exclaimed, shaking a remonstrative finger. "That's playing dirty!" She wasn't able to keep from laughing, though. "He really should have found out where your suit was first. The big goof." Everyone laughed and went to change as well. 

When Zechs arrived for lunch, he found them all still lounging around the pool area. Duo was showing off on the high dive board while Quatre, Leila, Noin and Hilde floated idly in the shallower end of the large pool. He eyed them with a bit of disbelief; it seemed that all they ever did anymore was stay in the pool. 

"Louise said to tell you that she's serving lunch in fifteen minutes, regardless if anyone's there or not," he announced, raising his voice enough to be heard. 

Duo jackknifed off of the board and dove cleanly into the clear blue water. Surfacing with a sputter, he quickly swam to the ladder. "No way I'm missing that!" he said, grabbing his towel off of a chaise lounge and briskly drying off. 

"You would miss a meal for anything, would you, Duo?" Noin asked with a grin as she reached for her own towel.

"Nope," Duo replied cheerfully, handing Hilde her towel. Quatre extended a hand to Leila as she mounted the steps out of the pool, admiring her lithe figure unobtrusively. She quickly wound her towel around herself, covering as much as she could. To someone who's idea of being scantily clad was a t-shirt and shorts, a swimsuit was just too revealing. 

Lunch was an even more relaxed and informal meal than the previous night's dinner. The fare was light but satisfying; sandwiches, salads and fruits were the main dishes. Appetites had been whetted by swimming and Zechs told them what little he had heard about Relena's mediation efforts on L-1 as they ate. 

"It seems like such a petty thing to argue about," Hilde said, spearing a chunk of cantaloupe with her fork. "I mean, why can't they just work together? Surely there's more than enough to go around."

"Unfortunately, we humans just can't seem to overcome the primal urge to claim and defend territory," Zechs said with a sigh. Noin reached over to clasp his hand lightly. He smiled at her, and squeezed her fingers, letting her know that he was all right. 

"That sure did hit the spot," Duo said with a groan, rubbing his stomach. He glanced around the table at his friends, making sure that he had headed off any attempt at a serious conversation. "I don't know about anyone else, but I sure could use a nap now."

Noin grinned. "That sounds like a great idea, now that you mention it, Duo. My ankles are starting to swell again." That caught Zechs' attention and he insisted on helping Noin to their bedroom so that she could lie down and put her feet up. 

Hilde snorted. "Boy, does she know how to manage him, or what?" she commented after the older couple had left. 

Duo held out a hand. "Oh, you're not getting out of a nap either, babe. I saw you trying to keep your eyes open a second ago." He fixed her with as stern a gaze as he could manage and she didn't even try to argue. She let him pull her up out of the chair and herd her out the door. 

"We'll see you guys later," Duo called as they headed for the staircase and their room. 

"Well," Quatre said with a smile. "Do you feel like a nap, Leila?"

She shook her head and finished the last bite of her fruit salad. "Not really. I slept in a bit late." 

Quatre considered for a second or two, then rose to his feet. "Would you like to take a walk in the gardens then? The flowers are lovely this time of year, and there's an incredible hedge maze behind the garage."

"I've never seen anything like that," Leila said, folding her napkin and placing it on the table. "It sounds interesting." 

"Good," Quatre said, opening the patio door and gesturing for her to proceed. 

var yviContents='http://us.toto.geo.yahoo.com/toto?s=76001074 yviR='us';yfiEA(0); geovisit(); 


	8. An Arranged Marriage Part Eight

Chapter Fifteen

(Author's Note: I realize that some ppl may think Quatre is behaving out of character in the following chapters. In my own defense, I just want to point out that NO-ONE, not even Quatre, can be a nice person twenty-four, seven! Even Quatre can have mood swings. If you want to argue the point with me, that's fine, but I'm holding firm to my ideas. Just don't send me nasty email about it, okay?)

Chapter Fifteen

The gardens here were much more extensive than the one at her father's home, Leila noticed as she and Quatre strolled sedately down one of the shady paths. There were blooms here that she had only seen in pictures, all soft and fragrant to the touch. She was unable to resist reaching out to finger delicate petals and leaves. Quatre smiled indulgently as she stopped to closer examine a wisteria vine in full bloom. The lavender flowers had a heady aroma, inviting the bees to stop and sample their nectar. It was cool and breezy in the garden, the large trees providing shade for anyone wishing to pause for a break. 

Quatre found the entrance to the hedge maze and led the way inside. The maze was well maintained, not one branch out of place. Relena had once mentioned that the maze had been designed and planted by her grandfather during his youth. It was obvious that it had been here for a while. The tops of the living walls reached about fifteen feet into the air. He wondered idly how the gardeners managed to trim the tops. 

"What is this for?" Leila asked, keeping close to Quatre's side. She didn't want to chance getting separated and becoming lost. 

"It's just for entertainment," Quatre replied. "In the center is a water garden and a gazebo. It's really beautiful." He reached for her hand, lacing their fingers together. Leila smiled and followed. She loved the way he was always touching her. A pat on the shoulder, a caress of fingers against her cheek, even something as mundane as holding hands; it was all so new to her. Her father certainly never touched any of his family members so casually. She realized that it was a bit unfair to compare Quatre and her father so much, but she had no other frame of reference for male behavior. Her father was the only man she had ever been around for any length of time. 

Certainly her male cousins had never had any use for her. The few times she had been to any sort of family gatherings, the women were regulated to a separate room. One of her cousins, Khalil, had told her that the only thing a girl-child was good for was to marry off so that she could bear sons for the family. That certainly seemed to be her father's attitude toward her and her sisters. She only hoped that he would choose a good husband for Ilona when the time came. 

"Are you feeling all right?" Quatre's slightly concerned voice broke into her reverie. She blinked and looked up at him. 

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm sorry. I was just thinking," she said hastily.

Quatre watched her closely. He wondered if she knew how expressive her face was. Whatever she had been thinking about was bothering her. "Oh? What about?"

She blushed slightly. "About you," she admitted softly. "About how different you are from my father." Her ice-green eyes peeked up at him from beneath her lowered lashes. 

Quatre couldn't help it. He laughed delightedly. She was so refreshingly honest. "I'm glad to hear it, I think. Is it a good difference?"

Her eyes widened and she stopped to stare at him. "Of course. You're so…." She trailed off, unable to finished. It was too well ingrained in her to not speak against her father in any way. 

Quatre could hear the trickle of water ahead and knew that the water garden was up ahead. But he was interested in her answer. "I'm so what?" he pressed, tightening his grip slightly on her hand so that she wouldn't pull away. 

Leila followed him, trying to think of a way to reply that wouldn't make her seem a traitor to her father. She opened her mouth and closed it again. The words just wouldn't come out. Then they rounded the final corner of the maze and she saw the garden. It was beautiful, just as he had said. There was a large pond, edged with stones of considerable size. Golden fish could be seen swimming just under the surface, weaving in and out of the stalks of the blossoming lily pads. In the center of the water was a white gazebo, linked to dry land by an arching little bridge. A graceful fountain was behind the gazebo, sending a column of water into the air. The sun picked rainbows from the glittering droplets as they fell back down.

Quatre grinned at her silence, which he assumed was caused by the sight of the garden. "We can go sit in the gazebo if you want?" She nodded and they made their way across the bridge and into the cool shade of the structure. "It's really nice here," Quatre continued as they sat down. "I like to come out here whenever I visit. I find it very relaxing." 

Leila nodded, not really sure what to say. She had never really answered his question and she was hoping he wouldn't remember. He leaned back against the railing and enjoyed the mist off of the fountain as it dampened his face. He wiped the water away and watched her out of the corner of his eyes. She was still nervous about something, but he wasn't sure what it was. 

"Are you homesick?" he asked softly. She sat up straight and stared at him. That was the last question she had expected from him. 

"No," she said, trying to find a way to explain to him her feelings about her former home. "I don't miss it. Not in the way I think you mean. It wasn't really a home." She pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her head on her arms. "Not like this is. Here, people care about each other, as a family should. I had Ilona and Melan, but it's not quite the same. Seri never liked me. To her, I was just an impediment, a reminder that she wasn't my father's first wife. And she made sure that Almira felt the same way. We never had a chance to be sisters. Seri made sure that we were rivals." She sighed. "I was lucky with Ilona. Her mother died, and Seri saw that she was given to a nurse right away. With her, I was able to show affection. I don't know what I would have done without her." She smiled slightly. 

"You worry about her," Quatre stated, knowing it was true. 

"Yes," Leila sighed. "I don't know how she's faring. I just hope that Almira's not making her too miserable." Quatre reached over to place a comforting arm around her shoulders and she leaned against him. 

"I have an idea," Quatre said slowly. He was thinking rapidly, however. "Tomorrow, we'll go into town and you can get a mobile phone. Then, you can give Ilona the number and she can reach you. Any time, anywhere." Leila's smile was bright enough to rival the sun and she wrapped her arms around Quatre's waist for a hug. He felt like he had accomplished something and it made him glad to see her so obviously happy. 

"Quatre?" she said softly, her face hidden. "Can I ask you something?"

Puzzled, he nodded, looking down at the top of her head. "Sure. Go ahead."

"If we, I mean, when we, someday, have a baby… Will it, well, I mean, will it upset you, you know… if our first child isn't a boy?" she finally managed to get the entire question out. 

Quatre blinked. It wasn't exactly a question that he had been expecting. But he could tell by the look on her now upturned face that his answer was very important to her. He opened his mouth, then closed it, trying to think of a proper answer. "I never really thought about it," he finally admitted. "As long as the baby was healthy, it wouldn't matter to me. Boys or girls, I will love all my children," he said firmly. Leila sighed in relief. She had known that he would, but she needed to hear him say it aloud.

Quatre looked down at her, reading her face. "I feel I should warn you, though. Some of the house staff are hoping that will happen soon. I found out that they'd even gotten the nursery ready."

Leila blushed at the idea. True, they had consummated their marriage and had admitted to enjoying each other's company, but they didn't have much of a physical relationship. Quatre hadn't pushed and she wasn't sure if she was bold enough to take the initiative. But now she was reconsidering. She wouldn't mind having a child, his child. Their child would be raised with love and attention from both its' parents. And would have a wonderful extended family, besides. The more she thought about it, the more she liked the idea. 

She lifted her head to tell him what she had just been thinking and stopped. He was asleep. Sound asleep against her shoulder. Had she been thinking that long? Or was he tired from the events of the last weeks? Whatever the reason, she wasn't going to disturb him. She squirmed around until they were both comfortable, but Quatre never even woke up. She sat there, staring out across the rippling water, amazed at the wonderful turn events in her life had taken. She blessed the day that her father had betrothed her to Quatre Winner. 

Far out in space, however, another person was darkly cursing the name Quatre Raberba Winner. Ahmed Winner examined his reflection in the wavery piece of metal hanging on his cabin wall and decided that this was another reason to hate his cousin even more. In the seven weeks that he had been exiled on this Allah forsaken floating rock, he had lost at least fifty pounds. The food here was hardly worthy of the designation, and while scientifically nutritious, it wasn't even satisfying. He looked over at the collection of empty tubes and wrappers scattered across the tiny surface of the bedside table and sneered. Fruit pastes and protein bars were a poor substitute for the rich meals he was accustomed to at his father's home. 

His father was another person he mentally damned to perdition. He actually _approved_ of his eldest son being sent out into space. Had said it would toughen him up, make him a real man. Ahmed scowled darkly. But the worse insult was the fact that his cousin had gotten married a bare week after sending him out here. The crew and the miners had been ecstatic when they received the news. The vids of the ceremony had been played and replayed until he was sick of seeing them. The entire crew had broached the special supplies and brought out food and drink miles above their daily rations. Toasts had been made to "Master Quatre" and his new bride, wishing them health, long life and many children. 

Ahmed had been further insulted by the fact that several members of the Maganac Corps were on the station and had proceeded to share stories of Quatre's heroism during the war. He snorted; surely they exaggerated Quatre's deeds. His cousin was a weakling, eschewing deals that, while not entirely fair to all concerned, would result in tremendous profit for the company and the family. He slammed a fist into the wall. He should have been made head of the family! Not his weak cousin. He was the elder. He had worked for the family while his cousin had traipsed around space in a mobile suit. He had always obeyed his father and his uncle. And what his obedience gotten him? Nothing! No respect had ever been shown him, no-one ever asked his opinion on anything. It was always Quatre. Quatre was the bravest; Quatre was the smartest. Quatre was able to make a prestigious marriage. Quatre was given control of the family and the company. 

Well, NO more!! Ahmed thought, straightening up and turning away from the hateful reflection on the wall. Being respectful and obedient had gotten him nowhere, so he would practice some of his cousin's own brand of deceit and see what it got him. First he had to get off of this wretched rock and back to the colony. He had a few contacts that would help him. Quatre Winner wasn't as popular and loved as everyone assumed. He grinned fiendishly and began to shove his few meager belongings into a duffel bag. He'd show them, especially his father and his blasted cousin. Ahmed Winner was not one to be trifled with! And who knows, he thought, perhaps his cousin would learn what it was like to lose everything by the time he was done. 

It was twilight by the time Quatre woke. He blinked sleep heavy eyes and tried to gather his bearings. Where was he? The pillow beneath his head moved and he sat up quickly. Leila was staring at him curiously and he realized that what he had thought was a pillow had in fact been her thigh. He gave her a sleepy smile and she smiled as well.

"How long did I sleep?" he asked, voice gravelly from sleep. . 

"I really don't know," she replied with a shrug. "I don't have a watch. Several hours I would think."

Quatre noticed the creases on her skin where his head had rested. He rubbed a thumb over the marks and Leila caught her breath. "Why didn't you just wake me up? Or at least lay me on the bench?"

"You were comfortable," she said, surprised by his words. "I didn't mind, not a bit." 

"And my comfort comes before yours?" Quatre asked wryly, giving her a strange look that she couldn't decipher. 

"I –" Leila wasn't sure how to answer him. His mood seemed very odd. He just looked down at her with that weird expression on his face. She didn't know what to do. 

He stretched, making his limbs pop, and breaking the scene. "We should be getting back. I'm sure everyone has missed us by now." He offered her a hand which she gratefully accepted. Her entire right leg was tingling and numb. She wasn't sure she could have risen without assistance. Quatre noticed her wince when she stood and looked down at her leg. "Is it asleep?"

She nodded, then let out a little squeak when he picked her up as though she weighed nothing at all. She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck as he strode across the small bridge. It seemed even tinier when being carried above the railing, Leila noted with a hint of trepidation. 

"You don't have to carry me, Quatre," she said, her voice a bit breathy. "I can walk." She didn't know what to make of the odd mood that he had woken up in. A small frown still pulled at his mouth and his forehead was wrinkled as if he was in deep thought. He looked down at her when she spoke, a hard look in his deep blue eyes. 

"I can carry you. You don't weigh that much," he said snappishly. His tone was so cold that it made Leila want to shiver. She wasn't sure why he was angry, but she could tell that he was. Was he angry with her? she wondered. Had she done something wrong? She pulled at her bottom lip with her teeth, thinking rapidly over the past several days, trying to think of anything, no matter how small, that she might have done wrong. 

Quatre was deep in thought too. He didn't know what he should do. It annoyed him that Leila had put her own comfort aside for him. He knew that she had been raised to think that was what she was obligated to do for her husband, but he didn't want a subservient wife. He didn't necessarily want a disrespectful one, either; but the point was that he wanted a partner, not a servant. He just didn't know how to explain this to Leila without seeming like he was criticizing her. 

Not only was that bothering him, but he had had a very disturbing dream while in the gazebo. He couldn't quite remember what it was about, but just the vague wisps he could recollect were enough to set his nerves on edge. He immensely feeling like this. He was so lost in his own thoughts that for once he failed to noticed the stress he was causing another. 

Hilde and Noin were sitting in the family room when Quatre and Leila came in. The two women exchanged a look; something was different between the couple. 

"Quatre, Leila, glad you're back. Zechs and I were going to take everyone out for dinner, but we couldn't find you to ask. Are you interested?" Noin asked brightly. 

Quatre looked at her, his gaze lacking its' usual warmth. "I have some important calls I need to make," he said flatly. "I might be tied up for a few hours. Can I use the study?" Taken aback by his manner, Noin nodded silently. He walked off down the hall without a backwards glance.

Leila stared after him, trying to hold back the burning tears. She didn't know what she had done wrong. What had happened? One minute he was sweetness itself, then he was cold and standoffish. "Excuse me," she said softly, before she turned to go up the stairs. She had enough self-control to keep from running to her room, but once safely inside, she flung herself down on the bed and buried her face in the pillow to muffle her sobs. 

When he reached the study, Quatre locked the door to insure that he wouldn't be disturbed and activated the vidscreen. He glanced down at his watch, checking the time, then decided to call anyway. He drummed his fingers irritably on the dark oak as he waited for his call to go through, then for someone to answer. 

It took several minutes for the call to be picked up but finally the screen flickered to life. "It took you long enough, Rasid," he said, running a hand through his hair. "Where were you?"

"Master Quatre?!" The burly Maganac leader looked surprised to see him. His hair and beard were rumpled and his shirt was unbuttoned. Quatre idly wondered if he had caught him about to bathe. "Master, I didn't expect to hear from you! Especially at this hour." Rasid kept glancing back over his shoulder as he spoke, making Quatre wonder – or who – was in the next room. 

"I have something I want you to check for me, Rasid. And I don't want you to mention it to anyone else, either," Quatre said, getting on with the reason for his call. "I need you to—" His voice trailed off when his sister Iria poked her head through the doorway behind Rasid.

"Is that Quatre?" she asked, stepping in to the room when she saw the face on the screen. The sight of his sister in Rasid's apartment was enough to make Quatre burst out into laughter. Rasid's mortified look only made him laugh that much harder. He laughed until his sides hurt and he had to resort to banging on the desk. He dashed the humor induced tears from his eyes and wagged his finger at his unrepentantly grinning sister. 

"If you two only knew how much I had needed a good laugh," he gasped out. Rasid still looked embarrassed by the entire situation but Iria winked at him. "But really, I had a serious reason for calling. Iria, you can't breath a word of this to anyone. Rasid, I need you to check on something for me, discreetly of course." Rasid and Iria both nodded, their expressions becoming serious. "I want you to find out what dear cousin Ahmed is up to over on the new mining station. I've been meaning to have it looked into but things just keep coming up."

Rasid considered then nodded again. "There are several Corps members working on the computer systems being installed up there. I'll check in with them. They're always up on the gossip. And I'll ask them to keep their eyes and ears open."

"Thank you, Rasid. You know I appreciate your help," Quatre said with a grateful smile.

"You know, now that I stop and think about it, Ahmed had mentioned something about how much of a problem it was going to be keeping in touch out on the station," Iria said slowly, trying to remember all the details. "He didn't say with who, of course, but I seriously doubt it was any of his family." She snapped her fingers, looking vexed. 

"Ask Zahra, quietly, if she can find a way to get ahold of his phone records," Quatre said. "I'm getting a really bad feeling that Ahmed is up to something. He's been way too quiet."

Iria nodded. "And I'll get the company's phone records and see who he's been calling from the office."

"Good idea," Quatre agreed. "I didn't think about that one." 

"How's Leila?" Iria asked suddenly, throwing Quatre off balance. 

"Oh, she's fine," Quatre said a bit sheepishly. "I was just about to go find her when I remembered that I needed to call." He concentrated hard on not letting any of his sudden guilt show on his face. Iria's question had just reminded him about how he had acted on the way back to the house. He wasn't very proud of himself.

Iria grinned. "Glad to hear it. Tell her I said hi, and can't wait to see her again. Anything else?"

Quatre considered. "No, I don't think so. We'll mostly likely be home in about a week or so. I'll call and let you know the particulars." He grinned slyly. "What number can I reach you at?"

"Oh, you!' Iria laughed delightedly at her younger brother. "You'll find me."

"Okay," Quatre said, still grinning. "Goodnight, you two." Rasid nodded and Iria waved as Quatre broke the connection. He folded the screen down and steepled his fingers together, thinking hard. Leila probably thought he was angry with her. He wasn't, really, just still a bit angered by their situation. That weird dream had made him wake up in an unsettled mood, and he had reacted by latching onto the first thing that annoyed him. He was usually an even tempered person, but even he got grouchy every once in a while. And it galled him to realize that he had taken it out on the one person who really didn't deserve it. He sighed. He remembered something that Duo had said to him not that very long ago. 

Duo threw a companionable arm around Quatre's shoulders as they walked out into the gardens at the Summer estate. "Q-man, now that you're married, it's time I shared a few secrets with you. You know, things that I wished I had known before I got married."

Quatre eyed Duo wryly. "Duo, you lived with Hilde for seven years before you two decided to get married. It can't be all that different."

Duo hung his head and sighed. "Dear, innocent Quatre. Trust me, once you put a ring on the finger, the old rules go out the window. It's a whole new ballpark from that moment on. Now, listen to big brother Duo.

"One, it's all your fault once you're married. You take the blame for EVERYTHING that goes wrong. Don't try to argue, just accept it and apologize. And it had better be as sincere an apology as possible. Which leads me to Rule Number Two: Women like tangible apologies. Flowers, jewelry, that sort of thing. But NOT candy. Especially if she's on a diet." He grimaced at the thought. "Or if she's pregnant. That'll only make her angrier, cause she can't have it. Then you'll be in an even worse situation. 

"Three: Romance is a good thing ONLY when she's in the mood. If you've had a fight and you try to go in and show a little affection, you'll most likely get a punch in the eye. If she's mad or upset, stay out of firing range. Let her cool off before you go in. But don't stay so far away that she can't find you if she calms down faster than you think she will. 

"And remember, NEVER EVER forget to put the seat on the toilet back down. Nothing pisses off a woman faster than falling into the pot in the middle of the night." Quatre choked at that bit of advice and sputtered as Duo patted him on the back. 

Quatre snorted. Well, maybe the majority of Duo's well intentioned advice had been a bit off, but he had make one point, a tangible apology was the best kind. He needed something to show Leila how sorry he was for upsetting her. And she had been upset. He knew that now. He stood up. She was probably in the family room with Hilde and Noin. He'd go find her, take her to their room for a private talk, and explain to her what had been going on. An explanation would probably make up for most of it. He just had to make her understand that he hadn't been angry with her. He had been worried about something completely different and it had spilled over onto her. He rose and unlocked the door to leave the study. He wasn't very proud of himself at the moment. His behavior had been unacceptable. He'd have to try harder to contain his temper. 

Leila was still lying on the bed when she heard a gentle knock at the door. She sat up quickly and snatched a tissue from the box on the bedside table. She scrubbed at her eyes and nose as she went to open the door. Her heart fell when she opened the door to Hilde's concerned face. She had hoped that it might be Quatre. 

"Hilde, hello," she said, her voice catching. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to –"

Hilde cut off her explanation before she could finish. "I'm sure you didn't do anything to apologize for. Noin and I were worried about you. And since it's easier for me to get up the stairs that it is for her, I came up to check on you. Do you want to talk about it?"

Leila wavered, uncertain. She so wanted someone, another woman especially, to confide in, but she wasn't sure if she should. After all, Hilde had been Quatre's friend long before she'd even met her. She looked up to meet Hilde's eyes, to tell her that she was fine, but the quiet concern on Hilde's face was her undoing. Only Melan had ever looked at her like that. She stepped back and let Hilde into the room. 

Hilde led her over to the bed and sat her down. She could tell that the younger woman was upset and she genuinely wanted to try and help. "What happened?" she asked softly. "Did the two of you have a fight?"

Leila shrugged her shoulders and held her hands out in a gesture of total befuddlement. "I-I don't know what happened, really. We went for a walk in the gardens after everyone went inside and Quatre showed me the hedge maze and the water garden. We went to sit in the gazebo and he fell asleep with his head in my lap. I don't know how long he slept, but when he woke up, he seemed angry that I let him sleep. I thought that if he was so tired, the least I could do was let him sleep. Then when we got up to leave, my leg was asleep. He insisted on carrying me back to the house, even though I told him I could walk. He seemed upset or angry about something. I don't know what I could have done to make him feel that way."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Hilde said, stopping her. "What makes you think you did anything at all?"

"What else could it have been?" Leila asked, still feeling responsible. 

Hilde eyed her with a bit of exasperation. "Honey, when it comes to men, it could be anything from a hangnail to the sun simply shining at the wrong angle. Men don't need reasons for what they do. They're totally unreasonable creatures, no matter what they might like to think." She held up a hand when Leila started to protest. "Even Quatre, who I will admit, is pretty much a saint when compared to the majority of men. You," and she pointed at Leila, "will just be reinforcing his bad behavior if you run to him and act apologetic. Let him come to you and apologize. Quatre will, you know. He's a really fair guy and when he's had a chance to sit down and think, he'll realize what's happened and try to find a way to make it up to you."

Eyes wide, Leila regarded Hilde with something akin to awe. "Do you really think so?" 

Hilde sat back and regarded Leila smugly. "I can practically guarantee it."

Chapter Sixteen

When Quatre reached the family room, there was no one there. Puzzled he went up to the room where he and Leila were staying. She wasn't there. He saw the clothes that she had been wearing discarded on a chair, so he knew that she had been here to change. He went downstairs to look again, just in case he missed something. He ran into Peygan, who was straightening up the room. 

"Peygan," he began, still slightly confused. "Do you know where everyone went?"

"Why, yes, Master Quatre. They all went out to dinner. They left about fifteen minutes ago. Miss Noin said that you were making some business calls and were not to be disturbed. But she also said to see that someone brought you a meal." Peygan cocked his head to the side, regarding the younger man. He fought the urge to chuckle. In his business, you learned to be a quick reader of situations. It seemed that young Quatre and his wife had had a bit of a spat and the other ladies had decided to teach him a lesson. A hint of a smile curved his lips. The young man had a lot to learn. 

"Oh," Quatre said, looking a bit dejected. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Well. I'll just… be in the study then. Can you ask someone to bring me something in about an hour? It doesn't have to be anything fancy." 

"Of course, sir," Peygan said with a little bow. He was unable to hide his grin any longer once Quatre had headed back down the hallway. Shaking his head, he left for the kitchens to arrange for a tray to be prepared. 

It was several hours later when Quatre heard the group return. Duo's voice was loud enough to reach the study, followed by Noin's throaty chuckle. He tossed aside the contracts that he had only been pretending to study and hurried down the hall to the foyer. He rounded the corner and came to a halt when he found everyone staring at him, Noin and Hilde's looks being particularly frosty. Leila was in the process of removing her light jacket with Zechs' assistance and her wide eyed, slightly hurt look was almost more than he could bear. 

He cleared his throat. "Did you all have a good time?" His smile was a pale imitation of his normal expression. "I'm sorry I couldn't go with you but I had some business matters to see to…" He trailed off. They weren't buying it. He could tell they weren't. He felt like he had kicked someone's puppy. Especially with Leila trying to avoid eye contact with him. His guilt reached a new level. Oh hell, he thought, I'd just better get it over with. 

"Leila, could I please talk to you? In the study?" He gestured for her to precede him, totally missing Noin and Hilde's identically smug grins. 

When they reached the study, he closed and locked the doors. He didn't think that anyone would bother them, but he was taking no chances at this point. He turned to face his wife, guilt written all over his face. He took a step toward her and she flinched slightly. That was his undoing. He reached out and caught her shoulders, making her face him. 

"Please don't," he said softly. "Don't ever pull away from me like that. You know I'd never do anything to hurt you."

Leila held her ground and looked him in the eyes. "But you did," she said in a shaky voice. 

Quatre groaned. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I was worried about something that had absolutely nothing to do with you and I took it out on you. I should never have done that." He brushed a light finger over her cheek. "Can you ever forgive me?"

She held out for the longest second of his life. "Of course," she said with a little grin. "Hilde said that I should let you dangle for at least a minute but I just couldn't." Quatre let out a choked laugh and led her over to the love seat in the corner. They both sat down, him never releasing her hand. 

He rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb as he gathered his thoughts. Her skin was so soft, he thought, catching a whiff of the unusual perfume she wore. Distracted, he concentrated on the scent, trying to figure out what it was. It wasn't spicy, or sweet but a tantalizing blend of the two. He couldn't figure it out. Shaking his head, he pushed aside the puzzle for another time. For the time being, he had some explaining to do. 

"I wasn't angry with you at all," he said slowly, trying to choose his words carefully. "I woke up thinking about something that's been bothering me for a while. It made me cranky. When I realized that you had sat there, for hours, without a thought for your own comfort, it upset me. I don't want you to spend the rest of your life seeing to me with no thought for yourself. I realize that was the way you were taught to behave but you don't have to do anything you don't want to. Not for me, or with me, or because of me. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?" He waited for her answer patiently; he could see that his words had given her a lot to think about. 

"Quatre," she said finally. "All I know how to do is see to your comfort. I know how to run a large household, manage family affairs, even take care of children. Everything I have ever learned was to teach me to be the perfect wife. Now, you say you don't want me to do this?"

"That's not what I meant at all!" he exclaimed, gripping her hand tighter. "All I'm trying to say is that you don't have to see to my welfare at the expense of your own."

Leila was now more confused than ever. "What kind of wife do you want me to be, Quatre? I would do anything, be anything, you asked me to be."

He shook his head, clasping her hands together in his. "All I ask is for you to be yourself. I want you to be the wonderful person I got know in that London hotel room, the woman who at French fries with me and laughed at silly old movies."

"I can't be like that all the time," she protested. "Your wife should be dignified and poised. Someone able to function according to your station in society and entertain your friends." 

Quatre's next statement startled her speechless. "Screw society! Those relics and their snotty wives aren't my friends. I only associate with them when I have to. You know who my friends are, and what they mean to me. You know who and what I am, the things I did. Do you think those high society snobs would give me the time of day if I didn't have money and a respected family name? Especially if they knew I was a Gundam pilot?"

"I – I… Quatre…" she stammered, trying to find something to say. 

"You knew right away what mattered to me and you rose to defend it when you had to. That is the woman I want as my wife. Not a stiff mannequin in furs and jewels. I could have had that in a heartbeat if that's what I wanted," Quatre said with a sneer. 

"But you didn't want me," Leila protested. "You had no choice. No more of a choice than I did." She tried to pull away from him but he held her hands tightly. The tension between them was palpable, almost like an electric current in the air.

"That may have been true at the time," Quatre agreed. "But now, I'd marry you again in a second. Leila, you're everything I wanted in a wife. You're bright, funny, talented, caring and open. And that's something I don't ever want to change in you. The moment I saw you, you took my breath away. I remember thinking that if you were half as beautiful on the inside as you were on the outside, I would be lucky. Well, I was wrong. Your physical beauty is nothing compared to the beauty of your soul." Leila closed her eyes, trembling. She didn't know what to say. This was almost more than her poor heart could bear. She so longed for the words to express what she felt inside. 

She opened her eyes, looking at him earnestly, hoping he would understand what she was trying to say. "Quatre, I – I don't know what to say… You, you were so much more than I had even dared to imagine. When I found out about our betrothal, I knew nothing about you. You were just a name to me. I pictured you as someone like my father, controlling and hard. You can't even begin to comprehend how I felt when I started to know you. I kept waiting for you to do something to show that you were just like my father and the few other men I had met." She paused for a breath. "You were so kind and gentle. I didn't know what to think. All I knew is that I wanted to do all I could to be the best wife I could be for you. You deserve so much more than me. I was used to the idea of an arranged marriage. After all, I had spent my entire life knowing that was all that was in store for me. I never even dreamed of finding love. I barely even knew what love was!" Her voice caught and he moved to soothe her, but she pressed on. "Then I met you, and I started to learn. I saw your friends and how they were together and I thought how wonderful it was that they had found someone to love. But surely, I would never know that. I had married for duty, for my family. And you, I'm sure you thought the same thing!" Her voice caught again and she paused, trying to control her runaway emotions. 

"Yes, I married you for duty, for the good of my family," Quatre said emphatically. "That's how it started. But now, I think it's more. I care for you and I know you care for me. That's as good a place to begin as any!"

"But… I still think you deserve better than me," Leila muttered. He pulled her to him and cradled her in his arms. She closed her eyes and rested her head against his chest.

Quatre chuckled, an odd sensation against her face. "I don't think I could find anyone better than you." She blinked and stared up at him, trying to see his face. The dim lighting in the room and the angle of her head made it impossible, however. He looked down to meet her eyes and she pulled back to see his face better. "I am sorry for this afternoon, you know," he said softly, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. 

She sighed and nodded. "I know." His arms tightened around her and she relaxed against him. She felt so sheltered in his arms, like nothing bad could happen here. She slid her own arms around his waist and hugged him gently. She felt an answering squeeze before he pulled away. 

"I was worried about some family business," he said conversationally, as if the emotional storm that they had weathered together had never occurred. Leila nodded and sat up straighter on her seat. She realized that he wanted to discuss something serious with her. It was a gesture meant to make up for his earlier behavior.

"I've been having some problems with my cousin Ahmed," Quatre continued, seeing that she was listening. "He's been a thorn in my side ever since my father died." A quick flash of sadness passed over his face. "He wanted control of the family and the business, but my father left a very specific will. That and none of the family would support him." Leila nodded; who could ask for anyone better than Quatre? she thought. "He worked in the main office up until a month and a half ago. I found out that he was attempting to cut some shady business deals with company funds and sent him to a new mining station. That got him out of the way so that I could clean up the mess he had made." Quatre smiled wryly. "But I just have this feeling that he's going to cause more trouble. I've got Rasid and Iria checking on the matter." She nodded gravely, immensely flattered by the trust he was showing her. 

"Speaking of whom," Quatre grinned wickedly. "When I called Rasid, Iria was at his apartment. And it was quite late there, I might add."

Leila raised an eyebrow. "Oh? So it would seem that they're working out their differences?"

"I certainly hope so," Quatre said. "I could think of no-one I'd rather see marry Iria. She means a lot to me. She's been more of a mother to me than a sister."

Leila smiled. "You too? Melan was more of a mother to me than a nurse. I'm glad she's taking care of Ilona now."

"I hope they work it out soon. I can't wait to spoil Iria's children rotten," Quatre said with a grin. 

"I wonder if we could talk your Maganac friends into kidnapping her?" Leila asked thoughtfully.

"You're still not over that?" Quatre was surprised.

"Oh, I'm over it," Leila assured him. "But I see no reason why I can't have a little payback. Turnabout is fair play, you know."

"Oh, believe me, I know," Quatre said, rolling his eyes. "Boy, do I know!"

var yviContents='http://us.toto.geo.yahoo.com/toto?s=76001074 yviR='us';yfiEA(0); geovisit(); 


	9. An Arranged Marriage Part Nine

Chapter Seventeen

Chapter Seventeen

Leila stared up at the ceiling, restless. She just couldn't go to sleep. She'd tried and tried, but every time she closed her eyes, they popped back open. Next to her, Quatre mumbled something unintelligible and rolled over on his side. She gave him a slightly annoyed look. _Hmph,_ she thought. _Nice to know someone's getting some sleep._ She folded her arms up above her head and stretched, toes pointing straight out. She couldn't stay in the bed another minute, so she slipped out as quietly as possible. 

She was filled with a manic energy and just had to _do_ something. Dressing quickly, she picked up the tiny CD player that she had completely forgotten was in her luggage. Maybe a brisk jog around the garden, she was thinking, until her eye fell on a small bundle at the bottom of her suitcase. _Perfect._ She grabbed it as well and crept out of the room. 

Quatre sat up as soon as the door had closed. He hadn't been sleeping; far from it, he had been only pretending. Leila's restlessness had affected him too. He couldn't help but to wonder where she was going this late at night. He tossed on a pair of faded jeans and a white t-shirt and hurried after her. At the bottom of the stairs, he stopped and looked around. Which way had she gone? A whisper of breeze down the hallway was his first clue. She had opened the patio doors leading out into the garden. He followed at a distance. 

The full moon overhead bathed the garden in an eerie radiance, providing enough light to see by. Leila had just headed into the garden. As soon as he stepped off of the patio, Quatre grimaced. He had forgotten to put on his shoes and the grass was wet with dew. Ignoring the damp chill on his bare feet, he entered the garden as well. A strong breeze stirred the leaves on the trees lining the pathway, causing a crazy pattern of shadows to swell and recede. Quatre ignored the play of moonlight and concentrated on not losing Leila's trail. He came to a T in the path and stopped. Which way had she gone? He stood uncertainly, listening hard, hoping for a clue as to which way she had gone. All he could hear was the sound of the leaves rustling in the wind. 

Then, ever so faintly, he heard music. It was coming from his left. He followed the sound until he came to a clearing. He knew where she was now. It was what Relena referred to as "the picnic spot", an open clearing shaded by an enormous oak tree. There was a small fountain and several concrete benches arranged there to form a sitting area. He paused at the edge of the hedge wall and peered out. 

Leila was there, tying a length of iridescent green material to each of her wrists. She picked up something off the bench and slipped them onto her fingers. Quatre squinted but was unable to make out what it was in the dim moonlight. He looked up to see a cloudbank obscuring the face of the moon. 

She hit a button on the CD player and a new song started, pulling his attention back from the sky. Quatre watched, unable to move. She raised her hands above her head and moved her fingers. A sweet chime rang out and he realized that what she had on each hand was finger cymbals. The music was hauntingly familiar, but he couldn't place it. Soon, he lost all interest in the music and had eyes only for the dancer.

She moved slowly at first, as the music wound along. The scarves at her wrists fluttered gently as she swayed and the occasional chime of the finger cymbals rang out in the clearing. The music picked up tempo and she moved faster, scarves swirling around her body. 

A clouded dream on an earthly night

Hangs upon the crescent moon

A voiceless song in an ageless light

Sings at the coming dawn

Birds in flight are calling there

Where the heart moves the stones

It's there that my heart is longing for

All for the love of you

Quatre was unable to even blink. He had to remind himself to breathe. This was without a doubt the most sensual thing he had ever seen. Leila's hair was unbound and fell in a shimmering curtain to her waist. It swirled and flowed every bit as fluidly as the long scarves. She was barefoot as well, dressed only in a midriff baring halter top and a low slung pair of shorts. He could see the muscles in her stomach undulating as she moved to the music. 

__

A painting hangs on an ivy wall

Nestled in the emerald moss

Eyes declare a truce of trust

And then it draws me far away

Where deep in the desert twilight

Sand melts in pools of the sky

Darkness lays her crimson cloak

Your lamps will call, call me home

She turned and writhed, eyes closed, lost in the music and the movements. He was sure she wouldn't even notice if he stepped out in the open; she was so caught up in her dancing. Each movement was graceful and sure, perfect to the last step. He couldn't help but to wonder where she had learned to dance like this. He was fairly sure her father had not included belly-dancing on his daughters' curriculum.

And so it's there my homage's due

Clutched by the still of the night

And now I feel, feel you move

And every breath, breath is full

So it's there my homage's due

Clutched by the still of the night

Even the distance feels so near

All for the love of you.

He inhaled sharply as she leaned backwards at an almost impossible angle, her hips swaying to the beat of the music. Quatre shifted slightly as his jeans began to feel quite uncomfortable. Her hands rose over her body to dip and glide, making complicated arabesques that caused the scarves to trail delicately over her bare stomach. 

A clouded dream on an earthly night

Hangs upon the crescent moon

A voiceless song in an ageless light

Sings at the coming dawn

Birds in flight are calling there

Where the heart moves the stones

It's there that my heart is longing for

All for the love of you *

She slowly slid to her knees as the music faded and the last notes trailed away. Head bowed, she breathed deeply, her body recovering from its' unaccustomed exertion. She blinked sweat droplets out of her eyes and shivered slightly as the cool night breeze caressed her damp skin. She pulled off the finger cymbals and let them drop to the grass beside her with a tiny clatter. This was exactly what she had needed to relieve her tension, she thought. She'd be able to sleep now. With a sigh, she fell back onto the dew-covered grass, enjoying the cool moisture against her warm skin. A movement in the shadows near the tall hedge made her tense warily. 

"Who's there?" she called out, keeping her eyes on the area. A quick flash of golden blonde hair told her all she needed to know. "Quatre?" She sat up quickly. 

He stepped out from behind the concealing hedge, unable to look away from her clear green eyes. They flashed with a spark of anger for only a second before becoming emotionless again. "You followed me," she stated flatly. 

"Yes." He moved to stand over her, his eyes shadowed. "I couldn't sleep either. When you left, I was curious." She tipped her head back to look up at him, a breeze stirring her hair out behind her. Quatre knelt, reaching out to touch the strands moving in the wind. 

"I never knew you could dance," he said softly, running his fingers through her unbound hair. 

Leila swallowed the nervous lump in her throat. There was something different about Quatre. His steady gaze was almost… predatory. "We've danced. At parties in London."

A wry smile ghosted across his face and was gone. "True. But that was very formal. There's not much innuendo in a waltz. Or sensuality for that matter." He ran a finger down the column of her neck.

She blinked. He _had_ seen her. Now the question was, had he approved or was he angry about it? She averted her eyes, looking at the grass. As her eyes traveled the length of his body, she noticed that at least one part of him approved. She smiled, catlike, at that thought. It also gave her the courage to proceed with the half formed plan in her head. 

She stretched again, the bottom of the halter top rising until it was almost even with the underside of her breasts. Quatre's mouth went dry as she fell back onto the grass to gaze up at the moon. "It's beautiful out here," she said softly. "It feels like we're all alone in the world. Just you, me and the moon." Her hand moved slowly across the grass until it found his. Almost unconsciously, Quatre turned his hand and laced their fingers together. He moved to sit next to her and she rolled to her side, resting her head on his thigh. She smiled as his free hand began to rhythmically stroke her hair. 

"Quatre?" She looked up at him, aware of how close they were. She felt an ache in her chest. There was so much she wanted to tell him, to hear him say. She sighed; it wasn't time yet for those words. Perhaps someday, in the future… 

Her resolve firmed as she looked up at him. Maybe she couldn't say the words, but she could show him with her actions. She pulled her hand from his, rose to her knees and kissed him firmly. She felt a moment of dread when he stiffened; she thought she might have offended him by taking the initiative. Then his arms wrapped around her and pulled her closer, his mouth opened and he deepened the kiss. 

Leila's eyes slid closed as she surrendered to him. She ran her hands up the smooth skin of his back, enjoying the feel of his skin beneath her palms. He moved away from her just long enough to tug off the impeding shirt and toss it away. Then he grasped her hips and pulled her up to straddle his lap. She shuddered as his warm mouth found the sensitive skin of her neck. His teeth scraped gently as he pulled at the tie on her top with them. She tossed her head, moving her hair out of the way and baring more of her neck at the same time. Quatre gave a yank and the halter top slid down to her waist, baring her breasts to the moonlight. 

He caught them in his hands, his long, sensitive fingers moving to toy with her nipples. Leila gasped, her head falling back. He laughed softly and found her lips again with his. She returned the kiss passionately, their tongues dueling in a most sensual battle. Leila moved her hips suggestively, feeling the bulge of his erection through the fabric of his jeans. Quatre's hands snaked around her back, then up into her hair, holding her firmly as he leaned over to lower her to the ground. She shivered as he knelt over her, looking like a vision in the moonlight. She reached for him, and he caught her hands, holding them firmly above her head. Grinning ever so slightly, he lowered his head to her breasts, his tongue making a damp trail down the valley in between and on down to her stomach. He stopped when he reached the waist of her shorts and the bunched up shirt. Releasing her hands, he went to work on the interfering garments, tossing them over to join his shirt. 

He paused a moment to look down at her, naked in the moonlight. He just couldn't believe how beautiful she was, lying there in the grass. If he were an artist, he thought, he would paint her just like this. Completely uninhibited and wild, like this for only him. He felt a small sting of jealousy at the idea of anyone else ever seeing her like this. Shaking his head to dispel the notion, he saw her looking up at him, luminous green eyes full of desire. 

Quatre took a deep breath and stretched out on the grass next to her. He ran gentle hands down her body, looking at her with a strange expression that she couldn't decipher. Leila arched to meet his hands as he ran them over her breasts again. His mouth soon followed the path of his hands and she moaned softly, the sound hanging over them. He smiled at her response and continued with his exploration of her body. 

He moved up to kiss her again, enjoying the way she ran her hands down his chest. Trailing kisses down her neck, he teased her nipples with his tongue, amused at the way it made her writhe against him. He became aware of her fingers attempting to work their way into the waistband of his jeans and moved away with a small grin. He placed a finger on her lips to silence her half-formed protest and distracted her by running his hand down the flat surface of her stomach. She arched up when his fingers touched her mound and slipped in to rub at her swollen nub. 

"Quatre!" she gasped, closing her eyes. It felt so good when he did that and it only got better as he continued. She let out the breath that she hadn't even been aware that she was holding when he penetrated her with a gentle finger. 

He watched her carefully, making sure she was enjoying his ministrations. He was determined to make sure that she derived as much pleasure from their lovemaking as he did. Her eyes were closed tightly and her hands curled into little fists as he continued to stroke her. He moved around until he was kneeling between her open thighs, then quickly removed his jeans. Still kneeling, he pulled her up to straddle his lap. Leila sighed as he entered her. This just felt so right to her. She wrapped her legs around his waist as his hands moved up her back to tightly grasp her shoulders. 

Quatre's breath hissed out from his clenched teeth as they began to move together. Sweat beaded on his forehead as he fought for some semblance of control. He wanted to make this last as long as possible. Leila's face was only inches away and he could see the passion on her face. Their lips met and they kissed deeply. Quatre slid one hand up into Leila's hair, holding her closer to him. Their harsh breathing echoed back from the green walls surrounding them and Quatre's grip on his lover tightened as he felt his control slipping away. With a strangled moan, he crushed her slender body against him, throwing back his head as he orgasmed. Leila's fingernails bit into his shoulders as she let out a sharp, brief scream, joining him in his pleasure. Once he was able to think clearly again, he realized that his thighs felt like jelly and he toppled over onto his back, still holding Leila tightly. 

Breathing heavily, Leila lay where she had collapsed atop Quatre's sweat-slickened chest. His arms circled her, their warmth contrasting with the touch of the cooler breeze that had begun to blow. Quatre sighed heavily, staring up at the moon that was now directly overhead. Leila moved just enough to look at him. She felt completely boneless and didn't think she would be able to move anytime soon. 

"Damn…" Quatre said softly, his breath stirring her hair. "That was… indescribable…"

Leila managed a weak chuckle. "Are we going to do this every time we have a fight?"

Quatre snorted. "I hope not. I'd hate to have to pick fights with you on a regular basis." Leila sputtered, than laughed softly. "But if that's the only way…"

"Quatre!" She pushed herself up on her forearms to stare down at him, making him grunt at the pressure on his chest. He grinned, glad he was still able to tease her. "Oh, you!" she exclaimed, catching the mischievous gleam in his eyes. She swatted at his nose, unable to keep from grinning back at him. Quatre laughed aloud and hugged her to him. 

"I still want to know where you learned to dance like that," he said, running a lazy hand up and down her rapidly cooling back. "I'm pretty sure your father didn't sign you up for classes."

She looked at him wryly. "You think?" She relented and gave him a smile. "Melan taught me, actually. She said all the women in her family learned from an early age. Since she had no daughters, she taught me. Ilona is learning too. Melan said that it's a dying art, because the young women now don't want to learn." She frowned. "It's sad really, because it's such a beautiful form of expression."

"Have you ever danced for anyone?" Quatre asked, wrestling with a little flare of jealousy. 

Leila gave him an odd look. "Of course not. My father would have had a fit if he'd known. Besides, it's not exactly the kind of dancing you do for just anyone or any reason."

"And what was your reason tonight?"

She huffed, blowing her bangs out of her eyes. "I couldn't sleep. And I didn't want to wake you." She eyed him suspiciously. "Were you even sleeping?"

"Not really," he admitted. "I couldn't fall asleep either. I had a lot on my mind."

She considered that as she rested her head on his chest again. She was glad that he was so honest with her. She didn't think she could ever bear it if he lied to her. The trust that he had in her was a precious thing. 

The wind picked up and she shivered, goosebumps popping up all over her body. Quatre sat up, holding her as he did, so that she was in his lap. "We can't stay out here all night," he said. "It's starting to get cooler." She nodded and started to reach for her clothes. A tug at her wrist sent her back into Quatre's lap. She blinked up at him, startled. He smiled tenderly, a strange light in his clear blue eyes, then gave her a slow, sweet kiss that made her tingle all the way down to her toes. When it ended, she sighed, missing his lips already. He gave her a hand up, then stood himself, dusting at bits and pieces of grass and leaves adhering to his skin. 

Leila grinned as she tugged on her clothes. He was so fastidious. It had surprised her that they had remained on the ground as long as they had. Then again, she had never in her wildest dreams thought that they would ever make love in the grass under a full moon. She collected her things and waited while he wrestled with his jeans. He reached for her hand and they started for the house. At the hedge, Quatre paused to look back, a pleased smile on his face as he looked at the flattened grass. He pulled her closer and kissed the tip of her nose. 

"Leila," he whispered. "Do you ever think that, one day, you would dance for me?"

Her smile was the mirror of his own. "What makes you think I wasn't tonight?" 

It was with light hearts and happy smiles that Quatre and Leila made their way downstairs to breakfast the next morning. No-one said anything about yesterday's events, as they could all see that everything was now fine with the young couple. Peygan came in to report that Miss Relena had called in the wee hours of the morning and was on her way back to Earth at that very moment. After breakfast, Quatre took Leila into town to purchase a mobile phone as he had promised yesterday.

They stopped for lunch in a little sidewalk café, Hakeem joining them for a light meal at Quatre's insistence. 

"Master Quatre," the older man objected. "I'm supposed to be your bodyguard, not your lunch guest. If anything happens to you or Mistress Leila on my watch, Rasid and the others will do worse than kill me!"

Quatre waved aside his objections, knowing as he did Hakeem's tendency to exaggerate. Leila carefully hid her smile. "But Hakeem, how can you guard us if you faint from hunger?" Quatre asked reasonably. 

"At least order a sandwich and a drink," Leila added. "They have coffee here." She grinned when he snorted at that idea.

"They don't make it strong enough," he said disdainfully. 

"In other words, you can't float bricks in it," Quatre said with a laugh. "Come on, Hakeem. Sit down and eat something." With a sigh that conveyed much suffering, Hakeem complied, taking a seat where he could keep an untrusting eye on the surrounding area. Leila shook her head at their antics and opened her menu. She was hungry after several hours of window shopping. She had seen several things that she had liked, but nothing that she felt she really needed. The charms on her bracelet brushed against her wrist and she smiled again, flicking one of them with her finger. 

Quatre watched Leila playing absently with her bracelet as she read over the menu and smiled. He was glad she liked his gift. He thought about the new charm he had hidden in his pocket and how to surprise her with it. He had seen it in a small jewelry store in town and had managed to get Hakeem to distract her long enough for him to purchase it. 

Leila was enjoying her outing. The people here were so different than the people back home. She watched a group of girls in school uniforms giggling as they walked by and she smiled. _I wonder what it would have been like to go to a public school, _she wondered idly. She pushed the thought aside when the friendly waitress came back for their order. Quatre ordered a pot of tea, looking over at her for confirmation. She nodded, then pointed out what she wanted off the menu. 

"The chef salad, please, with Italian dressing. And an order of breadsticks, too," she said, closing her menu and handing it to the waitress. 

Quatre tilted his head as he considered his options. "I'd like the chicken strips, please, with a small salad. French dressing on that. Hakeem?" He looked over at his large man who was frowning as he studied the menu.

"Just a roast beef sandwich. And a glass of water, please." The waitress nodded as she wrote down the orders, taking their menus with a bright smile. She left to turn in the order and Leila went back to watching all of the people going about their business on the clear, sunny day. Quatre couldn't help but to smile at her obvious interest in everything around her. When they finally went home, he was going to speak with Iria and make sure that Leila got to go out as much as she wanted. He didn't want he to be shut up in the house all of the time. Besides, with a family as large as his, she was sure to have plenty of companions willing to go anywhere with her. Not to mention the Maganac Corps; if they were all like Hakeem, she'd have a troop of bodyguards where ever she went. 

Quatre didn't like the idea of surrounding her with guards anytime she went anywhere, but he was a realist. His position, as well as her father's, made her an ideal target for the unscrupulous. A look of anger briefly crossed his face, then he composed himself. This was not something that he wanted to consider, but he knew he'd have to face it sooner or later. He'd discuss it with Rasid when they next met. 

"Quatre?" Leila's voice reached him and he quickly looked up. She was giving him a slightly worried look and he smiled, trying to set her at ease. "Is something wrong?"

"No, not really," he said, reaching for her hand. "I was just thinking, that's all. I have a lot to take care of when we go home." He grimaced. "The first thing, though, I have to arrange a family gathering to introduce you. If I put that off too long, it'll make them think I'm snubbing them." As if on cue, the tiny mobile phone in his pocket rang. He answered it quickly, not wanting the sound to disturb the other diners. "Quatre speaking. Oh, hello, Rasid. You what? WHAT??" His shout caused several heads to turn in their direction, but he didn't even notice. "You're sure. I'm sorry, Rasid, of course you're sure. Did Iria or Zahra find anything? Oh? Yes, send it to my laptop." He listened to the other man for several minutes. "Good idea. I'll tell Hakeem to expect them, then. Right, no chances. I don't have to tell you that I don't like this. Who would have ever thought… Right, right. I'll let you know when we're coming home. Good, see to it then. Thank you, Rasid. Tell Iria that I'll be in touch. Goodbye." He punched the button savagely and stuck the phone in his pocket. Hakeem and Leila exchanged a worried look as Quatre stared down at the table, deep in thought. 

The waitress chose that moment to bring their food. She smiled as she distributed the plates to each of them. "Thank you," Leila said, giving her a smile as well. When she had left, Quatre finally looked up. "What's wrong, Quatre?" she asked softly, picking up her fork and poking at her salad. She looked down at the perfectly prepared dish and suddenly didn't feel like eating anymore. 

Quatre speared a piece of lettuce and chewed resolutely. "Remember what I told you about last night?" She nodded. "It seems I was right after all." He looked over at Hakeem, who was listening intently. "Ahmed's disappeared off of the station." Hakeem frowned. Rasid had advised him on the situation and he was well aware of the feelings that Ahmed had toward Quatre. He himself had overheard a few comments from the man that had made him extremely suspicious of his intentions. "Rasid's sending Taariq and Muraad to help you out, Hakeem. He said he'd be in touch with you soon." 

Hakeem nodded. All of the members of the Maganac Corps were good men, but Taariq and Muraad were two of the best. He could think of no-one else he would rather work with. He picked up his sandwich and began to eat. After all, one could never tell when they might have to miss a meal. It was always best to eat whenever possible. 

Leila shrugged and followed his example. Quatre would tell her what she needed to know at the first opportunity. If not, well, then she would just tease it out of him later. She smiled slightly and applied herself to her meal. 

Chapter Eighteen

Later that afternoon, everyone was outside when Peygan brought word that Relena was on her way home. "I wonder why she didn't call one of us to come and pick her up?" Zechs wondered aloud. Peygan had said Relena had evidently called en route. The men were out on the patio, looking over diagrams of the new mining suit that Quatre's company was developing. Duo was especially interested as the suits were using several innovations he had personally designed. 

"I've spoken with the head of R&D," Quatre said. "He's got a crew working on the full sized models even now. The new cooling system is completed and all the tests are green." Duo nodded, unable to conceal a smug grin. Quatre grinned back and continued. "We've also had inquiries from several mining companies. They're all interested in the new suits. Especially the Mars base. They've had a lot of problems with the atmospheric conditions there." Zechs grimaced wryly; he had firsthand experience with those problems. Laughter from the pool caught their attention and they looked over at the women floating in the shallow end. Hilde and Noin were in odd contraptions that looked like chairs with the bottoms missing. It supported their heads and shoulders, but left the rest of their bodies free to float in the water. Leila was sprawled in an inner tube that was big enough for at least three people. They waved at their respective husbands when they noticed them looking, then went back to their discussion.

Quatre raised an eyebrow. "I wonder what those two are telling Leila now. I'm beginning to think they could be a bad influence." 

"Hilde? A bad influence?" Duo said in a shocked tone of voice. "Whatever could give you such an idea?" Zechs snorted and actually grinned at the idea.

Noin lifted her sunglasses in order to get a better look at the three on the patio. "Huh, Zechs is smiling. I wonder what they're up to now?"

Hilde rolled her eyes. "I just hope that Duo isn't giving Quatre any more marital advice. He's the LAST person qualified for that." They all laughed at that. "He means well, he really does, but he always manages to mess something up." Leila smiled and started to say something when she heard strange voices approaching. She craned her head in an effort to see who it could be. Noin and Hilde also tried to lift up enough to see. 

Relena soon came into view, laughing as she came up the path. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes sparkled with happiness. Behind her, a slight smile still on his face, was none other than Heero Yuy. Duo and Quatre exchanged an "uh-oh" look as the two approached. Zechs leapt to his feet and strode toward the obvious couple. Relena saw her brother coming and halted, waiting for him to reach them. Heero stepped up beside Relena and placed a hand on her shoulder in a very proprietary attitude that was not lost on the others. 

Cursing under her breath, Noin struggled out of her float and began to ponderously wade toward the wide steps. Leila and Hilde were right behind her, ready to help her out if need be. Noin was determined to avert any fighting between the two men. Quatre was waiting when she finally made it to the side of the pool. He extended a hand to help her as she sloshed up the steps. 

"Stay back, please, Miss Noin," he said softly, politely offering her a towel. "If there's any trouble, Duo and I will handle it." He ignored Duo's astonished face and kept his eyes on Noin. She opened her mouth to protest, then closed it, realizing that she couldn't do much in her current condition. Eyes troubled, Hilde placed a comforting hand on Noin's arm. 

"What is _he_ doing here?!" Zechs asked harshly. He glared at Heero as if the force of his gaze could drive the younger man away. 

"I asked him to come home with me," Relena replied forcefully. Her chin lifted stubbornly and her hand came up to cover Heero's. They exchanged a quick glance. 

Quatre felt like cheering when he saw that. He didn't know how, or when, but Relena had managed to break through to Heero. There was something in his eyes when he looked at Relena, an emotion purer than any he had ever seen there in the past. He stifled a chuckle. Zechs didn't have a snowball's chance. 

Relena faced her brother calmly, secure in her feelings. "Before you argue any further, Milliardo, hear me out." She took a deep breath. Threats and ultimatums weren't easy for her, but she was determined. "I love Heero. I have always loved Heero. And I love you and Noin too. Please, don't put me in a position where I'll have to choose. Because I'll follow Heero right out that door." She pointed to the house and the open patio doors. Noin gasped, covering her mouth with her hands. She had known for a long time that this day would come and she was secretly proud of Relena for following her heart. Zechs looked as though he had been punched in the stomach.

"Relena," Heero said softly, moving around to face her. "Don't do this. Not for me."

Eyes blazing, she stepped up to him. "If not for you, then who?? All I'm asking for is a little bit of happiness. Is that too much?"

Heero pulled her stiff body into his arms, rubbing her back until she began to relax. "Of course not, Relena, but not at the expense of your family."

"Relena." They both turned at the sound of Zechs' voice. "All I've ever wanted was for you to be safe and happy. But it seems that the two don't often go hand in hand." Relena smiled wryly at that bit of honesty. Zechs gave Heero another glare but it lacked the venom of his earlier one. He sighed, then turned away. 

"Zechs." Heero nodded at his one-time rival. "I'll do my best."

"You'd better," was his reply as he strode into the house. Quatre couldn't help but to breathe a sigh of relief that a fight hadn't broken out. 

"Well, well," Duo said softly, clapping Quatre on the back. "What'd you make of that?"

"That it's about time," Quatre replied. Duo nodded in agreement. It may have taken half of forever, but Heero had finally found what he needed, and Relena exuded a newfound sense of peace. 

Noin smiled at the two and winked. "Just don't let him catch you sneaking out of Relena's room at night, Heero," she said, shaking a finger. "I always knew you'd find your way." She slipped into an oversized button front shirt and found her sandals by the door and gave everyone a final smile before heading inside. 

"Noin always was a romantic," Relena said fondly, looking after her sister in law. She moved to greet her friends, then, glad to be home. "Quatre, Leila, it's so good to see you again. I'm glad you could make it." She held out a hand to each of them. Quatre grasped her hand firmly, giving her a quick hug. Feeling a bit shy, Leila shook her other hand. 

Relena frowned suddenly and Leila was worried that she had done something wrong. "Quatre is one of my dearest friends," Relena said firmly. "More like family, actually. So I don't want you acting formally around me." She rolled her eyes. "God knows I get enough of that at work. We're friends now." Speechless, Leila nodded and Relena gave her a warm hug. 

Quatre couldn't help but to smile at Leila's stunned reaction. She was going to have to get used to the fact that most of the people he knew enjoyed casual contact. Hugs and the occasional peck on the cheek were not uncommon. He moved to her side when Duo and Hilde came to greet Relena and Heero. Duo even went so far as to grab Heero and give him a playful noogie. With an attitude of long suffering patience, Heero put up with Duo's antics. 

Hilde was telling Relena about the pictures that Leila had brought with her, exclaiming how good a photographer Ilona had turned out to be. That reminded both Quatre and Leila that there were some pictures still waiting to be seen. They exchanged a conspiratorial smile and Leila went inside to find them. She was in the bedroom looking through her carry-all bag when she heard the first stirrings of commotion outside. Puzzled, she poked her head out the door to find Noin clutching the banister at the top of the stairs, a pained look on her face. 

"Miss Noin!" Leila moved quickly to her side, noticing as she did, the puddle of liquid trickling down the stairs. 

"Leila," Noin said with a strained smile. "I'd say Heero and Relena made it back just in time." Leila pried Noin's fingers off of the railing and led her over to the roman style couch that was against the wall. 

"Zechs!!! Peygan!!!! Anyone around!!!" Leila shouted at the top of her lungs. A door slammed open at the other end of the hallway, and Zechs came barreling out. He took one look at his wife and his face went white. 

"Noin!" He reached out to catch her hand. "Is it—is it time?"

She nodded, beads of sweat beginning to form on her forehead. "I think so. Don't forget my bag, okay? It's in the hall closet." Zechs ignored this and swept her up in his arms. 

"I'll go tell Peygan to have the car brought around," Leila said quickly. "And I'll get your bag, Miss Noin, don't worry." The older couple nodded and Leila darted down the stairs. 

Peygan was coming out of the old servant's quarters just as Leila reached the grand foyer. "Miss Leila!" he exclaimed. "I thought I heard someone call me."

She skidded to a halt, breathing deeply. "Yes. Zechs is on his way down with Miss Noin. They need the car brought around." Peygan's eyes widened, and without another word, he rushed for the door. Leila turned and headed for the patio. 

Everyone was seated out on the patio when Leila came tearing outside. "Leila!" Quatre leapt to his feet and reached for her. "What's wrong??"

She grinned widely, excited by the impending event. "Noin and Zechs are having the car brought around. She said that you and Heero made it back just in time, Relena!" Everyone started talking all at once, becoming excited as well. 

"I need to change!" Hilde exclaimed. "I can't go to the hospital in a swimsuit!" It was only then that Leila realized that she was still in her swimsuit as well. 

She laughed and shook her head. "I'm glad you mentioned it, Hilde! I completely forgot!" They all headed inside, wanting to catch Zechs and Noin before they left. 

They all made it to the front door just as Noin was being settled into the car. Relena ran out to them, flinging her arms around her brother, who managed to catch her in the nick of time. "We'll be there as soon as we can," she said, hugging him fiercely. He gave her an answering squeeze and she turned to lean into the car and give Noin a peck on the cheek. "We'll be there soon," she repeated. Noin nodded, smiling, giving Relena a pat on the shoulder. She then moved back to let her brother climb in and she closed the door firmly. She gave a thump on the roof of the car and stepped back as it moved out quickly. Heero moved to her side as she anxiously watched the car speed away. 

"C'mon," he said softly. "The sooner we change clothes, the sooner we can join them." With a grateful smile she nodded and they all went back into the house. 

Four hours later, the entire group were settled into a waiting room at the end of the labor and delivery ward of the hospital. Relena was using Quatre's phone to call Sally Po. In the hurry, she had forgotten to bring her own and Quatre volunteered the use of his. Hilde and Duo were in the room, visiting Noin. Her OB had limited the number of visitors to two at a time and they were all taking turns. Leila had run to the other end of the hall and was bringing back drinks for everyone. Quatre and Heero were talking quietly in the corner of the room. Quatre hadn't wanted to bring up his problems at a time like this, but he had noticed that Heero was looking a bit uncomfortable and he decided that Heero would be better for something to think about. 

Leila slipped in through the door carrying a cafeteria tray with cups and a few cans loaded on it. She offered Relena a cup of coffee before moving to offer drinks to Quatre and Heero. Quatre accepted a cup of tea and Heero reached for a can of soda. "Thank you, Leila," Quatre said with an appreciative smile. She nodded and sat down, picking up a tattered magazine. She thumbed idly through the pages, not really reading, just trying to keep occupied. She looked up as Duo and Hilde came back into the room, both a bit pale. 

Relena's eyes widened. "What is it? Is something wrong?" She started to get to her feet, but Duo put a hand on her shoulder.

"Nothing's wrong, Relena," he said, his voice a bit strained. "It's just, well, reading about it is one thing, but to actually see someone going through labor, well, that's another matter." His glance at Hilde was slightly worried. She gave him a small smile and leaned against him. 

Relena grinned at the two. "Not quite what you expected?"

"That's an understatement," Hilde said with a grimace. "Quatre? Noin said for you and Leila to come and see her. Everyone's been in but you two." Quatre and Heero both looked up at Hilde's voice, identical looks of consternation on their faces. 

Relena gave them a suspicious glare. "And just what are you two up to over there."

Quatre walked over to perch on the arm of Leila's chair, trying for a suitably innocent look. "Just business, Relena." Leila shot him an odd look and he patted her arm. "We'll be back in a few minutes," he said, pulling Leila to her feet. 

"There's drinks on the table," Leila called back as Quatre almost pulled her out of the room. Once they were in the hallway, he slowed, easing his grip on her arm. "What were you talking about with Heero, Quatre?"

"The Ahmed situation," he said, lowering his voice as they walked down the echoing corridor. "He's going to try to see if he can help in any way." Leila nodded thoughtfully as they reached the door of Noin's room. Quatre knocked, then pushed the door open. The room wasn't what either of them were expecting. The lights were soft and the walls were painted a soothing pale shade of beige. Decorated border and framed prints furthered the soothing effect. The bed on which Noin lay looked nothing like a hospital bed. It had no railings and the foot of the bed had an odd round shape to it. Piano music could be heard from the speaker overhead and the only piece of medical equipment was a small monitor at the head of the bed. Zechs sat in a chair next to the bed, a cup of ice chips on the table next to him. 

Noin smiled at them as they entered. "Come in, you two." She was absently rubbing the mound of her belly in a circular motion, one eye on the monitor. 

"How are you feeling, Miss Noin?" Quatre asked as they sat down in the two chairs at the side of the bed. 

"Not too bad," Noin admitted. "The epidural took care of the pain. Now all we have to do is wait." One the heel of her words, the door swung open and a tall, Nordic looking woman entered, clipboard in hand. 

"I see you have more visitors, Lucrezia," she said with a smile. "You've got quite the cheering section out there."

"Hello, Dr. Sorenson," Noin smiled back at the OB as she moved to check her pulse and blood pressure. Zechs contented himself with a nod.

The doctor moved to check the monitor at the top of the bed, turning up the volume on the device so that she could hear better. A rapid _swoosh-swoosh-swoosh_ sound filled the room.

"What's that?" Quatre blurted out before he could catch himself. The doctor gave him an indulgent smile.

"That," she said while making a notation on her chart, "is the baby's heartbeat. It sounds good. Very strong and not a bit stressed. I'll come back in a few minutes and see if you've dilated any farther." She gave everyone a nod and left as quickly as she had come in. 

Zechs reached up to turn the volume down on the fetal monitor, giving Quatre a wry grin. Quatre, for his part, was amazed. He'd never heard anything like that in his entire life. Leila hid a grin at his astonished face. She too had been surprised by the sound but was hiding it better. After a few more minutes of chatting, the couple had rose to leave, but promised to come back later. 

"Relena's probably off of the phone by now, and eager to see you," Quatre said from the doorway. "Want me to send her this way?' Noin and Zechs both nodded. 

The curtains of the nursery were open as they left the room and Leila couldn't resist looking in at the newborns. She sighed in wonder as she looked in on the tiny babies in their bassinets. There were only three in at the moment, two boys and a girl, all wrapped up snugly in their blue or pink blanket with a soft knit cap covering their heads. The nurse inside smiled at the young couple peering in. 

"They're so little," Leila said softly, her face up against the glass. "Just look." Quatre smiled as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. She rested her head against his shoulder and they stood there like that for several minutes. A buzzer sounded and broke into their reverie. A young woman in a purple robe and soft slippers was leaning against the door, pushing what appeared to be a doorbell. The nurse inside pushed a button and the door unlocked with a click. The woman turned the knob and entered. Quatre and Leila watched as she showed the nurse the identification bracelet on her wrist. The nurse smiled and shooed her to sit in a chair, before turning to go back into the nursery. The nurse picked up one of the male infants, cradling it to her shoulder. She brought the baby to the young woman who smiled and held her arms out. The nurse began to explain something to her, making gestures and motions as she spoke. The new mother nodded, pulling a curtain that block any outside view. The nurse disappeared behind the curtain for several minutes before back out to check another of the infants. 

"I wonder what that was about," Quatre said, curious. He started to say something else when he noticed a sudden rush of personnel into Noin's room. "Something's going on." He and Leila moved quickly down the hall to meet Duo and Hilde. 

Hilde greeted them with a smile. "It seems Noin's labor is progressing faster than they thought it would. The doctor thinks she was in labor most of the day. Noin told me earlier that she'd been having contractions since this morning, but she thought it was just Braxton-Hicks contractions." At Quatre's blank look she added, " You know, false labor." 

Quatre nodded. "Where's Relena?" he asked, seeing Heero hovering in the background but no sign of Relena. 

"She's inside. Noin wanted her to be there too," Duo said, drumming his fingers on the wall a bit nervously. 

"Well, standing out here isn't helping anyone," Hilde said, shifting from foot to foot. "Let's go back to the lounge."

"You okay, babe?" Duo asked, sounding slightly anxious.

Hilde gave him a reassuring smile. "I'm fine. You know my ankles swell if I'm on my feet too long. That's all." Duo couldn't get Hilde to the lounge fast enough. Quatre and Leila hid smiles at his suddenly nervous behavior. 

There was a recliner in the lounge and Duo made sure that Hilde was propped up in it comfortably before going to fetch her a drink. "We might as well get comfortable," Hilde said. "No telling how long we'll be here." 

Meanwhile, on L-1, Rasid and Iria were poring over the records of all the phone calls that Ahmed had been making from his office in the month before he had been transferred. "Something about this one bothers me," Iria said thoughtfully, tapping a finger against her bottom lip. Rasid moved to look at the paper in her hand. "Cryo-tech. I know I've heard the name somewhere. I just can't think of where." She shot him an annoyed look. "Why is it when you need something, you just can't remember?" Rasid let out a chuckle at that statement and gave her shoulder a squeeze. 

"Call Zahra," he suggested. "If that company is doing anything less than honest, the Preventers may know something about it."

"Now why didn't I think of that?" Iria wondered aloud, reaching for the phone.

"You're sure that you'll be placed in control of the company once Quatre Winner is out of the way?" asked a gravelly voice. 

Ahmed smirked as he leaned back in the well sprung chair. "They'll have no choice. My cousin has no heirs and my father is too old. I'll be the only Winner male left." He reached for the drink on the table before him, sipping greedily. It was good to be back in civilized surroundings, Ahmed thought lazily as he eyed the man on the viewscreen. Once he was head of the family and the business, he planned on living even more luxuriously. Perhaps even take a wife or two. His cousin's new bride was attractive enough, but he wouldn't keep her. Never again would he take the leavings from Quatre. Although he supposed he would have to find some way to keep a grip on the Summer dealings. He didn't want an alliance that lucrative to slip away. 

"Where is he at now?" the voice from the videophone pulled his attention back to the here and now. 

"He's on Earth at the moment. But I know my cousin. As soon as he comes back to the colony, he'll throw a party to show off his trophy bride. That would be the perfect time to try. The house will be full of people and staff going in and out. A few more bodies won't be noticed," Ahmed stated with certainty. 

"That's not a bad idea," conceded his partner. "I'll send you the necessary men. You know the house and the surrounding area. They'll have the equipment to do the job right. They'll be with you in about two weeks." Ahmed nodded, his smirk developing into a pull grown sneer.

"It's a pleasure doing business with you. I'll be in touch." Ahmed reached out and cut the connection.

The man on the other end of the line leaned back in his chair, thinking. "Sir," came the voice of the man at his elbow. "Ahmed Winner is an idiot. We can't trust him."

"I know he's an idiot, but at the moment, he's useful. Why should we get our hands dirty when he'll take care of it for us? Besides if he screws up and gets caught, the paper trail will lead right back to him. We need Winner Enterprises out of the picture or in our pocket. Either way, that means getting rid of Quatre Winner." 

**************

(Author's Note: Unfortunatly, I'm still trying to outrun writer's block. Any and all feedback will be much appreciated. * - The song is The Mystic's Dream by Loreena McKennitt. I HIGHLY recommend her music. It just sets the mood perfectly!)

var yviContents='http://us.toto.geo.yahoo.com/toto?s=76001074 geovisit(); 


	10. An Arranged Marriage Part Ten

Chapter Nineteen

(Author's Note: Okay, folks, we're pounding down the homestretch!! Things should start getting interesting quickly. Don't fall behind!! I'm going to get this baby finished yet!)

Chapter Nineteen

The hospital was quiet, the only sounds being the random beeping of monitors and the soft scuffling of the nurses' shoes as they went on their rounds. It was early morning and most of the patients and even the guests were asleep. In the lounge, Heero dozed lightly in a straight backed chairs, his head nodding occasionally. Quatre dozed as well, sitting on one end of the couch, his head tilted back, a soft snore coming out every so often. Leila was stretched out on the couch, her head pillowed on Quatre's thigh. One of the nurses' had offered Hilde a bed in an empty room down the hall and Duo was with her, sprawled out on the pullout couch in the room. 

A sudden burst of noise and activity woke Heero and he was instantly alert, looking around in a suspicious fashion. A small grin quirked the corner of his mouth when Quatre only snorted and tried to burrow down into the couch, one arm slung protectively over Leila's shoulders. The door to Noin's room opened and Relena came out, her eyes dark from lack of sleep and tears running down her cheeks. Alarmed, Heero leapt to his feet and hurried to her side, heart lodging into his throat.

"Relena! What's happened? Is Noin—" he broke off when she threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly.

"Everything's fine, Heero. I'm just, just so happy!" She hurriedly wiped her eyes, a bright smile on her face. Quatre and Leila had been roused when Heero had jumped up and they joined the other couple. Relena couldn't quit smiling, even though she felt like her cheeks were going to split. "Where's Duo and Hilde?" she asked, noticing they weren't there.

"They're asleep in an empty room," Quatre said, covering a wide yawn. 

"Oh, I see," Relena said. "Let's not wake them then. Hilde needs her sleep." She clasped Heero's hand tightly, about to burst with her news. "But, I'm delighted to tell you that I am now an aunt! My niece, Amillia Renee Peacecraft, was born at 4:12 a.m. She weighs eight pounds, nine ounces, and is twenty-one inches long. She and her mother are doing wonderfully. Her father is another story." Relena couldn't help but to laugh. "Milliardo made the mistake of letting Noin hold his hand and she broke two of his fingers. He's having them splinted right now." Heero and Quatre both winced and Leila couldn't help but grin. "The doctor said that you can come in and see them in a few minutes," Relena continued, face shining with happiness. "Just wait 'til you see the baby. She so beautiful! Her hair is almost the exact same color as Milliardo's, but her eyes are dark, dark blue. I just can't get over how little she is…" Relena trailed off as the door opened and the doctor came out. The older woman smiled at the group and nodded as she took her clipboard from the tray next to the door and strode off down the hallway. Several nurses followed minutes later, laughing among themselves. 

After the hall was clear, Relena poked her head in the door and spoke softly to her brother. Zechs was sprawled out in the only chair in the room, a bit pale and peaked. Two of the fingers on his left hand were splinted and bandaged, sticking out straight in an awkward manner. With a barely concealed grin, Relena led her friends in. Noin was propped up in the bed, her face tired but happy. She cradled a small swathed bundle against her chest, smiling down at it from time to time. She looked up as they entered and waved at them to come in. Relena made a beeline for her sister-in-law's side, pausing to pat Noin softly on the shoulder. Noin smiled up at the younger woman and handed her the baby. Relena held the baby carefully, moving back the blanket to show them the tiny wrinkled face. 

Quatre and Leila both leaned in for a better look, while Heero barely glanced over. "How precious!" Leila whispered, unable to resist running a finger down the infant's downy cheek. The baby turned her head toward the contact, her lips pursing. 

"Oh, Noin, I think she wants you," Relena said with a chuckle. Noin opened her arms for her baby and settled her as Zechs saw the others out.

"Why don't you all go home and get some sleep," he suggested. "Especially you, Relena." He pressed an affectionate kiss on his sister's forehead, then had to stifle a yawn. 

Relena nodded, leaning against the wall for support. "I'm not going to argue. I'm too tired. We'll be back later, then." Zechs nodded and gave them all a slight smile as he went back to his new family. 

Heero escorted Relena and Leila out to the waiting car while Quatre roused Duo and Hilde. They hadn't even made it out of the parking lot before Relena was asleep. The ride back to the manor was quiet, most of them half asleep anyway. When they reached the house, Heero simply lifted Relena out of the car and carried her up to her room, ignoring Duo and Quatre's smug faces. Duo shook his head wryly, then helped Hilde up the stairs to their own room. Quatre turned to say something to Leila, only to discover that she was sound asleep as well. He shrugged then followed Heero's silent example. 

Empty stomachs finally roused everyone around noon. Blinking owlishly, Quatre dressed quickly, noting that Leila was already gone. He found her downstairs, sipping a glass of orange juice and chatting with Hilde. Leila's face brightened as Quatre walked over and placed a kiss on her cheek on his way to the waiting food. He filled his plate from the buffet and sat down next to Duo, who was mechanically shoveling food into his mouth. 

Relena came in about ten minutes later, still looking a bit tired but happy. She nodded to Peygan as she took a seat and reached for the coffee pot. She was halfway through her second cup before she actually spoke to anyone. Louise came in from the kitchen, wiping her hands on a towel, demanding to hear all the details. Relena obliged, making sure to describe the baby in great detail. 

"That's such marvelous news," Louise said, beaming. "I've made a basket for you to take your brother. I'm sure the food at the hospital can't possible compare to anything from _my_ kitchen." 

"Of course not, Louise," Relena assured the older woman with a straight face. Peygan rolled his eyes, unnoticed as he left to answer the phone. 

Moments later he returned with a handset, which he extended to Quatre. "A call for you, sir."

"Thank you, Peygan," Quatre replied, taking the phone. "Quatre speaking. Oh, hello, Rasid. I-- What? You're kidding? When?" He pushed away from the table and headed out onto the patio, closing the door behind him. The others could see him pacing back and forth, speaking into the phone. Hilde and Relena gave Leila a curious look but she just shrugged. She wasn't sure what the call was about, but she had a reasonable idea. Perhaps it was news about his cousin. 

"Iria and I went over the phone records from the office, Master Quatre," Rasid was saying, worry coloring his voice. "We noticed a repetition of calls to one company, Cryo-tech. Iria called Zahra for information, and she got permission from Lady Une to share their files on the company with us. It's not good. Cryo-tech is owned by the Romus Corporation. And the Romus Corporation is owned by—" 

"Anton Romus," Quatre finished grimly. "One of the silent backers of the Romefeller Foundation."

"This isn't good," came a third voice on the line.

"What the--?!?!" Quatre and Rasid exclaimed at the same time. Quatre was quicker to identify the new voice. "Heero?" He looked up to see Heero on the balcony overhead, a smug grin on his face and a phone in his hand

"Anton Romus is not the kind of man you want mad at you, Quatre," Heero continued as if he had never been interrupted. "His business rivals have a tendency to have nasty accidents."

"I've heard rumors," Quatre said softly, glancing through the patio doors at Leila. A cold chill ran over him at the thought of any harm coming to her. 

"Master," Rasid said urgently. "I don't want to be an alarmist, but perhaps you should cut your visit short and come home. We can protect you better here. Not that the Vice-Foreign Minister doesn't have excellent security, mind you. But Zahra's spoken with Lady Une and the Preventers are unofficially watching the colony as well." Quatre bit back a sigh. This wasn't how he wanted to introduce Leila to his home and family. 

"I think I'll take that job you offered, Quatre," Heero said slowly, a hint of amusement in his voice. "And what better time for me to come back and look things over, hm?"

Quatre chuckled. "What better time indeed. Rasid, call Taariq and Muraad and tell them to stay with the company shuttle. They know the drill. We'll leave the day after tomorrow. That will give us time to say our good-byes."

"I'll tell Iria to make sure everything is ready at the manor," Rasid said, sounding relieved. 

"Thank you, Rasid," Quatre said. "We'll see you soon. Good bye." He hung up the phone and looked up again to see Heero already gone. He was already deep in thought as he re-entered the dining room. 

"Quatre?" Leila spoke softly to him as he sat back down beside her. "What's wrong?"

"We're going to have to cut our visit short," he said, making sure that everyone heard. "There's a family problem on the colony that's demanding my attention." He gave Relena, Duo and Hilde a regretful smile. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about that, Quatre," Relena said, reaching across the table to touch his hand lightly. "You have a lot of responsibility. We're glad that you got to stay for as long as you did."  
"When d'you have to leave?" Duo asked, toying with a half-eaten blueberry muffin.

"The day after tomorrow," Quatre said, noting Leila's slightly disappointed look. He patted her knee under the table and she flashed a small smile at him. "Of course, once we're both settled in, we'll expect you all to come and visit." 

"Well, if you're leaving so soon, you need to see my niece again before you go," Relena said, pushing away from the table and dusting her hands together. "I'm ready to go myself."

"I didn't get to see her last night," Hilde said, rising as well. "Give me a minute to freshen up and I'll join you, Relena." 

Leila looked over at Quatre, who nodded. "I'll go too, if you don't mind," she said, finishing the last of her juice in one gulp. 

"We'll meet you at the hospital," Quatre said, standing up and pulling Leila's chair away from the table. "I have a few last minute things I need to take care of." He caught Heero's eye as he walked in, and the other young man nodded. Relena frowned slightly, noticing the by-play. 

"All right," she said, reaching up to squeeze Heero's hand when he placed it on her shoulder. "We'll see you then. Hilde, Leila, I'll meet you downstairs in fifteen?"

"No problem," Hilde said. "It shouldn't even take me that long." Leila nodded in agreement. 

Half an hour later, Heero, Duo and Quatre were in the study, leaning over Heero's laptop. "I'm glad we got the girls out of the house," Duo said, a frown wrinkling his forehead. "This is not good news, Quatre."

"I know," Quatre said, frowning as well. "It looks like someone has been diverting company funds for unauthorized research and development at one of our storage depots. I'd like to know who's been helping Ahmed with all of this. He can barely pilot a mobile suit, much less build one from scratch."

"Well, from what I've found, it looks like he's managed to build at least five," Heero said, fingers flying over the keyboard. "And they've got the parts there to put together at least five more."

"We need to call in the Preventers," Quatre said grimly. "I want this done right. I don't want any lives lost over my mistake."

"Quatre," Duo said, looking up at his friend. "It's not your fault. You didn't know."

"That's no excuse," Quatre began to pace, running a hand through his blonde hair, pushing his bangs away from his face. "I'm responsible for what happens with my company and family. I knew that Ahmed was angry over not being given control of the business. I should have anticipated this. I should have had him under surveillance."

Heero spared a glance from his computer for his worried friend. "You try to see the best in everyone, Quatre," he said evenly. "Especially those close to you. It's your greatest strength as well as your greatest weakness." Quatre smiled wryly at that, knowing it was true. 

"Can you encrypt a copy of all that, Heero? And send it to Lady Une?" he asked, reaching for the phone. "I'll call her now." As he waited for the call to be picked up, he thought rapidly. If the Preventers were unable to assist him, he'd have to get Rasid and the Maganacs to help. Destruction of the illegal mobile suits were the first item on the agenda. Then he'd worry about catching his cousin and whatever accomplices he had. He was sure that Cryo-tech was involved somehow, but Anton Romus was entirely too clever to leave any incriminating evidence anywhere. 

Anton Romus' office was at the top of his main branch office in Rome. From his high vantage point, he could see over the entire city and it pleased him to know that people had to look up to see him. He sipped at the rich red wine in a glass at his side and contemplated the view. 

"Sir?" Derwint, his unobtrusive aide, appeared at his side, nervously clutching at the folder in his hands. 

"Isn't the view lovely this morning?" Romus said, ignoring his aide's anxiety. Off to his right, he could see the remains of the Coliseum and several temples, gleaming whitely in the early morning light. After a few more minutes contemplating the view, he swiveled his plush leather chair around and regarded his aide. "Now, what has you so agitated?"

"It's Quatre Winner, sir. I think he's onto Ahmed. He's been digging around in his cousin's files," Derwint said quickly, a drop of sweat rolling down his temple as he extended the folder to his employer. Romus took the offering and perused the contents silently.

"I always knew the boy was shrewd," Romus said, closing the file and dropping it into the shredder under his desk. "It's a shame that I couldn't convince him to work with me."

"You tried, sir?" Derwint asked, amazed. He had never heard mention of this before. 

"No, Derwint," Romus said, turning to contemplate the view once again. "I wouldn't waste my time with something so futile. Young Winner is too firmly entrenched with Relena Peacecraft and her ilk to ever listen to me. Although…" He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Threats work as well as a bribe, and tend to have more of an effect. After all, you only have to threaten a man once, bribes tend to need to be repeated. Quatre's marriage has been a hot topic in the media of late. Find out what you can about his lovely young wife. She may be the leverage we need. After all, if we can get Quatre in our pocket, we won't need Ahmed."

"Understood, sir." Derwint made a little bow and headed for the door. He was almost there when Romus' deep voice halted him.

"Oh and Derwint, find out what our friend Ahmed is planning."

"Of course."

Leila was thoroughly enjoying her visit to the hospital. They had taken turns holding the baby, and now she sat in the rocking chair cradling the sweet bundle in her arms. She had never held a baby this little before. Her only previous experience had been with her cousin's baby and he had been at least three months old at the time. Everything about the baby was enchanting, from her tiny perfect fingernails, to the dark feathery lashes resting against her petal soft cheeks. 

"She's so beautiful, Noin," Hilde said, peering over Leila's shoulder. "I can't wait till the twins are born."

Noin grimaced wryly, shifting in the chair next to the bed. The doctor had told her to move around as much as possible, but it was still a bit painful. And now she had to go the bathroom. But she still smiled at the complement to her child. "She looks just like Relena's baby picture," Noin said, attempting to struggle out of her chair. 

"Really??" Relena asked, looking at her sister-in-law with astonishment. 

"Yeah," Noin grunted, managing to get out of the chair. She had refused Relena's help, saying that the doctor had told her to do it herself. "Look in the drawer there," she continued, pointing at the bedside table. "I think Zechs left his wallet. There's a picture of you at two weeks old. He's had it forever. Amillia's the spitting image." So saying, she made for the bathroom as quickly as she could. 

Unable to contain her curiosity, Relena opened the drawer, finding her brother's wallet. Opening it, she found the mentioned picture. Sure enough, they both had the same white-blonde hair and features, the only difference being the color of their eyes. Relena's had been a clear, pale blue, whereas Amillia's were a darker blue, almost purple. 

"Your hair got darker as you got older. I suspect Amillia's will do the same," came Zechs' smooth voice from the doorway. Relena turned to face him, eyes wide. Zechs gave her a wry smile and sat down in the chair that Noin had recently vacated. "I had dark hair when I was born, believe it or not," he continued. "Almost black. It turned lighter as I got older."

"She has Noin's eyes, though," Relena said.

"Well, I'm glad to have contributed something," Noin groused, exiting the bathroom slowly. Zechs rose from the chair and offered it to her. She shook her head and made her way to the bed. "I feel like stretching out." 

The baby began to fuss at the sound of her mother's voice and Leila hummed softly, rocking back and forth. The fussing became a little wail, however, and Noin glanced up at the clock on the wall. "She's most likely hungry, Leila," Noin said. "It's time for her feeding." Leila nodded and stood up carefully, bringing the hungry baby to her. As soon as she was in her mother's arms, Amillia stopped crying and began to root urgently, making soft grunting noises.

"Why don't we give you some privacy," Relena suggested, moving toward the door. 

"I could use a cup of tea," Leila said, following.

Hilde rolled her eyes. "You're as bad as Quatre. Tea, tea, tea." She grimaced at the thought. "Tea just goes straight through me. But I could use a glass of ice water." 

Relena couldn't help but to laugh. "We'll be back in a bit."

Hakeem was waiting outside the room when they exited and insisted on escorting them to the cafeteria. Leila wondered why Quatre had been so insistent that the man go along with them. Surely the hospital of all places was safe? But if he was that concerned, she would oblige him. Later, she would ask him what was going on. 

Lady Une was surprised by Quatre's unexpected call, but her surprise turned to concern when she received Heero's encrypted files. "I don't have to tell you this worries me, Quatre," she said bluntly. "I've already spoken to your sister about the situation. I take it she didn't have this information at the time she contacted me?"

"No, she didn't," Quatre said, responding to the silent question. "If she had, she would have told you, family business or not. Zahra wouldn't withhold vital information."

Lady Une nodded. "I'm glad to hear it. She's one of our best operatives. Now, to the situation at hand." She tapped one manicured fingernail on her oak desktop. "I know your security is good, Quatre, but would you mind if I sent a few more agents to the colony?"

Quatre sighed in relief. "Of course not. Have them contact Zahra if need be. Heero is going to accompany me back home to inspect the computer system at work." He grinned wryly at his friend. "He's my new network consultant. If there's anything in the computers, he'll find it. I only wish I could find an excuse to have Leila stay here."

"Yes," Une said with a tiny smile. "I had heard congratulations were in order." Quatre shrugged, a faint blush spreading across the bridge of his nose. Duo rolled his eyes at the sight. "Mariemaia's quite disappointed."

"How is she?" Quatre seized onto the comment to change the topic of discussion. 

Une's face brightened a bit. "She doing quite well. Top of her class, in fact. She's due home at the end of the week for vacation."

"Tell her I said hello," Quatre said with a smile. 

"I'll do that," Une promised. "Now, about that storage depot. If it met with an… unfortunate accident, would it be too much of a problem?"

"Not really," Quatre said thoughtfully. "If it were an unforeseen accident, the insurance would cover the damages. I'll have Rasid send you the schematics on the building and the area, but I'm fairly sure there's a gas main running under the building. Quite dangerous if there were a leak, you know."

Lady Une smiled wryly. "Yes, gas lines can be a hazard indeed. And the resulting explosion would destroy anything in the building.

"I think Winner Enterprises can withstand the loss of a few cartons of spare parts. Which is all that is supposed to be in that depot," Quatre said. "But the sooner the better. I don't want anyone getting suspicious and moving those suits to another location."

"Hmm, yes," Une agreed, looking over the information on her screen. "I'll start planning the mission as soon as I get the schematics. We can have it taken care of in a couple of days."

"Good, the sooner the better," Heero said. "I'll see to any information in the computer system. That includes finding something to tie in Romus. I don't want him getting away."

"I agree," Une said grimly. "We've been trying to build a case against him for several years, but unfortunately, he's always managed to elude us."

"He won't this time," Heero said, the tone of his voice chilling all who heard it. "I'll see to it personally."

It was several hours before Duo, Heero and Quatre joined everyone at the hospital. Duo and Quatre were openly interested in the baby, each holding her, but Heero kept his distance. When the nurse came by to remind them that visiting hours were ending, Quatre offered to treat them to dinner. "I'll take a rain check from you and Zechs," he said to Noin, teasing. She stuck her tongue out at him and grinned. 

Hakeem went ahead to ready the car and the three couples strolled out of the hospital. As they exited, all hell broke loose. A bright flash exploded from the hedges lining the walk, blinding them all. Duo grabbed Hilde, covering her as best he could as they hit the ground. Quatre tackled Leila and Relena, trying to shield them both. Heero hit the ground on his side, a pistol appearing out of nowhere, trained on the man crouching in the bushes. He was shouting something at the top of his lungs, which Quatre was able to make out as "DON'T SHOOT!!" repeated over and over very quickly. Heero snatched the man out of the bushes as Hakeem and a security team came running, lifting him off of his feet and holding him in the air by his collar. 

Duo looked absolutely furious as he gently helped Hilde to her feet. Fists clenched, he started after the man, but Quatre caught his arm and shook his head. "It's a photographer," Quatre said, disgust coloring his voice. He had a well ingrained dislike of paparazzi and he grabbed the camera dangling from the man's limp hand, yanking out the film.

"Hey—urk!" the photographer's protests were cut off by the barrel of Heero's gun pressing into his throat. 

"Do you have any idea how much trouble you've caused?" Quatre asked, not really expecting the man to care. The security team stood nearby uncertainly, not sure of what to do. With a disgusted sneer, Heero flung the man at their feet. With a remarkable poor sense of self-preservation, the fellow leaped to his feet, shouting, "Who d'you think you are?? I'm with the press. I got rights!!"

"So do I," Quatre said calmly. "The right to press charges for harassment. I know who you are. And I have a restraining order against you. I was polite enough to drop those breaking and entering charges on you, but now I'm starting to seriously reconsider."

The man paled and began to stammer. "Now, M-Mr. Winner, I t-tried to explain that was all a misunderstandin'. Besides, I wasn't even after you this time. I was tryin' to get pictures of the Vice-Foreign Minister and her new boyfriend."

Quatre heard Duo's soft "Oh, shit" and turned to see Heero with a look of absolute fury on his face. Relena caught him before he could move, whispering in his ear. Her words had some effect on him, for he visibly calmed. He fixed the man with a glare that made him pale even further, but said nothing. 

"Gentlemen," Relena smiled at the security guards holding the unfortunate photographer. "Please see that this man is charged with violating a restraining order. And if he ever comes near me again, I'll have him brought up on charges as well. There are ways to obtain pictures, and this isn't one of them. I'm known for cooperating with the media," and she fixed him with a glare of her own. "When _asked_, of course." She turned away, dismissing the man from her consideration. "Hilde, are you okay?" 

Hilde smiled, trying to dispell some of the tension in the air. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just had the breath squashed out of me." 

"If I see that jerk again, he's gonna be sorry," Duo vowed, glaring as the security team escorted him away.

"I'm so sorry, Master," Hakeem said, sweat beading on his face. "I didn't even see him in the bushes." The large man wrung his hands as he waited for words of condemnation.

"It's not your fault, Hakeem," Leila said, placing a conforting hand on his arm. "He probably waited until you had gone to get the car before hiding in the bushes. Besides, you couldn't see him from over there."

"I should have stayed with you," Hakeem said, still upset over the incident. "I shouldn't have let you out of my sight."

To everyone's surprise, Heero let out a short laugh. "Don't worry about it, Hakeem. _I_ didn't even see him. We should just consider this a lesson learned and go on." 

"I don't know about the rest of you," Relena said, "but I'm still hungry. And someone promised me dinner."

Quatre laughed. "Well, never let it be said that I starved a lady!" Everyone laughed at that and they headed for the black limo in a much better mood. 

Chapter Twenty

Their remaining time passed so quickly that no-one seemed to know where it had went. Duo and Hilde said their goodbyes at the house, not wanting to make the trip to the crowded spaceport. Leila gave them each a warm hug and made Duo promise to call if anything happened. Hilde managed to whisper a message that made Leila pause. "You should tell Quatre you love him," she had said. "He might just surprise you."

Relena rode to the spaceport with them, chatting easily with them about various people and events. Quatre noticed, however, that she kept a grip on Heero's hand the entire way. Taariq met them at the private gate, keeping an eye out for any suspicious behavior, while Muraad helped the pilot, yet another member of the Maganac Corp, with the preflight inspection. Hakeem brought up the rear with various bits and pieces of luggage. 

Quatre took Leila up front to meet the pilot and to give Heero and Relena a moment to themselves. When they returned to the cabin, the two were talking quietly by the door. Taariq was waiting outside to escort Relena back to her car so that they could leave as soon as they got their clearence.

Heero pulled away first, running a finger down Relena's cheek. "Remember my promise?" She nodded, one crystal tear escaping her control. "Don't worry then."

"I'm not," she said. "I'll miss you." To Quatre's everlasting shock, Heero wrapped his arms around Relena and gave her a slow, tender kiss. 

The overhead speaker interrupted the sweet moment, however. "Master Quatre," came the voice of Achmed, the pilot. "The tower is clearing us to approach the ramp. We need to be going."

Quatre reached over to toggle the intercom. "Right, Achmed."

Heero let Relena go, giving her a gentle push toward the stairs. She nodded, following Taariq to her waiting car. Once he had seen the Vice-Foreign Minister safely ensconced in her armored limo, Taariq sprinted back to the stairs, huffing as he secured the door behind him. A slight change in the air signaled that the cabin was pressurizing as everyone found a seat and belted in. The shuttle moved so smoothly that the only indication of motion was the changing of the scenery outside the window. Leila swallowed a bit nervously, still not overly enthused by the idea of air travel. Fighting a grin, Quatre reached over and took her cold hand in his.

"It's all right," he said. "Try not to think about it too much."

"Talk to me," she asked, her clouded green eyes locking with his blue ones. "Tell me about your home. Describe it to me."

"Our home," he corrected gently. But he began to describe everything he could think of; from the driveway out front, to the gardens in the rear, even the suite they would be sharing. He had to raise his voice slightly when the boosters fired, but other than that, the takeoff was uneventful. As soon as they left Earth's gravity well, Heero unbuckled his belt and floated over to where Muraad was working on a laptop. They spoke quietly for a few seconds, then Heero brought out his laptop and linked the two computers together. Quatre rolled his eyes at the sound of clicking keys. Muraad was a talented hacker; not in Heero's league, but then again, who was? Quatre thought as he drifted back to the galley to get a drink. 

"Master?" Achmed's voice came over the intercom. "Would you like me to turn on the gravity?"

Quatre rolled and looked over his shoulder at Leila. She was gripping the arms of her seat tightly, eyes squeezed shut. Tendrils of her unbound hair floated up around her head like odd seaweed. 

"Not just yet," he replied, forgetting all about getting a drink. He pushed off against the wall, moving over to float in front of her. "Leila, it's okay. It's free-fall. I'll help you, if you want. If you don't like it, we'll turn on the gravity." She opened her eyes and peered up at him uncertainly. He gave her a reassuring smile and nodded. Taking a deep breath, she unbuckled her seat belt and reached for his hand.

Quatre was pleasantly surprised that Leila was a natural in free-fall, adjusting to the lack of gravity right away. They played games like a couple of small children for almost an hour, stopping only when Heero called Quatre over to look at something he and Muraad had come up with. Then the fax machine began to beep and they returned to their seats as the gravity was turned on. As soon as it had, the printer started chattering, and a ream of paper spewed out of the machine. 

Quatre heaved a disgusted sigh as he gathered it all up and stacked it neatly. More proposals from members of the board. And a message from his uncle, Hassan Winner, wanting to know when he and his wife would be available to dine with him. "I'm sorry, Leila," Quatre said, giving her an apologetic smile. "I really need to start reviewing these proposals for the next board meeting."

She smiled back reassurningly. "That's all right. I know you have a lot of business to take care of. After all, you've been gone for over a month. I can amuse myself." So saying, she pulled down the tote bag she had brought on board and pulled out a paperback novel. "I'm trying to finish the last few chapters," she explained.

Quatre dropped a quick kiss on her forehead and, gathering up all of the papers, sat down at the desk provided across the aisle. Truthfully, he always worked while in transit. It saved time that way. He picked up his pen and began to read. He was halfway through the stack when the vidphone shrilled, making him jump. With a grin at his own foolishness, he answered, waiting until the screen cleared before he spoke. It was Zaheer, yet another member of the Maganac Corps.

"Quatre Winner speaking. Go ahead."

"Sorry to bother you, Master," Zaheer said, trying to hide a smile. "But there's been an accident at Storage Depot number nine. The gas main running under the building ruptured and the entire building's a loss. We evacuated everything for a mile radius, and there were no injuries to report. The fire squad has the flames contained and they're standing by to make sure it doesn't flare up again. The gas company had also ordered a full investigation into the matter." Quatre nodded, that had been expected. Rasid and Lady Une made a formidable team. They had planned everything down to the most minute detail. Heero looked up, catching Quatre's eye and the two exchanged a wry grin. Leila noticed the by-play, but kept her questions to herself. 

"Once everything cools down, the inspectors will go in and catalogue the damage," Zaheer continued. "Then the insurance people can have it. I just wanted to let you know what was going on. I'll have a written report for you later."

"Thank you, Zaheer," Quatre said, smiling. "I'll be waiting for it then." He terminated the connection with a laugh and went back to the boring documents before him. Heero looked up from his laptop, an identical expression on his face.

_Damn!!_ From his vantage point across the street, Ahmed watched the firefighters put out the last remaining pockets of flames. He'd made arrangements with the Cryo-tech team to start moving the mobile suits out tonight. Now what would he do?? He'd already taken the money for the suits and now that he couldn't deliver, they'd probably take the payment out of his skin. He closed his eyes and thought hard. Maybe if he gave them back the money, they'd let him off. But how to get the money? He'd already spent most of it and it wasn't like he could approach his father for it either. He'd just get up on his moralistic high horse and say that it was his responciblity as a man to deal with his own mistakes. 

Ahmed groaned. At this point it seemed as though the only thing that would save him would be Allah himself. Just then, two members of the Maganac Corps walked by his hiding spot, heading for the large truck at the end of the street. 

"Yeah, I just heard," one of them said, pausing to chug down on a bottle of water. "Rasid said that Master Quatre was on his way back. They'll be back tonight, in fact." 

"They?" the other man asked, pausing to wipe soot and sweat from his brow.

"Yeah. His new wife and some big-shot computer consultant are coming in with him," the first man said. 

"I saw the vids of the wedding," said his partner, grinning. "She sure is a good looking woman. Master Quatre got lucky."

"He always does." They both laughed and then continued on their way. 

_That changes things_, Ahmed thought, leaning against the rought brick wall, already formulating a plan. His partner had been asking a lot of questions about Quatre's new wife recently. _Perhaps…_ He needed to get back to his hotel and place a call or two.

It was in the wee hours of the morning when the shuttle finally docked at L-4. The lights in the cabin were dimmed, and everyone but Quatre was asleep. Even Heero had dozed off. No matter how many times he came back, Quatre always watched as the shuttled docked and he came home. For him, coming home was something to never be taken for granted. He looked over at Leila, sound asleep in her seat, a light blanket draped over her. And it was different this time. He was coming home with someone important to him. As he looked down at her face, relaxed and vulnerable in sleep, something shifted within his soul, shattered and rearranged, all the little piece forming a new whole. He gasped aloud, clutching at his chest.

"Oh my god," he said in sheer wonderment. "I love her."

A snort from behind him almost made him jump out of his skin. He turned to find Heero looking at him with half-closed eyes. "I wondered how long it would take you to realize it," he said, a wry smile tilting his mouth. "It's a scary moment, isn't it?"

Speechless, Quatre nodded. "How did you, I mean, I –"

"It was obvious to anyone who's been there," Heero said calmly, as if they were discussing the weather, rather than a life altering realization. "Take it from someone who's been there, Quatre. Don't wait until it's almost too late before you tell her." There was nothing he could say to that. He turned back to the window and watched as the boarding tube slid out to connect the shuttle to the colony. 

Leila woke suddenly, completely disoriented. "Where am I?" she said aloud, sitting up. The room was unfamiliar and she was feeling a bit nervous. The bed was huge, an oak four poster. Nightstands were on either side of the bed, each with a phone and a lovely flower arrangement. She crawled over to the right side of the bed, dimly noticing that her shoes were sitting on the floor by the nightstand. She ran her tongue over her dry lips; she wasn't feeling well. This feeling of displacement was making her a bit nauseous. There were doors on either side of the bed and she opened the one on her side, curious. It was a dressing room with feminine décor. Nothing overly frilly, but it was obviously meant for a woman. 

There were two doors here, one directly across from her and the other in the back of the room. Still feeling a bit like Alice tumbling down the rabbithole, she opened the door across from her. It was a nursery. Unable to help herself, Leila walked into the room, running her fingers over the smooth wood of the furnishings, twirling the cloth animals on the mobile hanging over the crib. There was a stack of baby clothes folded atop the changing table and she reached for one, holding it up to admire. It was just so tiny and precious. She hugged it to her, rubbing the soft material against her cheek, trying to picture her baby in this beautiful sunny room.

Quatre felt like he'd been punched in the chest when he found Leila in the nursery. She was cuddling an infant sleeper, a dreamy look on her face. He found he could picture her here, holding their baby. Quicksilver yearning welled up inside him and he cleared his throat. Leila jumped like a scared rabbit. She turned quickly, an alarmed expression turning to a smile when she saw him. 

"Quatre!" she couldn't resist stepping toward him. She was delighted when he pulled her into his arms, kissing her on the forehead. She tilted her head up to look into his eyes, slightly puzzled by the look in his eyes. 

"Good morning, sleepyhead," he gently teased. "I tried to wake you when the shuttle docked but you were sound asleep."

"Is this," she waved her hand at the surrounding rooms. "ours?"

"Yes," he said, leading her back into her dressing room. "I have a dressing room on the other side. And a bathroom." He pointed to the door at the back of the room. "That's a bathroom as well."

"Hm," she said. "Practical, but hardly intimate." She blinked, realizing what had just slid out of her mouth. 

He grinned, squeezing her hand. "That's true. I guess I wouldn't mind sharing." He looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "As long as you don't leave girl stuff all over the bathroom."

"Girl stuff??" she huffed. A laugh from the doorway distracted her from the pithy comment she was about to make and she turned to see Iria lounging in the doorway, grinning from ear to ear.

"It's good to see you again," Iria said, reaching out to hug her tightly. Leila smiled as they both took a step back. She had liked Quatre's older sister from the moment they had met. "There's a brunch laid out downstairs in the small dining room," she said, glancing over Leila's shoulder at her brother. 

At the mention of food, Leila's stomach roiled. "I'm not very hungry," she said. "I wouldn't mind some tea though." 

Quatre frowned. "You don't look too good," he said, concern tinging his voice. "You didn't eat much last night either." He laid a hand on her forehead. "You're pale, too."

She gave him a smile and stepped out the door. "It's probably just all the travel. I need to get adjusted to being in one place."

"You're probably right," Quatre agreed, reached for her hand as they left. "Coming, Iria?" he called over his shoulder.

"Right behind you," she said, a smug speculative smile curving her pink lips.

var yviContents='http://us.toto.geo.yahoo.com/toto?s=76001074 yviR='us';yfiEA(0); geovisit(); 


	11. An Arranged Marriage Part Eleven

Chapter Twenty-one

Chapter Twenty-one

The first week was busy for both of them. Quatre had non-stop meetings with department heads, members of the board, and various relatives with problems, catching up on everything that had gone on in his absence. Leila learned the workings of the house, helping Iria with the management of the staff. In the afternoons, the two young women went out, visiting members of the family that lived nearby. The Winner family was large. Not only were there Quatre's multitude of sisters, but hordes of aunts, uncles and cousins of varying degree. They were also an informal bunch, as she learned during her second afternoon visit. 

Iria was being grilled by her great-aunt, a spry old woman by the name of Sadiyah. She sipped tea calmly, her black eyes twinkling at her great niece's discomfiture. "So, when's the wedding?" she asked suddenly.

"I beg your pardon?" Iria asked, startled. 

"I have to say, you've got good taste," her aunt continued on. "Rasid's a good man. Loyal, trustworthy. You could do a lot worse. I always did like the big strapping ones myself. If I were sixty years younger, I might give you a run for your money." Iria choked on her tea, eyes watering. 

"And you," she turned her laserlike glare on Leila. "I had my doubts at first, but you're a nice girl. Presentable, even pretty; not proud, but not meek either. Men lose interest quickly in a woman that doesn't keep them guessing. Remember that." She paused to refill her cup, dropping in enough sugar to make a dentist cringe. A dollop of cream was added as an afterthought. "You'll have beautiful babies. And I fully expect you to bring them to see me." She thumped the arm of the wheelchair she was confined to. "I don't get out much." 

After another hour of gossip and chitchat, the two said their good-byes and managed to escape. "Whew… I love her, but she's a bit much at times," Iria said as they relaxed in the car on the way home. 

"I kind of liked her," Leila said with a grin. 

"She's something else, I'll give her that," Iria admitted. "I guess when you get to be her age, you can pretty much say what you want. She told me once that she didn't have time to beat around the bush anymore."

"How old is she?" Leila asked, curious.

Iria pursed her lips and thought, doing some mental calculations. "She's… ninety-four? Ninety-five at the most. Getting close to a hundred." 

Leila was awed by the idea. "Imagine all the things that she's seen!"

"Oh, yeah, she's got some great stories. I've been meaning to get a recorder and sit down with her. It'd be a shame to lose all of that," Iria said. "So, what's for dinner tonight?" she asked in a quick change of topic. 

"A nice herbed soup, chicken parmesan, a green salad. Nothing heavy, and besides, Quatre asked for the chicken. He said he wanted some pasta," she chuckled. "Oh, and Cook made a gorgeous three layer torte for dessert."

"Mmmm…." Iria licked her lips at the thought. "I'll miss his cooking when I move out. I'm not the greatest cook in the world. Poor Rasid."

"So, have you set a date?" Leila asked as the car pulled to a stop before the large mansion.

"Not yet," Iria admitted. "Rasid wants to wait until we get this situation with Ahmed out of the way."

"I see," Leila said, opening the door before the chauffeur could come around and do it. She gave him a smile as she exited the vehicle and he couldn't help but to smile back. _Such a sweet girl,_ the older man thought as they two women went into the house. 

The staff had quickly come to like Master Quatre's new wife. She wasn't demanding or spoiled, and hadn't turned the household upside down with unreasonable requests. She ran things with a firm hand, but was friendly with everyone, from the gardener to the cleaning staff. She didn't treat any of them as if they were below her. One of the girls had heard her saying to Miss Iria that she considered the staff and herself to be a team, that they worked together to make sure the house was run smoothly. 

Heero joined them for dinner. He was still in the process of upgrading and examining all of the company's computers. And looking for a way to tie Anton Romus into the illegal mobile suits. He hadn't had much to say as he concentrated on his dinner, but Quatre was telling Iria, Rasid and Leila about the antics at his office. The butler came in, bearing a phone and discretely cleared his throat. 

"A call for you, ma'am," he said, extending the phone to Leila. She looked puzzled for a moment, then took the phone. 

"Leila Winner speaking." Quatre couldn't help but to smile when she said that. It still felt a bit strange to hear, but at the same time, he couldn't imagine anyone else more perfect to bear his name. 

"Ilona!" Leila exclaimed, smiling brightly. "How are you?" 

"Leila! I've m-missed you!" Ilona's voice came clearly through the phone, distance making no difference. "I w-wanted to call you before, b-but Seri wouldn't l-let me."

Leila began to frown. "Is she being difficult, dear?"

"N-no, not anymore that usual. S-she's been ignoring m-me lately."

Leila began to drum her fingers on the table. "How's Melan?" she asked, curiously. 

"M-melan's g-gone," Ilona mumbled miserably. "Seri got r-rid of her, r-right after you l-left." She gulped back a sob. 

Leila stood up abruptly. "What?!?" Quatre looked up at her outburst, surprised. She pushed her chair back from the table and went out into the hallway to finish her conversation. Several minutes later, she came back into the dining room, a disturbed look on her face. 

"What's wrong?" he asked, reaching over to take her hand and gently rubbing his thumb across the top. 

"Seri fired Melan," she said, not sure if she was near tears out of anger or sadness. "And she's been making Ilona miserable. I hate not being able to help her." Heero was paying close attention to the conversation, a slight frown on his face. 

Quatre thought about the problem, wanting to come up with a solution to the problem. He liked Leila's little sister and had a great deal of respect for the loyalty and caring that Melan had shown to both of the girls. "What if," he paused, gathering his thoughts. "We invite your family to the party next week?"

Leila stared at him, thrown by the change of topic. "What party?" she asked in confusion. 

Quatre gave her a mischievous grin. "The party we're going to throw to introduce you to my family members. I know you've been going out with Iria and meeting them, but this will give everyone an excuse to get together. We'll use the largest ballroom, make it casual, but not too casual."

Leila was starting to catch on. "That's not a bad idea."

Iria grinned. "No, it's not. In fact, I think it's a wonderful idea. It'll let everyone get a look at Leila in a friendly setting, and no one can complain about being snubbed."

Heero looked back and forth at each of them, like a spectator at a tennis match, a slight grin pulling at the corner of his mouth. 

Leila turned to her sister-in-law, "Iria, you'll help me, won't you? I've no idea who to invite or how many to plan for."

"Sure thing, kiddo," Iria said, patting her shoulder. "I have the family addresses on computer. And we'll tell Cook after dinner and he can put together some menu plans and we'll work on it tomorrow."  
"I'll have Rasid find Melan," Quatre promised. "And offer her a job here. If we can talk your father into letting Ilona stay for a while, she'll need a companion."

Leila smiled, touched by his suggestions. "We'll make sure the party goes off without a hitch," she said, making a promise to herself. This would be the best party ever seen in the Winner mansion. She would make Quatre proud. 

Any household staff loved gossip and the staff at the Winner mansion was no exception. News about the party was out before the invitations were even printed, much less delivered. It was all the buzz around town that the young head of the Winner family was holding a party to introduce his new wife to his family. The few that had actually met Leila didn't hesitate to share their opinion of her with anyone they talked to. All in all, everyone thought she was a very nice young lady, a perfect match for Quatre. The few who were less than pleased were dismissed as being jealous. 

Ahmed was one of those less than pleased, but as he couldn't show his face without being turned in, he couldn't exactly do much. The few family members who had supported his claim several years ago didn't have all that much to say now when one of his representatives had approached them about continued support. Most of them had seen how well Quatre was managing the business and the family and had decided that their worries over his age and inexperience had been unfounded. All in all, the Winners were a fairly content lot. 

Ahmed ground his teeth at the thought of his sheeplike relatives. They'd be sorry. They'd all be sorry. He'd make them all see that he would have been the better choice for the position of C.E.O. The vidphone on the desk shrilled and he almost jumped out of his skin. Clutching at his chest, he sat down at the desk and composed himself. He dreaded answering the call. He knew who it would be. And he wouldn't be pleased. 

He reluctantly pushed the button to take the call, sitting back as the screen blinked to life. Romus' little flunky stood there, his pinched face looking most unhappy. "My employer didn't receive his shipment as scheduled, Mr. Winner. I don't need to tell you that he's most disappointed." 

Ahmed could feel the sweat beginning to trickle down his back, despite the chill of the room. "There was a small problem," he began, wracking his brain for a believable explanation. 

Derwint snorted. "You call the Preventers blowing _our_ mobile suits into scrap metal a 'small problem'?" he asked, the tone of his voice more than a little sarcastic. 

Sweat blossomed on Ahmed's forehead when he realized what the other man had said. "The Preventers?" he gasped. "How did they know?"

"Someone got sloppy, I suppose," Derwint said, leaving little doubt as to who that someone was. Ahmed balled his fists at the implied insult. "It doesn't matter now. There's something else he wants. Take care of it and we'll forget all about the debacle with the suits."

Ahmed's eyes narrowed. Now what did Romus want? "Go on."

"We'd like to arrange a little meeting with the lovely Mrs. Winner," Derwint said smoothly. "You make that happen and you're free and clear. We don't care how it gets done as long as she's not injured in any way." He looked at something or someone out of the sight of the screen and nodded. "Make the arrangements, and get back to me with the details." The screen abruptly went blank, leaving Ahmed sitting in the dark. He leaned back in his chair and steepled his fingers, thinking hard. He had been planning something along those lines anyway. Perhaps he could use this as an opportunity to get back in his father's good graces. He liked the idea… 

He would say that he had done it all to protect the family. He had been trying to get enough evidence on Romus to turn over to the authorities. He had found out about the plot against his cousin and had tried to help. He could be a hero if he played it all right. He closed his eyes, imagining the praise that his father and cousin would heap upon him. They would all look up to him for once. 

But how to do it? Then it hit him. That family party was only three days away and would provide the perfect opportunity for someone to get in and snatch the girl. There would be extra staff on hand and all sorts of people in and out of the house. Security would be overwhelmed by the all the coming and going. He reached for the vidphone again to call one of his contacts. 

After dinner, Quatre and the others had retired to the family room to chat and relax, Rasid and Zahra joining them there when they came in from their meeting with the Preventer team sent by Une. 

"A party, Master Quatre?" Rasid asked, worry clear in his deep voice. "Wouldn't it be better to wait until after all this mess with Ahmed is cleared up?"

Quatre regarded the big man solemnly. "Yes, it would. But I've got family obligations to fulfill. And if word gets out on Ahmed's activities, it could make the problem even worse. I can't let my family down. Besides, between you, Heero, Zahra and myself, we should have the security well in hand." 

"I just don't like it," Rasid said, a tight knot forming in the pit of his stomach. Something would go wrong. He just knew it; his gut was never wrong. 

"I know," Quatre said, shaking his head. Leila looked up from the notebook she was writing in, concerned by Quatre's tone. He caught her eye and gave her a reassuring smile. She smiled back and returned to her writing. 

Heero looked up from his laptop, something suspiciously close to a sappy grin on his face. It disappeared when he saw Quatre looking at him with a grin of his own. "What're you working on, Heero?" he asked, unable to resist baiting his friend.

"E-mail," Heero replied shortly, hoping that Quatre would give up, but knowing it was unlikely. 

"Oh?" Quatre just couldn't let it go. "From Relena? Tell her I said hi." He choked back laughter at the dark look on Heero's face. Leila and Iria snickered and Rasid even grinned. 

"It's late," Heero said curtly. "I'm going up to my room." He shut the laptop with a little more force than necessary and strode out of the room. No sooner had the door closed behind him than everyone burst out laughing. 

"You shouldn't have kept teasing him, Quatre" Iria said, shaking a finger at her younger brother. 

Zahra grinned. "It didn't really take much, did it?"

"Not at all," Quatre said, delighted at having been able to get a reaction out of Heero. 

Leila smiled from her corner of the sofa. Her notebook lay discarded on the sofa next to her and her eyes were getting heavy. She knew that she should go on up to bed so that she could get an early start in the morning, but she was enjoying the friendly atmosphere and just didn't want to move. 

Quatre looked over right as her eyes slid shut. He couldn't help but to smiled tenderly and he rose to go to her side. Zahra gave Iria a nudge with her elbow and the two sisters watched with more than a small amount of pride as Quatre roused Leila gently and led her off to bed. 

"He's doing so well, considering the situation," Iria said after they had left. 

"Yeah, our baby brother is all grown up now," Zahra replied with a bittersweet grin. "I wonder if he realizes yet that he's in love with her?"

"I think he's perceptive, and honest, enough to figure it out," Rasid said, brushing a strand of hair off of Iria's shoulder. 

Quatre supported Leila as far as the stairs, then picked her up and carried her the rest of the way, ignoring her groggy protest. By the time he reached their suite, she was dozing again, her head pillowed in the crook of his neck. He managed to hold her close with one arm long enough to get the covers on the massive bed pulled back. He deposited her gently, pausing to pull off her loafers and sit them next to her nightstand. 

He sat down next to her, pulling her blouse out of the waist of her casual slacks, then went to work on the tiny buttons running down the front of the garment. He was able to maneuver her arms out of the blouse and he tossed it through the open door of her dressing room. The slacks soon followed. It would give the maid something to do in the morning. He couldn't help but to notice how fetching she looked, lying there in only her lacy undergarments. He ran a curious finger over the scalloped lace cupping her breast, and was rewarded by the instant tightening of her nipples. With a slight grin, he ran his index finger down the plain of her stomach, watching the trail of goosebumps that appeared. She murmured something in her sleep and arched her back slightly. 

Quatre leaned over to kiss her gently, tracing her lips with his tongue, dipping into her mouth when she sighed. He slid an arm under her shoulders, raising her enough to reach the clasps of her bra. He struggled with the annoying thing for several seconds before managing to unhook them all. He balled it up and threw it across the room, not caring where it landed, then stretched out next to her, running a hand down the length of her body. 

He wondered if perhaps he should be doing this while she was asleep. What if she woke up and was angry with him? Leila unconsciously solved his dilemma by rolling against him and throwing her leg over his. He felt her nipples tighten even through the material of his shirt and he yanked it off as quickly as he could without disturbing her. He sucked in a harsh breath when their bare skin made contact and he wrapped an arm around her and held her close. It was like slow torture.

He found her lips kissed her again, slowly, taking his time. He traced the shape of her face with his hand, memorizing every line and curve, then his mouth followed the path his hand had mapped only moments before. She was as responsive asleep as she was awake, her breathing quickening and escaping in little puffs. He ran his mouth down her cheek, and then down the slant of her jaw, finding the rapid pulse in her throat. He nipped and licked at the delicate flesh, then blew gently across the wet skin, watching as she shivered. He saw that she was wearing the earrings that he had bought her while in London, little crystal stars that caught the light and twinkled when she moved her head. He couldn't resist capturing an earlobe between his teeth, toying with it before pressing a kiss to the sensitive spot behind her ear. She inhaled deeply, making her breasts press closer to his bare chest. 

Quatre was enjoying himself. They had both been so busy lately that they had fallen into bed every night with little more than a chaste kiss before going to sleep. He found that he had been missing their intimacy. He kissed his way down her chest, cupping one of her breasts in his free hand while his mouth found the other. He traced circles around the areola with his tongue, quickly flicking the tip of her nipple before moving to the other. He treated it with the same ministrations, before pulling the taut nipple into his mouth and suckling at it gently. He could tell by the rise and fall of her chest that she was aroused. Her breathing was ragged and sweat was beginning to bead on her forehead. 

He continued to toy with her breasts using his mouth, his hand sliding down under the waistband of her panties to find the nest of curls between her legs. One finger dipped in to find her already hot and wet. He grinned, pleased with the knowledge that he could to that to her, even in her sleep. He stroked her with his finger and she moaned, her back arching and hips moving slightly. Quatre sat up to look at her, struck anew by her beauty. He tugged the scrap of silk and elastic down her hips, baring her completely to his eyes. The underwear went flying off across the room, his tan slacks soon following. Clad only in his boxers, he knelt at her feet, running both hands up the smooth length of her legs. He parted her knees, moving between her thighs. He teased her breasts again with his tongue, then trailed kisses down the line of her stomach, past her navel, until he reached her most private area. He paused, looking up at her face. Her eyes were still closed, but her mouth was open, her breath escaping in little pants. He couldn't help but to continue. Taking a deep breath, he moved even lower, hooking his arms under her legs and then he parted her folds with his hand. 

His first taste was quick, almost reluctant. Then, when he realized that Leila had stiffened immediately, he glanced up, seeing her hands fisted into the sheets. He licked his lips and moved to taste her again. It wasn't an unpleasant taste, he thought, salty, slightly musky, but not unpleasant. He flicked his tongue against her nub and her thighs clamped around his head, a moan following. Emboldened by her reaction, he used his tongue against her, running it up and down her cleft, dipping in and out of her tunnel, before returning to suck at her hardened button. She went wild then, her hips thrashing so hard that he had to grip her legs tightly to avoid being tossed away. He continued with his actions, knowing that she was building to an orgasm. He tasted the rush of her juices just as she cried out hoarsely, tossing her head from side to side. He didn't stop until she had quit jerking, then he levered himself up on his elbows, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. 

Her face was flushed, sweat running down her temples, and dampening the sheets. Quatre smiled as he moved to cover her with his body. He reached for the waistband of his shorts then paused. He just couldn't do it, not without her knowledge. To continue would abuse the fragile trust she had in him. He sighed, then nuzzled her neck. If she didn't wake, he'd be in a painful state of arousal, but he wouldn't go any further. 

"Leila," he whispered, feathering kisses across her jaw. "Leila."

She stirred slightly and groaned. "G'way," she muttered, arching up against him. "I w's dreamin'…"

He blinked. Dreaming? About what, he wondered. He leaned over to whisper in her ear again. "Leila, what were you dreaming about, sweetheart?"

She stretched languorously, like a cat in a patch of sunlight. "Quatre," she sighed. He thought she was saying his name at first, but then she continued. "He was touchin' me… and it felt so gooooood…" Her voice trailed off, but she spoke again. "I love it when he touches me… makes me feel so special….," she frowned slightly. "But… he stopped."

"Do you want me to continue?" he asked, amused by the half aware conversation.

"Mm hmmmm….," she moaned. "Yesssssss….."

"Leila," he said again, "look at me." Her eyelids fluttered and he could see her icy green eyes were darkened by passion. Then they slid closed. 

"Quatre…." she sighed, her arms sliding up his back to pull him to her. He had held out as long as his conscious and his self control would allow. He managed to get the boxers down around his ankles and kick them off of the bed before burying himself in her wetness. He groaned as he pushed fully into her, unable to comprehend how he had been able to wait so long. He slid his arms under Leila's back, grasping her by the shoulders as he pumped into her. His bangs were brushing against her forehead, their noses almost touching as they both gasped for air. 

"Quatre!" Leila called his name over and over as they moved together, straining for completion. "Oh, Quatre, oh, oh." He ground his teeth as he felt her muscles clench and release. He was so close to losing it… 

Then it hit him, sending him over the edge. He let out a shout, slamming against her, forgetting for once to be gentle. "LEILA!!" She shrieked, following him into ecstasy, her nails drawing blood as they raked down his back. It was several minutes before they could catch their breath. Quatre gulped air down his throat, his heartbeat slowing as he came down from the heights that they had reached. Leila still had her arms wrapped around his back, but she was breathing without gasping now. He was astonished to see that she was still asleep.

He rolled over to his side, not wanting to crush her. She was so delicately built. He looked up at the ceiling, mind still trying to function. He blinked, realizing the light was still on. "Lights out," he called, plunging the room into instant darkness. He made the effort to sit up and tug the blanket over their cooling bodies, pulling Leila to spoon against him. He tucked the blanket up around her shoulders, brushing a lock of chestnut hair away from her face. He smiled, unable to believe his good fortune and pressed a gentle kiss against her still slightly flushed cheek. "Goodnight, Leila," he said softly as he snuggled up against her bare back, heavy eyes drifting closed. 

"Mmm… I love you, Quatre," she murmured, her face half buried into the pillow. His eyes flew open in the darkness and he stared at her in wonderment. It would be several hours before he finally managed to sleep.

Chapter Twenty-two

Leila woke slowly the next morning, feeling a bit out of it. She rolled over to find that Quatre was already gone. His side of the bed wasn't even warm anymore. She sat up slowly, feeling a bit stiff. She'd had a particularly vivid dream last night about making love with Quatre and it was still with her this morning. She blinked, trying to make her blurry eyes focus. Surely the clock next to the bed didn't say…

"Ten thirty!" she shouted, snatching it up and bringing up even with her nose. She'd never slept this late in her entire life!! She tossed back the blanket and swung her legs over the edge of the bed, standing. Then she found herself falling back onto the bed as a wave of dizziness made her head spin. She gritted her teeth and sat back up, fighting the feeling. Resolutely, she made her way into the bathroom, heading for the shower. Once inside the stall, she started the water, letting the spray sting her into awareness. She placed both hands on the wall and braced herself against the hot water pounding down on her back. Sighing, she washed quickly, still wondering why she was sore and stiff. 

It wasn't until she was standing in front of the large mirror behind the sink, brushing her teeth that she realized what was going on. She scrubbed at her teeth, trying not to gag as the taste of the toothpaste made her nauseous. Leaning forward to spit in the sink, she noticed something odd. She rinsed her mouth out and tilted her head to the side, taking a closer look at the point where her neck met her shoulder. There was a small mottled bruise, just big enough to be noticed. Her face turned bright red as she realized what it was. 

"Oh my god, I wasn't dreaming last night!" she whispered, mortified. She buried her face in her hands, feeling her cheeks burning. She didn't think she'd be able to face anyone just yet. She made her way back to the bedroom, wrapped in her still damp towel and curled up in the center of the bed, pulling the blanket over her head. 

A rush of cool air invaded her warm little nest and she lifted her head to find Iria giving her an odd look. 

"Hey, sleepyhead," Iria said, teasing. "I was getting worried. You missed breakfast and lunch." Leila sat up, making sure that she was covered with the blanket. "I brought you a tray." She lifted the lid off of the tray on the bedside table to reveal a bowl of soup, juice, and a grilled ham and cheese sandwich. 

Leila looked at the food blankly, then swallowed hard when the smell reached her. She barely had enough time to push past Iria and bolt for the bathroom. She gagged, reaching the toilet just in time. 

Iria wet a cloth with cool water and knelt next to the younger woman, lifting her hair and sponging her forehead and the back of her neck gently. Leila was shuddering by the time she finished. "Here." She looked up to see Iria holding out a glass of water to her. "Rinse your mouth out. Take slow sips." After several sips of the cool water, she felt a little better and offered Iria a small grin. 

Iria looked at her sister-in-law, a slight frown on her face. "How long?"

"I beg your pardon?" Leila asked, confused by the question. 

"Come on," Iria said, leading her back into the dressing room. She sat Leila down at the vanity and opened the closet doors, pulling out a green scoop necked blouse and a pair of beige slacks. Undergarments soon followed. She waited patiently while Leila dressed, then pulled the brush out of her hands and started brushing her hair with slow gentle strokes. 

"How long have you been like this," Iria asked again, looking at Leila's face reflected in the mirror. 

Leila considered the question as Iria continued to brush her hair. "About a week, I suppose."

"Sorry to be asking such a personal question, but when was your last period?" Iria grinned slightly when Leila's eyes widened in comprehension.

"Oh, Iria!" She twisted around in her seat to stare up at the older woman. "Surely you don't think…"

"You're showing all the symptoms," she replied, ticking off a list on her fingers. "Fatigue, loss of appetite, nausea, dizzy spells."

Leila was speechless. She didn't know what to think. "When will I know for sure?" she asked Iria. 

"Didn't your stepmother—" Iria broke off at the realization that no one had ever prepared her for this. "Come on," she said, finishing off the end of the braid she had been weaving and snapping a band around it. "I've got a friend who's a doctor. We'll find out now."

Iria drove them in her little car, telling the butler that if anyone called for them, they were out shopping. She drove them to a little clinic in the poorer section of town, then told Leila to sit in the car while she went in. 

Minutes later, Iria rushed back out, grinning. She unlocked the car door and pulled Leila out. "Carrie's on her lunch break and she agreed to do this for me as a favor. Don't worry, she won't say anything to anyone." They entered the charity clinic, walking past the waiting patients who stared at them curiously and down the hallway. Iria stopped at a door with a nameplate stating Carrie Turner and knocked. 

"Come on in," came the brisk voice. Iria turned the knob and entered, bringing Leila with her. The woman behind the desk looked up, chewing on a mouthful of sandwich. " 'Scuse me," she managed to get out. "Have t' eat quickly." She swallowed and offered them a bright smile, reaching out to shake Leila's hand. "Pleased to meet you. I saw the vids of the wedding. It was a lovely ceremony. I've known the Winner family since I was a baby, and Iria and I grew up together, so Quatre was almost like a little brother for me too."

Leila nodded. Everything was happening so quickly that she felt a little numb. Iria sat her in the chair across from the desk, holding her hand reassuringly. "I told you why we came here, Carrie. If I take her to the family clinic, everyone will know. And Quatre deserves to hear it from Leila, not on the family grapevine." 

Carrie nodded, fully understanding. "It's all right, I don't mind at all." She looked over at Leila. "It's a bit fast, isn't it, dear?" Her manner and sympathy helped Leila to orient herself. 

"Yes. I never even suspected, then Iria just stepped in and took over," she said, giving a smile to her sister-in-law. "I would have been lost by myself. Thank you both." 

Carrie smiled, reaching for a folder and a pen. "Now, let's just answer these questions and then we'll do the test. Take your time, think about the answers, and don't be so nervous!" They went through the list of questions, Leila blushing at some of them, but she answered to the best of her ability. 

"Now," Carrie opened a drawer in her desk and pulled out a little plastic cup wrapped in cellophane and held it out to Leila. "All we need is a sample. The bathroom is in there." She pointed to a door off to the side. Taking a deep breath, she accepted the cup and rose, going into the bathroom. 

"She's sweet," Carrie said thoughtfully. "How're they doing?"

Iria leaned back in her chair and grinned. "They're doing pretty well. She's not a wimp. Quatre would never bully her, but she can take up for herself. He told me that she has a temper when push comes to shove. I haven't seen it yet, but it should be interesting." They both looked up when the door opened and Leila stepped out, holding the cup. 

"Perfect," the doctor reached for the cup, setting it down on an absorbent pad on her desktop. "Now, this won't take long. And it's very accurate." She pulled a pen like object out of her coat pocket and uncapped the end, dipping the tip into the cup. Everyone waited with baited breath as she held it in the liquid for several seconds. 

"Hmm…" she muttered as she pulled it out and replaced the cap. She placed it on the desk where they could all see the two little windows. In seconds, a blue bar appeared in the first window. "That means that it's working," she explained. "Now if it's postive, there should be a pink line in the second window." No sooner than the words were spoken, the second line started to appear. Iria let out a whoop and hugged Leila tightly. 

"Congratulations," Carrie said with a warm smile. "It looks like you were right, Iria." Leila's mouth hung open in sheer astonishment. "I'll go and get a few things for you, I'll be right back." She rose and hurried out of the room.

Iria was beside herself with happiness. "Oh, Leila! What do you think??"

"I think… I don't know what to think!" she exclaimed, still a bit shocked. 

Iria sobered a bit. "Are you happy about it?" she asked quietly. 

Leila thought about it, placing a hand on her stomach in wonderment. "I, I really think so, Iria. I've been thinking about it a lot in the last few weeks and, you know, I think it's wonderful." A smile blossomed on her face, making it shine. "We actually talked about it once, and I think Quatre will be happy too."

"Good," Iria said, pleased to hear her words. "Now, how are you going to tell him?"

Leila bit her lip. This part she wasn't so sure about. "I'd like to surprise him, but not until after the party. He has enough on his mind right now." She looked at Iria, asking a silent question.

"I won't say a word," she said reassuringly. "This is your news to tell. I won't even tell Rasid, I promise." She grinned mischiveously. "But I might explode trying to keep it in!" They both laughed, looking up as the door opened. Carrie slipped back in, carrying a white plastic bag. 

"Okay," she said, sitting down in her chair again. "I've brought you some stuff to hold you until you can make an appointment with your family doctor. From what you told me, I'd say you're only one, maybe two weeks along." She pulled out several items and lined them up on the desk. "This is a bottle of prenatal vitamins, you just have to follow the instructions on the side of the bottle. I've also put in a book on pregnancy, and several of the pamphlets on diet and exercise. My card is tucked in the book, with both my office and phone numbers. Don't hesistate to call if you have ANY questions." She put everything back in and handed Leila the bag. "There's even a little booklet in there with all sorts of baby names," she added with a grin. 

"Thank you so much," Leila said, reaching across the desk to shake her hand. 

Iria stood as well. "Call me later," she said to Carrie. "I'll make the arrangements."

Her friend frowned. "I told you it was a favor."

"Right," Iria said, ignoring the frown. "And now I'm going to do you a favor. So call me."

"All right," she said reluctantly. A tap on the door interrupted them and a nurse poked her head in. 

"Oh, sorry to intrude, but your one o'clock is here," she said. 

"I'll be right there. Thank you." Carrie stood and escorted them to the door. "Sorry to run, but duty calls." 

Iria laughed. "I understand. Talk to you later, then."

"Later," Carrie agreed, striding off down the hallway, her hands tucked in the pockets of her lab coat. 

Once in the car, Iria couldn't quit grinning. "I can't wait to see Quatre's face when you tell him. He's going to be ecstatic."

"I hope so," Leila said, smiling at the thought herself. "So, now what? We were supposed to be shopping. We can't exactly come back emptyhanded."

"True," Iria said. "We'll go and find new dresses for the party." She grimaced. "I don't have anything at all to wear. And besides, I saw something downtown that would be perfect on you!" 

Quatre sat at his desk, staring at a pile of papers with total incomprehension. He just couldn't focus on work today. All he could think about was last night, and Leila's voice still echoed in his mind.

__

"I love you, Quatre…"

Had she meant it? His heart thudded painfully in his chest and he bowed his head. He couldn't think straight. And he wasn't getting anything done. He made an effort to concentrate, to organize the papers on his desk, but he only succeeded in getting them even more muddled. 

He groaned with frustration, giving up. He left the office, telling his startled secretary to reschedule all his meeting and take messages if anyone called. He made his way to the company gym on the first floor, intent on working off some of his frustration. At this time of day it would be practically deserted. Or so he had thought. 

Heero was alone in the gym, working out on the weight machine, dressed in the green tank top and black spandex shorts he remembered from their days as Gundam pilots. He sat up when Quatre came in, giving him an odd look. Quatre shrugged, yanking off his tie and tossing it and the suit jacket onto an empty chair. His dress shirt soon followed and he streched out on the weight machine next to Heero, dressed in an undershirt and his business slacks. Heero grasped the hand grips and resumed his reps. 

"Problem?" he asked, after listening to Quatre grunt for several minutes. 

"You could say that," the blonde replied, pulling down against the machine. 

"And," Heero prodded when Quatre hesitated.

Quatre sighed and sat up, wiping his forehead on his shirt. He looked around, making sure there was no one around.

Heero rolled his eyes. "Everyone's gone. They left when I came in."

Quatre leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "Leila was talking in her sleep last night," he said, editing events slightly. After all, he wasn't going to go into details on his sex life, not even with Heero, the most closemouthed person in the universe. Heero sat up, listening intently. "She said," he paused, then continued quickly. "She said that she _loved_ me, Heero."

Heero gave him a look that clearly stated that he didn't see what the problem was. 

"How do I know if she meant it or not when she was only talking in her sleep?" he asked, elaborating the problem. Heero was silent for several seconds, thinking.

"I'm not the best person in the world to ask for romantic advice, Quatre," he finally said. 

"I trust you to keep this to yourself," Quatre said with a wry smile. "That's more than I can say for anyone else."

"True." The silence stretched out again. Then, "Did you think about just asking her?" Heero's mouth quirked at the expression on Quatre's face. "It doesn't have to be complicated, you know. Talk to her."

"The direct approach, huh?" Quatre asked with a grin. "I might just do that. But after the party. She's got enough on her mind right now. And honestly, so do I."

"Hn." Heero glanced up at the clock on the wall above the door, noting the time. "It's almost time for lunch. People will be coming in here soon." Quatre nodded, getting the hint. He stood, gathering up his clothes.

"Say, Heero, want to grab some lunch? You can tell me about the new upgrades you're installing," he said, running a hand through his hair. The brief workout had actually caused him to sweat. He needed to wash and change. 

"Sure. After I change," Heero said, jerking his head at the men's locker room. 

"Same here. Why don't you meet me at my office when you're done? I have my spare suit up there," Quatre explained.

"Roger that," Heero replied, deadpan. Quatre snorted, then laughed at the familiar old phrase. Heero actually cracked a grin as he disappeared into the locker room. His mood lightened, Quatre headed back to his office to shower and change. 


	12. An Arranged Marriage Part Twelve

Chapter Twenty-three

Chapter Twenty-three

Iria and Leila arrived home with several boxes and bags each, which they carried up to their rooms themselves. Iria slipped into Leila's dressing room to find her putting away the bag that Dr. Turner had given her. Iria grinned as Leila slipped the bag into one of the empty suitcases in her large closet. "Not a bad hiding place," she said. "Who's going to be looking there for anything?"

"Exactly." Leila said. "And I flushed all my multi-vitamins and refilled the bottle with the prenatal vitamins. They look almost exactly the same anyway."

Iria grinned. "You're pretty devious when you have to be. I don't know about you but I could use a snack. Want me to have someone from the kitchen bring a tea tray to the parlor?"

"Sounds good," Leila replied with a smile. "I'm feeling hungry. Oh, and ask Cook if he had a chance to make out a list of possible menus for the party. We need to get started on that if we're going to get it done in time."

"Gotcha," Iria said, heading for the door. "I'll meet you downstairs."

Quatre, Heero and Rasid went out for lunch, spending most of the meal discussing security for the party to be held next week. "It's going to be hard to maintain security with so many people coming and going," Rasid said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, not to mention all of the added staff that will be brought in," Heero added. "Is there a particular place you get extra staff from for these things?" he asked Quatre.

"I believe that Iria uses the same company every time," Quatre replied. "You'd have to ask her. She's arranged all the parties and such at the house in the past." He started to say something else but was interrupted by the ringing of the cell phone in his jacket pocket. He held up a hand as he answered the call.

"Quatre Winner speaking."

"Quatre," it was his secretary's voice. "Your father-in-law is on the other line and he's most insistent that he speak to you."

"It's all right, Imara," he said. "I forgot that I had asked him to call me. Go ahead and forward the call. Thanks." He hung up and waited for the phone to ring again. "Quatre Winner speaking. Hello again, Mustafa. How are you? And your family? Good, good to hear." He paused, listening to his father-in-law going on about the new mining suits they were building the microprocessors for. 

"Now," the older man said when he finished the business talk. "What's this about a party?"

"Leila and I are having a party, to introduce her to most of my family. She wanted me to ask if you and your family would come. I know it's short notice, but she's really enthused about the idea. I think she misses her sisters," Quatre said, waiting for that little comment to sink in. 

"I don't know if I can arrange everything in only a week," Mustafa said, a little reluctant to give an answer. "But, if I can't get away, perhaps Seri and the girls could make it."

"Well, that's better than nothing," Quatre said, seemingly indifferent. "We would, of course, provide suitable chaperones for both Almira and Ilona during their stay so that Seri would have one less burden."

"That's not a bad idea," Mustafa said. "I think a vacation of sorts would do them a world of good. I'll discuss it with Seri tonight. Call you back in the morning."

"I'll look forward to hearing from you," Quatre said. "Yes, I'll tell her you asked. Goodbye."

He looked up at Heero and Rasid, grimacing. "One down, one to go. Have you located Melan?"

"Yes," Heero said, glancing over at Rasid. "She's agreed to come here, but she needed some time to take care of some things first. She'll leave out next Thursday."

"Then she'll get here the day before the party," Quatre said. "Leila will be really glad to hear that. I'll tell her when we get home." 

That evening, when they arrived back at the Winner estate, Leila and Iria were in the family room, lists spread out onto the coffee table in front of the sofa, deep in discussion. They looked up when the three men entered. Leila blushed a deep red when she saw Quatre and he grinned. He sat on the arm of the couch and wrapped an arm around her, placing a kiss on her warm cheek. 

"I missed you today," he whispered, causing her to blush again. She nodded and quickly turned her attention to the list in her hand. "I spoke to your father today," he added, speaking where everyone could hear the conversation. "He's going to try to make it, but if he can't he'll probably send Seri and your sisters." He shrugged. "It's the only way to get Ilona here. I doubt she'd be allowed to come alone. He's going to call me back in the morning." He smiled, anticipating her reaction to his next bit of news. "We also contacted Melan. She'll be here next week." Leila looked up at him, astonished. Then, she flung her arms around his neck and hugged him. 

"Thank you, Quatre!" she exclaimed.

"You're welcome," he replied, giving her a hug in return. 

With so much to look forward to, Leila expected the week to crawl by, but the preparations for the party and readying the house for guests kept her busy. Iria was there to help her, making suggestions and offering ideas, but leaving the actual decisions up to her. They had finalized the menu, a buffet style dinner, with small tables set up around the room so that people could eat and visit at leisure. The guest list was almost two hundred, and the idea of a formal dinner of that proportion was staggering, so they had decided on the self serve buffet. The patio doors leading into the ballroom would be opened and tents set up with entertainment and refreshment for the children that would be sure to be bored with the adult's socializing. Iria had volunteered herself and Zahra to oversee the children. 

"That way," Iria said with a wry grin, "the only petty arguing you'll have to deal with will be from the adults." Leila stuck her tongue out at her. "So," Iria leaned forward and lowered her voice. "Have you decided how to tell Quatre yet?"

Leila leaned back in her chair, looking around, making sure that no one was around. "I think I'm going to tell him Saturday morning, that way, if he wants to, we can make an announcement at the party."

"What a good idea!" Iria said. "I'm glad it's only two more days. I'm getting to where I can't wait for him to know! I have to watch myself to keep from blurting something out."

"I know, me too," Leila said, eyes sparkling with glee. 

"So, when will your family be here?" Iria asked. "I know you've gotten the house ready for their visit. Are you nervous?"

Leila tilted her head, considering. "No, not really. I'm looking forward to seeing Melan when she arrives this evening, and Ilona will be here tomorrow. I'm trying to find a way to get my father to let her stay for a long visit."

"Well, if you announce your pregnancy, he might let her stay, you know, to keep you company," Iria suggested. 

"That's not a bad idea!" Leila said, nodding. "Speaking of announcements, what's going on with you and Rasid?"

Iria blushed slightly. "He did ask. I said yes. He's going to talk to Quatre after the party's over. I personally want to just go ahead and get married, but he want to wait 'til we've found a house. Between the two of us, we've got enough saved up to buy something really nice."

"So you'll be staying on the colony, right?" Leila asked, hoping that her friend wouldn't be leaving. 

"Of course, I could never get Rasid to leave," Iria said with a laugh. "Besides, if we leave we won't be able to spoil the kiddo rotten. And I'm not missing out on that."

Leila laughed too. "Just wait, when you have your own, I'll make sure to return the favor." Iria's face fell at that, her laughter cutting off. Alarmed, Leila reached over to take her hand. "What's wrong?" 

Iria sighed. "I can't have children. Well, not naturally, anyway." She stared up at some point on the ceiling, eyes sad. "I'd hoped that I would be able to, but it turned out that I can't." Iria tried to smile, but it was a lackluster attempt. "Rasid was very understanding about it; after all, we were both test tube babies, but I had hoped to be able to carry my own children."

"I… I'm so sorry, Iria," Leila said, holding her sister-in-law's hand tightly. "I didn't know…"

Iria shrugged. "No reason why you should've. You're from Earth, this is a colonial problem. The lingering effects of radiation and chemical exposure. We've been trying to weed the defect out for several generations." 

Leila's admiration for Quatre's sister reached new levels. Not many women would attempt to make light of such a situation. They both looked up when a door slammed and masculine voices could be heard down the hallway.

Dinner was a cheerful affair that night, as Melan had arrived just in time to join them for dinner. The older woman seemed a bit nervous at first to be dining with the family, but relaxed when Leila had greeted her with a warm hug and Quatre had added his welcome to hers. She remembered Rasid and Heero from the wedding as well as Iria. 

After dinner, Leila had escorted Melan to her room and they had a chance to talk. Melan was glad to be there after the long flight and she was a bit tired as well. 

Leila opened the door to the large room and turned on the lights as she went in. "Oh, Mistress," Melan said, looking around in wonderment. "This is much more than I need."

"Nonsense," Leila replied, pleased that she liked the room. "I'm so glad that you came, Melan. You don't know how much this means to me."

Melan sat down in one of the chairs and looked up at her former charge. "Especially now that you're expecting, hm?" she asked wryly, tilting her head slyly.

Leila's mouth fell open. "How did you know?!"

Melan chuckled. "Oh, I can just tell. You have that glow about you." Then she eyed the younger woman with a bit of disapproval. "You haven't told him yet. Why?"

Leila sank down in the other chair. "Well, I only found out a few days ago. I didn't even realize it myself. Iria took me to see a friend of her who's a doctor and she did the test." She bowed her head slightly. "I'm going to tell him the morning of the party. I wanted to surprise him. And we've both been so busy…" She trailed off, seeing the approving smile on her old nurse's face. 

"Good, good." She patted Leila's hand. "You're happy here. I can tell that, too. I was so worried when your father announced who you were to marry, but I can see that he chose wisely."" She snorted wryly. "Even if wasn't intending to."

"I'm just hoping that I can convince him to let Ilona stay with us for a while." Leila admitted. "She sounded so unhappy the last time I spoke to her."

"Seri was being difficult after you left," Melan admitted, leaning back in her chair. "She was trying to badger your father into making a marriage for Almira that was as good as yours. But your father wanted to wait a while before he arranged anything for your sister. He felt that, now that you were married, there was enough time for him to look around and to see what men were available. That and he said that Almira needed more training in how to manage a household. He told her that Almira wasn't mature enough yet to be married. That infuriated Seri." Leila nodded, she could believe that. Melan gave Leila a stern look. "Just remember, when they arrive tomorrow, that YOU are the mistress here now, and Seri and Almira are the guests. Don't let them bully you."

Later that night, nestled in Quatre's warm arms, she thought about that advice and smiled. She would be polite, she would be considerate and hospitable, but she would remember that SHE was in control of the situation here. Seri couldn't make her unhappy any more.

The next day, she rose early, and called for breakfast to be sent up to the small dining room off of the sitting room. That done, she snuggled back down into the bed, smiling. Quatre had taken the day off, to be with her when her family arrived. She hoped that he wouldn't mind that she had arranged for them to have breakfast together. They hadn't had much time alone in the last two weeks. She sighed. Time seemed to be going by so quickly lately, but maybe that was for the best. That way, she didn't have time to stop and reflect on events. Her hand drifted down to cover Quatre's where it rested on her still flat stomach. She couldn't wait until tomorrow morning, when she would tell him her wonderful news. He would be happy; she just knew it. She heard the outer door open, followed by various rattling sounds. A light knock on the bedroom followed several moments later. 

"Thank you," she called out softly, wanting to let Quatre sleep as long as he wanted. He stirred and mumbled something, stretching his entire body. 

"Leila?" he said sleepily, blue eyes still dark from slumber. She couldn't help but to smile at him and her heart fluttered slightly when he smiled back. "I thought I heard someone knocking." He stretched again, arms high above his head, and let out a jaw cracking yawn. 

"I had breakfast sent up," she explained, sitting up in the bed. 

"Good idea," Quatre said, reaching over to pull her against him. "We haven't had any time together lately." He hugged her close and pressed a kiss onto the side of her neck. She shivered at the touch. "Are you cold?" he asked.

"No," she shook her head. "That kind of tickles." He laughed, and rested his chin on her shoulder. 

"Are you excited?" he asked, after giving her a final squeeze and letting her go.

"I think so," she replied, climbing out of the bed and gathering their robes. She tossed Quatre's to him and shrugged into hers. "But right now, I'm just hungry!"

He donned his robe as well, and caught her hand. "I noticed that you didn't eat much last night." Surprised, she looked up at him and he opened the door to the sitting room. He shrugged. "I pay more attention to you than you think, my dear." He gestured her to proceed him into the sunny dining alcove and followed, breathing deeply at the smell of bacon and pancakes. He lifted the lid off of the small buffet against the wall. 

He looked over at where Leila was gazing out over the gardens. "What would you like?"

She whirled, eyes wide. "Oh, I can get it," she said, moving hastily to his side. He grinned, she was so easy to tease. 

"I want to," he said firmly, steering her into one of the chairs at the little table. "Now, sit down and tell me what you want."

She complied with a little huff. "Just some eggs and hash browns to start with. And some orange juice." 

He scooped the requested items onto one of the plates in the warmer and sat it before her with a flourish. Seconds later, the orange juice was delivered as well. "Thank you, sir," she said with a grin. "I might just leave you a tip."

Quatre laughed, and set about stacking pancakes onto his plate. When the stack reached towering heights, he considered it done and tossed a few pieces of bacon onto the side, then drenched the entire thing in thick syrup. Leila's eyes widened when he sat down with the almost overflowing plate. 

"Can you eat all that?" she asked, amazed. Mouth full, Quatre nodded, eyes twinkling with mirth. Leila shook her head and applied herself to her own breakfast. They chatted leisurely over breakfast, sharing interesting bits and pieces from their week. Quatre enjoyed seeing Leila smiling, her eyes dancing as she laughed at one of his tales. The warm feeling in his heart made him almost lightheaded. He had never thought that he could be so happy. He reached across to twine his fingers with hers, watching as shy delight lit up her face. She was so special to him…

He opened his mouth to tell her all that was in his heart—

And the phone on the wall rang shrilly, shattering the moment. He pulled away and walked over to answer the phone. "Quatre here," he said, listening to the voice on the other end of the line. Leila watched him, a little knot of anxiety building, until he nodded and grinned. She sighed, the tension easing. He thanked the person on the line and hung up. 

"That was Taariq," he said, turning around and moving back to his seat. "Your family is at the spaceport. Their shuttle got here earlier than expected. He's sent the limo to pick them up and they'll be here in about another hour." 

The dishes on the table rattled as Leila hurried to stand. "I need to get ready," she said, her hands automatically moving to smooth her hair, pulling at the collar of her robe. 

"Whoa, whoa, slow down!" Quatre exclaimed, catching her hands and pulling her into his arms. She stiffened, then relaxed against him, resting her cheek agaist his chest. "There's plenty of time to get ready." He rubbed a soothing hand up and down her back, smiling when she sighed wth contentment. "Now, don't you feel a bit calmer?" She nodded, looking up at him with a smile. "Okay, then, let go and get dressed." He took her hand as they walked back to the bedroom. 

It didn't take Quatre very long to dress. He pulled a pair of navy blue slacks out of the large closet in his dressing room, and matched it with a sand colored button front dress shirt. Finding his socks and a pair of leather loafers, he walked out to sit on the bed and pull them all on. He could hear Leila through the door, singing softly as she rummaged through her closets. He moved closer to the door, trying to figure out what song she was singing. It sounded familiar. 

_"—and I could tell it wouldn't be long til he was with me, yeah me._" Leila was standing before the open closet door, moving to the beat of the song. He leaned in the doorway, a wide grin pulling at his mouth, just watching. "_Singin' I love rock an' roll, so put another dime in the jukebox baby._" He placed the song now; Duo sang it all the time, not as on key as Leila was though. "_I love rock an' roll, so c'mon take some time and dance with me._" She pulled a blouse out of the closet and turned, still singing. The lyrics ended in a a squawk that had never been in there before and she skidded to a halt. 

Quatre couldn't help it; the astonished look on her face was priceless. He snorted, trying not to laugh, but he couldn't help it. "Sorry," he gasped out. "I didn't mean to scare you." She gave him a dirty look and moved to gather her clothes and get dressed. Quatre moved to stand behind her when she sat down before the vanity and began to knead her shoulders. She looked up at their reflections in the mirror and couldn't help but to wonder what their child would look like. Would he or she have his silky blonde hair or her thicker auburn? Blue eyes or green, maybe even brown like her father and sister? She smiled, imagining a little girl with her auburn hair and Quatre's turqouise eyes. She'd be a stunning child. Or perhaps a boy with blonde hair and whiskey brown eyes. The possiblities were endless, and all beautiful. 

Quatre couldn't help but to wonder what was behind the dreamy look on Leila's face. He had never seen her look quite like this before. He leaned down to nuzzle her neck, breaking her out of her reverie. She looked up at him, a smile on her face and a light in her eyes that was only for him. He flicked the tip of her nose with his finger, grinning. "I'll let you get dressed," he said, straightening up. "If I stay much longer, I might be tempted to make us both late." She blushed, then nodded. Whistling a merry tune, Quatre headed out of the room. Leila stared after him, still a bit astonished by what he had just said. She shook her head, reminding herself that time was ticking away. And she needed to take her vitamin and brush her teeth.

Twenty minutes later, she met Quatre downstairs. He looked up at her as she came down the stairs, impressed by her neat appearance in such a short time. It had been his experience that women took about three times longer to get ready for anything than a man did. He reached for her hand as she moved to his side. 

"I had the kitchen make a tea tray," he said. "It's too late for breakfast, but still too early for lunch, so I thought they might need a little something to tide them over."

Leila dropped her eyes. "Oh," she said softly. "I should have done that."

He gave her slightly cold fingers a squeeze. "You've got a lot on your mind and I wanted to help you." She nodded and leaned against him for a moment, then turned to see Iria and Rasid coming down the hallway. "Why don't we all go and sit in the family room while we wait. No use standing around in the hall."

Chapter Twenty-four

Leila was never quite sure, afterwards, if the time had dragged on forever or had passed in the blink of an eye. When the butler announced the arrival of the car, she was on her feet and out the door. The car was just pulling to a halt when she came out the door. She had the presence of mind to stop and wait for Quatre to catch up as the the driver came around and opened the door of the car. Her father stepped out first, surveying the house, the neat lawns and the staff already unloading the luggage from the cavernous trunk. The look on his face was approving as he turned to greet his daughter and his son-in-law. 

"Hello, Father," Leila said with a smile, stepping forward to greet him. "We're so pleased that you could come." He looked her up and down, then, to her great surprise, enfolded her in an awkward hug. Quatre's eyebrows shot up in astonishment. Summer released his daughter and extended a hand to Quatre for a hearty handshake. By the time this was done, Seri and Almira had climbed out of the car, identical looks of disdain on their faces. 

"Seri, Almira," Leila continued, "it's good to see you again." A cry of pure delight distracted her from her next comment and she looked to see her little sister barreling down on her. She braced for the impact and Ilona wrapped her arms around her waist, hugging for all she was worth. Quatre had seen the child coming and has moved behind Leila to catch her if she fell. Seri started to open her mouth, but a dark look from Mustafa nipped it in the bud. 

"I m-missed you, Leila!" Ilona was saying, smiling happily at her beloved older sister. 

Leila hugged her back. "And I missed you too." She looked up at the rest of her family, realizing that she was being remiss in her duties as a hostess. "I've had a tea prepared in the family room," she said, holding Ilona's hand. "The staff will take your luggage up, but I thought you might want to have something to eat and drink before I showed you to your rooms."

"Good idea," Mustafa said. "I could use a cup of coffee." Quatre led the way as they all trooped into the house. 

The tea went well, as everyone was making an effort to be pleasant, even Seri and Almira. Then, after everyone had chatted and relaxed a bit, Leila showed them all to their rooms to rest and refresh themselves before lunch. She had placed her father and her stepmother in a large suite in the west wing. It consisted of a small sitting room and two bedrooms with their own bath. Seri made no comment, but Leila thought that she was impressed with the room. Almira was in the room next to her parents, but she had put in Ilona in the small suite across the hall from the Master suite. She had waited to show Ilona to her room last, so that Almira wouldn't complain. 

Once inside the suite, Ilona was overjoyed to find Melan unpacking her clothes into the spacious closet and the older woman was equally thrilled to see her little charge again. Leila stood, beaming, as they hugged like long lost family, which in a sense, they were. She left them chatting and slipped out the door to go and check on lunch preparations in the kitchen. 

Lunch was a merry affair; not only were the members of Leila's famly present, but Heero, Iria, Zahra, Rasid and a few other members of the Maganac Corp showed up to join them. The men were discussing the new Winner Industries mining suit that had started production earlier in the week, speculating of the the sales and preformance of the new model. Leila and Iria were going over last minute details for tomorrow, with Zahra commenting now and then. Ilona listened, not really understanding but happy to be part of the conversation. Seri and Almira looked bored and left as soon as was polite, claiming travel fatigue. Iria watched them leave with a slightly worried frown on her face. 

After lunch, the men loaded into one of the cars to take a trip to the manufacturing facility to see the new suits up close. Quatre had quickly whispered an apology into Leila's ear as they left but she gave him a smile and sent them on their way. She knew her father was eager to see the new suits, as they were using chips and software developed by his company. 

So she, Iria, Zahra and Ilona were left to amuse themselves. Zahra suggested that they take a trip around town, show Ilona and Leila some of the sights. Iria agreed on the condition that if they saw anything good on sale, Zahra wouldn't complain about doing a little shopping. It was a plan then. Laughing like a gaggle of loons, the women headed out for the rest of the afternoon.

Ahmed read the paper religiously. He considered it an easy way to keep up with all of the local news, and fancied that he was adept at reading between the lines and discovering was wasn't said along with what was said. More often than not, he was wrong, but that never stopped him. There was a large write up in the Society column about the large party being held at the Wnner mansion tomorrow afternoon, and Ahmed grinned. There would surely be paparazzi crowding the entrances to the estate. They would be an additional distraction to the security teams. His plans had been in place for several days and he felt like he could go through every step blindfolded. He leaned back in his plush chair again, and turned to the financial section. No time like the present to see how his stocks were doing. 

It had been a good day, Leila thought as she brushed her hair, still damp from the bath. Seri and Almira had been agreeable, Ilona had enjoyed her outing, and she had been so happy to see her sister again. She quickly wove her hair into a braid and secured the end with a ponytail holder. Quatre was already in the bed, propped up against the headboard reading a report. He put it down on the bedside table when she entered, watching as she clambered into the huge bed. He grinned. She had to crawl across the thing to reach his side. He held out an arm when she made it to him and she snuggled up under his arm, against his side. 

"Big day, huh?" he asked softly. She nodded. Tomorrow would be even bigger. She was all wound up with anticipation and wondered how in the world she'd ever get to sleep. Quatre yawned, the sound making her heavy eyed. She yawned as well. He was so nice and warm… She burrowed in closer to his side, clutching him like a stuffed animal. She really did feel so tired…

Quatre blinked. She had gone right to sleep. He shook his head and, moving carefully, managed to lay down with her still against his side. "Lights out." The sound of her soft breathing quickly lulled him to sleep as well.


	13. An Arranged Marriage Part Thirteen

Chapter Twenty-five

Chapter Twenty-five

Leila bolted awake, her mind suddenly aware of a hundred and one things she had to do today. She instinctively reached for Quatre, but he was gone already. She glanced over at the clock. Only 7:46. She hadn't overslept. Good. She bounced out of bed, ready to start the day. She quickly redid her hair, gulped down her vitamin and brushed her teeth. She tossed on a casual shirt and a pair of pants, found her shoes by the door and headed down for breakfast. 

She found Quatre and Heero at the table, half eaten plates of food in front of both of them. They were going over some sort of schematic on Heero's laptop. Leila shook her head and collected a plate. Probably more refinements on that new mining suit, she thought as she sat down. She split her muffin and buttered it, ravenous. She ate it so quickly that Quatre looked up at her, slightly surprised. She shrugged, giving him a grin and started on her eggs. 

Ilona came in, smiling brightly at them. "G-good m-morning," she said shyly. Leila smiled back at her and pointed to the plates and the buffet. Heero and Quatre looked up as well.   
"Good morning, Ilona," Quatre said, trying to put the child at ease. "Did you sleep well?" 

Ilona nodded as she joined them with her plate. "Yes, very w-well. Th-thank you." Heero nodded back, a grin actually pulling at one side of his mouth. Ilona blushed. 

"Morning all," Iria said as she shuffled in, yawning widely. She had never been a morning person and just didn't understand why Zahra had rousted her out of bed so darn early. Zahra grinned as she followed her younger sister in. She, as always, looked wide awake and ready to take on the world. 

Zahra loaded up a plate while Iria nursed a cup of black coffee. She needed to wake up more before she could actually eat. "You'd better perk up," Zahra said, a teasing note in her voice. "If Rasid sees you like this, he might get cold feet." Iria stuck her tongue out at Zahra, who only laughed. Quatre shook his head at the antics of his older sisters, a smile on his face. 

"Well, I'd better be off to see what I can start organizing," Leila said, pushing back from the table with a determined look on her face. The others looked at her with astonishment. Ilona shoveled in the last few bites on her plate and gulped some milk to wash it down. 

"C-can I c-come?" she asked, brown eyes wide and hopeful. Leila smiled and nodded. The sisters left on their way to kitchen to see how Cook was doing. 

Iria shuddered. "Too energetic for this early," she muttered, shaking her head. She took another swig of the coffee and something sparked in her brain, as she actually remembered what today was.

"Oh, crud!" she shouted, startling everyone at the table. "I've got to catch her!" And she bolted out of the room after her sister-in-law.

Zahra blinked. She'd never seen Iria move that fast in her entire life. "Wow, what lit a fire under her??" Quatre didn't even dare to comment. He turned his attention back to the security grid that he, Heero and Rasid had worked up, convinced that he would never understand women.

Ahmed watched the house from a pair of high powered binoculars. Everything was progressing perfectly. His men were inside the house. The guests would start arriving about two o' clock and he wanted to be well gone before that happened. He could see the delivery trucks pulling up to the back gate, and the guard there checking their deliveries. Out behind the huge house, striped tents were going up and a crew was setting up some entertainment booths obviously intended for children. The phone in his pocket shrilled, causing him to gasp and clutch at his chest in a effort to calm his now racing heart. 

"What?" he barked, holding the phone to his ear. He listened for several seconds then nodded. "Good, good, make sure it's ready by then." He stuck the phone back in his pocket and lifted his binoculars to focus on the house again. There was the van, going through the gate now. Perfect…

Iria caught up with Leila and Ilona as they came out of the kitchen. "You haven't told him yet, have you?" she asked quickly, pulling Leila off to the side. 

Leila shook her head. "There hasn't been time yet. He woke up before I did." Ilona looked at the two adults, confused. "I need to arrange a meeting with him somehow." She thought for several seconds, tapping her finger against her bottom lip. Then she snapped her fingers. "I know. Tell him that I need to speak to him, upstairs, in our room. It's urgent. That should get him away from whatever it is that they're so wrapped up in." 

Iria nodded, grinning. "Why don't you come with me, Ilona? After we deliver our message, we can go out back and see what's going on with the booths outside." The child's reply was lost as they turned a corner and were out of sight. 

Leila took a deep breath and squared her shoulders. Here we go, she thought, laying a hand on her stomach as she headed for the stairs.

A burly, dark complexioned man went unnoticed by the staff as he pushed a large laundry cart down the hallway to the laundry room. There were so many people coming and going, and all intent on their own errands that they didn't even question him. He nodded to a small, thin man that he passed in the hall, their eyes meeting only for a second before sliding apart. 

They both slipped out into the house, taking different routes to the same destination. The slim man reached the room first. He glanced around and darted into the room. The sitting room was lit, but the bedroom was dark. He hid in the shadows beneath the huge bed and waited for his partner or his target, whichever came first. 

Leila walked down the hallway, oblivious to the large man that had ducked into an empty room as she came up the stairs. She opened the door to their suite and stepped in. It would take a few minutes for Iria to tell Quatre and for him to get here. She sat down in one of the chairs in the sitting room and pulled her feet up under her. She was lost in thought, trying to think of the best way to break her news when the door handle moved, then clicked. She looked up at the sound, thinking it was Quatre and she smiled brightly. 

The smile faded quickly when a strange man entered. She stood quickly, a tight knot of fear building in the pit of her stomach. "What are you doing in here?" she asked, taking a step back toward the bedroom. He lunged at her and she scrambled for the bedroom, thinking that she could get away through there. She was so frightened that she could barely think, her breath coming out in harsh little pants. She tore though the doorway and slammed into a solid body. Hoping wildly, she looked up, but saw only another stranger leering down at her. She twisted in his iron grasp, kicking and trying to bite, but he managed to elude all of her blows. He drew a hand back to hit her, but the larger man caught it effortlessly. 

"No marks, remember," he said, his voice deep and rumbling.

The other man snorted. "Little bitch tried t' kick me in th' balls." He glanced at his partner. "Hurry up, then" He nodded and reached into his pocket, pulling out what looked to be an aerosol can. He raised it and, before she could react, sprayed her in the face with a fine, cloyingly sweet mist. She gagged, blinking against the overpowering smell. 

"Wha- what did you d—" her mouth worked soundlessly for several seconds as her eyes rolled up in her head. The slim one held her up when she went limp. 

"Easy as shootin' fish in a barrel," he said with a grin. "Ya got th' cart?" 

"Yeah, at the end of the hall." He peered out the door, making sure no one was around. "Let's go." 

Iria and Ilona finally found Quatre in the study with Heero and Rasid. They came in, curious to see what the men were up to. Rasid looked up at Iria with a slight smile, which she returned.

"I've been looking all over for you, Quatre," Iria began as they walked over to the desk. "Leila's upstairs and she needs to talk to you. It's really important."

Quatre looked up at his sister, noting her wide grin and bright eyes. Something was up. She'd been giving him this look for several days now. What had she and Leila cooked up, he wondered. "Okay, I'll run up in a few minutes."

Iria frowned. That was unacceptable. He had to go now! "She's already been waiting for about ten minutes, Quatre. It took me that long to find where the lot of you had run off to. Don't you think you could hurry up?"

Quatre sighed; he knew that tone. Iria would badger him mercilessly until he did as she wanted. And besides, it wasn't like she was asking anything difficult anyway. "All right, all right, I'm going." He straightened up and strode out the door without looking back. Iria grinned as he left. She couldn't wait until he found out. 

Rasid eyed Iria curiously. He was sure that she was up to something, she'd been much too excited for a mere party. "What's going on, Iria?" he asked, not really expecting an answer.

She kept grinning. "You'll find out soon," she promised, eyes still on the door. Ilona looked up at her, completely confused by the adults around her. 

A beep from the desk drew their attention and Heero pressed a button on the computer, bringing up a vidlink to the guard at the north gate. "Mr. Yuy, sir," he managed to get out.

Rasid leaned over Heero's shoulder, frowning at the young man on the screen. "Either one will do. What's wrong, Scott?" he barked out.

"Yes, sir, I mean, sir, you said you wanted us to report anything unusual, and, I mean, they were acting kinda suspicious," the flustered guard stammered out.

"WHO?" Rasid bellowed, causing Heero to clamp his hand over his now surely deafened ear. 

Scott gulped. "The laundry truck," he said quickly. "They acted fine when they left but they were kinda nervous and twitchy acting when they left."

"Laundry truck?" Iria asked, joining the conversation. "There wasn't a laundry truck due today. They collect on Friday and deliver back on Monday. And they picked up everything yesterday." She frowned, this just wasn't right. 

Just then Quatre came back in, looked slightly peeved. "What are you trying to pull, Iria, Leila wasn't upstairs. She—" He broke off at the look of sheer horror that swept over Rasid's face, echoed disconcertingly on Heero. Iria's hands flew to her mouth, to muffle her strangled gasp. 

Heero grabbed up the receiver on the desk, and began barking orders. "All security teams, red alert, repeat, red alert. Begin an immediate sweep of the house and grounds. Search for Mrs. Winner. Repeat, search for Mrs. Winner. Stop and search any and all vehicles on the grounds." 

Rasid caught Iria as her knees buckled and he sat her in the chair behind the desk. "Pull it together, Iria," he said softly. "We're going to need your help." She nodded and began to take deep breaths. 

Quatre was frozen where he stood. He felt as though his heart had stopped. All their careful planning and security efforts and someone had gotten in. He had failed to protect her. It was all his fault. He'd failed to protect the ones he loved most again…

"Quatre!" Heero's voice snapped him out of his thoughts and he found his friend was right in front of him. "She was last seen heading upstairs. Let's go and check for anything that might have been left behind."

"Yeah, okay. All right," he said numbly, following Heero out of the room. 

Unnoticed, Ilona had crouched down next to the desk, trying to stay out of everyone's away. She didn't quite understand what had happened, but she knew that something was wrong and her sister was in danger. She sniffled the tears back as best she could, trying to be as quiet as possible. Rasid heard the pitiful little sounds and peered over the edge of the desk. He hadn't even realized that the child had been in the room. He came around the corner of the desk, pulling a clean handkerchief out of his pocket and crouching down next to the quietly sobbing child. "There, there, little one, don't cry. Master Quatre and Heero will find Mistress Leila. You'll see." He offered her the handkerchief and gathered the child into his arms. She was so light that he could barely tell he was holding her. 

"Ilona!" Iria jumped out of her chair and hurried to Rasid's side. She too had forgotten the child in the rush of the moment. "Don't cry, sweetheart, please don't cry. We have to be brave now. Leila wouldn't want to you be crying like this. Dry your eyes." She smiled when Ilona hiccuped and scrubbed at her face with the handkerchief. "There, that's better. That's a brave girl." She accepted the child from Rasid and carried her to sit on the small couch across from the desk. 

Another thought occurred to her and she moaned, drawing Rasid's worried attention. "I'll be right back, dear. I have to talk to Rasid for a moment." She dragged Rasid into the far corner of the room, where Ilona couldn't overhear their conversation. "Oh, god, Rasid, I promised not to tell anyone, but I don't know what to do now." He gave her an odd look, not understanding her at all. "I took Leila to the doctor earlier in the week. She's pregnant." Rasid's eyes almost bulged out of his head. "She asked me not to tell anyone, because she wanted to tell Quatre herself. That's what they were supposed to meet and talk about earlier." Iria wrung her hand in distress. "I don't know if I should tell him or not. It might only make matters worse, but he deserves to know the truth. What should I do?" she asked, staring up at the man she loved. 

Rasid was on the horns of a nasty dilemma. On one hand, he agreed with Iria that Quatre deserved to know the truth, but at the same time, he was upset enough over his wife's abduction. Add to that the news that she was carrying his child, and who could say what he would do??

"I don't know, Iria," he sighed. "I just don't know."

Upstairs, Heero and Quatre were going over every inch of the master suite. Heero paused when he entered the bedroom, causing Quatre to run into him. Heero held up a hand, sniffing at the air. Quatre inhaled deeply, noticing a sickly-sweet smell lingering in the air.

"I know that smell," Heero said darkly. "It's a sleep agent. A concentrated blast to the face and the target is out in less than a minute." The icy fist in Quatre's stomach clenched tighter and he gritted his teeth. "What's in those two rooms?" he asked, pointing to the doors on either side of the room.

"The left is my dressing room, Leila's is on the right," Quatre said. 

"You check hers," Heero said. "You'll have more of an idea if something is our of place than I would." Quatre nodded and entered the room. It was neat, everything seemed to be in place. He opened the closet doors and rummaged though its contents. He even moved the suitcases lined up on the floor. Something rattled in the smallest one. Curious, he pulled it out and opened it. Inside was a plastic bag containing a handful of pamphlets and papers. He read the fronts of them, eyes growing wider and wider, then he shook the bag and an empty bottle fell out. Prenatal vitamins. 

Suddenly, it all clicked. Iria's veiled comments, Leila's strange behavior, it all became clear to him. For the second time in his life, he saw red. Heero heard something slam and ran back out into the bedroom to see Quatre, face red and furious, storming out the door.

"This doesn't look good," Heero muttered, giving chase.

Rasid and Iria both jumped out of their skin when the door of the study flew open, crashing into the wall so hard that the knob dented the wood behind it. Quatre was standing there, murderous fury all over his face. Ilona whimpered and scrunched down into the corner of the sofa. 

He advanced on Iria, holding out the papers he had found. "How long, Iria??" he asked menacingly. "How long have you known??"

"I-I took her on Monday," Iria admitted, actually taking a step back from him. 

Suddenly all the anger drained out of Quatre, leaving him slightly off balance. "Why, Iria?" he asked suddenly, sounding very lost. "Why didn't she tell me?"

"Quatre," Iria sighed, moving to hug her little brother. "She was going to tell you today. That's why she wanted to meet you earlier. She wanted to surprise you." 

"And this makes the situation all the more urgent," Heero said from the doorway. "I've already asked Zahra to bring the Preventers in on this. Quietly." Quatre pulled away from his sister and cleared his throat, regaining his composure. 

"Did anyone think to trace the van's route?" Quatre asked, looking at Rasid.

He nodded. "The van left the gates and turned west. I've got members of the Maganac Corps out looking now. They're reporting in at ten minute intervals. Nothing so far, thought." 

"Iria, I need you to call everyone and tell them that the party's been cancelled. Tell them it's a minor emergency. Say that we're all sick or something. You can come up with a good excuse I'm sure." He turned to Rasid and Heero. "Let's use this room as our base of operations. Everything's wired into here anyway." They both nodded. Quatre noticed Ilona curled up on the couch, looking scared and miserable. He moved to sit next to the little girl. "I'm sorry if I scared you, Ilona. I'm just worried that's all." The child nodded, swallowing hard. "I need you to do me a favor." She nodded again. "Can you go and find your father, and bring him here? Make sure he knows that it's very important." Ilona slid off of the couch, hesitating for a second before throwing her arms around Quatre's waist and giving him a tight hug. Then she turned and ran out the door. 

Several hours later, the room was packed. Zahra stood nearby in her Preventers uniform, overseeing some men who were installing a bulky piece of equipment. "What's that?" Heero asked, frowning slightly. 

Zahra glanced over at him, then turned to watch the technicians again. "It's what we use to trace incoming phone calls. It's faster than the method the police use, but the cost of the unit is prohibitive, so we're the only ones who use it."

"Hn," was Heero's reply as he turned his attention back to Quatre. His little fit of rage earlier had unnerved him slightly. The only time Quatre had ever come close to that level of anger was while under the influence of the Zero system. He'd be keeping an eye on his friend. Things were bad enough as it was. Seri had come barging in here earlier, demanding to know all sorts of thing and making a general nuicsense of herself. She and Iria had almost come to blows before Mustafa ordered his wife out of the room. 

Add to all that the fact that they hadn't heard anything from the abductors yet, and Heero was slightly nervous about the situation. He caught himself drumming his fingers on the desk and stopped with a frown. The phone rang suddenly and every person in the room jerked. Quatre and Iria both grabbed for the phone automatically, then Iria drew back to let him answer. 

He took a deep breath and lifted the receiver. "Quatre Winner speaking." 

"Mr. Winner," the voice was being electronically scrambled and Muraad and Heero exchanged a wry look before opening their laptops. "I'm sure you'd like to know where your wife is, wouldn't you?"

"Yes," Quatre said softly, almost whispering. 

"Come to the phone booth at the corner of Fourth and State in one hour. You'll be contacted again. Tell the Preventers to back off or the next conversation won't be as friendly."

"Wait!" Quatre cried, gripping the phone tightly. "Let me speak to her, I need to know if she's all right."

An eerie chuckle came from the speaker. "Maybe, maybe. But she's fine for the moment. Remember, one hour." The line went dead. Quatre swore violently, causing everyone to stare at him as he slammed the receiver down so hard that it cracked. 

"It'll take forty-five minutes to get there, traffic willing," Rasid said, glancing at his wrist watch. "You can't go in unarmed, Master."

"He won't," Zahra said, placing a hand on her brother's shoulder. "I've got some goodies to parcel out. Heero, grab that bag in the corner and let's go. We'll distribute on the way."

Heero looked over at Muraad, who was working on clearing up the voice recording. He gave them a thumbs up. "When I get this done, I'll run a comparison on all of the voices on the company database. We might luck up." They nodded, heading for the door. 

"Please, take care!" Iria called after them as they left. 

In the car, Rasid took the wheel as Zahra dug through the bag. "Here," she said, bringing out small beads that looked a bit like hearing aides. "Put them in your ear. The transmitters will go inside the collar of your shirt. Once it's in, you can't see it." Everyone complied and she tested the system. "Good. Now, Quatre. These are for you." She handed him at tube of what looked like breath spray. "Aim for the eyes. It'll blind anyone it hits. Just make sure you don't get yourself by accident." She pulled out a silver ink pen, then hit the button on the end. A six inch spike shot out. "I don't think I need to tell you what that is for." He took the pen, blade retracted and put it in the pocket of his shirt. She shook her head. "I just wish there was some way I could hide body armor on you." She gave him a slightly wavery smile. "Be careful kiddo." 

He nodded in reply, mind already focusing on the task at hand. An icy hot ball of pure rage was lodged in his chest and he didn't try to dispel it. He would need it soon. When he found whomever had dared to take the woman he loved, he would make them pay. And if she was harmed in any way, then they'd better pray to God for mercy, for they would find none from him. 

Heero glanced over at Quatre, concerned. The expression on the blonde's face was eerily familiar. He remembered that half-angry, half-desperate look; it was a look that he had hoped he would never see again. He could only hope that Leila was unharmed for he had the feeling that if anything happened to her, Quatre would snap. And then there would be Hell to pay. 

Chapter Twenty-six

As a prison went, it was fairly posh, Leila thought as she dispassionately surveyed her surroundings again. The room was well furnished, the maroon carpet thick and soft. The bed that she had been lying on when she regained consciousness was an oak four poster, with silk sheets and a goose down comforter in shades of hunter green, navy blue and maroon. The large dark man sat in a chair next to the door, watching her silently. He had not spoken a word to her yet, answering none of her questions. Still, she was glad it was him and not the skinny man. She was fairly sure that the skinny one would have tried to take advantage of the situation. She shuddered at the thought, her hand stealing down to rest on her stomach. 

Her face hardened at the thought of any harm coming to her unborn child. She might not have considered fighting her captors for her own sake, but if she felt threatened in any way, she would fight to keep anything from happening to her innocent baby. She looked around the room again, hoping to find something, anything, that she could use as a weapon. It didn't look promising. There was a phone on the table next to the bed, but other than that, there were no appliances or anything else in the room. There were two doors on either side of the room. She assumed that one was a closet and the other most likely a bathroom. Only one way to find out.

"Excuse me?" She gave the guard an appropriately pitiful look. "I – I really need a restroom, please." He blinked then pointed to the door on the left.

"Don't lock the door," was his only comment and she nodded, hurrying to the door indicated. She slipped inside, closing the door. With a sigh, she leaned against the door for a second before straightening to look around. She quickly went through the contents of the room, but found nothing. There was a small supply of hygiene items under the sink, but no cleaning supplies. A stack of towels and washcloths bearing a hotel logo were on the shelf behind the shower stall, but nothing else. There wasn't even a toilet brush. The small window above the toilet was heavily frosted to keep anyone from peering in and didn't seem to open.

Leila was about to give up when she got a sudden idea. Working quickly, she grabbed one of the spotless white washcloths and stuffed it into the toilet bowl, making sure that it stopped up the drain. Then she pulled off the cover of the tank as quietly as she could, pulling the chain off of the stopper and nudging it to the side so that the water would keep flowing. She swiftly replaced the lid, and was about to flush when she saw the small bottle of shampoo in the shower. She grabbed it and squirted the slick substance all over the floor. That done, she reached over and flushed the toilet. A grin stretched her lips when the bowl began to fill. Nonchalantly, she washed her hands and clicked off the light before slipping back out into the bedroom. 

She glanced over at the guard, who was reading a paperback novel, and sat down in a chair across the room. It only took about half an hour for water to begin to ooze from beneath the bathroom door. Leila felt as though she would snap from nervous tension as she waited for the guard to notice the water. She kept her eyes on her hands, folded together in her lap, not wanting to draw his attention to her nerves. The carpet before the door began to grow darker with water, the circle creeping ever wider. After about forty-five minutes, the guard stirred, setting his book aside and peering at the bathroom door. 

"That's funny," he muttered, rising to his feet. He walked over to the door, eyes widening in alarm as his shoes squelched on the wet carpet. He pushed open the door and a small wave of water cascaded into the room. He rushed into the bathroom and slipped on the sudsy floor. His head impacted on the side of the tub with a sickening crack. 

Leila was already at the door when she heard the sound. She hesitated, then remembered herself and wrestled with the locks on the door. Flinging the door open, she stumbled out into what appeared to be a hotel corridor. Numbered doors lined the hallway and she looked around in an attempt to get her bearings. A _ping_ from the end of the hallway drew her eyes that way, and she saw what could only be elevator door opening. A swarthy young man with a scraggly goatee, dressed in an expensive suit stepped off, then froze when he saw her. 

Ahmed was startled when he came off of the elevator and saw the girl staring at him, her green eyes wide with fear. What in the hell was she doing out of the room?? his mind screamed as he grabbed for her. She tried to avoid him, but he was faster, catching her arms. He smirked, opened his mouth to speak, but his words turned to a strangled moan when she kicked him dead square in the crotch.

Leila's first impulse had been to ask the man for help when his eyes filled with recognition and he grabbed her, his fingers digging into her arms painfully. Instinct took over and she lashed out at him, just as she had done hundreds of times with her self defense instructor. When her assailent released her to clutch at the offended area, falling to his knees, she stepped back and let fly a spinning roundhouse kick. She connected with the side of his head, sending him into the wall. She blinked, surprised that it had actually worked. He toppled to the floor and she ran for the closed elevator doors, frantically punching at the button. Ahmed groaned, not sure what hurt more, his face, his manhood, or his pride. He could only watch though watering, narrowed eyes as the doors slid open and she escaped. 

Once inside the elevator, Leila tried to calm herself, breathing deeply and slowly. She glanced down at her casual slacks and blouse, smoothing a hand down the front of her shirt. She still had her shoes on, and hoped that she wouldn't be noticed when the elevator reached the lobby. She was terribly afraid that there would be more of the kidnapper's men waiting for her. The car bumped to a halt and the doors opened. She flinched when the lights from the lobby hit her face, and the young couple waiting for her to exit gave her an odd look. She smiled slightly and stepped off, looking around as she walked away slowly, trying to to draw attention. The lobby was large and airy, practically reeking of money. This was no fleabag motel, only people with well lined pockets stayed here, she noted idly. The doors loomed ahead of her, and she blinked back tears of fear as she continued walking. Then, she was outside, the afternoon sunlight shining down on her. Gulping back a relieved sob, she headed for the taxis lined up on the curb. 

Quatre reached the phonebooth with ten minutes to spare. It was in a seedy neighborhood, a rundown and slowly decaying area. He was surprised that the phonebooth was even operative. Stepping inside, he closing the booth door, and waited. When the designated time came, he swallowed hard, his palms sweating. The phone didn't ring.

_Oh, no, no…_ he thought, fearing the worst. His hands clenched into tight fists, nails cutting into his damp palms. He took deep breaths, attempting to slow his racing heart and calm his nerves.

"Quatre," Zahra's voice sounded in his ear, making him jump. 

"I hear you," he said softly, his stomach sinking. There was something in her voice, and he braced himself for the unthinkable.

"Oh, god, Quatre," she said, "you're not going to believe this."

He opened the booth door and stumbled out, bile rising into his throat. He felt as though his world was about to crumble. His sister's next words were nothing like what he had expected.

"She's home, Quatre!! Leila's back at the mansion!!!"

He felt lightheaded for a second and thought that perhaps he would actually pass out. "What??"

Rasid's voice, excited, cut in. "Master! She's waiting for you now! We're coming around the corner to pick you up!!" Quatre closed his eyes, relief flooding his soul, unable to believe his good luck.

When the taxi had pulled up to the guardshack at the front gate, Leila had burst into tears. She was a bit disgusted at her weakness, but she couldn't stop herself. And when she had stepped out of the car and Iria and ran down the steps to meet her, the tears flowed harder. Then, to her everlasting surprise, her father had swept her up in a tight hug. She could actually feel him shaking with relief. 

When he had released her, she looked around for Quatre. "He's coming," Iria reassured her. Ilona had her by the hand, staring up at her, concern in her brown eyes. Iria took her other hand and they led her into the family room. Surrounded by her family and friends, she began to relax. But the little knot of tension in her stomach refused to dissapate and she knew it would be there until she saw Quatre again. 


	14. An Arranged Marriage Part Fourteen

Chapter Twenty-seven

Ahmed watched the elevator doors thud shut through squinted, tear filled eyes. The sound was appropriately fatalistic, seeming to echo the sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. He was under no illusions now. His only chance had run away with his cousin's wife. Derwint was to arrive in only three hours and there was no way he could get the girl back in such a short amount of time. The entire security staff would be on alert and eager for a chance to make amends for the earlier intrusion. He was under no illusions now. He knew what Romus' flunky would do to him. He had too many failures against him and no successes at all. 

Groaning painfully, he levered himself up off of the plushly carpeted floor and staggered for the open door. At least there had been no witnesses to his painful unmanning. He was slightly puzzled as to how the girl had managed to get away from Marcus. He found the large man still unconscious in the bathroom, blood seeping from a wound on the side of his head. Taking great care not to slip himself, Ahmed made his way out of the room. There was only one thing that he could think of that might get him out of this disaster. He swallowed against the bitter taste in his mouth. He'd have to appeal to his cousin. But first he needed a bargaining chip, something to offer in exchange for his forgiveness. And Derwint's head on a platter, figuratively speaking of course, just might be the ticket. 

****************

The ride back to the house seemed to stretch out forever. Knowing that Quatre was in a extremely tense emotional state, no-one tried to make conversation with him, and the car was silent. But it wasn't an oppressive silence; rather, it was anticipatory. Sitting in the back seat with Heero, Quatre was deep in thought. Questions were tumbling over and over in his mind and he didn't know which one he wanted the answer to first. 

Heero was pecking away at his laptop, keeping one eye on his quiet friend. He had found something of note when he hacked the registry computers at the shuttleport. There was a J. Derwint listed on a flight coming in this evening. He had put a flag on that name, thinking it might pay off. His deep blue eyes narrowed as he considered the implications of Derwint's arrival. Zahra needed to know about it, first thing. He cut his eyes over at the still silent Quatre and made a decision. His friend had enough to worry about without this information. Besides, it was really a matter for the Preventers. The car began to slow, and Heero looked up in surprise. They had reached the house already? Rasid must have broken every speed limit on the road to get here so soon. They were drawing up to the front of the house.

Quatre was out of the car before Rasid had even stepped onto the brakes. Stumbling slightly, he recovered his balance and raced up the steps to the front doors. He burst into the foyer, startling the butler, who had been on his way to open the doors. Ignoring everyone else, he sprinted for the family room. By the time he made it there, he was breathing heavily. He paused, sucking in a deep breath in an attempt to steady his nerves. Then he pushed open the door. 

Leila was sitting on the sofa, Iria on one side and Ilona on the other. But he would remember that at another time. At that moment, she was all he saw. He stepped into the room and she scrambled to her feet, green eyes wide and beginning to fill with tears. Unable to speak, he crossed the room and pulled her into his arms. He could feel her shaking; or was he shaking? It didn't matter. He buried his face in her hair, breathing in deeply of the spicy sweet perfume she always wore. He held her tightly, almost afraid to let her go. Iria, sensitive as always, began to shoo everyone out of the room, giving the reunited couple some much needed privacy.

"Leila, oh, Leila," he whispered, running his hands up and down her back. "I was afraid, so afraid I'd never see you again. I love you so much, I don't know what I would do if anything ever happened to you." She stiffened, pulling away to look up at him. 

"Quatre…" She was unable to continue, struck speechless by his admission. He blinked, realizing what he had said, then smiled warmly. He brought his hands up to cup her face, looking down into her eyes.

"It hit me so suddenly, I didn't quite know how to deal with it," he said wryly. "And I didn't know how to admit it, either."

Leila closed her eyes, savoring the words that she had wanted to hear for so long. "I know," she whispered. "I felt the same way."

"Say it, then," he said softly, tilting her face up toward his. "Look at me and say it. I want to see your eyes when you say it."

Leila's eyes flew open, tears pooling. "I – I love you too, Quatre. I love you so much that it's impossible to imagine being without you." 

He sighed at her admission, resting his forehead against hers. "I feel like I've been waiting forever to hear you say that."

She shivered slightly, a thrill running through her body. "There's – there's something else that I have to tell you," she said, wondering what his reaction would be. To her surprise, he smiled down at her.

"I know," he said, smiling down at her. "I found the papers you had hidden away, and Iria told me everything when I confronted her."

Leila bowed her head. "I – I'm sorry, sorry I didn't tell you sooner," she said quietly. "Are you… are you very angry with me?"

Quatre blinked, surprised by her question. "Angry? How could I possibly be angry right now??" He grabbed her under the arms and swung her around, startling a squeal out of her. He laughed, hugging her close. "We're going to have a baby! A baby!!" Leila smiled as well, delighted by his reaction. 

"I just wish I could have surprised you like I wanted to," she said. "It wasn't fair to you to have to find out the way you did." She wrapped her arms around his waist and held on tightly, never wanting to leave the haven of his embrace. They stood like that for several seconds, two young people in their own little world, before Quatre pulled back. A question had just occurred to him.

"How did you get away?" he asked, amazed that she had managed to escape from her abductors. To his astonishment, she grinned mischievously, her green eyes dancing.

"A childhood prank, actually," she replied lightly. "With a bit of improvisation." 

"Whaaaaat??"

While Leila told Quatre about her escape, Heero found Zahra and informed her of his findings. The Preventer agent eyed the ex-Gundam pilot a bit suspiciously as she looked over the information he had brought her. "I won't even bother to ask how you got the information out of the airport computers," she said dryly. The corner of Heero's mouth lifted slightly in wry acknowledgement. 

"We've been watching Derwint and his employer for quite some time now," Zahra continued, pacing back and forth across the floor. "They're suspected in some shady dealings but all our efforts have come up with nothing. And informants and witnesses have a disturbing habit of… disappearing." Heero nodded, but said nothing. He knew all this already, from his own investigations. He couldn't help but to wonder if Zahra knew that Winner Enterprises had been in direct competition with the Romus Corporation lately. Not to mention the fact that when the new mining suit came out, it was going to put a big dent in Romus' profit margin. 

"And you say you found evidence that Ahmed was dealing with one of Romus' companies?" Heero asked, an idea coming to him.

"Yeah," Zahra replied, frowning at that admission.

"Interesting," Heero said slowly. "Ahmed was trying to build illegal suits for Romus, which were destroyed. So if the suits are no longer available, why would Derwint still be coming."

Zahra's eyes widened. "Surely you don't think…" She trailed off as the pieces clicked in her mind as well. "That son-of-a-bitch!!!" she fumed. "I'll kill him myself for this!"

"Not if I get to him first," Heero muttered. 

Zahra hissed through clenched teeth as she reined in her temper. "I hate to say this," she said, taking a deep breath, "but we could use Ahmed to get to Derwint." 

"My thoughts exactly," Heero said, nodding in agreement. "Let's see if Leila's up to talking. Time is short."

They found Leila and Quatre still in the family room. The couple looked up when Heero and Zahra entered, both smiling. Heero hid his amusement. It seemed that the truth was out all around. 

"I know this is soon and all, Leila," Zahra began, "but it would help us out a lot if you tell us what happened." 

Leila nodded; she had been expecting their questions. Holding tightly to Quatre's hand, she started from the time she had entered the master suite. When she told them about the young man coming off of the elevator, Zahra and Quatre both frowned.

"Can you describe him?" Zahra asked.

"He wasn't very tall," Leila said, her forehead wrinkling as she concentrated. "Taller than I am, but shorter than you, Zahra. He had a goatee, dark hair and eyes. He was skinny, too, but he looked like he had lost weight quickly. He was really scruffy looking overall."

Quatre exchanged a significant look with his sister. "Ahmed," Quatre said tonelessly. His sister nodded. Leila's face reflected her sympathy for the siblings at the admission. 

"What hotel did you say it was, Leila?" Heero asked. "If we're lucky, we can follow him from there." 

"It was the Oasis," Leila said slowly. "I was in such a hurry, I didn't think to check the room number." 

Heero smiled slightly. "Don't worry about it. You did a good job." And from Yuy, that was high praise indeed. He glanced over at Zahra, who nodded. 

"We'll take it from here," she said, standing. She flashed a quick smile at her brother and his wife. "We'll be back later." 

Quatre hugged Leila again and rose to follow them. Heero turned immediately. "Where are you going?" he asked tonelessly.

"With you," Quatre said, giving his friend a stubborn look.

"No," Heero replied. "Your place is here. With your wife. This is Preventers business now."

"Heero," Quatre said, clenching his teeth. "In case you've forgotten, this whole mess was my business to start with. I want answers, even more than you do."

"And you'll get them, Quatre," Zahra interrupted. "But right now, Leila needs you. Let us take care of it." Quatre looked back over his shoulder at Leila. She was trying to act strong, but he could see her hands trembling. He felt his heart twist in response. 

"You're right, both of you." He sat back down on the sofa, and pried Leila's clenched hands apart, lacing their fingers together. "We'll be waiting here for you." 

In the car, Zahra confronted Heero. "All right, Heero," she said. "Why did you have a flag on Derwint? There's something you're not telling me about your involvement in all this."

Heero kept his eyes on the road, but answered. "Do you remember about six months ago, when the ESUN Council passed those new environmental resolutions?"

She nodded. "As I remember, there were a lot of unhappy corporations when they passed."

"Romus was at the head of those corporations," Heero explained. "And Vice-Foreign Minister Dorlian was the driving force behind the new resolutions."

"What happened?" Zahra knew something of the history between the ex-pilot and the diplomat, and was sure that Heero had been keeping a discreet watch over her.

"Romus tried to have Relena assassinated," Heero said, scowling fiercely. 

"The shuttle accident?" Zahra gasped, surprised.

Heero nodded. "I was able to arrange a delay, make her miss the shuttle, but I wasn't in time to prevent the shuttle from taking off." He gritted his teeth. "Romus killed one hundred thirty five innocent people, just so that his companies could make a profit. I'm not going to let him get away with it."

The Preventer in Zahra couldn't help asking. "Do you have any evidence?"

Heero shot her a wry grin. "Nothing that will stand up in court. If I had, Une would have gotten it right away." 

"That's good to know," she replied, tightening her grip on the steering wheel. "Family or not, I'm going to personally make sure Ahmed pays for this." She grinned ferally, white teeth flashing. "And if we can take Romus down with him, that'd be icing on the cake. I've heard rumors about the way he does business. There are a lot of people who's lives have been ruined by him. But he's messed up. He tried to harm MY family, and now it's personal." 

**********************

Ahmed stared at the blinking light on the videophone and swallowed convulsively. God, it was sticking in his craw to have to do this, but time was growing short. He was supposed to meet Derwint in half an hour. If he was to do this, it had to be now. He cleared his throat, straightened his askew tie and stared solemnly into the lens of the transmitter. 

"Quatre," he began. "I'm sending this message to you in hopes of clearing up any misunderstanding between us. Everything I've done, I've done for our family, cousin." He smiled, trying to make it as ingratiating as possible. "I learned of Romus' interest in our businesses and have been trying to gather evidence in hopes of stopping whatever plans he had in progress. In about," he glanced down at his wristwatch then continued, "twenty-five minutes, I'm going to meet with Romus' assistant, Derwint. If you hurry, you can probably catch him. I'll append the meeting place onto the end of this recording. I'm sorry about your wife, but it was all arranged by Derwint. Romus wanted a bargaining chip to use against you. I would have told her of my plans and helped her to escape if she hadn't taken matters into her own hands." He peered down at his watch again. "I'll contact you in half an hour or so to see if you've gotten Derwint." He smiled again, as sincerely as he could. "Take care, cousin." He typed in the location of the arranged meeting and leaned back in his chair. That should throw his bleeding heart cousin off the trail. And by throwing their attention onto Derwint, he could take all the money he had been hoarding and disappear quietly to Earth, start a new life under a new name. They'd never find him…

He hit the "transmit" key and reached down for his briefcase. Humming under his breath, he shut down all the electronics and turned off the lights. He strode for the door, confident in his plans. The door swung open just as he reached for the doorknob. Stumbling backward, Ahmed stared incredulously at the tall, skinny figure backlit by the hallway light. "Duh… Duh… Derwint!" he managed to gasp out as his knees buckled. 

Light reflected from the man's round glasses, obscuring his eyes eerily. "Hello, Ahmed. I hope I haven't caught you at a bad time? I know our meeting wasn't scheduled for here or now, but important matters like the ones we're concerned with just can't wait. I hope you don't mind?" Ahmed shook his head dumbly as the other man entered, closing the door behind him. 

***************

"Quatre!" Rasid burst into the sitting room with considerable force. Quatre and Leila, both stared, startled. 

"What's wrong, Rasid?" Quatre asked, half rising off of the couch. 

"A message for you just came in, Master," Rasid said, grinding his teeth. "It's from Ahmed!" Quatre's face paled, then turned bright red in fury. Leila's eyebrows knitted together in a concerned frown as she watched him shoot to his feet. "It's being sent to your private line now," he continued, following the younger man around behind the desk. 

_"I'm sending this message to you in hopes of clearing up any misunderstanding between us. Everything I've done, I've done for our family, cousin."_ Leila shivered slightly at the sound of Ahmed's oily voice oozing from the speakers. Quatre's jaw clenched tightly, his hands fisting of their own accord as he fought with his temper. _"--twenty-five minutes, I'm going to meet with Romus' assistant, Derwint. If you hurry, you can probably catch him. I'll append the meeting place onto the end of this recording. I'm sorry about your wife, but it was all arranged by Derwint. Romus wanted a bargaining chip to use against you. I would have told her of my plans and helped her to escape if she hadn't taken matters into her own hands."_

Quatre snapped into action at the end of the message. "Rasid, get someone to trace this message. I want to try and catch Ahmed. He's a bigger fool than I thought if he thinks I'll fall for this story." He pushed away from the desk. "Gather as many of the men as you can to come with us. Send Zahra and Heero the coordinates of the meeting place. Hopefully they'll catch Derwint. But Ahmed is ours!" 

Leila could no longer sit quietly. "I'm going with you," she declared, rising up off of the couch. Quatre blinked, as if he had completely forgotten her presence. "I want to come with you," she repeated, lifting her chin in mute defiance.

Quatre shook his head, walking over to clasp her hands in his own. Rasid made a discreet exit to implement Quatre's orders. "Leila," Quatre said, staring down at her stubborn face. "You know you can't go." She opened her mouth to disagree and he placed a silencing finger on her lips. "Think about our baby." His words took the fight right out of her. Silver tears welled up in her jade green eyes and she nodded. "Besides, I'll be able to concentrate on the matters at hand much better knowing you're here and safe. We've had the house gone over with a fine toothed comb. There's no-one here that we don't know personally. And I'm leaving Rasid here to protect you and our families." 

She couldn't trust her voice, so she nodded again. "Hey," Quatre said softly, sliding his finger down her chin and tipping her face up to his. "I'll be very careful. After all, I have a family to consider." He smiled softly then lowered his mouth to hers. She leaned into the sweet gentle kiss and wrapped her arms around his waist. He pulled away and rested his cheek atop her head for a second. "I love you," he whispered, making her shiver.

"I love you too," she replied, holding him even tighter. 

***********

(Author's Notes: gasps in shock I did it!! I've only had this thing sitting incomplete on my hard drive for months now. . Took me forever but it got done!! I think I'm back in the saddle again, folks!! I apologize for the length, tho. I know it's shorter than most of my past chapters, but hey shrugs this is where it wanted to end. Hopefully there won't be such a loooooong wait for the next part!! Chapter twenty eight will be interesting!! Promise!! I sincerely hope this was worth the wait all, and thanks for hanging with me for so long!! You guys (and gals!!) are the BEST!!!!)


End file.
